Happily Ever After
by theresatheresa20
Summary: Quinn and Puck had been trying to have another baby, but what happens when the one they already have announces she's having her own and following in the footsteps of her mother? Sequal to, "A Sorta Fairytale."
1. Chapter 1

**Glee and its characters are not mine.**

**So, from the description you all can tell this story is going in a direction some of you might not have guessed. Now you don't have to read "A Sorta Fairytale," as I will try to recap it throughout, but it would help to understand a little better. I've just never seen any fic about Beth and something along these lines and so I thought why not? I mean who doesn't love protective daddy Puck? Anyways, I'm really excited and I think you'll enjoy how everything has come together for them over the years, as well as what's ahead. I'll dig into the other gleeks more in the next chapter, as this one is mainly focused on our favorite little family. It's a nice and lengthy intro, so read, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

* * *

"Would you leave me alone and give me five minutes? Jesus Puck, you're worse than a child!"

"Well would you hurry up and pee on the damn thing? Jesus Quinn it's a stick, not a Rubik's cube!" Quinn cursed him as she opened the box, placing one test on the sink as she opened the other.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, far too caught up in the moment to deal with her husband, "Don't even know how the hell you know what a Rubik's cube is-"

"Tick tock princess, time's running out," Puck called through the door, Quinn groaning as she chunked the brush at it.

"You better hope it's positive because if it's not I'm kicking your ass," she screamed, Puck chuckling as her temper flared.

"Baby I love it when you talk dirty to me," he said lowly, "And if it's negative we can try again-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I can't go when you're distracting me!" Quinn yelled, now hurling the bottle of hand soap towards the door.

"You haven't even done it yet? God Quinn, what are you waiting for?"

"For you to stop talking!" she answered loudly, the tissue box becoming her next victim as it landed by the door.

"Fine, fine, but you better be knocked up 'cause you're attitude is totally uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for," Quinn growled, finally preparing to take the test but suddenly feeling awkward.

"Puck?"

"What?"

"Can you talk or say something?"

"Woman are you serious?" he sputtered in confusion, hitting the door while jangling the knob, "First I'm threatened for talking and now you're ordering me to?"

"Well I don't want you to hear me pee!" Quinn whined, "Its weird."

"Quinn, I've seen you naked. I watched you give birth and I know that you cry when you puke. Of all the things I've been through with you and peeing is the weirdest?"

"Behind this conversation, yes." Puck groaned as he slid down the door, bewildered by his wife but doing what she wanted to make her happy.

_"You are my sunshiiiine, my only sunshiiiiine, you make me haappppppppy when skies are grey," _Quinn laughed as he held out the "p" as he sung, finally taking the test while Puck waited anxiously outside the door, _"So please don't taaake my sunshine awaaaaay."_ He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, pushing himself up as he shook the knob.

"Would you give me a second, I have to button my pants!"

"I'd rather you didn't," Puck grinned to himself, Quinn muttering something about castrating him as she opened the door.

"Well hey there sunshine, long time no see!" he said cheerfully as he walked into the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the tub and smiling, "Things come out well?"

"How you convinced me to make another baby with you I'll never know," Quinn muttered as she hopped up on the sink, swinging her feet back and forth as they waited for the timer.

"Please babe, you and I both know I don't have to convince you," he smirked while wiggling his eyebrows, "And besides, we make great babies together, look at Beth!"

"Speaking of, we need to start looking at cars," Quinn said as Puck moaned, sliding down into the tub while shaking his head, "Seriously Puck, I need you to get over your Jewish need to be cheap and find her something before school starts next week."

"We don't need to get her a car right now!" he protested, "And its not being cheap, I just don't want to get her a car yet!"

"She's been able to drive for three months now and yet you still won't let her! Why? Afraid she'll drive off to meet up with Balen?"

"No-well now I am," Puck said as he clenched his fists, "I just can't believe my little girl is sixteen already, it's not right." Quinn smiled as she thought about their daughter, still able to see her with ringlets and baby dolls.

Beth had shot up right before their very eyes, the spitting image of her mama with the temper of her daddy. She was sweet and sensitive like any normal girl, only sharper and funnier thanks to her Uncle Kurt. She liked signing and dancing and had followed in Quinn's shoes to a tee, joining the glee club and, much to Quinn's chagrin, the Cheerios. Luckily though she quit freshman year, unable to bear being near those "bitches" any longer, and instead focused on performing. While her hair may have lightened and her legs grown longer she was still and would always be Puck's little girl, her dad insisting on keeping her sheltered and protected

"I know what you mean, I feel like the only thing she should be driving is a Barbie jeep," Quinn said sadly.

"Well-er-now that you mention it uh, Balen isn't coming Saturday is he?" Quinn narrowed her eyes as she glared at Puck, wondering how someone so smart could be so stupid.

"Yes Puck he's coming to Jacob's birthday, he is his son after all." Puck cursed under his breath as he sank back into the tub, Quinn giggling at his attitude.

Balen and Beth had been together forever it seemed, attached at the hip the moment Jacob and Kurt adopted him. They had been best friends in elementary school and continued on in middle, things changing through their freshman year in high school. While Balen was sweet to Beth and a good kid he was still just as cocky and arrogant as he was at seven, his charm and smirk often reminding Quinn of Puck. He was flirtatious and his good looks didn't help, always getting into some kind of trouble with either Beth over girls or Jacob and Kurt over his attitude. Balen was just another example to Quinn of how alike her and her daughter were, something that had warmed and terrified her everyday.

"She doesn't need a boyfriend, she doesn't need to be dating," Puck said as he crossed his arms over his chest, he and Beth having gone head to head numerous times over her boyfriend.

"Oh Puck stop," Quinn said as she dismissed him, "And lower your voice, they're right upstairs! Besides, we've always been able to trust Beth, you know her."

"I know her, it's that little shit I can't stand," Puck pouted, "And I don't like them being alone in her room!"

"We're right here, the door is open!"Quinn pointed out, nudging Puck's foot with her own as he griped, "And anyways, that little shit is you."

"I know! And do you remember me? I was terrible!" Puck exclaimed, "I was an awful boy who wanted awful things, and I don't want my daughter dating awful boys with their awful needs!"

"You need to get over it Puck, they love each other-"

"Oh horse shit, they're sixteen, they don't even know what love is."

"Well that's funny, because you said you loved me at sixteen. Were you lying?"

"What?" Puck laughed uncomfortably, "Wha-no! Psh, absolutely not, I'm just-you know-I'm just saying that-"

"Yet I bet if we had a son who was sixteen that you'd not only have him a car, but you'd be showing him the right way to do it in the backseat wouldn't you?" Puck continued to fumble as Quinn watched in amusement, both knowing she was right yet neither needing to say it out loud.

"I-just-shut up," Puck murmured, Quinn smiling in victory as she checked her watch.

"All I'm saying is you need to loosen the reigns on her, let her breathe a bit-"

"Fine, fine, I'll try to loosen up, but she is not wearing that bikini to the party," Puck said flatly, shaking his head again as Quinn protested.

"Puck it's a family birthday, at a pool, you wear bathing suits-"

"Not those kind you don't!" he interrupted, "I saw parts of my daughter no other male should!"

"Their called legs Puck. Jesus it's a two piece, not a g-string-"

"Its dental floss and I won't allow her to show anything below her clavicles." Quinn sighed as he turned away, ending the argument as he stuck up his hand.

"Stubborn bastard."

"Crazy bitch." They shared a smile as she chunked his toothpaste, Puck shouting as it barely missed him.

"Watch it broad, these stellar looks are how we make the money." Quinn looked at him then quickly shifted, throwing anything she could get her hands on. Puck was defenseless as he sunk into the tub, grabbing at the shower curtain for some sort of protection.

"Woman! The hell?" Quinn could only laugh as she hit him with cotton balls, Puck getting frustrated and moving quickly. She paused as he disappeared, wondering what he was doing but feeling her answer a moment later.

"Ha! Take it, take it!" he screamed as he pointed the detachable shower head at her, squirting her with cold water while she shrieked.

"Puck! Stop it! Puck!" she screamed, groping for the door as he pulled her back and drenched her with water. The two continued playing around, stopping abruptly as the buzzer sounded.

"Shit!" Puck shouted, he and Quinn slipping and sliding as they headed for the sink.

"Ok," she said as she took a deep breath, her stomach fluttering as she stared at the upside down test, "Ready?"

"Ready," Puck said as he wiped shampoo from his eye, Quinn closing hers as she picked it up and flipped it over.

"Its blue," she said sadly as her eyes snapped open and the flutters sank, waving the test in between her fingers before dropping it in the trashcan.

"Oh," Puck said awkwardly, "Well that's alright. We just get to keep having fun while trying." Quinn smiled at his forced optimism, knowing he was just as disappointed as she was.

They had only recently started trying for another child, Puck finally convincing Quinn that they were ready. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted another baby, but they had never found the right time. The two had married a year later after the Robyn fiasco (known to everyone as the Dark Ages). They'd bought a new house with the money Puck made at his new job with Burt, everything focused on the small family getting a fresh start. Between their wedding, settling in, work and Beth they'd never had a chance to try or even discuss another baby, Tina's recent delivery of her and Artie's first little girl having suddenly spurred up baby fever in Puck.

_"Come on babe, now's the perfect time! Beth's older now and more independent, and everything's finally settled."_

_"Puck we're thirty two years old, we're not exactly in our prime."_

_"We're not exactly old either! I mean I don't know about you but my guys swim just fine."_

_"My reminder of that is just down the hall."_

_"Exactly, so let me give you another one!"_

Needless to say she had agreed, finally coming off birth control and letting Puck, "plant his seed," as he called it.

"Yeah, it's fine," Quinn said softly as she made herself smile brightly while shaking away the thoughts, now turning to her bathroom and groaning, "But this mess surely isn't."

"Right, well…that's my cue so I'm just gonna-"

"Puck, you helped make this mess-"

"Because I was attacked like it was freakin' 'Nam-"

"And you're gonna help clean it." Puck stuck his lower lip out as he mumbled under his breath, grabbing a rag as he wiped up shaving cream.

"Crazy bitch."

"Stubborn bastard."

* * *

"Would you stop pacing around like that? Jesus Balen, you're freaking me out!"

"Well would you stop yelling at me and freaking me out? Jesus Beth, I'm scared shitless!"

"Oh shut up," Beth snapped at him, far too petrified to put up with her boyfriend's whining, "You're not the only one who's scared."

"No, but I'm the only one of us receiving an axe to his dick if you're pregnant," he shot back, groaning as he continued making circles in her bathroom, "I mean what's taking so damn long? Jesus how long does that thing need to turn pink or blue?"

"It's not a mood ring Balen, I can't make it just pop out an answer!"

"Well we kinda need to know if you're popping out a baby!"

"I really hope this is negative, because I'd hate to give birth in prison for choking the life out of you."

"This is no time for your come ons Beth."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she growled, turning away from him as he paced again, "You look like an addict looking for a fix, would you sit down and stop moving!"

"I can't Beth, I can't just chill out about this!"

"I don't want you to chill, I want you to lower your voice and get it together, focus!" Balen snarled as he plopped down on her tub, resting his head in his hands and tapping his feet. Beth tried to put her mind on something else, anything to help her escape from the bathroom and her boyfriend. She began to hum as she closed her eyes, trying to breath slowly and slow down her heart beat. She thought about school starting soon and seeing her friends, but the thought quickly shifted to what would happen if she was pregnant and they found out. She then tried to think about the new car she had shown her mom and dad and how she hoped she'd get it soon, but even that thought led back to needing a four door mom mobile for the infant she might or might not have in her womb.

"Talk to me," she said suddenly, looking at Balen and patting his knee, "Talk to me or sing to me or something." He looked at her confused, Beth knowing that look and cutting him off.

"No I'm not being a completely ridiculous person, I just need you to take my mind off this so just say something, anything."

"One minute you're telling me to shut up and now you want me to talk, Jesus you're one complicated woman," he murmured, racking his brain for something to say before finally opening his mouth.

"What's worse than five dead babies in a trash can?" Beth stared at him as if he was insane, wondering if he was trying to be insensitive or just that stupid.

"How you convinced me to have sex with you I'll never know," she said calmly, turning away disgusted and checking her clock.

"Please babe-"

"This is no time for your so called charm," Beth interrupted, Balen wounded by her comment and resorting to pouting in the tub. She continued to rack her mind with anything, trying hard to ignore the fact that her life depended on the color of one stupid plastic stick. She knew she had screwed up and that if she was pregnant she was done.

She had grown up with the epitome of perfect parents, her mom attentive and understanding while her dad was fun and protective. Both had spoiled her rotten with any and everything she had ever wanted, and she had always been loved and supported by them no matter what trouble she had caused. Her family extended besides just her mom and dad, Beth lucky enough to have a mess of uncles and aunts who did nothing but dote on her left and right.

It was these people that kept floating around in her mind as she waited for the time, all of these people Beth knew that she would let down. She had been told the story of her conception when she was in middle school, having calculated her age and her mom's after her friends pointed out how pretty and young Quinn was. She had asked her dad first, who choked on his sandwich and turned a nasty shade of pink, croaking out something about an emergency and leaving it up to Quinn. She had then learned about being an "unexpected miracle" and that if it wasn't for her, her mom wouldn't be who she was today. At first Beth had bought it, but as she got older she had realized how much her parents had struggled. She had always admired and respected them for not taking the easy way out, and had since gone above and beyond to show she was thankful and make them proud. Well, until Balen.

He had been her childhood best friend and constant companion, the two doing everything together from catching frogs and cooties to kissing for the first time as a dare on the playground. Balen was funny and charming, a little bit of a jerk, but sweet to her. He played sports and was a typical guy, right down to his constant obsession to wink at every girl at school. While he had little flaws here and there Beth loved him, despite her dad's glares every time he came to visit. It was because of that love that Beth was in the position she was, remembering back to their first, and only, time.

_"Come on babe, now's the perfect time! My dad's are gone and everything!"_

_"Balen I don't know, I mean it's a big deal-"_

_"Yeah but we love each other, this is what people in love do!"_

_"I know, but my parents-"_

_"Won't find out! Besides we're teenagers, it's like, in our blood or something."_

_"Balen-"_

_"Beth come on, I want it to be with you. There's nobody else but you."_

Needless to say she had finally agreed, letting her defenses down and giving in. While she didn't regret it and was happy it had been with someone she'd known her whole life, she would have given anything in the world to trade places with her former virginal self.

Beth's mind continued to spin as they waited, those few minutes seeming to drag on for eternity. She kept seeing her mom's face with tears and her dad's with anger, knowing how much of a disappointment she would be when they found out. She shook her head as she adjusted on the seat, trying not to think about the what if and focus on the now. There was a chance she was just late, maybe, kind of, and Beth decided she should take things one step at a time.

"This is ridiculous," Balen mumbled as he broke her thoughts, Beth brought back to reality as he spoke.

"Just another minute and-"

"Screw it," Balen said as he bolted up from the tub and walked to the sink, picking up the test and looking at it.

"Balen wait!" Beth said as she stood, jerking it back and checking the time, "We have to wait-"

"What does pink mean?" he asked frantically as if he didn't know, looking at Beth with wide eyes and praying she'd lie, "Beth, what does pink mean?" She flipped the test over in her hand to see the bright bold pink lines flashing up like a warning sign, Beth's eyes welling as she slumped onto the floor. Tears streamed down her face as Balen joined her on the tile, both kids speechless as realization set in. Her mom might not have been pregnant, but little Bethany Puckerman certainly was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Lord! Once again, you all continue to blow me away! I was so nervous for how you all would take the story, but I'm so glad to see you liked it! Anyways, another lengthy chapter for you all and I'm sorry I posted it kinda late, but I hope you enjoy! Read and review, thanks again!**

* * *

"We're dead."

Beth and Balen sat on the bathroom floor, motionless and speechless as reality of what those two pink lines meant sunk in.

She was pregnant, the sentence repeating over and over again in her mind. How could she have been so stupid? The one thing that her parents had feared and protected her from, the one thing that they had preached about and warned her of and she had run out and done it anyways. She could see their faces as she told them, her mom's long eyelashes dripping tears down from her hazel eyes onto her cheeks as she shook her head in disappointment. Her dad would be clenching his fist as he pounded on anything he came in contact with, yelling and growling as he paced the floor. Her mom would be heartbroken while her dad would threaten Balen, grabbing that axe he had mentioned and shoving it between Balen's legs like he had always wanted to.

Puck had always made a point to intimidate and terrify Beth's boyfriend, even having Finn join in occasionally for an added affect despite the boy being his nephew. They would make comments about shotguns and "That One Time In Highschool…," completely petrifying Balen until Quinn made them stop. Her favorite, even Beth could admit it was funny, had been when Puck had taken poor Balen into the backyard, motioning to the woods and talking about how beautiful the trees were.

_"Yeah Mr. Puckerman, they're real pretty," Balen had mocked, laughing at how crazy he sounded._

_"Well I'm glad you like them Bale, pick one."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, pick one, your favorite one." Balen had been confused but randomly pointed to a tall oak, Puck sighing as he slapped his shoulder._

_"That's a good choice Balen, big and strong tree."_

_"Yeah, it's big."_

_"And it's gonna need to be," Puck growled as he jerked Balen forward, "because if you lay a goddamn hand on Beth you'll be hanging from it. Got it?"_

Then there was the rest of her family she would have to tell, her Aunt Tina and Uncle Artie, not to mention Balen's dad's who she adored. She wondered if she'd still be her Uncle Finn's rug rat and if her little cousins would still look up to her, Beth knowing they would all be just as upset with her as her parents were. They had all been there when it was her mom going through it and she knew they would share her parent's disappointment, Beth wondering if anyone would ever see her the same again. The idea of watching as she broke her family's hearts made her chest ache and her stomach lurch, Beth resting her face in her hands as she sobbed harder. She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this mess, guilt and fear gnawing away as she pictured telling them.

"What are we gonna do?" Balen finally asked as he looked at her, Beth sliding her tear stained face out of her hands and turning towards him.

"I don't know," she choked out.

"I mean what do you-what do you wanna do?" he asked nervously, his face a slight green as he waited for an answer, "Should we tell-"

"I can't," Beth said as she wiped her face, "Not yet, I don't-I just-I can't." They fell silent once more, Beth's whimpers the only sound escaping the bathroom.

"But I mean…you don't-I mean what do you wanna do about the baby?" Balen asked slowly, Beth only shrugging as she hiccupped,

"I just don't know," Beth said as she shook her head, "I don't want to not have it but Balen what are we gonna do? We can't have a baby, we aren't ready for that…but we can't _not_ have it-"

"I know Beth, I know," he said frustrated, "I just can't imagine telling my dads. They're gonna be so-"

"Disappointed?" Beth cut in, "Mine too." The two teens could only stare as their minds continued to run rampant, Beth still thinking about her mom while Balen thought about her dad. She was confused and overwhelmed, her thoughts fighting back and forth between whether she should tell her parents first or make a decision of what to do with it first. She wished she had her mom to confide in, Quinn always able to calm Beth down and help her realize what was right in front of her, but now Beth was on her own and having to keep the biggest secret of her life from the only person she actually trusted.

"Can my dads un-adopt me?" Balen asked suddenly as he interrupted her thoughts, his eyes growing wide with terror, "'Cause that would totally suck-"

"Focus!" Beth said as she smacked him, "This isn't funny-"

"Am I fucking laughing over here? I'm just as lost as you are!" Beth turned away from him as she continued to cry, clueless as to what she was supposed to do next.

"Well what did you're mom do?" Balen asked as he patted her leg, "When she got pregnant? I mean I know she kept you and all but-"

"She lied about my father and hid me under a Cheerio outfit for four months," Beth answered quickly, Balen raising his eyebrows as he shook his head.

"Ok, well we know what_ not _to do." Beth continued to think about her mom, wondering if she had been as scared as she was now and wondering if she had thought the same things as Beth. It wasn't that Beth didn't want to keep the baby, no she wasn't ready but she knew it was right, but it was the idea of having to tell everyone that killed her. She knew she should and that she shouldn't be making any decisions until she did, but just couldn't imagine having to actually utter the words out loud and see the sad reactions on their faces.

"I just keep thinking about having to tell them I'm pregnant," Beth whispered, "The way they'll look at me-"

"I can't imagine telling my parents either," Balen chimed in, "My dads…they'll lose it."

"I mean we're my parents Balen," she croaked out, "I've become what they never wanted, I've made their mistake and their gonna feel like failures because of me."

"They're not failures-"

"No, we are," Beth shot back, Balen stung by her comment as she sighed, "Should-should we not have it?" Balen's green tint turned darker, the boy looking at Beth uncomfortably.

"I don't know Beth-"

"I don't either!" she exclaimed, "Look I wanna be as brave as my mom was and be strong enough to be honest, but I can't break their hearts, I just can't."

"I know babe, I know," he sighed. Beth was about to speak when the door to her bathroom suddenly jerked open, the two kids fumbling around frantically as Puck entered angrily.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" he snapped, his eyes glued on Balen then shifting to Beth, "Doors stay open you-why are you crying? What'd you do-"

"No dad it's not Bale-I-I cut myself!" Beth said frantically, gripping the pregnancy test behind her back in one hand while showing him a pretend cut on her other, "Yeah I was cutting an apple and I nicked my finger so we came up here to get band aids." Puck glared at her and then back to Balen, fully aware something was up but having no proof.

"And then you decided to just hang out on the floor?" he asked sarcastically, Beth tensing a little as she thought of another lie.

"No, well-er-the band aids are under the sink so I sat down really quick to get one and Balen helped," she said as she forced a smile, "Such a good boyfriend." Balen could only nod as Beth leaned against him, pecking his cheek as Puck grimaced,

"Fine, but its getting late so I think it's time you head home Balen."

"Yes sir! I'm sorry sir, I'm on my way!" Balen said frantically as he bolted up quickly, shooting past Puck and grabbing his things before pausing to talk to Beth, "I'll see you tomorrow. Think it over and we'll talk then." Beth nodded as he left, her dad turning back to her and softening a little.

"Think what over?" Puck asked curiously, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh uh there's a… a back to school dance! Yeah and he was just wondering if I wanted to go." Beth felt nauseous as she told yet another fib, already lying to her parents more in one day than she ever had.

"Oh, rad," Puck said flatly as he leaned against the doorframe, "Seriously though, I get you're teenagers but making out on the bathroom floor is just weird."

"I swear dad, we weren't doing that-"

"I know, I know, you're not like that," he smiled, a knot forming in her gut as he continued, "But really is your hand ok? You want me to look-"

"No, it-its fine," Beth said quickly, keeping her front to her dad as she backed away, "I'm fine, just gonna go back to my homework now." She quickly shuffled past Puck and managed to slide the test in her jeans, throwing herself in her bed and on top of it.

"Alright well you're mom want's to go out for dinner, you interested?"

"I'm good," Beth said awkwardly as she shook her head, "Just gonna stay here."

"You sure you're ok Beth?" Puck asked as he walked towards her, Beth having a panic attack as he sat down next to her, "You feeling alright?"

"Oh uh, my stomach," she mumbled, actually not having to lie this time as it twisted into another knot. Puck made a pouty face as he bent down, gently pushing aside her bangs and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You don't feel hot," he muttered, rubbing her cheeks before pulling away, "You want anything? I'll get mom if its some weird chick thing-"

"No dad," Beth smiled, "Its fine, I'm fine thanks."

"Alright, well I guess it's date night then," he said as he messed up her hair and stood up, "Gonna shower and get nice, we're still working on your little brother or sister so I don't want to completely repulse your mother-"

"Dad," Beth said as she frowned, a new pang of guilt hitting her as she held back tears.

"Too much?"

"Little bit." Puck grinned as he headed for the door, waving behind him as he closed the door.

"See ya kid!" Beth sighed as she relaxed, rolling over and pulling out that stupid plastic stick. The pink lines had faded a bit but the reminder was still there, not only that she was having a baby but that the one Puckerman who deserved a child had yet to have it.

Beth pulled the comforter over her head as she disappeared in her sheets, letting her tears flow once more until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Cannonball!"

Quinn screamed as Finn jumped into the pool next to her, water splashing her in the face as his huge body slammed into the pool. They were all gathered for Jacob's birthday that Saturday, their friends and family all having turned out for the party.

"Finn I swear to God!"

"Swearing isn't nice Auntie Quinn," he said playfully, splashing her in the face as he came up. She looked around and found a water gun, grabbing it quickly and pointing it at him.

"Finn I'm gonna get you-"

"Child! Child!" he screamed loudly, pulling on Emory's float suddenly and putting his son between him and Quinn, "You wouldn't squirt a child would you? "

"Cheater! No fair!" Quinn yelled as Finn twirled Emory around in the water, "You're chickening out!"

"Uhm, what? That's nonsense I'm a man," Finn said flabbergasted, "I'm just merely interacting with my son."

"Oh whatever!"

"Would you two knock it off and come eat?" Rachel called, carrying a tray of food in one hand and her little girl in the other.

"Coming!" Quinn called as she headed towards the stairs, pointing to Finn menacingly before getting out, "But when I get back in-"

"Oh its on," he finished. The clan dried off and began digging in, Quinn searching for Beth in the crowd of bikinis.

"Puck, have you seen Beth?"

"Oh she's in the house," Kurt answered as he stepped onto the patio, "Balen just had to show her his new video game. I swear, I'll never understand." Quinn laughed as she headed inside, making her way through the kitchen and into the living room.

"I'm not doing this today-"

"I don't want to either but-"

"Hey Beth," Quinn called, stopping abruptly as she saw the two of them arguing. Beth looked to be on the verge of tears and Balen's face was red in frustration, but stopping suddenly and staring at Quinn.

"Mom-"

"Is everything alright?" Quinn asked as she stepped towards her daughter, not wanting to but in but noticing her strange behavior.

"Yeah, just-nothing," Beth murmured, breathing deeply as she walked away from Balen, "We'll-"

"Yeah," he mumbled, following behind her as they joined the party. Quinn looked around confused for a moment, wondering what had been going on lately. For the past few nights Beth had shut herself in her room, barely talking to her parents and avoiding anyone else. When asked by her mom or dad what was wrong she'd give some half answer about school or homework, Quinn convinced something had happened between her and Balen. She shook it off as she walked back outside, Beth old enough to handle her own personal life, and sat back down beside Puck and Rachel.

"Everything alright?" Puck asked as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"Yeah, yeah its fine," Quinn lied, not even getting her husband on the subject of Beth's boyfriend.

"Well when do you wanna-you know," Puck said as he winked, Rachel grimacing as she chunked a grape.

"Please you two, children are around," she said as she motioned to her daughter, the four year old giggling as Puck tickled her.

"Hetero's, just because they can marry in public they think they can screw there too," Kurt groaned, "And who are you to talk Mrs. Had Sex In A Church Parking Lot?" Rachel blushed at the memory of Kurt and Jacob's ceremony, covering Michaela's ears while shushing Kurt.

"I was ovulating!"

"You were fornicating!"

"Language!"

"Bite me!"

"Settle down, settle down, it's not that pervs," Puck said lowly, "We have a surprise."

"If you say its in your pants-"

"Oh my God you're pregnant!" Rachel interrupted as she squealed, a twinge of sadness hitting Quinn as she shook her head.

"No uh not yet," she bit out, "It's something for Beth."

"Oh, oh crap I'm sorry," Rachel said embarrassed, "I just thought-"

"That's what we call a win right there," Kurt said sarcastically, Rachel pouting as she tried to make amends.

"Oh no really, I'm-"

"No, its cool," Puck said as he tossed the grape back to her, pretending as if the comment hadn't stung a little.

"Well what's the surprise?" Rachel asked quickly while trying to shift the topic.

"You'll see!" Quinn said excitedly. They all continued to celebrate and enjoy the day, Quinn finally getting her much deserved revenge on Finn as Puck tossed each member in the pool. The day was just about to come to an end when Beth heard her dad whistle loudly.

"Beth, come here baby," he called from the patio, Beth having isolated herself in a deck chair. She got up nervously and walked towards him, wondering what was going on and why everyone was smiling.

"Dad what're you-"

"Close your eyes," Puck interrupted, running his fingers over her lids as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now walk with me." He began guiding her blindly through the house, Beth terrified of what in the world he was doing.

"Dad-"

"One minute, hold on," he said as Finn opened the front door, Puck finally removing his hands to reveal Beth's new car.

"SURPRISE!" Finn exclaimed with jazz hands, Quinn sitting on the hood and jangling the keys while pretending to be Vanna White.

"Oh my God," Beth said in awe as Puck dragged her towards it, "Dad-"

"Do you like it?" he asked as he patted the shiny red hood, "I know it's not a Nissan-"

"Dad its-its just too much," Beth protested.

"Wha-please kid come on," Puck dismissed as he slid Quinn off, "You deserve this Beth, you really do."

"No dad, really-"

"Beth look at me," Puck said as he pulled her close, bending down as he rested his hands on her shoulders, "You keep straight A's, you sing in glee, you baby-sit your crazy ass relatives and you do any and every thing your mother and I ask without complaining about it. I know I'm a little hard sometimes, but I like to think its helped you become the girl you are today. You're smart and sweet and beautiful, and you've never let us down even when its too much. Trust me sweetheart, you've earned this, you deserve this. I only regret not giving it to you sooner. " Beth's eyes welled up in tears as she threw her arms around Puck, squeezing her father as tears streamed down her face.

I love you dad," she whimpered in his ear, Puck not expecting that reaction as he hugged her back.

"Well I love you too Beth, I'm glad you like it." Beth wiped her eyes as she pulled back, Quinn throwing her arms around her daughter and making the twist of guilt in Beth's stomach tighten even more.

"We're so proud of you Beth," she whispered as she kissed her cheek, "So what do you say? Wanna go for a drive?" Beth felt her stomach lurch as their smiles got wider along with her conscious, Beth shaking her head as she backed away.

"I just-I have to-I'll be back," she mumbled quickly, turning away and running inside.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Puck laughed, the two completely unaware of their little girl's heartbreak.

* * *

Beth jingled the handle as she flushed, having unloaded the contents of her stomach. She wasn't sure whether it was the baby or her guilt making her sick to her stomach, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and cry.

The looks on her parents faces had done her in, Beth unable to stand their supportive grins when they didn't know the truth. She was a fraud and a liar, and she didn't deserve anything they had to give. She continued to beat herself up as she wiped her cheeks, emotionally and physically exhausted from everything. She pushed herself up and wandered to the sink, splashing her face with cool water to calm down.

"_You know I wish that I had Jessie's_-oh shit! Sorry Beth!" Finn squealed as he backtracked, having walked right on in to find her crying, "I didn't think-hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped quickly, drying off her face and trying to push past him, "I need to get back-"

"No, no, no," Finn said as he shook his head, "You're not pulling one over on me, now what's wrong?"

"Nothing Uncle Finn, I'm fine-"

"Ah, the "I'm Fine" line. Were you girls taught that in Home Ec while we went to shop?" Finn asked while crossing his arms, scoffing as he closed the door and leaned against it, "Now you're gonna talk to me and tell me what's wrong. You're mama said you'd been acting weird lately-"

"She did?" Beth panicked.

"Yeah, and you're gonna tell why right now." Beth looked him over as she thought, wondering if she should confide in him. If there was anyone she thought she could trust it was him, seeing as she herself had kept more secrets from Rachel than she had known what to do with. Finn was different from the others, he was soft and always understanding. She knew she needed to get it off her chest to at least someone, thinking that maybe he would be able to offer her comfort.

"I just-I don't know," Beth said as she cried.

"Don't know what sweetie?" Finn asked as he bent down.

"If-if you're gonna hate me." Finn laughed as he pulled her in, shaking his head while he rubbed her back.

"Beth I could never hate you, I love you! You're my rug rat!"

"You promise you won't get mad?" she asked childishly, Finn nodding as he stuck his pinky out.

"Swear."

"And you promise you won't tell mom and dad?"

"Double swear."

"No, really you can't tell them ok? Please promise!"

"Ok Beth I promise, on Emory and Michaela," Finn said as he began getting worried, "But sweetie what is going on?" Beth paused as she gathered her words, breathing slowly and closing her eyes while opening her mouth.

"I'm pregnant Uncle Finn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah the reviews! Thank you all so much, I loved them all! Oh, and as for little Emory's age he's about 9, seeing as he was just born in "A Sorta Fairytale" and that's how many years it's been since then. Sorry for any confusion, and if any of you ever has a question feel free to ask! Anyhow, I know these chapters have been intense but things are picking up slowly. We'll be getting into more of Kurt and Jacob in a bit, but for now I leave you with this chapter. I hope you enjoy, read, review and let me know what you think! Thanks again loves!**

* * *

Finn could only stare as the words fell from Beth's mouth, half of him completely caught of guard while the other half was speechless. He stared as she finished and waited for his response, biting her bottom lip while tears streamed softly down her face. Finn's mouth was gaped open and his eyes were locked on her's, his mind running rampant until he finally spoke.

"Very funny Beth," he said as he plastered on a grin, his first thought to force himself to believe that she was joking, "Ha ha, did your mom set you up to get me back for earlier?" Beth's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she glared at him, now her lips the ones gaping open as she frantically leaned towards him.

"Wha-what no! Uncle Finn she doesn't know, please! I'm not joking, you can't tell her!" Finn continued to force himself to believe she was lying as he shook his head, dismissing her with one hand as he peered down on her.

"No, no Beth there's no way," he said in denial, "You're not pregnant, you can't be. I-you-you can't be." More tears trickled down her cheeks as she simply nodded, pain and fear etched on her face as she blubbered out an apology. Finn continued shaking his head as he felt an old familiar sinking feeling in his gut, closing his eyes in realization as her behavior towards her parents and resistance to his hot dogs slowly clicked together.

Finn couldn't believe it, and for the sake of his nephew he didn't want to believe it, pretending that as long as he eyes were closed it wasn't real. This was some bad joke done in terribly poor taste, and when he opened his eyes again she'd be smiling and saying, "Gotcha Uncle Finn!" He forced his lids back up, anticipating the laugh they would share as she playfully hit him, but instead of Beth he saw Quinn. Red Cheerio uniform, cross necklace, long blonde ponytail and those same watery hazel eyes that had almost shattered his world years ago, the sight too much for him to bear. He felt his chest tighten and his stomach drop, every emotion he had felt sophomore year returning as his face fell.

"Beth-"

"I'm sorry Uncle Finn," she wept as she stepped towards him, Finn taking the girl in his arms as she cried. He was completely incapable of forming words or thoughts at the moment, Finn doing the only thing he knew how and holding her tight as he shushed her sobs. He racked his brain of something, anything, he could say to her, stepping back into his sixteen year old shoes and saying the first thing he should of then.

"You have to tell your parents," he whispered into her hairline, Beth frantically shaking in his arms as she pulled away.

"Beth, listen-"

"You don't understand!" she said quickly, "I can't! I can't, they'll be so disappointed and mad and they'll feel like bad parents and its my fault and I can't let them know I've made their mistake-"

"Beth," Finn interrupted, placing his hands on her shoulder and pulling her back, "Listen to me-"

"I just can't," she continued rambling on, "I don't want to hurt them-"

"Then you'll tell them the truth," Finn said firmly, Beth halting mid-sentence as he spoke, "Look first, you were not a mistake. You were the best thing to happen to any of us you understand?" Beth nodded as he wiped her cheeks, trying to gather his thoughts and figure out what to say next.

"And second, the only mistake you're mom made was lying to everyone. Out of everything that happened, the one thing she wishes she hadn't of done was lied and hurt all the people she did."

"And I'm gonna hurt her by repeating history-"

"You wanna not repeat history?" Finn asked as he cut her off, Beth nodding as she stared up at him like a child, "Then tell them the truth. Prove to them that you aren't following in their shoes, do the things they wished they had of and make their wrongs right." Beth didn't respond as she brushed a loose lock of curls from her eyes, silent as he pulled her in again for a hug.

"I just don't know what we're gonna do, if we should keep it or give it up or-or not even have it-"

"You don't focus on that right now ok?" Finn said as he pulled her face up, "You can't worry about any of those things until you get through this one. Your mom and dad will help you make a decision, but you have to be honest with them first before you can even consider one ok?"

"What do you think my dad's gonna do?" she asked fearfully, Finn trying not to picture Puck with an axe at poor Balen's…

"He's gonna be upset Beth, they both will be, but they'll be more upset to hear it from anyone but you alright?" he said as delicately as he could, "They love you though, more than you can even imagine and they're gonna be there for you."

"You think so?" she asked as she furrowed her brows. Finn hesitated before he answered, knowing Quinn would understand but pausing as he thought of Puck. He knew his best friend was a pushover when it came to his little girl, Quinn the one who had been the disciplinarian to the child who's pinky had her father wrapped around it. Cookies and bed time had always been things he was a sucker for when Beth pleaded, one look at her pouting those lips and batting those lashes and Puck would cave on getting her the moon.

As she had grown older though his ability to be won over had changed right around Beth's thirteenth birthday, when Quinn had gotten Beth her first training bra. It was then he had noticed how long her legs had gotten and how sparkly her eyes were, having a stroke when he found her wearing lip gloss and eye shadow. He had then shifted into a hard ass, still letting her slide on cookies and bed time, but refusing to hear anything about boys or being within a mile of one. He knew Puck loved his daughter and would do anything for his Bethany bell, vowing to never turn his back on his kids like his own father, but Finn wondered just how Puck would react to the news that his little girl wasn't so little anymore.

"I know so," Finn forced out, offering her a soft smile as she pulled herself together, " and I'll keep my promise to you Beth, but only because you're gonna be the one who tells them soon, swear?"

"Swear," she choked out, Finn sighing as he watched her dry her face. He knew, almost better than anyone else, how the young girl felt and his heart ached at the worry and guilt she was carrying with her.

"Hey Beth," he called before she grabbed the knob, the frail teenager turning slowly as her eyes glistened, "You'll get through this, I promise." She flashed a weak smile as she opened the door, walking into the hall and disappearing. Finn slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor, his own stomach twisting into a knot as he reviewed the past few minutes. To think, he had just wanted to unload his bladder and instead was loaded with the life altering news of one child.

His first thought? How fucked he had just made himself, his friendship with Puck completely ruined if the father ever found out Finn knew about Beth's pregnancy and didn't tell.

His second? Why the fuck _everyone_ always told him about their pregnancy drama. First Quinn and him, then Puck and Robyn, now Beth and Balen? Those fucking Puckermans needed to get their shit together.

He pushed himself up and stared in the mirror, fighting with himself over what he should do now. He knew he needed to let Beth handle the situation herself, this was her news, her parents, but the nagging thought of his little girl being in the same predicament made his skin crawl.

After much debate, and a few flips of his lucky coin, Finn decided to remain silent, kicking himself hard as he walked back out to the party. He prayed Beth would tell the truth soon and that somehow, their little secret would stay between them.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she made her way down the stairs, untouched sandwich and apple in her hands as she entered the kitchen. Beth was still refusing food and any human contact, having been locked in her room since she got home from school. It had been a week of the constant crying and attitude, Quinn at her wits end of how to handle her daughter. She tried talking, comforting, bribing and even lying to coax the teenager out of her room, just wanting to understand what is was she was going through.

"Hey," Puck called as he came through the door, a big white bag in his hand as he threw his keys down.

"What's with the bag?" Quinn asked as she pecked his cheek, Puck sighing as he shook it.

"Look, I don't understand your kind," Puck said as he began opening it up, "But I do know that the sound of that kid crying breaks my heart. Now as much as I hate that little bastard, if it will make Beth happy…" Puck slid his hand inside the bag and pulled out a flowy blue dress, "I figured I'd buy her something nice." Quinn gasped as she examined the dress, simple in design but beautifully fitted, and cooed as she looked at her husband.

"You bought this for Beth?"

"Yeah," he said bashfully, "She mentioned some stupid dance with that stupid ass so I figured maybe it would cheer her up," Quinn awed as she put the dress back in the bag, pulling Puck down as she kissed his lips.

"That is the sweetest thing," she whispered in his ear, Puck always finding some way to surprise her, "And it's actually a great dress!"

"Yeah," Puck said slowly as he pulled away, "I uh, I figured I'd stalk a teenage girl and see what dress they would wear, and by the way most of them are hoes!" he hissed as he whispered the "hoes" part, "But anyways, one girl picked this one out so, naturally, I stole it from her and bought it myself." Quinn laughed as she grabbed the bag, handing it to Puck and pointing upstairs.

"Well I think you should go up and take it to her, you would totally make her night."

"And then afterwards maybe I can make yours?" he asked as he leaned back down, Quinn turning away playfully as he snuggled into her neck.

"Maaaaybe, but go! Before she utters another sob!"

"On it!" Puck called, barreling up the stairs and disappearing. Quinn giggled as she turned to the uneaten food, grabbing the sandwich and figuring she'd have it herself as she continued to worry over Beth.

Quinn couldn't remember anything happening lately that would upset her, Balen and her seeming odd at Jacob's party but staying together the whole time no less. Sure they were less affectionate, Puck loving every bit of that, but Quinn had summed it up to some young love tiff. She continued eating as she pondered, an odd twinge in her stomach making her less and less able to digest.

She was quiet and distant, isolating herself from her mom and dad, yet she spoke to them and was sweet when they called on her. She blew off her practices and avoided her friends, despite not having an arguments with any of them and just having gotten a solo for the invitational's. She wasn't eating and she wasn't sleeping, Quinn having heard her feet against the floor as her and Puck slept in their bed below her room. As she added the pieces together the twinge in her stomach became an ache, Quinn dropping her sandwich as she tried to catch her breath.

She had known a girl like that in high school, a girl who had matching eyes and lips to the one upstairs, only that girl had been pregnant. Quinn's heart began pounding as she leaned against the counter, fear and panic gnawing away as she tried to calm herself down. There was a misunderstanding, there had to be, she was reading far too much into the similarities between her teenager and the one Quinn used to be. She was overreacting and jumping to conclusions she told herself, a tiny voice that sounded like her mother in her head laughing at how ignorant she was forcing herself to be.

"Well, I guess that worked," Puck said as he stepped into the kitchen, Quinn jumping out of her skin as he crashed through her realization, "Whoa, you alright there?"

"Yes! Yeah, of course," Quinn said quickly, sliding out of his grips and towards the stairs, "I just think I should talk to Beth is all."

"Oh, alright, well she still seems a little eh so be careful." Quinn slowly climbed the steps to her daughters room, each one she took making her heart thud and her stomach flip. There was a lump in her throat and a wobble in her knees as she stepped upon the second floor, shaking as she knocked.

"Beth," her voice cracked, trying to sound sturdy as she lightly rapped on the door, "I'm coming in." She pushed the door open to find her daughter on her bed, crying into the dress her dad had gotten her as she shook.

"Beth-"

"I-I have t-to talk to you," Beth said suddenly as she pulled her face up, Quinn's chest pained at the sight of her tears, "I n-need to tell you something." Quinn nodded as she closed the door, crossing her arms as she waited for the words she never had the courage to say.

"I'm-mom I'm so sorry," Beth sputtered as Quinn nodded, fighting back tears as she bit her lip.

"What is it? What Beth?" her voice quivered as she asked. Beth gulped as she played with the straps on her gown, looking into Quinn's eyes and finally catching her breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Quinn had to pull herself together as she slowly fell apart, her ears burning as her eyes watered. She tried to move towards Beth but she was completely frozen, leaning against the door while trying to steady her heartbeat. Beth was _pregnant_. _Beth_ was pregnant. The phrase almost sounded unreal and fake as she said it to herself again and again, Quinn closing her eyes as she grasped at what it meant. Her sweet little girl, her Beth, her baby was having one of her own, following behind Quinn with easy stride.

Was it her fault? Had Quinn made a mistake by telling Beth about her conception? Maybe she should have lied and made up some elaborate tale in order to keep things secret, wondering if she had thought it was ok. Where had they gone wrong? Maybe Puck had been right and Quinn was to laid back about Beth's relationship with Balen. Or had it been because of his overbearing reign that she had rebelled? Everything and anything swirled in Quinn's mind as she stood there, Beth looking to her mother for a reaction.

"Mom," Beth called, Quinn opening her eyes to find a surprise. It wasn't Beth but herself, blue dress, cross necklace, long blonde curls, and those same watery eyes that had been shattered when her father had kicked her out, the sight too much for her to bear as she replayed her own memory.

"Mom," Beth whispered again, sliding her legs off the bed as her expression changed, "Mama?" Quinn tried to speak but the lump in her throat was practically choking her, unable to fully catch her breath as she grew dizzy.

"Mama please, say something, say anything," Beth pleaded, now scooting to the edge of her bed as more tears fell, "Cry or scream or throw something. Be sad or mad, please." Quinn tried to focus on what she did feel, her emotions changing from one to another like a bad mood ring. Was she mad? No, not at all. Besides, she had no room to be, having sat on the same tear stained shoes Beth had. Was she sad? Not really, the tears in her eyes not the grieving kind as they were the regretful kind.

Quinn stopped herself from thinking as she tried to focus, putting herself in Beth's shoes, in her own shoes from all those years ago. Beth was scared, petrified, and probably felt more alone than she ever had, Quinn remembering the pain and heartbreak she went through. She remembered how her mother had made her suffer alone through those months when she had known the truth and offered no solace. How her dad had disowned and abandoned her when she had needed him most. How her sister bad mouthed her and turned her family members against her. It was those memories that played in Quinn's head as she walked to her daughter, remembering all the things she had wanted to hear and needed to feel.

"I love you," she managed to get out as she collapsed beside Beth, "And everything is going to be alright." Beth flung herself into her mothers arms as she cried, Quinn giving her baby the support she had wanted when she was pregnant with her own. She squeezed Beth tightly and rubbed her back as she tried to calm her down, promising that they would figure things out and that she would be ok.

"I'm sorry," was all Beth could say as she rocked back and forth in her mother's arms, Quinn fighting back her own tears as she tried to wipe Beth's away.

"It's ok, it's ok," Quinn continued to chant, "It's gonna be ok Beth."

"I didn't mean for this to hap-and I know you're disappointed-"

"You could never disappoint me Bethany," Quinn said softly as she consoled her child, "You could never, you couldn't even try."

"I know you wanted me to be better-and I just…" she continued to ramble on and sputter, her sentences incoherent as her words ran together. Quinn knew what she was trying to say and she knew that she meant it, leaning back onto the bed and cradling the girl in her arms.

"It's ok Beth, it's all gonna be ok," Quinn whispered, closing her eyes and nuzzling her lips into Beth's forehead, "Everything will be alright. We're gonna get you to a doctor, make sure you're-you know, and then from there we'll figure out your options-"

"I have to tell dad," Beth interrupted, looking up at Quinn as she wiped her cheeks, "I have to tell him and be honest."

"You do, you do," Quinn nodded, proud that her daughter had the courage she didn't, "But first I want you to go to a doctor, we should be sure before we get him worked up over something that might not be true and then we'll tell him." Beth nodded as she rested against Quinn's chest, the hot tears rolling off her cheeks and onto Quinn's skin.

"Is dad gonna hate me?" she asked softly, Quinn smiling at the innocence of her question.

"No Beth. Its gonna be hard on him but he would never stop loving you ok? Don't think about that right now, let's just focus on you and making sure you're ok." Beth mumbled a thank you as she rested back against Quinn, her body finally relaxing for the first time in a week. She might not have told her dad and she might have a long way to go, but having her mom to hold her hand put her at peace.

The weight that had been taken of Beth's chest now rested on her mother's. Quinn may have faced the truth with her daughter but she still had to find a way to tell her husband, knowing the next few days of Beth's pregnancy would be harder than her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the reviews, thank you all so much! Now for another intense update! I know, but soon once everyone knows things we'll get a little more lighthearted I promise. Anyways, hope you all continue to enjoy, keep reading and reviewing and let me know! Thank so much loves!**

* * *

Beth adjusted uncomfortably on the exam table, trying her best to stretch the small gown her doctor had given her to wear. It had been a week since she had confided the truth in her mom, Quinn having set up an appointment immediately while helping Beth hide her secret the best they could. Both girls hated lying to Puck, the flu excuse slowly wearing thin as the days stretched on, and Quinn knew it was only a matter of time before he put the pieces together himself.

Quinn had been considerate and had yet to push Beth for any kind of details about the baby or Balen, Beth having enough to deal with at the moment. She had constantly wondered though whether Kurt or Jacob knew or if Beth and Balen had any idea as to what to do with their baby, today's appointment finally going to inform her of all those answers she had wondered about.

"Thank you," Beth said softly as she turned her head to the side, Quinn's thoughts interrupted as she turned to face her daughter.

"Of course," she replied while squeezing Beth's hand, "It's what I'm here for." Beth rested her head back as she sighed, closing her eyes and praying that there was some mistake and that the vomiting and exhaustion had actually all been some sort of illness.

"Ms. Puckerman?" Both girls turned to see the doctor walking in, smiling sweetly with Beth's file in hand, "Hi I'm Dr. Welch, how are we today?"

"Ok," Beth mumbled as she shook her hand, pushing herself up on her elbows and watching while the doctor moved about.

"Now Bethany why exactly are you here today?" she asked sweetly, Beth nervously biting her lip as she fumbled with her words.

"I think I'm-I mean I'm-er-I'm pregnant?" The doctor nodded understandingly as she began asking her a few routine questions, Beth answering them awkwardly while Quinn tried to give her privacy.

"Well let's take a look alright? See what we have going on," her doctor said finally, Beth stiffening her body as the doctor pulled out the ultrasound machine.

"Now I'd like to do an internal ultrasound just to give us a better and more clear view of the uterus-"

"Mom what is that?" Beth asked panicked, watching intently with wide eyes as her doctor grabbed quite an intimidating tool.

"It's nothing, it's ok," Quinn soothed, "She just wants to use this method so we can make sure how far along you are and get a more accurate time line."

"Well where does she think she's gonna stick that?" Beth hissed, watching as the doctor prepared to examine her.

"Honey relax, it's not gonna hurt ok? You'll feel a little pressure-"

"Little pressure my ass mom, that looks awful!" Beth whined, snapping her legs together as her doctor rambled on about the procedure.

"Beth please sweetie, everything is gonna be alright ok?" Beth continued eyeing her doctor and the instrument, shifting her eyes between the utensil and her mom.

"Beth, do you trust me?" Quinn asked, Beth nodding as she squeezed her hand, "Well ok then, trust me when I tell you everything is fine. I've been here hun and nothing bad happens." Beth nodded as she finally relaxed, her doctor now turning off the lights and flicking on the machine.

"Now you'll feel a little-"

"Cold, mom its cold!" Beth squirmed, Quinn stifling a laugh as she wiggled in the bed, "Jesus Christ it's uncomfortable-"

"And it's just the beginning," Quinn said as her eyes shifted to the monitor, her heartbeat ringing in her ears as another one lit up the screen.

"Bethany, it appears you are pregnant sweetheart," the doctor said calmly as she pointed, "That tiny flicker right here? That's the baby's heartbeat. Now it appears your no more than six weeks, very early in you pregnancy ok? So…"

Quinn tuned out the rest of the doctor's speech, her eyes glued to Beth as her daughter watched the monitor. Quinn knew exactly what she was feeling, scared, panicked, terrified, guilty, and nauseous, Beth's cheeks already glistening as silent tears streaked down them. She already knew what she was thinking as well, about how she would tell her dad and what her friends would say, whether she could keep the baby and what they would do. Quinn could feel her own past emotions coming back to haunt her slowly as she watched Beth, suddenly finding it hard to breath as she shook herself.

"…I'd like to go ahead and set up your next appointment while you're here-"

"Thank you Dr. Welch," Quinn interrupted, her voice awakening Beth from her own trance as she turned to her mom, "We just-we have to discuss this so-"

"Fine, we'll call and figure out some other time then," her doctor said politely, nodding and waving as she left the room. Quinn got up and joined Beth on the bed, wrapping the girl in her arms and repeating her comforting routine.

"I'm sorry," was all Beth could say as Quinn rocked her back and forth, Quinn trying to find her voice as Beth lost hers.

"Ok sweetie, now that we know for sure," Quinn said as calmly as she could, trying to think clearly at their next move, "We have to tell your dad. Do Kurt and Jacob know?"

"No," Beth mumbled from within Quinn's arms, "We were waiting." Quinn nodded as they continued to sit there, wondering how his dad's would take the news as she imagined Puck's own reaction.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you feel this way," Beth sobbed, Quinn pulling back quickly as she looked down.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I ever did this to you," Beth said slowly, "I-I'm sorry you had to go through this with me, and I'm sorry I ruined your life."

"Now listen up Puckerman," Quinn said as she shook Beth lightly, "I don't regret one thing about you, you understand? You didn't ruin my life Beth, you gave me one." Beth shook her head as Quinn nodded, tightening her arms around her little girl as she explained.

"Beth you gave me a reason to change, a reason to be a better person, a reason to live," Quinn said softly, pressing a kiss on her forehead as she smiled, "No, I didn't expect you and I'm glad, because I never could have planned on something as great as you. No, I didn't love being pregnant and huge, but I loved what being pregnant and huge brought me and made me become. And no, I didn't have the easiest life as a young mom, but I did have the only one I ever wanted and it's because of you Beth." Her daughter sniffled a little as Quinn wiped her eyes, trying her best to stay strong.

"Beth you will get through this I promise. It's gonna be hard and challenging, but you'll get through all of it. You'll see your baby one day the way I see you, and you'll understand what I'm saying. For now, let's just stop worrying about my past and focus on your future ok?" Beth nodded once more as she sat up and reached for her clothes, Quinn turning so she could change.

"I have to tell dad when I get home don't I?" Beth asked meekly, knowing her father wouldn't be anywhere near as understanding as her mom.

"Yeah baby," Quinn sighed as she nodded slowly, "You have to tell dad next."

* * *

Balen hung up the phone as he collapsed against his bed. He was having a _baby_, _he_ was someone's _father_. The two sentences swirled together as he laid there, his stomach in knots as he pondered his next move. Should he keep the news secret or tell his dads? After all, he and Beth had yet to decide whether they were even keeping the baby so if she didn't why bother? Why break their hearts when there might not be any reason to? Balen kicked himself as he got up, knowing he would never be able to live with a secret that big whether they kept their baby or not. He forced himself to open his door and march downstairs, trying to keep from losing his lunch as he stepped into the living room.

His dad's were sitting on the couch when he entered, snuggling together as they watched some old black and white movie. They looked happy and peaceful, Jacob's arm draped tenderly over his husband while Kurt rested against his chest. Balen knew most people thought they were some sort of abomination or whatever that meant, but he found them to be the most normal and, weirdly cute, parents in the world.

At first he had to adjust to the situation, coming from a foster home with only one abusive mom, but soon he had grown to love and accept his lifestyle, growing attached to his parents and soon learning it was ok to let them in. His childhood was average and just like every other kids, his daddy Jake dropping him off at school and his daddy Kurt picking him up. They attended his football games and school functions, helped out with PTA and even picked him up from school when he got into fights, never once giving up on him or making him feel unwanted. While each man played a different role in his life they both gave him more love and care then he had ever received from his foster mom, learning that being a parent didn't depend on gender.

"Uh, daddy Jake," Balen called childishly as he walked beside the couch, both men turning towards their son and smiling, "Daddy Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Jacob answered as he flicked the television off, Kurt pushing himself up and sliding the blanket off as he faced Balen.

"You ok Bale? You look a little pale sweetie."

"Yeah-no I…" Balen trailed off as he looked between his dads, feeling like such a chick for the tears he felt in his eyes, "I need to tell you something."

"Ok," Jacob nodded, his face full of concern as he motioned for Balen to sit.

"Balen what is it? What's wrong hun?" Kurt asked as he watched his son struggle, neither man aware of the weight their child had been bearing.

"I-we-Beth," he muttered, trying to string the words together but failing miserably.

"Oh did you two break up?" Kurt asked as he stood, walking towards Balen but having the boy back away, "I'm telling you, I never could handle the ladies-"

"No, we're-we're not broken up," he said lowly, "We're pregnant." Jacob and Kurt's jaws both fell open at the exact same time, neither dad having expected Balen to break that kind of news to them. Balen hung his head as he clenched his jaw, disappointment and shock filling the room as silence hung between them. Balen couldn't bear to look at his dads as he continued to stand there, knowing Jacob was probably fighting back frustration as Kurt mended his broken heart. He wanted to apologize and promise he had never meant to but he knew his words were no good now, just waiting for a yell or cry to break the tension.

Instead of shouting a pair of warm arms around his body interrupted Balen's thoughts, Kurt resting his chin on his son's shoulder as he pulled him in.

"It-it's ok," he sputtered out awkwardly as he fought back his own tears, "It's-everything is gonna be ok."

"I didn't mean to I swear," Balen whispered sadly, "I just-it happened and-we didn't mean to-"

"Well I'd hope not," Kurt said as he pulled back and forced out an awkward laugh, not trying to make the situation humorous but not knowing quite how to handle it.

"And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you're mad and disappointed and I've let you down and screwed up-"

"Balen-"

"But she's pregnant and I can't change it, well we can but we don't even know what we're doing with it yet cause she just found out for sure-"

"Balen-"

"And if you hate me I get it, I don't blame you, and if you wanna give me up I won't even fight you I'm not even really yours-"

"Balen!" Jacob's gruff voice yelled as it filled the living room, startling both boys as he stood and approached his son, "Now you listen to me, and you listen close. You haven't disappointed or let us down you understand? Yeah we didn't plan on this and yes you have totally screwed up and made a mess but we'll figure it out got it? You are our kid, our son, our mess, and we're not just chunking you out. We love you and we're not just giving up on you, though you're gonna wish we had of when we're through with you, you hear me?" Balen nodded, Jacob sighing as he rubbed his temple and spoke again.

"Just-just go upstairs ok? Give me and Kurt a second to talk this through alright?" Balen moved to go upstairs but stopped, throwing his arms around his dads once more before running up to his room. He felt terrible for having upset them but relieved at no longer hiding any longer, glad to hear they weren't un-adopting him but wondering what they would do instead.

"Well," Kurt said as he looked at Jacob, "So much for that relaxing weekend." Jacob groaned as he plopped down on the couch, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do as Kurt joined him.

"Do you think her parents know?" Jacob asked, finally speaking as he looked at Kurt.

"I would assume she's told Quinn, but obviously not her father as Balen's still, you know, breathing," Kurt answered as he envisioned Puck, his face morphing and turning green as he ripped his clothes off and began destroying downtown Lima.

"Jesus can you imagine what's gonna happen when she does tell Puck?" Jacob asked fearfully.

"No more shopping mall," Kurt answered as Hulk Puck ripped it out of the ground in his mind. Jacob flashed him a confused glance and Kurt quickly shook his head, refocusing on the conversation as he pondered their next move.

"Well should we call them? Quinn at least, and all sit down to discuss this?"

"Yeah, though Puck's gonna want to do more swinging and less talking," Jacob muttered.

"Balen said they didn't know what they were gonna do with it," Kurt said as he remembered his son's rant, "What do you think they should do with it?"

"I can't see putting that baby up for adoption," Jacob said as he looked at Kurt, "I mean look what happened to Balen." Kurt nodded in agreement, now furrowing his brow as he weighed between the two remaining options.

"So you think they should keep it?"

"Well, Quinn did and look how that turned out."

"Really? Pregnant Beth is your argument?" Kurt asked as he cocked an eyebrow, Jacob shrugging as he leaned back.

"So what? Have her abort the baby?"

"No, God no not at all," Kurt dismissed quickly, "But I just can't imagine them having a baby Jacob, they're still babies themselves!"

"I know, I know," Jacob sighed, "Look we should stop brainstorming and just call Quinn. We all need to talk about this before any decision gets made."

"We don't get much say in that decision anyway Jacob," Kurt said sadly, "I mean at the end of the day it's Beth's choice, Beth's body, and any input we have would only further confuse her."

"Yeah but we do get input Kurt," Jacob argued back as he reached for the phone, "I mean it's Jacob's baby too, it's our grandbaby too." Kurt's eyes widened as he heard the last part of his sentence, smacking Jacob hard as he panicked.

"Jacob we're grandparents! Oh my God we're freaking grandparents!"

"Always the last to know," Jacob murmured as he heard her voicemail click on.

"I mean I'm thirty two! I haven't even had my mid-life yet!" Jacob rolled his eyes as he left Quinn a message, remaining vague but knowing she'd understand if Beth had told her the news.

"Does this mean I get automatic grey hair? Does that just come with grandkids or is there an exception?"

"Kurt please-"

"And do I have to start dressing differently now? More conservative, like well, Artie?"

"Kurt-"

"I need to get my copies of "The Golden Girls" back out, begin research immediately and prepare for all this." He stood up as he made his way to their bedroom, leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts as he became consumed with his own. His baby was having a baby, Kurt unable to hold back tears as he sat on their bed. Had he done something wrong or screwed Balen up somehow? Was it their fault? They had always been open and honest about sexuality in their home, always presenting the truth to their son and educating him on what he needed to know. Maybe they shouldn't have and sheltered him more? Not been so frank and open minded about it all? Kurt didn't know and for now he couldn't try to figure it out, pulling out his DVDs as he tried to think about something else. He knew things were only going to get worse, praying that their little family would make it through.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she laid back on her bed, the days events replaying again and again as she closed her eyes. She could still see the small flicker on the screen, the doctors words still ringing in her ears. She wondered how Jacob and Kurt had taken the news, having yet to hear from them or Balen since the appointment. She knew that they all needed to sort this out, but that would first mean revealing the news to Puck.

The feel of warm hands on her stomach caught her off guard, Quinn opening her eyes suddenly to see her husband lifting up her shirt with his cocky smirk.

"Speak of the devil," she said as she smiled, Puck's grin growing wider as his hands traveled up higher.

"You thinking about me?" he asked seductively while climbing on the bed, straddling Quinn's legs as he placed his mouth on her stomach.

"Yeah," she moaned a little, "About how much smaller you are than Finn." His mouth snapped closed and his hands slid down, Puck shaking his head as he retreated.

"That was just cold woman, downright cruel," he said as she laughed, Quinn pulling him back down beside her on their bed.

"I'm kidding, you know that," she said as he pouted, rolling on her side to face him on his, "But there is something I need to tell you."

"The fact of how you know how big Finn is?" Puck asked while raising an eyebrow, "Cause if I remember correctly-"

"Please stop talking," Quinn said as she covered his mouth, Puck licking her hand and winking as she grimaced, "Puck!"

"Baby!" he shouted back, Quinn groaning as he continued to toy with her.

"Seriously, I-there's something we need to talk about."

"Alright, I'm all ears," Puck said as he focused on her, actually paying attention and waiting as Quinn tried to speak.

"So-ok, today-alright-"

"Jesus Quinn, talk much?" he joked, laughing at her face as she tried to speak coherently.

"Puck really-" the sound of her cell phone interrupted the two, Quinn looking to see she had a missed call and new voicemail, "Crap, hold on." As she began clicking through her cell the house phone rang, Puck rolling over to get that one as Quinn checked hers.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Ms. Puckerman available?"

"I'm sorry she's busy right now, can I take a message?"

"Oh this is Dr. Welch, Ms. Puckerman had an appointment earlier today and I was calling to verify her next follow up." Puck rolled over and furrowed his brow at Quinn, her having told him that she was out with Beth shopping.

"Uh are you sure?"

"Yes, we saw Ms. Puckerman this morning. We just needed to know when she wanted to schedule her next prenatal checkup." Puck froze as the words sunk into his mind, his body going warm as he sprung up in excitement. She was pregnant, Quinn had finally gotten pregnant.

"Wait a second, prenatal? As in baby?"

"Yes, we-" Quinn's head turned sharply as she heard her husband speak, looking over and meeting his ecstatic face with her panicked one.

"So you need Quinn to come back in?"

"PUCK!"

"No sir, this appointment isn't for Mrs. Quinn Puckerman, it's for a Ms. Bethany Puckerman."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I wanted to post yesterday, but I needed to make sure I captured Puck's reaction perfectly as this chapter is kind of a big deal. Anyways, I hope you all continue to enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks loves!**

* * *

"No sir, this appointment isn't for Mrs. Quinn Puckerman, it's for a Ms. Bethany Puckerman."

Quinn watched as Puck's face fell slowly, his eyes suddenly losing their sparkle and turning dark while his lips curved downward and gaped open in shock. His face was completely drained of color as his tan pigment turned to an unnatural shade of pale white, Puck looking as if he could be sick at any moment. He was completely frozen in his place, his reactions halted and his ability to think or speak hindered as his body became completely immobile and rigid.

Quinn's first reaction was to jump, the small woman shooting across Puck's lap and jerking the phone out of his hands. She slammed it down quickly on the receiver as she swiftly sank back into her spot on the bed, covering her mouth in shock while hoping her actions had been so quick he hadn't realized she'd even moved. Quinn prayed she had been fast enough to cut the doctor off, that somehow Puck hadn't actually heard anything and that the look on his face was because he thought she was having a baby.

"Quinn," he said softly as he turned to her, his voice eerily low as his head robotically moved to face her, "Why was Beth at the doctor's today?" Quinn's eyes were already glistening with tears as she tried to speak, her lips trembling as she tried to move them but only inaudible noises escaped.

"Quinn," Puck said again, his calm demeanor frightening her as his empty eyes stared through her, "Why was Beth at the doctor's today?" Quinn thought she would crumble under the weight of his stare, wishing he would scream or cry or anything, anything but stare at her with that broken expression. Quinn's breath hitched in her chest painfully as she began to speak, choking on the lump in her throat as her mouth mumbled out the words Puck knew were true but prayed were not.

"Beth's pregnant."

Puck didn't move at first, his eyes still locked on Quinn as her words echoed inside of his head. Beth was pregnant. Beth. Not Quinn, his wife, but Beth, his daughter. His mind went completely blank as he sat on his bed, unable to produce or process a complete thought as the pounding of his pulse rang in his ears. He couldn't think and he couldn't speak, a range of emotions washing over him as he tried to weigh the heaviness of her revelation.

At first Puck felt rage and fury, his first father impulse to find Balen and slowly tear him limb to limb. He imagined the scene as if it was happening then, picturing his process in great detail when he finally got a hold of the little shit.

He would start by gouging out his eyes, the eyes he had laid on Beth too often for too long, and he'd dig around in his sockets until there was nothing left but tender nerves. He'd make his way down to Balen's lips, his filthy mouth that had spewed lies and deceit to his daughter and he'd rip them off slowly. After knotting the asshole's tongue and shoving it down his throat until he choked Puck would move on to his hands, the hands that had touched his daughter and tainted her with dirty fingerprints for the last time, and he'd pop off each finger one by one with quick cracks. He would then twist Balen's wrists around and around gleefully until the skin coiled around the bone inside it and snapped, Puck leaving them to hang limply by his sides. He'd move on up from there to his arms, those arms that he had wrapped around Beth so smugly, and he'd pull and pull until the sound of his tearing flesh met his ears. Puck's next move would be to break Balen's knee caps and bend each bone in his legs until they were fully bent in the opposite way, the boy's lower half resulting in nothing more than folds of skin with rattling shards of bone. From there Puck would then peel the skin off of what was left of his body, making Balen ache and burn just as Puck did now, before he'd gut him like an animal after a hunt. He'd make his way up after that to his torso and punch his way into the boy's chest, shattering his rib cage and reaching in for his heart. He'd squeeze the beating black mass of coal tightly until the beat came to a halt, never quite being satisfied by the murder but willing to accept it as revenge.

It wasn't just wrath that Puck felt as the words punched him in the stomach, his eyes rimming with tears as he felt his heart break when realization sunk in and sadness washed over him.

His little girl, the one he had given up everything for and had dedicated changing his life to, had lied to him. She had looked at him with those puppy eyes she knew made him melt and those pouty lips that she knew won him over, and had deceived and betrayed him. She had ignored his stories, his pleas and his worries and had gone out and given herself away. No, Puck knew he and Quinn didn't have much room to talk, but that was the reason why they had stressed it so heavily to her. Had she even listened to him all these years? Had she even cared or acknowledged the talks her daddy had with her? He had shared him and Quinn's struggle with Beth, about raising a baby in high school and how life altering it had been, and yet she had seemed to ignore it all. Beth and him were close, best friends as she always said or so he thought, and yet none of that seemed to matter as she went behind his back and let him down in the worst way she could. She had always promised to be open and honest with them about her relationships and yet here he sat, receiving the news that she hadn't over the phone from a stranger.

And then there was the hurt, the pain that stung like a slap across the face. Not only had he not mattered enough for her to be honest with, but she had thought so little of him to hide the fact that she was pregnant. He knew she was petrified to tell him, but to have some doctor, some unimportant and meaningless person telling him the truth because his own daughter and wife couldn't had sucked the breath right out of him. And how long had they known, Beth and Quinn? And how long had she been hiding and lying to him with the help of her mother? And what else were they keeping? Did anyone else know? Too many lies and not enough honesty was too much, all of it, Puck overwhelmed as his emotions derailed and caused him to sway between anger and misery.

"Puck," Quinn whispered softly as she finally broke through to him, the first time in her life being terrified of her husband as he moved around the room. His actions were erratic and his noises odd, ranging from deep in and exhaling to low grumbles and groans. His hands had clenched into fists as he swung them back and forth by his sides, pacing beside their bed while shaking his head.

"Puck please," Quinn said again, "Just listen-"

"I-" he said abruptly, bits and pieces of his emotions spilling out as he continued to pace, "You-it-"

"Puck I am sorry, I am so sorry," Quinn said as she slid off the bed slowly, "But I-"

"Shutup!" he snapped angrily, Quinn watching as his angry scowl turned into a pained expression. He looked so lost and confused, torn between his desire to destroy the bedroom around him while wanting to fall apart on the floor beneath him.

"Please, you have to list-"

"How long? How fucking long Quinn?" he asked as his voice got louder and his face turned red to match his watering eyes, "How long have you known? And how long did you hide it?"

"Puck-"

"And how long were you gonna keep this? Keep something like this from me?" he roared, finally stopping his pace and walking towards her, "Were you ever even gonna fucking tell me? Were you ever gonna be honest with me?"

"Of course-"

"Did you know the whole time? About Beth and Balen? Did you know what they were doing?"

"Puck!"

"And you couldn't tell me? I'm your husband! I'm her father! And you keep-what I don't deserve the truth? I don't deserve to know what's going on in my family?"

"Puck you're scaring me-"

"I don't care!" he screamed, Quinn jumping as he got in her face, "I don't-you-god damn you! Everything I do for you and her and you can't even be honest? You two have been lying to me this whole goddamn time?"

"You have to listen-"

"Shutup!" he snarled again, now turning his back and shaking his head. Quinn sobbed as he finally stopped moving, his hands on his hips and his body slouching a little as he sighed. She could hear him sniffling as he gasped for air, Quinn reaching out for him but being pushed away.

"Puck-"

"I-no," he said, moving quickly to the bedroom door and throwing it open, "Beth!" BETH!"

"Puck please-"

"BETH!" Quinn followed him down the hall and through the living room as he continued screaming for their daughter, the two entering the kitchen while Beth's footsteps thudded down the stairs as she appeared on the bottom step.

"Dad?" Beth didn't even have to wait for him to speak as he glared at her through misty eyes, his expression saying it all as she stepped into the kitchen, "Dad…" Puck still continued to shake his head, avoiding both of his girls as he rested his face in his hands.

"Puck-"

"Dad I'm sorry," Beth mumbled as she walked towards him, fully realizing the situation in front of her as she eased towards her dad, "I-I never meant to-I'm sorry." Puck turned from them both of them as he breathed heavily, Beth easing beside Quinn as she continued to explain herself.

"I-it just happened," she began, her voice quivering as she spoke, "And I know you raised me better and I know you guys wanted to protect me from this but-I-I don't know it just happened-and I know you're mad and upset-"

"You snuck around behind our backs, you betrayed our trust, you broke our promises," Puck interrupted as he finally turned to face Beth and Quinn, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he shook his head, "but what hurts the most, the part that really fucking kills me? The fact that you looked me in the eye and you lied to me, both of you, straight face and all The biggest news and I had to share it with some stranger over a phone."

"Dad please-"

"How could you Beth?" Puck asked softly, his voice cracking as he fought back another tear, "How…" His sentence trailed of as he hung his head, walking out of the kitchen and for the front door as Quinn watched her own past unfolded before her eyes.

"Please dad, don't walk away from me," Beth cried, "I 'm sorry-I am-but I need you-" Puck sighed as Beth made her way to him, whimpering sadly as she

"I know," Puck said softly as he gripped the knob, "But its too much Beth-"

"I need you! I need you dad, more than ever please!" Beth made her way to her dad and tugged on his arm, forcing her way into his arms as she gripped his shirt, "Please, I'm so sorry daddy, I'm sorry. I just need you, please I need you." Puck rested against Beth's forehead as he held her, hating himself for being so weak when it came to her. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok, that they would pull through and that they would stick together,. He wanted her to know he had no intention of abandoning her or giving up on her, that he would support her no matter what, but in that moment he just couldn't muster up the words. He pressed a weak kiss on her forehead as he turned, opening the front door and stepping through. Quinn could see the part of him that wanting to stay with Beth and consoler her, but his anger and hurt overshadowed and Puck forced himself to leave as Beth fell apart.

"Dad please-"

"I love you Beth, I do," he said as he turned away from her.

"I need you!"

"And I'll be here," he said as he pulled the door close, "But right now…I just can't…"

The door clicked closed as Quinn held Beth, wrapping her arms around her daughter as they sunk to the floor. Both women were crying, Beth for her dad and Quinn for her husband, both full of regrets, both hoping he would stick to his word and come back.

* * *

Puck had been driving for what seemed like hours, his headlights cutting through the night as he sped down the highway. His head and his heart had been at a struggle the whole time, the ache in his chest wanting to turn his truck around while the voice in his head reminded him why he had left in the first place. He had felt guilty about walking out, never having wanted Beth to think of him as giving up on her, but he just had to get away, clear his head and think of what to do next.

He had first driven to Kurt and Jacob's, pumped on adrenaline and in search for the little bastard who had created the whole mess. He arrived to find an empty driveway so he had then gone to his mom's, pulling into the drive and sitting there. He had tried to move to go inside but he couldn't, he hated Beth having seen him like he was, much less his baby sister, so he pulled out and left. Now he was just driving, blind as to where and too exhausted to care.

He randomly turned left and instantly recognized the street, his foot pressing harder on the gas as he sped towards the last house on the right. He pulled into the drive and stopped, getting out quickly and making his way up the drive. He knew, if their was anywhere he could go it was here, knocking on the door and waiting patiently for it to open.

"Noah?" Rachel asked as she tugged on her robe, her eyes puffy from sleep as she squinted to see him, "Noah are you ok?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry to wake you or the kids-"

"No, not at all-Noah what's wrong?" Rachel interrupted, noticing his red face and pulling him in, "Is everything ok? Is it Quinn? Is it Beth?" The name stung as she said it, Puck grimacing a little as he shook his head.

"I just need to talk to Finn," he mumbled lowly, Rachel nodding as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Ok, I'll go-just hold on," she said sweetly, pecking his cheek before heading upstairs. Puck tried his best to wipe his face off, not needing to give Finn any reason to call him a pussy although the overgrown boy had no room to talk.

"Look Puck, I only did this in college that once," Finn joked as he came chuckling down the stairs, "and that was only because-dud are you ok?" He noticed Puck's expression and hurried to his friend, patting his back as he stared.

"Puck-"

"Beth's pregnant," Puck murmured lowly, Finn's stomach knotting once more as he realized what was happening.

"Puck I'm sorry," Finn said as he hugged his friend, now feeling highly uncomfortable as they talked, "Did she just tell you?"

"No," Puck laughed sadly, "A doctor did when they called to confirm her next checkup." Finn could see the anger and hurt that flashed across Puck's face, heavily debating how honest he should be.

"That sucks, I-I'm just sorry," Finn offered.

"And that's what sucks the most, the fact that I got lied to. I mean how long were they gonna keep that? How long had they? I just-I don't even know anymore." Finn felt another pang of guilt, Puck's words hitting him hard as he realized it was now his turn to confess.

"Puck, I have my own secret to tell you," Finn said lowly, bracing himself for a punch or groin kick.

"Jesus Christ if you tell me you're the father of that baby I swear to God-"

"What? Dude no!" Finn said as he shoved Puck a little, shivering as Puck threw his hands up, "That's just wrong!"

"My sixteen year old is pregnant, what's right anymore?"

"I know, it's just-I…I knew Beth was pregnant." Puck stared at Finn blankly, shrugging a little as he grumbled.

"Quinn called and told Rachel? Figures, they get the phone calls but not me-"

"No, no Puck," Finn said as he groaned, "I knew Beth was pregnant before Rachel. Before Quinn. Before you." Puck's jaw tightened as he furrowed his brow, stepping towards Finn and growling.

"What?"

"Look she was terrified," Finn said as he backed away, "She had all this pressure and guilt-she just needed someone to talk to, someone besides Bale and I knew what she was going through so-I'm sorry-"

"You knew something like this and didn't tell me?" Puck screamed, Finn jumping a little as Puck cornered him, "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I knew Beth should do it! I knew it was her place, not mine!"

"Well apparently it isn't even her place! Jesus Christ!" he bellowed, shoving past Finn as he headed towards the door, "Is there anyone who's not keeping something from me? Anyone?"

"Puck-"

"Fuck you," Puck said flatly, opening the door and walking through it, "I'm done." He walked down the drive and climbed in his truck, Rachel now joining Finn as they tried to call him back. Puck ignored them as he sped away, barreling down the highway angrily. His wife, his daughter, his best friend. Everyone had known but him. Beth had felt more comfortable telling Finn than her own father? And how many more people were hiding secrets from him? Puck dug the gas pedal into the floorboard as he drove towards town, trying to get away as fast as he could.

* * *

The whiskey burned as it slid down his throat, Puck smacking the bar hard as he laid his head down on it. He wasn't drunk, yet, but he had been trying to the past hour to kill the pain he felt with a bottle of Jack.

"'Nother?" the bartender asked.

"'Nother," Puck replied, sliding him his shot glass and watching as he filled it up. Puck fully understood what he was doing was stupid, that after he woke up with a killer stomach ache and migraine that his problems would still be there, yet he couldn't have cared less. He just needed a break from all of it, everyone and everything, just needing time to think.

"Well my, my, my, what in the world? It couldn't be?"

The hair on Puck's skin rose as his head shot up, his ears perking like a hounds as his eyes darted open. An old familiar throbbing began ringing in his ears as he tried to slow his heart, knowing he was crazy, there was no freakin way. A hand on his back sent a shiver down his spine as he turned on his bar stool, knowing that voice all to well, that sugary, sweet voice that dripped with molasses.

"Robyn?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank ya'll so much for the reviews! I told you guys we'd get some Robyn! Anyways, read, review and let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

* * *

"Robyn?"

Puck could only stare as his jaw hit the bar, squinting and closing his eyes tightly as he rubbed his lids hard before opening them again. There, only a few feet away, stood Robyn, same big red hair, same big red smile. She was dressed in the tightest jeans Puck had ever seen on a woman with an equally tight white tank top, her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot.

"Puck! You silly boy, acting like you don't know me!"

Puck could only mumble as continued to stare, trying his best to figure out the scene before him and what the hell was happening. Was she real? And was she really back in Lima? Puck looked down to the shot glass in his hand, not thinking he had had _that_ many, before turning to the bartender and pulling him close.

"You see her too right?" he whispered, the bartender nodding oddly and flashing Puck a sideways glance before turning away. Puck looked back to Robyn who was now walking towards him, outstretching her arms and ready to take him in.

"Well are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna show me how much you missed me?"

"Uh," Puck mumbled awkwardly, not having any chance to answer or flee as Robyn leaned down and pressed herself against him, "H-hi Robyn?"

"Hi hun!" she squealed, her mass of hair sprayed red locks engulfing and almost choking him as she squeezed him tighter, "Oh I've missed you!"

"Er yeah, ditto," Puck murmured as he pulled away hastily, "But I thought you moved away? What are you doing here?"

"Well I did silly," she said as she plopped down in the seat beside him, resting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them tightly, "But I'm back for a visit! I am still welcome here aren't I?" Puck didn't know if he should answer or not, making a few rumbling noises as he slumped back down in his seat. The last thing he needed was this broad rattling off in his ear all night, hoping to God this would end soon so he could just go home.

"Uh, sure, I'm just-er-surprised," he answered awkwardly, now turning his head around painfully in search for an exit.

"Well how've you been sugar? And what are you doing here?" Robyn asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she leaned into Puck.

"I uh, I-you know," Puck murmured as he craned his neck, wondering why the fuck this bar didn't have any bigger goddamn windows, "Doing well, having a drink-"

"Doing well? That doesn't sound like a man who's happy," Robyn said sadly as she puckered her lips and cooed, "I mean are you ok?"

"Peachy," he grumbled, trying to figure out if the red sign he saw was a bathroom or exit symbol.

"Well then where's Quinn? Oh don't tell me you two broke up?" At the feel of her hand on his knee Puck jumped, turning to face Robyn and her sympathetic eyes, "I mean after everything we all went through-"

"Quinn's fine,' Puck snapped angrily, jerking his knee away as he scooted back in his chair. Rabbit hole, jetpack, a fucking trap door, Puck would take anything, anything to get away from the rambling bimbo beside him.

"Oh, well I didn't mean to upset you-"

"I'm not upset!" Puck shot back annoyed, knowing exactly what she was trying to do and not even about to fall for it, "I-"

"Oh darling you don't have to be so defensive, I just thought we could catch up is all," Robyn said wounded, playing her role as some sort of damsel in order to guilt Puck.

"I'm not being defensive-"

"But if talking about Quinn makes you this upset-" Puck could feel his face burning as he gripped his glass tightly, wanting nothing more than to cram it down her throat and for once, shut her the fuck up.

"Stop talking about Quinn," Puck interjected, glaring at Robyn as her mouth gaped open, "Just-just stop."

"Oh Puck," Robyn said as she leaned into him, rubbing her fingertips over the sensitive part of his neck as she whispered in his ear, "Really hun, what's wrong? You're so tense-"

"I'm always tense," Puck cut in, shaking his head in hopes her hand would fall, "And nothing is wrong, so stop prying."

"Oh Puck I'm not prying," Robyn said lightly as she continued to stroke his skin, "But I am worried. I mean here you sit alone, at a dirty bar, throwing back drinks. I don't think I've ever seen such a sadness in your eyes." Puck looked at her as she continued to caress him, cursing her and her freak ability to read him.

"I'm fine-"

"Because if you weren't ya know we could talk about it," she said lowly in his ear, her hot breath on his skin as she purred, "I could make you feel better."

"The last time you did that I had to get a shot of penicillin and drink cranberry juice for a week, so excuse my hesitance to your proposal." Robyn angrily pulled away as she slumped in her seat, cursing him loudly as she gulped down her beer.

"Screw you Puck-"

"No fucking thanks-"

"I gave you everything I had-"

"Did that include the Chlamydia-"

"I didn't have an STD-"

"Your prescription for Valtrex says otherwise-"

"You know I get it, I really do," Robyn said devilishly as she grabbed her purse, "Things are clearly not working with Quinn, obviously you finally realize that I'm as good as it gets and you're in denial-"

"That I ever touched you, always-"

"So you're here, lashing out, trying to drive the pain away from your broken relationship-"

"It's not broken but keep talking and you won't be able to say the same about your face-"

"Oh you're so bad Puck, such a badass man, and yet here you are weeping away like a child over your precious Quinn-"

"Fuck off Robyn-"

"And you know the worst part? Poor little Beth has to call you her father, can't even handle one fight and off you run. You're pathetic."

"Hey Robyn," Puck called as she stormed away, the redhead stopping and glaring at her ex, "Just because you're daddy doesn't care doesn't mean you should take it out on the ones of us who do. And speaking of fight, your face really improved after what Quinn did to it." Robyn's jaw dropped as Puck smiled at her defeat, flinging a twenty on the bar and shoving past her.

He made his way to his truck and crawled in, slamming the door in frustration and banging the steering wheel. Fuck Robyn and fuck all the bullshit she said, she didn't know him or his life and yet for some reason her comment had stung. Puck continued to fight with himself over her words, calling her a stupid whore yet knowing deep down she'd actually been kinda right. He had just run, away from Quinn, away from Beth, away from the first real problem they'd ever really had. The one time his family had actually needed him and where was he? No seriously, where the fuck was he, Puck was clueless as to how the hell or where the hell he had gotten himself. He continued to bang on his truck as he groaned in frustration, that stupid cunt maybe actually having a point for the first time in her life.

Yeah, he was pissed and hurt and angry and sad, but now he felt guilt rising in his chest and making him feel worse. As if that wasn't bad enough, Robyn had also made a point about Quinn. He had never, throughout their entire marriage, ever spoken to her the way he had that night. He remembered their faces, how scared and upset they were, Puck now kicking himself for being such an asshole. Granted he knew he was entitled to how he felt, he had after all been lied to and deceived, but he wasn't exactly the only one hurting, and worse? Fucking Robyn had brought him to the goddamn light. Maybe he was only seeing things this way to spite and prove her wrong but whatever, either way he was realizing that his decision to just leave hadn't been right. But he had told Beth he loved her, right? He thought he had, and that'd he be there for her, right? He'd said that, he thought, but he wanted them to know he had meant it. He wanted Beth to know he wasn't a shitty dad, his dad or Quinn's dad, and that he would be there no matter what she did. Puck cursed himself as he sped out of the parking lot, trying like hell to figure out his way back home.

* * *

The house was dark when he arrived, four o'clock flashing on his cell as he shoved it into his pocket. He climbed out quietly as he walked up the drive, opening the door slowly and peering in. The living room was empty as well as the kitchen, Puck walking towards his room to see a light shining under the crack. He lightly pushed the door open and stopped abruptly, the sight before him breaking his heart.

There on their bed were his wife and daughter, Beth curled up inside Quinn's arms as they slept. Around them lay their house and cell phones, both girls having kept them on all night in hopes of hearing from him. Puck slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, cursing himself as he watched them sleep. He didn't even know what he should feel or do anymore, letting himself drift off to sleep as his emotions waged on.

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes to find a mass of blonde locks in her way, furrowing her brow and moving them aside as she remembered why it was that Beth was in her arms. She pushed herself up with her free hand and tried to pull her other out from under Beth, the young girl moving a little but settling back down. Quinn brushed her own bangs out of her face as she squinted, the clock turning eight as she groaned. Neither her nor Beth had heard from Puck all night and Quinn was more than concerned, getting up to find the house phone and hopefully get a hold of him now. As she slid off the bed Quinn turned to find a mass on the floor, wiping the sleep from her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

There on their floor was her husband, slumped against the wall as he slept. Quinn felt relieved as she crouched down in front of him, not thrilled about the smell of whiskey on his breath but glad that he had come back home. She rubbed her fingers across his cheek as she sighed, Puck's eyes fluttering open a little at her touch. She offered a small smile as she rubbed his hands, Puck moving to get up as Quinn pulled him. They made their way into the kitchen quietly, Quinn wondering what he would say as Puck contemplated the same.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, Quinn shocked at him as Puck avoided her stare. She hadn't actually expected him to speak to her at all, much less utter some sort of apology.

"Puck-"

"I know I need to let you talk for once," Puck said as he once again cut her off, "but let me say this first." Quinn nodded as she leaned against the counter, anxious and terrified of what he was about to say.

"I'm not ok with this, not one bit," he said as he shook his head, already clenching his jaw as he spoke, "I don't like being lied to and kept in the dark, and I certainly don't like when it's my own family doing it." Quinn felt her stomach tighten as he stepped towards her, wondering when the "I'm sorry" part would come into play and hoping to God it was soon.

"But as much as I don't like it, what I hate even more is how I acted." Quinn's head shot up as she turned towards Puck, a little baffled to see guilt in his eyes as he sighed.

"I shouldn't have left Quinn," he mumbled sadly, "I always gotta prove how much I'm not like my old man and when the prime opportunity came I fucked it up. And I know, proving shit isn't what's important right now, but I just wish I had done things different." Quinn stepped towards him cautiously as he continued, rubbing his arms as she pulled him close.

"I should've hugged her longer or told her it was ok or something, done all those things your dad didn't when you needed him and I didn't and I just fucked the whole thing up."

"Puck-"

"I know what it's like to go through this, I remember Mike's couch when my mom found out," Puck said as he smirked, "But I also remember that she forgave me and she was there for me because she knew I was just a stupid kid. Beth's in the same shoes as we were and as much as I hate that, and I mean I really fucking hate it, I know what she needs now and it's not an absent father who's pissed because he was the last to know."

"I swear I didn't want it that way-"

"I know Quinn, I know. I know you wouldn't lie about this…again," he joked, Quinn kicking him in the shin as he finally smiled.

"And look I'm not saying that because I feel guilty everything is just ok," Puck corrected, "I'm still hurt and pissed and I swear to God I will rip Balen's balls off the next time I see him. But Beth, Beth doesn't need all that crap right now, we both know what she needs and for her I guess-I guess I'll have to figure out how to be ok with this." Quinn smiled as she pulled him down, Puck slowly returning the hug as she kissed his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to leave, I swear to God, but she does know I love her right?" he asked Quinn as he pulled away, looking almost childlike as he reassured himself, "I mean she does know I'm here right? I mean I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at the situation and I thought I said that but then again I was so pissed-"

"You told her Puck, you did," Quinn said as she rubbed his shoulders, " You told her you loved her I promise. And you didn't act like my dad or your dad ok? You didn't throw Beth out and you didn't abandon her. You hugged her and you let her know you would be here. Yeah, you left, but Beth understood you needed some time and she didn't doubt for one second that you weren't coming back."

"She didn't?" he smiled, lighting up a little as Quinn tried to make him feel better, "Did you?"

"No…well-ok, for a minute," Quinn said hesitantly, "But I would've understood. And Puck I was going to tell you I swear-"

"Quinn-"

"But I needed to be sure, I needed to be positive about Beth-"

"I get it-"

"So I waited till we were and then the same day, the exact same day I was getting ready to tell you-"

"I believe you-"

"Right there in our room on the bed, but the phone rang and-"

"It's ok Quinn-"

"I mean I didn't even know Jacob and Kurt knew! Not until that phone rang and then you were talking to the doctor and-"

"Quinn!" Puck shouted, cupping her face and placing his thumb over her mouth, "I understand, I do. I mean I don't like it, but I know why…obviously I've been there." Quinn sighed a little as silence fell, both of them thinking about the other and what to say next.

"Did you know Finn knew?" Puck asked, Quinn's wide eyes answering for her as she sputtered.

"Finn knows? How-"

"Beth," Puck said, "I went there to vent and he told me he knew, before you, before me-"

"Wow…that's wow."

"Yeah but that's not even the weirdest part," Puck said as he chuckled, "Guess who I saw last night."

"Who?" Quinn played along, feeling easier now that Puck was back.

"Robyn." Quinn's relief was now turning into shock and anger, her own fists clenching as she sputtered.

"What?"

"Yep," Puck smiled, "Fucking Robyn."

"Fucking Robyn?"

"Fucking Robyn," he nodded, "Actually, in a weird and seriously twisted way, she kinda made me realize some things."

"Wow," Quinn agreed, "That is seriously twisted." Puck laughed as she rested against him, both of their minds boggled at how long the night had been.

"I probably need to say something to Beth huh?" Puck asked lowly.

"I think that'd be nice, yeah," Quinn agreed, "And I think it would make you feel better too." Puck nodded as he headed to their room, stopping abruptly before turning to Quinn.

"I need you to call Kurt while I'm in there ok?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Because," Puck said as he growled a little, "I think it's time we all sat down and talked about this. Together."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovely reviews once more! Thank you so much, I love them all and they are not a waste of my time whatsoever! Anyways, here's the next chapter, let me know if you all enjoy! Thanks again bb's!**

* * *

"…and you're gonna be polite and civil, and you're not gonna threaten to remove his balls with a pair of pliers." Puck groaned in annoyance as Quinn fastened the buttons on his shirt, him fidgeting in frustration as she lectured him like a child.

It had been a week since the news of Beth's pregnancy had been broken to Puck, things still a little tense in the Puckerman household as each of them dealt with their feelings. Puck had made amends with Beth, or tried to at least, both of them opening up and sharing how they felt. He apologized for his reactions and she apologized for her actions, the two hugging and promising to be there and never let the other down again. While their heart to heart had gone well it was still a little awkward, Puck unsure of how to act around his daughter and what exactly he felt about it all. They avoided the other but not out of anger or resentment, both still carrying guilt and reminded of their mistakes when they looked in the other's hazel eyes. No one spoke of the pregnancy really, only Beth to Quinn and Quinn to Puck, the subject still an uncomfortable one. It wasn't like Puck wanted things this way or something, he missed his little girl, but Puck didn't know how to take that next step.

"Fuck being polite, and fuck being civil, and goddamn it I can rip his balls off if I want to! I'm entitled to those balls!" Quinn backed away as she arched an eyebrow, Puck sputtering as he backtracked.

"You know-I didn't-fuck," he grumbled, Quinn laughing as she turned and headed for their bathroom.

"Puck you need to calm down," she hollered as she opened her makeup bag, "You can't just go over there tonight and lose your shit all over the poor boy."

"Clearly he's the one who lost his shit, touching my daughter like that." Quinn rolled her eyes as she brushed on her eye shadow, ignoring the threats and yells that came from her bedroom.

"…I mean really, funny fucker ain't he? Thinkin' he was just gonna get away with it-"

"Don't you think they've been punished enough?" Quinn asked as she leaned back, meeting Puck's glare and throwing her hands up, "I mean haven't they been through enough?"

"Her, yes, him, _fuck no_."

"Well then explain to me the difference between the two," Quinn said as she leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms as Puck furrowed his brow.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me," Quinn nodded, "Explain."

"Quinn," Puck said as he stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders and sighing, "Beth is my daughter, my sweet little innocent girl. She was obviously tricked or drugged or something-"

"So now Balen's a rapist?" Quinn asked in confusion, Puck cocking an eyebrow as he leaned in close.

"He does have dead eyes."

"Oh my God Puck!" Quinn shouted, "You would rather assume our daughter was hurt-"

"No ofcourse not!" Puck yelled, "But I know Beth, and I still have a hard time thinking she just one day agreed to this!"

"Well it takes two to tango Puck!"

"Don't talk about our daughter and the tango!"

"Well I'm just telling you that she obviously agreed to tango with him!"

"Jesus Christ, end this metaphor!" Both of them exhaled deeply as they stared at the other, Quinn wanting to smack her husband as Puck remembered how attractive she was all flustered.

"Look," he said finally, "I know alright? I get it, I'm just having a hard time accepting it is all ok? It's easier for me to blame Balen than actually admit-"

"That you're daughter is sexually active?"

"Don't-Jesus don't," Puck gagged, holding his hands up and shaking his head, "I can't breathe-"

"Puck I need you to realize something," Quinn said as she pulled him down on their bed, smacking his knee as she spoke, "Now I don't know if you've noticed, I find that hard to believe but well, it's you-"

"Get to the point Fabray-"

"But Balen and Beth? They're you and I." Puck shot up as he furiously shook his head, laughing sarcastically while pacing back and forth.

"No the fuck they aren't, no way," he said flatly as he lied to himself, Quinn groaning at his denial.

"Puck-"

"It's different, we're different-"

"How so? You think he used wine coolers or something different?" Puck jerked his head towards Quinn and flashed her an icy look, Quinn standing up to comfort him.

"Too soon? Not funny yet?"

"I'm so glad you find this situation so fucking funny Quinn, really, that's great," he growled, shrugging her off as he headed into the bathroom.

"Oh stop, you know I don't think that," Quinn argued as he turned on the water, splashing his face as he sighed, "And that's what I'm trying to tell you Puck, I wasn't innocent and neither was Beth." Puck cursed her under his breath as he wiped his face, shutting off the water as he leaned against the sink.

"So what? You want me to go back and be mad at her like I am him?"

"No, I want you to forgive Balen like you've forgiven Beth," Quinn said softly, rubbing her hands over his chest as she spoke, "I want you to realize that, despite what you think Beth is in my shoes and Balen is in yours, and they're terrified and scared just like we were." Puck didn't speak as Quinn continued coaxing him, knowing she was right but hating her for it.

"So I need you to remember what you felt, remember what you were going through, and try to be a little more understanding to Balen."

"I can't just all of a sudden like that kid, you can't make me be biffles with the punk."

"What the hell is a biffle?"

"It's a-it's like-I don't know I hear the kids say it," Puck dismissed, Quinn laughing at his frustrated pout.

"Ok, ok, no, I'm not asking you to be his-er-biffle, but I am asking you to be more understanding to him and not just Beth," Quinn whispered into his ear as her hand traveled down his chest, " And who knows, maybe if you're nicer to Balen I'll be nicer to you." Puck moaned a little as Quinn nipped at his lobe, her hand resting against him and making him forget momentarily what the hell they were even talking about.

"Wait, so wait," Puck said as he pulled back, "You basically bribing me to accept Balen?"

"I planned on a doing lot more than bribing you," she said lowly as her tongue trailed up his neck, Puck losing his ability to breathe for a moment while she grinded against him.

"You're playing dirty you know that?" Puck asked as he looked down, Quinn meeting his gaze with her own dark eyes.

"I thought you liked it when I got dirty," she pouted while puckering out her bottom lip.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" he asked astonished, "I mean I like it, but you're still unbelievable."

"I'm ok with that," Quinn said as she pulled away, "So you promise to behave tonight?"

"As long as you promise not to," Puck winked cheesily, Quinn shoving him playfully as she left the bathroom, "Seriously though, I want nakedness, lots and lots of nakedness-"

"And seriously, I want politeness, lots and lots of politeness-"

"I'm talking cooking naked, cleaning naked, watching TV naked-"

"I'm talking acting nice, listening when Balen speaks, actually letting Balen speak-"

"Then we're gonna do it in the shower, and in the yard, and on the stairs-"

"Then you're gonna cooperate, and understand, and accept-"

"And I get to put it anywhere."

"And-wait, what? No!" Puck smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, Quinn resisting his kisses as she continued to talk.

"So you promise? Promise to give him a chance?"

"Swear…hey, where did you store those toys-"

"Puck!"

"I swear," Puck said as he pulled back, "I swear to give him a chance ok? I won't go as far as admitting he's anything like me-"

"'Cause it's such a stretch-"

"But I can give the kid the shot I never got ok?"

"Good," Quinn said as she pecked his cheek, grabbing her purse before opening the bedroom door and shouting behind her, "Toys are in the bottom shelf in the closet."

"Ha I knew it! Crazy bitch."

"Stubborn Bastard!"

* * *

"…and you're gonna be quiet and respectful and you're not gonna run when my dad threatens to rip your balls off with a pair of pliers ok?" Balen groaned anxiously as Beth cooed to him through the phone, him pacing nervously around his room as she soothed him like a child.

It had been a week since the news had been broken to her dad, things still a little awkward in the Puckerman household. Her dad had come back home and apologized to her, Beth never having been so happy as she was to see him that morning. He had gone on and on about hating how he left her and she had gone on and on about how she had disappointed him, both of them hugging and forgiving the other. While their talk had gone way better than Beth had imagined things were still a little odd, Beth unsure of how comfortable her dad was with the situation. She noticed they avoided each other a little here and there, not that they were mad or something but neither knew what to say or do with the other, both still feeling bad about their actions. No one spoke about her baby all that much really, she talked to her mom and she was sure her mom talked to her dad, but it was still an tricky topic. It wasn't like Beth wanted it this way or something, she missed hanging out and talking with her dad, but she didn't know what her next move should be.

"Fuck being brave Beth, you're dad's gonna kill me when he sees me! Remember the story about the tree and the rope and the yard?" Beth groaned in frustration as he continued to whine, wishing he would calm the hell down and stop annoying her.

"Balen you need to relax," she snapped angrily as she closed her makeup bag, "You can't just lock yourself in your room tonight and avoid the situation!"

"I'm not avoiding the situation babe, I'm avoiding your dad!" Beth brushed a few stray blonde locks from her eyes as she walked back into her bedroom, laying down on her bed as her boyfriend continued to complain on the other end of the phone.

"…I mean really, crazy fucker isn't he? He's gonna gut me and hang me up to drain-"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Beth asked as she pushed herself up, "I mean my parents aren't that crazy!"

"Your mom, no, your dad, _fuck yes_."

"Balen honestly you sound insane," Beth groaned, "You're making it like my dad's some serial killer!"

"He does have crazy eyes Beth."

"Shut up Balen!" Beth shouted into the receiver, "God you're such a coward!"

"Uh, to your dad, yeah!" Balen replied angrily, "Beth you're his only daughter, his baby, and the fact that I went and got you all knocked up can't settle well!"

"I talked to my dad Balen, he knows I'm a part of the reason I'm all knocked up!"

"Well that doesn't mean he likes you all knocked up!"

"Stop saying knocked up!" Both of them growled angrily through the phone, Beth wanting to kick his baby girl ass while Balen fantasized about Beth getting all hot and bothered on the other end of the line.

"Look," Balen said finally, "I know I need to just man up and face your dad, and I will tonight, but I can't help that I'm terrified of the dude. I'm not gonna bale, I promise Beth, but you're dad intimidates the hell out of me!"

"Balen don't you get it?" Beth asked as she sighed, "Balen you and I? We're my parents!"

"I know Beth, kind of the reason I'm terrified-"

"Yeah but don't you see? You and my dad can actually relate to the other, which probably bothers my dad just as much as me having sex with you does, but still, my dad knows where you're at Balen. He's been there, he's done this, so he knows what you're feeling and going through and he isn't gonna be hard on you."

"I don't know Beth-"

"Well I do, so trust me ok?" Balen mumbled something as Beth ignored him, sliding on her shoes as she got up to leave.

"So stop worrying, put on a clean shirt, and be ready when we get there ok? Don't stutter and act all finicky in front of my dad, show him you're a man and you're ready to handle this ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"OK!"

"Good," Beth smiled, "Because if you keep acting like a bitch, I'm gonna be the one who rips your balls off."

"God I love it when you talk dirty to me." Beth groaned as she went to click off, Balen quickly calling her before she did.

"Beth!"

"What?"

"What color panties you got on?"

"You're disgusting."

"What? It'll help get me through the night, now come on, play with me!"

"Screw you Balen."

"Suck it Beth."

* * *

Quinn adjusted uncomfortably on the couch, flashing a small smile to Kurt and Jacob as she patted her hands on her knees. The two families had been like this for a few minutes now, neither group knowing what to say as they all sat in awkward silence.

"Quinn that's a beautiful dress," Kurt said softly as he pointed, "I love the color."

"Oh thank you," she replied graciously, another silence falling over the group as they sat. Balen nervously slurped from his cup as Puck watched him intently, Beth avoiding them all as she toyed with the hem of her skirt.

"Well as fun as this has been," Jacob finally said, "I think it's time we got around to it."

"Hallelujah," Puck muttered, sitting up as Quinn and Beth shared the same stomach flutter.

"So where to begin," Kurt said as he sighed.

"How about the part where your kid impregnated mine-"

"Puck!"

"Dad!"

"Easy," Jacob said softly, holding up his hand as he stared at Puck, "Now first things first, no accusing anyone here, alright? I think everyone in this room can agree we're all at fault here."

"Wait, how are we at fault?" Kurt asked confused.

"I'm with him, what the fuck did we do?" Puck glared.

"No one is at fault," Quinn interrupted, "I think what Jacob means is that we all played our roles here-"

"And yet the role of condom went un-cast-"

"As did the pill-"

"Stop it Puck!"

"Jacob calm down!" The two men glared at the other, Kurt and Quinn both holding on to their spouses as their tempers flared.

"Like I said," Jacob snapped, "No accusing here-"

"Then don't look down on Beth-"

"And you to Balen." Puck and Jacob slid back in their seats as Quinn and Kurt breathed sighs of relief, now taking their turned to speak.

"First," Quinn said, "I think we all need to just accept the situation. It happened, it's over, and this is what we're dealing with, so everyone here needs to accept this and move on got it?" Puck clenched his jaw as Jacob popped his knuckles, the two men finally nodding as Kurt spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more," Kurt nodded, "The only thing we need to focus on right now is Beth and Balen and the baby." Another silence swept through the room, neither family having actually discussed the infant that had brought them all together.

"Jacob and I have agreed," Kurt said slowly, "That we will accept and support whatever decision you two make."

"As will Puck and I," Quinn added, squeezing her husband's hand as she looked at him.

"Now we get it Beth, it's your final decision," Jacob spoke up, "But we would like you to hear Balen out atleast, consider what he thinks and wants whatever it may be. I know it's your body, but it's also Balen's baby too so please, please let him have an opinion." Beth nodded as she looked at her boyfriend, his green tinge growing as she spoke.

"What do you wanna do?" Balen avoided the adults as he looked at her, shrugging his shoulders as he fought off his nausea.

"I-I honestly don't know," he mumbled, "I just-I don't know Beth. What do you wanna do?" It was Beth's turn to feel the pressure, growing quiet as she thought.

"I-I…" Beth racked her mind furiously, all the options and scenarios swirling around as she felt lightheaded.

"Mom," she said in a small voice, turning to her mom for help but Quinn shook her head.

"Honey this is your choice," she said as she smiled, "I want you two to decided. You two have to decide. It's not up to me or your dad or Balen's dads, just you two."

"But what if I make the wrong choice?" Beth asked frantically, "Or what if I screw up?"

"You won't sweetie, you know deep down what you wanna do," Quinn whispered, "Just close your eyes and clear your mind, and I promise you'll know what you want." Beth turned back to Balen as they searched the other's faces for the answers.

"We support you, no matter what," Kurt offered.

"We do," Jacob agreed, "Whatever you choose."

"Can we-I mean can we just have a second?" Beth asked, the pressure in the room almost unbearable as she tried to think.

"Yeah, sweetie-"

"We just need a second alone," Beth said quickly, pulling Balen up and dragging him to the door, "We'll be right back." The two made their way out of the living room, through the front door and into the yard where they slumped onto the steps. Balen held Beth's hand as they leaned against the other, both knowing what they wanted to do but too afraid of admitting it.

"Count of three," Beth said softly, "I'll say mine if you say yours."

"Count of three," Balen agreed, "One-"

"Two-"

"Three-"

"I wanna keep the baby." They turned to the other, Beth almost bursting with joy as Balen sighed in relief.

"Thank God," Beth moaned as she hugged him, Balen shaking as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't see any other way ya know?" he said nervously, "I mean I'm not ready to be a parent!"

"Neither am I!"

"But we can't give it away-"

"I'd never sleep, I'd always think about him-"

"Or her, and I can't let you-you know-get rid of it-"

"The thought makes my stomach hurt-"

"And I know we're gonna have a lot of shit to deal with-"

"My ass is gonna get so fat-"

"But I'll get my shit together if you will."

"Deal." They stared at the other as they finally laughed, Balen reaching up to wipe Beth's tears as she smiled.

"You promise this is what you want?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not really what I had planned but it's the only way I see it."

"And you promise you'll help me? And you'll be there and you won't screw around?"

"Babe of course I'm gonna be here! And anyways I couldn't screw around even if I wanted to 'cause your dad is gonna be on my case all the time!"

"So that's the only reason?" Beth scoffed, "You won't cheat 'cause of my dad?"

"No! I won't cheat 'cause of you! I love you Beth, you know that!" Beth relaxed a little as she scooted into him, playing with his fingers as she spoke up.

"Well I promise to be better too and not yell at you all the time," she said as she chuckled, "Just stop hanging out with Mindy Creedy ok?"

"Baby she's a hag, and she's got nothing on you anyway," Balen said dismissively, "But I won't talk to her anymore deal? And uh, maybe since I'm being such a good boy you could, you know, reward me?"

"Really? Jesus Balen, after what it got us into last time?"

"I can't get you pregnant _again_…I don't think…"

"Stop talking, just-stop." The two sat there for another moment, trying to find the courage to go back inside and announce their plans.

"What do you think our parents will say?" Balen asked as he got up, Beth shrugging before she turned the door knob.

"I don't know, but they said they support us right?" The two stepped inside and headed into the living room, the sight of their stiff parents almost comical.

"We made a decision," Beth began, "And we decided to-"

"Wait!" Puck interrupted, standing up as he faced them, "Before you say anything-"

"Puck!"

"Let me get this out Quinn!" he shouted, holding his hand up as he stared at Beth, "Look, I know I was the least ok with all of this and I haven't really showed my support, but this isn't a choice-"

"But dad-"

"You have to have this baby Beth." Beth stopped dead in her tracks, more than a little stunned at her dad's confession.

"Beth I know you're scared and petrified and you think this is the end of the world," Puck said lowly, "But baby its not. You have me and your mama and Kurt and Jacob and you know, that bitch-"

"Puck!"

"-and we aren't gonna let you go through this alone." Beth tried to speak but Puck cut her off, making his way towards her and grabbing her hands.

"I look at you and I try to imagine what life would've been like without you, had we not had you or given you up, and I can't see anything Beth. I wouldn't even be here right now without you, and I don't want you to feel that kind of regret. Beth I can't imagine a life without you, I can't imagine me without you. You made me who I am, you gave me the life I have, and I know that one day you'll see your baby the same way I see you." Beth couldn't help the tears that fell as she wrapped her arms around her dad, smiling ear to ear as she squeezed him.

"Ok daddy, ok," Beth whispered as Puck kissed her forehead, letting him have his moment in thinking he had convinced her, "We'll keep the baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I try to respond back to you guys as much as I can I swear, sometimes I just forget there were questions! **

**Anyhow, as far as actors for who the characters look like I honestly have no clue! I really like for you all to imagine it yourselves and picture them how you all want so really I have absolutely no idea or any set person in mind. **

**As far as Quinn and Puck still trying for a baby, you'll get your answer in this chapter! **

**I also got a message from one of you about another Beth pregnant story and if I had created another one, something about there being similar situations and lines? Well I assure you I haven't, this is the only pregnant Beth story I'm writing, so I hope you aren't seeing too many similar situations or any exact lines for that matter, because that sounds kind of shady…**

**Anyways, thanks again for all the support and of course those adorable little Tumblr posts are too cute! Here's your next chapter and I hope you all continue to enjoy! Thanks again loves!**

* * *

Beth groaned as she rolled over in bed, clutching her stomach as she felt a wave of nausea suddenly hit. Her eyes jerked open as she bolted up, covering her mouth with her hands while flinging the covers off and running into her bathroom. Her insides twisted into a hot, sharp knot as she collapsed beside the toilet, unloading the contents of her stomach while clinging to the ceramic commode. Warm tears brimmed as her abdomen contracted, Beth whimpering a little as she rested her sweaty forehead against the cold porcelain. Eight weeks, only eight weeks along and Beth was already fed up with the whole pregnancy gig crap. Her head throbbed, her stomach churned, her body ached, and she could already notice a slight tightness in her jeans. She knew this is what she had chosen and she was ready to deal with everything that came with it, but not being able to put down her favorite foods anymore because of the way they tasted coming up? Not cool.

Beth wiped her brow as she flushed the toilet and pulled herself up, turning on the sink and splashing the cold water against her face. She looked in the mirror as she wiped off her cheeks and noticed how drained she looked, whining a little as she poked and prodded the dark bags forming under her tired eyes. It had been a week since her and Balen's faithful decision to keep the baby, Puck and Quinn having slowly informed the rest of their troop who actually didn't know about the news. Everyone had been stunned but supportive none the less, with only Carole and Burt having been split between her offering Quinn help and Burt offering Puck his shotgun. The only two left in the dark still were Quinn and Puck's mothers, both Puckermans dreading their talks and having avoided their calls. Beth had been ecstatic over the love and advice she had received nonetheless, although Rachel really didn't need to share that story about breastfeeding, and she hoped she would get the same from her grandma's.

She finished drying her hands off and shuffled back into her room, the red numbers on her clock informing her that it three o'clock in the morning. Beth debated crawling back into bed but the aftertaste in her mouth pushed her towards her door and down into the kitchen, searching for something, anything to wash that God awful tinge out. She opened the refrigerator door grumpily as she pushed random jugs and bottles around, smiling when she finally grabbed the fruit punch carton and taking a large swig.

"Beth?"

The sound of a deep voice from the dark hall made Beth jump, the sweet contents in the carton now spilling onto the floor as Beth cursed loudly. The kitchen light flicked on to reveal her pajama clad father, squinting his eyes sleepily as he surveyed the scene.

"Dad, Jesus Christ you scared me!" Beth sighed as she leaned against the counter, her dad chuckling sleepily as he made his way towards her.

"Ya alright?" he asked while cocking one eye at her, looking from her shocked expression to the pink juice on the floor.

"Peachy," she grumbled, setting the container down and reaching for the paper towels.

"Let me get it," her dad intervened, grabbing the wad of napkins and pushing her aside lightly as he crouched down towards the floor.

"Thanks," Beth mumbled, stifling her laugh over her dad's blue and white striped pajama bottoms.

"No problem," he murmured as he stood back up, throwing her a wink before chunking the mess in the trash, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Stomach," she replied while rubbing her abdomen, her dad nodding understandingly as he walked back towards her, "Whoever named it morning sickness was a complete douche bag."

"Word," he smiled tiredly, pecking her forehead while opening the pantry.

"What about you? Why are you up?"

"Heard you," Puck answered while grabbing a box of cereal, "Thought there was a thief, had to prepare to have their ass." Puck tried to ignore the laugh that escaped Beth's mouth as he poured his late night snack, tossing a Cocoa Puff her way while shooting her a wounded look.

"Very cute daddy, you, a ninja."

"Your dad still has it," Puck fought back, handing Beth a spoon as he grabbed the milk, "I do, I still have some serious skills."

"Maybe on old people."

"That was one time, and I didn't see her cane." Beth snorted as she pushed herself up onto the counter, grabbing the bowl from her father and digging into the cereal.

"Either way, you terrify Balen so I guess that should ease your ego."

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked as he joined her, grinning ear to ear as he fished off a spoonful of cereal, "Punk bitch."

"Dad!"

"Beth!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

The two continued eating while swinging their sock clad feet, Beth ravishing the bowl while Puck watched in amusement.

"So how's that going by the way?" he asked causally as he fought off Beth's spoon, "I mean you and Bale?"

"It's going ok," Beth answered while clanging her utensil against his, "I just don't think he's comfortable with the whole pregnant thing yet."

"What do you mean-and would you stop hogging all the big puffs Jesus?"

"Well I only like the soggy ones!" Beth whined, nudging her dad as she continued on, "And I just mean I don't think he knows how to act or what to say. Like-like at school, around our friends, I'm not ready to say anything yet because well, I'm gonna get enough stares when I'm bloated so I figure I'll save them till I'm huge."

"Sounds smart."

"But Balen-I don't know, I guess he feels like he's keeping this big secret from everyone so he acts all nervous and panicky. Like Maggie the other day was talking about her baby sister, and he wigged out and interrogated her for five minutes over why she brought it up. He's just being weird-"

"That's one word for it-"

"Dad-"

"Sorry."

Puck now took the empty bowl from Beth and turned to place it in the sink, Beth sighing a little as he turned back to face her.

"So where's your shirt?" she giggled as her dad blushed, turning his head and coughing awkwardly.

"That's none of your business."

"Gross!" Beth moaned as she covered her face, shaking her head and kicking her legs, "I'm gonna barf again!"

"Oh I was kidding, lighten up," he joked, flicking her ear as she scooted away, "I get really hot at night. Plus I like to show this off, you know, remind your mother what a catch I am." Beth laughed even louder as Puck flexed, noticing how alike her daddy and baby daddy were.

"So how's that going?' Beth now taking her turn to ask, "I mean the whole baby brother/sister thing? Are you guys still-"

"Nah, not right now," Puck dismissed, "Just figure-"

"Since you're teenage daughter screwed up you should probably take care of her brat before you have your own?" Puck looked over to see Beth staring down at her still flat stomach, puckering out her bottom lip and making his chest ache.

"Hey, listen to me," he said as he patted her hand, "You didn't screw up and you didn't make me and mom stop trying for a baby. We'll try again soon, don't you worry, but right now we would rather focus on your baby instead of ours." Beth nodded slowly but Puck could see the guilt etched on her face, pulling his teenager closer and wrapping his arm around her.

"Look the way I see it, someone above knew this was gonna happen," he said lowly, Beth turning to see her dad smile, "So they figured instead of giving us a baby and distracting us they would hold off and let us spend more time with yours. I'm actually ecstatic if we're being honest because now I don't have to discipline anybody and I get to add GILF to this fine resume." Beth finally laughed as her dad squeezed her tight, always finding some weird, quirky way to cheer her up.

"Dad you think we'll be alright?" she asked softly, "I mean you think we'll make it right?"

"I know you will," Puck answered as he rubbed his nose against hers, "And we'll be here to make sure." Beth smiled as she pecked his cheek, hopping off the counter and pulling her dad down.

"Now come on preggo, let's get you two back in bed."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

"Whoa, do you have one of these?"

Beth groaned as Balen poked one of the models of the female reproductive system, a fallopian tube sliding out of place and causing the example to fall apart. They were at the doctors office once more to get Beth set up for her pregnancy, needing to start her on her vitamins and plan out future appointments. Her mom and her dad had both accompanied her to the appointment, her mom insisting he be supportive and her dad obliging to please his woman. Balen had showed up with his dads as well, Jacob and Kurt anxious for the first glimpse of their grandchild.

"Are we sure he's the father?" Puck asked while watching Balen build the model back together, "I mean if he doesn't even know what one looks like-"

"Puck-"

"Dad-"

"I know what they look like."

"They? How many have you seen?"

"Puck!"

"Dad!"

Silence filled the room as Balen plopped down in a chair beside Beth, her father smiling triumphantly while her mom swatted him needlessly.

"Well I can't wait to get a picture of that booger," Kurt squealed excitedly, "I'm the youngest grandpa at work."

"Well don't expect too much, it's still just a flicker," Beth told him as she rubbed her stomach, "I could barely see it last time."

"I read that at eight weeks it's the size of a raspberry-"

"Just like your brain-"

"And that it has like, webbed fingers and toes already-"

"Clearly your part of the DNA."

Quinn glared at her husband as he continued picking at Balen, Jacob glowering at Puck while Kurt fought off giggles at the awkward situation.

"Well that's interesting," Quinn said sweetly as she looked to Balen, Puck snorting as he received a kick in his shin, "I'm glad to see you're reading up and preparing."

"I'm glad to see you know how to read-"

"Well we have a full house today!" The room turned to see Beth's doctor walk in, "Hi, I'm Dr. Welch-"

"Like the juice?" The room turned to see Puck and Balen both scoffing, the two men sharing an odd look before turning back.

"Er-anyways," her doctor said as she pulled up her stool, "Now we need to start you on your prenatal vitamins, figure our your birthing plan, and I'd like to go ahead and give you a couple of brochures on different Lamaze classes-"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Kurt chimed in timidly, "But are we going to be able to see the baby today?"

"Yeah, can you put on the Doppler radar thing?"

"Sonogram asshat-"

"Because we would all love to see and experience this-"

"You guys aren't experiencing shit if they attack me with that rod again-"

"Beth don't curse-

"What rod-"

"They attacked my baby girl-"

"Silence!" The room hushed and looked to see Dr. Welch holding her hands up, an exasperated look on her face as she sighed, "Please, one at a time, I can't think with all the ruckus which isn't healthy by the way!" The clan remained silent as she sighed, placing her clipboard on the table and making her way towards Beth.

"Yes, I can perform another ultrasound and no, I won't be using the er-rod, as you like to call it. Now if you'll give me two minutes of silence so I can catch up with Beth…?" The room nodded and her doctor began asking her the same routine questions, making sure of her decision and following up her information. Finally, after what had felt like an eternity to Puck and Balen, she pulled up her machine and flicked off the lights.

"What's that?" Balen asked as he pointed to the gel on Beth's stomach, "Why'd you put that goo on her?"

"Why'd you put a baby in her?"

"Puck!"

"Dad!"

"It helps transmit the waves and give us a clearer picture," her doctor answered politely, Balen nodding as he watched in fascination, "Now if you'll turn to the screen you can see here-"

"Is that it-"

"Oh my God what-"

"That right there-"

"Honey-"

"Wait, what is that-"

"That doesn't look like a baby-"

"Dumb fuck of course it doesn't look like a baby-"

"Puck!"

"Dad!"

"Please," her doctor said as her voice grew louder, "That, what you're looking at, is a smudge. But this," she said as she smiled, "this is your baby." The group leaned in closely as they all stared in wonder, Beth, Quinn and Kurt all fighting back tears as they watched the small mass on the screen. Jacob patted his son sweetly as they cooed together, the tear in Puck's eye going unnoticed as he turned his head.

"Its already changed so much! Look how much bigger it already is!"

"Now this, this appears to be the bottom," her doctor said as she clicked around and brought an arrow on the screen, "And this is the head-"

"Funny looking head-"

"It's your offspring so obviously-"

"Don't talk about my grandbaby's head like that-"

"Oh my God, Puck we're grandparents-"

"Now what's that?" Beth asked as she ignored her spectators, raising up a little and pointing to the screen, "That's not some cysts or-"

"A twin?" Balen asked terrified.

"That's the yolk sac, don't worry," her doctor assured, hitting a few more buttons before turning off the machine, "Now are there any questions?"

"Exactly how much DNA do babies get?" Puck asked curiously, "'cause I don't know if you've noticed, but it's father doesn't have a lot going on up top-"

"Puck!"

"Dad!"

"So we need to make sure what we're looking at here." Dr. Welch stared before getting up, patting Beth on the shoulder before turning to leave, "I'll be back with you paperwork. You take care Beth…and family." The door clicked close silently as they all stared at one another, Kurt still wiping tears as Puck grimaced at Balen.

"Beth sweetie thank you so much for letting us be here," Kurt said as he stood and hugged her, "You don't even know how much this means to me."

"Well thanks for being supportive," Beth smiled, the two dads heading to leave so Beth could change.

"Hun we'll wait for you outside ok?" Quinn whispered as she pecked her daughters cheek, following behind her friends and tugging on Puck's hand.

"What? I'm fine right here," he said as he dismissed his wife.

"Puck she needs to change-"

"I'll close my eyes, I'm not leaving her alone with that-"

"Puck!"

"Dad!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before-"

"The fuck did you just say-"

"PUCK!"

"DAD!"

"You've got some nerve you little shit-"

"Puck," Quinn growled lowly as she dug her nails into his wrist, "Remember our agreement?"

"Screw the sex, I'm not about to-"

"The cooking, the cleaning, the TV watching-"

"I swear to God kid if we weren't in public-"

"The shower, the yard, the stairs-"

"You're insides are going to be the center piece of my mantle-"

"I'll let you put it anywhere?"

"I-wait, what? Seriously?" Quinn cocked an eyebrow as she tugged on his hand, Puck loosening up a bit as he grinned, "I knew it, I knew you'd come around-"

"Then let's go," she whispered, Puck nodding like a child but stopping to face Balen, "Don't think this is over you little punk, just when you think you're alone and safe in your bed, I'll be there! Waiting, I'm always waiting-"

"We'll see you guys outside," Quinn yelled behind her, pulling Puck through the door as he screamed.

"I'M ALWAYS WAITING!" Beth collapsed against the exam table as Balen flung himself in the chair beside her, the two kids sighing in unison as they held hands.

"He's never going to come around is he?"

"Well not when you make jackass statements like that!"

"So he can call me a punk but I can't defend myself?"

"Exactly." Balen groaned as he leaned back in his chair, dropping Beth's hand as he crossed his arms.

"I thought you said you wanted me to man up, take control, and then when I do you yell at me!"

"I want you to man up, not douche it up," Beth snapped, "Look, I know my dad treats you unfairly-"

"You noticed-"

"But that's because he doesn't know you like I do, he doesn't see the other side of you I do," Balen continued to pout as Beth sat up, scooting towards him and taking his hand, "I think you need to show him who you are, show him you're gonna be ready and able to take care of me and our baby."

"Well how am I supposed to do that?" Balen asked exhausted, "I mean what? Hang out with him?" Beth went to answer when an idea struck her, smiling ear to ear as she nodded.

* * *

"No."

"Puck-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Hun-"

"No."

Puck and Quinn had been at it for two straight hours in bed, Quinn trying desperately to convince her husband to hire Balen at the shop and Puck refusing to listen as he played Nintendo.

"Sweetie please-"

"Don't sweetie me. And why aren't you naked?" Quinn groaned as she glared at her husband, sighing as she slid out of her pajama shorts.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get to know him, you two are going to have to get along and working together might help! Plus he needs a job anyway, he's gonna have to start making money so he can provide for Beth and the baby, so its just another reason you should hire him!"

"Quinn for the last time no," Puck said as he clicked on his controller angrily, "It's bad enough I have to share my daughter and family dinners with the kid, but my job? Baby its my escape! Tank top too broad."

"But see, I think by working with him you'll get to know him better and then you won't dred sharing all those things with him," Quinn pleaded optimistically, chunking her tank top on the floor as she scooted closer to Puck, "So please? What do ya say baby? Hire Balen."

"We don't even know if he knows shit about cars! Panties, drop 'em."

"So teach him! Show him the ropes! And I swear, after a month if he truly sucks and ruins your business and you don't feel any closer to him than you can fire him, promise." Puck cursed as his character died, turning to finally face his naked wife as she begged, "Please? Pretty, pretty please? For me? For Beth? For our grandbaby that you already love so much but won't admit?"

"Fine," Puck moaned as she threw her hands around him, "But one month-"

"One month." Puck pulled back slowly and surveyed his wife, "But I'm not gonna make this easy. I'm gonna make it hard, torturous even, Balen will be begging me to fire him."

"As long as you give him an honest shot than I'm happy." Puck nodded again as he took his wife in, wiggling his brow while chunking the controller.

"Now I believe this is the part where you thank me."

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes as she pulled back the covers, "As if you haven't demeaned me enough."

"Baby I'm not demeaning you," Puck said offended, "I'm celebrating you, making you feel good about yourself!"

"You're full of shit, you know that right?" Quinn smiled as Puck crawled towards her, taking her lips in his and pushing her down.

"Yeah but you love every minute of it, you can't even pretend like you don't," he moaned into her mouth, Quinn knowing he was right but never letting on.

"So really, really," Quinn said as she shoved him off for a second, "You promise to work with Balen? Give him a chance, try to get to know him?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll take him under my wing," Puck grumbled while smiling slyly, because he promised to help the kid, but he didn't promise not to hurt him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Hope you enjoy, keep reading and reviewing! Thanks loves!**

* * *

"I thought I told you a green apple, this is clearly red."

"No, you said an apple, you didn't specify a freakin' color."

"Well I figured that after nine years of knowing each other you would at least know my favorite foods by now."

"I do know your favorite foods, but ever since you got knocked up they've changed."

"Oh so its my fault? Because I'm knocked up everything is my fault?"

"I didn't even say that-"

"Because I wouldn't be knocked up if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh so now everything is my fault?"

"Exactly."

Puck snorted as he sipped his coffee, he and Quinn having spent the last ten minutes listening to Beth and Balen argue back and forth. It had been like this for the past two weeks now, Beth's hormones raging as she alternated between ramming her tongue and fist down Balen's throat. Her mom had tried to be supportive while her dad had remained distant, neither parent wanting to get in the way of Beth's warpath to the bathroom or fridge. While her parents had been residing at arm's length poor Balen had been bearing the brunt of his girlfriend's mood swings, having endured being jerked around between make out sessions and all out brawls but still hanging in there.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Quinn said lowly as she joined him at the table, "I mean I'm worried."

"Please, Beth is fine-"

"Not about Beth, about Balen! Did you see what she did to that banana today when she discovered it was rotten?" Puck shook his head as Quinn shivered, her daughters emotional roller coaster one that terrified even her, "I mean I get it, trust me I do, but I've never seen or heard her talk or act like this!"

"I know," Puck agreed, "It's like she's giving birth to George Carlin." Puck and Quinn both grimaced as they imagined momentarily what that would look like, more screaming from above interrupting them as they shook their heads and re-focused on their breakfast.

"Well I hope you're going easy on him at the shop," Quinn mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "I mean he's already dealing with one Puckerman, it's the least you could do for him."

"Oh please," Puck chuckled, "he's too stupid to even realize when I insult him."

"Puck!"

"Quinn, he almost set the place on fire!"

"Well you were the one who handed him a blow torch!"

"Yeah, in hopes he would ignite_ himself_, not my shop." Quinn rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee, having heard nothing but moaning and groaning from her husband while Balen had worked there. So far the two working together had resulted in fire, bloodshed, and one unexplainable "accident" involving gasoline and Burt's pocket knife. While they denied any involvement in the slicing of Balen's thumb Quinn knew the two men had been taunting and torturing poor Balen the whole time he had been there, Burt and the man child claiming they were "testing him." Despite the hospital trip and stitches Balen had continued to show up at the shop everyday and prove himself to Puck and Burt, working tirelessly through the menial and sometimes degrading chores they made him do. Despite their circumstances Quinn could tell her husband was coming around to the kid, his complaints about Balen having slowed and his bad attitude towards the boy forced out only for show when they were physically near each other.

"Look, you've been screwing with him for two weeks now and he's yet to give up. Don't you think he's earned a little of your respect?"

"No," Puck denied flatly, pretending he hadn't been impressed by Balen's work ethic and persistent attitude, "He still has a long road to travel down."

"Well you could make the trip easier by lightening up Puck, honestly you think you could sympathize."

"Don't even start-"

"Because you and I both know that-"

"I swear to God if you say it-"

"You and Balen are the exact same person."

Puck groaned as he shook his head quickly, grabbing the paper off the table and averting his attention to the front. It had been a hard two weeks for Puck, not just because Balen had been interfering in his "me time," but because he had had to accept the fact that his wife had been right all along. He had been denying the similarities blindly for weeks now until he witnessed Balen turn on his charm, able to convince a woman she should change all four perfectly good tires for new ones all with the wink of his eye and the arch of his brow. It was then that reality checked Noah Puckerman hard, smacking him in the face with it's back hand and making him realize he was watching his younger self adjusting the bolts on her wheels. There was one difference though that Puck had noted, one that had made him hate his doppelganger even more, and that was Balen's patience. Insults, commands, and objects had been hurled at Balen for the past few weeks and yet he had taken them all in stride, putting up with Beth and Puck without ever once having complained. He had the capacity to understand Beth's condition and the strength to put up with Puck's, the young boy having stuck to his promise and stepping up for Beth and their baby's sake. His recent change had not only surprised and pleased Puck but it had earned Balen the approval he had so desperately been trying to get, not that Puck would ever admit that out loud to anyone.

"I'm not even commenting," Puck grumbled, seeing Quinn's grin but pretending he hadn't.

"You know it's true Puck, I know you do, so please remember that the next time you yell at him ok?" Puck cursed her silently as he took a swig from his mug, the pounding of feet down the stairs causing him to turn his head to find Balen.

"Sup punk?" he asked casually, Balen moaning as he reached across towards the fruit bowl.

"Screwed up again but what's new right?" Balen chunked the apple down and fumbled around for another, Quinn nudging her husband with her foot as she nodded to Balen. Puck sighed as he turned to the young boy, searching for something "inspiring" to say while gritting his teeth.

"Balen," he barked, not having meant to be so angry sounding but not thrilled to have to bond with the brat.

"Sir?"

"It uh, it'll-it's-things get better," he bit out awkwardly, Quinn stifling her laugh as Balen contorted his face in confusion, "I mean she-you-it won't be this way forever, ya know? You'll get through it just uh, you know, just hang in there." Balen nodded slowly as Quinn hid behind her paper, Puck's awkward comment making them all uncomfortable.

"Er-thanks?" Balen responded lightly, standing quietly between the two parents.

"BALEN!" The young boy sighed as he looked up, Beth calling for her boyfriend as she waited for her breakfast. Balen looked between the stairs up to her room and the door to his freedom, pausing a moment as if contemplating his choices. No matter what she did or said he knew he had to go back to her, he always went back to her, so after a few seconds he headed upstairs to Beth and tried once more to please his baby mama like he knew he should. After his departure Puck snatched the paper out of Quinn's hand and began smacking her with it, Quinn squealing while Puck growled.

"Not exactly the inspirational talk I had in mind, but it'll work."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"That was damn stupid, why'd you make me do that?"

"Oh come on, it was sweet in an apish kind of way!"

"No it wasn't! Now he thinks I like him!"

"You do like him!"

"The fuck I don't!"

"Puck come on," Quinn said as she scooted her chair closer, "You do like him, I can tell."

"Bullshit," Puck snapped, "You _can't_ tell because it's _not_ true."

"Bullshit," Quinn shot right back, "I _can_ tell because it _is_ true. I mean for one you don't call him names anymore-"

"I just did-"

"Yeah, to his face," Quinn corrected, "You used to call him a bastard every chance you had and now the only time you insult him is when you feel like you have to prove your hatred." Puck rolled his eyes as Quinn continued pointing out his changes, making a mental note to do every one of them from now on.

"You don't complain as much about him at the shop anymore like you used to-"

"Because the kid finally learned the difference between a torque and crowfoot wrench."

"You also stopped groaning when he comes over-"

"Yeah, cause he maintains the beast for a few hours."

"And I caught you actually smiling at him the other day."

"I had pepper in my teeth, I was merely cleaning it out."

"Face it Puck, the kids grown on you," Quinn smiled smugly, Puck pushing away from the table as he headed to the door, "You can run but you can't hide!"

"That's fucking creepy and I still hate you!"

"Well I still love you!"

* * *

"Come on Balen, today son! We got three people waiting and only one car ready, now let's get moving!"

Puck watched as Balen scurried throughout the shop, running Burt his tool while trying to finish the chores Puck had given him. Sure, he knew the things he was asking were almost impossible to do, no one having been able to unclog that bathroom sink for a year, but he liked watching Balen dance. Well that, and the fact that somehow the little shit had actually figured out how to unclog the drain. What used to be entertaining had now become impressive to Puck, the older twin now pushing his younger self around just to see what he was made of.

"Coming, I'm coming," Balen yelled, rounding the side of the car and slowing down once he met Puck, "Ok, what's next?"

"I need you to change the oil in these three over here and then rotate the tires on the third got it?"

"Yes sir," he nodded, turning quickly and heading towards the first automobile. Puck watched as he carefully opened the hood and tinkered around, the gentleness of his movements fascinating Puck and making him wonder how he'd be with a baby.

"What's he up to now?" Burt asked over his shoulder, Puck awakened from his thoughts as he turned to his boss.

"Oil change, simple enough," Puck answered casually, "Quinn says I need to take it easy on him."

"Well…" Burt trailed off, Puck furrowing his brow at the older man's hesitance.

"Oh not you too," he groaned, Burt sighing as he removed his hat.

"Look, I get it I do, but I mean we injured the kid-"

"It was an accident!"

"Puck you used him as a dart board-"

"He agreed!" Burt scratched his head as he shoved his hat back on, shaking his head in exasperation as he turned.

"All I'm saying is he could've quit then, and before that time and before all the others, but he didn't. He does more work than we do and he get's paid less than we do. He's sticking around for something isn't he? And besides, you could've fired him and you haven't, why do you think that is?"

"Cause I agreed to give him a month thank you very much," Puck said defensively, Burt rolling his eye as he walked away.

"You keep telling yourself that!" he called behind him, Puck cursing him as he walked off. Puck turned back to Balen as he continued working, ignoring the voice telling him to help the kid out and walking towards his office.

The hours ticked by as customers came and went, Balen helping attend to each while running errands and doing small jobs here and there. He was exhausted, Puck could see it, his hair wet and matted with sweat and his face flushed pink, yet he continued sliding back and forth beneath an old truck. Puck had decided to finally give him his well deserved break when he saw Balen pause and slide out quickly, flipping open his cell and whispering quietly.

"Hey, you ok?" Puck strained his ears as he listened in, laughing to himself when he realized it was Beth.

"Yeah babe yeah, I can pick up more but right now-no I said I could, but I'm busy rig-baby I'm at work I can't-damn it!" Puck watched as he chunked his phone by his feet in frustration, sliding underneath the car and banging around.

"Hey," he called loudly, Balen peeking out and nodding quickly.

"Sorry I-sorry." Puck groaned as he got up from his desk, walking out into the shop and leaning against the truck Balen was working on.

"I wasn't yelling at you for that," he said lowly, "I was just wondering-you alright?"

"Peachy," Balen muttered sadly, clanging below the automobile as Puck tried to find the right words.

"You know I meant what I said today," he said quickly, "It uh-I mean it will get better."

"Yeah," Balen hollered, Puck growing frustrated with the kids short answers.

"You know what fine, you wanna be a jackass when I'm trying to help-"

"I'm not being a jackass! Jesus Christ what's with you Puckemrans!" Balen pushed himself out from under the truck and stood up, slinging his wrench down as he yelled, "I mean it's never enough is it? If it isn't one thing its another! I'm one person, I can only do so much!" Puck stared at Balen in utter amusement, wanting to smile at the kids balls but holding back and keeping his stern exterior.

"Shit, I mean-damn it I'm sorry," Balen said quickly, realizing who he had just yelled at and trying to retreat quickly, "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did," Puck nodded, crossing his arms and walking towards him, "Balen-"

"I shouldn't have done that, it's just-I can't-I shouldn't take this out on you, it's unprofessional and I apologize."

"Cut the shit," Puck finally laughed, "Come on, be real here."

"I'd like to it's just…I'm kind of afraid of you and what you'll do to me." Puck continued to laugh as he looked at Balen, the young boy unsure of Puck's motives and watching him closely.

"Look, as much as I can't stand you or this situation we're in, I-er-I understand what you're going through."

"How could you?

"Hello, teenage father right here!" Puck waved, Balen nodding but continuing on.

"But I mean didn't Mrs. Quinn's dad abandon her? I mean you didn't have someone's father breathing down your neck." Puck went to speak when he realized Balen was actually right. Puck had gotten lucky when it came to the whole parent department, only having to face his mom about the news of his impending fatherhood. He had gone through nothing like Balen, or Beth for that matter, and the new revelation shed a different light on Balen that Puck couldn't help but respect…a little.

"No you're right," he said painfully slow, "But I have dealt with crazy pregnant chicks." Balen grinned a little as he wiped his greasy hands off, leaning against the truck with Puck and sighing in frustration.

"Look I know this is what we get," he said softly, "These are the consequences and stuff, whatever, but I just feel like I'm doing this and that and it's not good enough or its never right. I mean I'm trying, I swear to God I am, but I just feel like I'm failing at everything I do. How am I supposed to take care of Beth and our baby and all this responsibility if I can't even pick the right apple?"

"Bale-"

"And Beth, Jesus Beth, I mean I love you daughter but she's driving me crazy Mr. Puckerman! I mean she's constantly yelling and worrying and accusing me of all this stuff I'm not even doing!"

"Balen-"

"And then there's school and my friends and all this secrecy! I don't know what I can or can't say, Beth has me on lockdown so I'm petrified to speak-"

"Balen!"

The young boy jumped at the sound of Puck's voice, growing quiet instantly and turning red.

"I didn't mean to do that, damn it so uncool-"

"Would you chill the fuck out for a second? Jesus you're wound tighter than Berry-"

"I don't know who that is."

"Berry? Rach-nevermind," Puck dismissed, facing the kid as he rested his hands on his shoulders, "Look, for starters, stop worrying so damn much. I know it's easy to get all caught up in everything but you can't do that. You can't control what could be coming or what might happen, so calm down and focus on the present. Everything else is gonna fall into place for you and Beth, I swear."

"But-"

"Shut your mouth when your talking to me got it?" Balen nodded as Puck went on, "Second, it's not like we won't help you guys out. I mean yeah, you two are gonna have a lot to deal with but you won't be dealing alone. Your dads are gonna take care of you just like Quinn and I are gonna take care of Beth."

"But I'm supposed to take care of her-"

"And you will, but you won't have to do it alone. And speaking of Beth," Puck grinned, "Right now she's in a-er-fragile state should we say, which means you should know two things: One, she's always right and Two, she's always right. Never argue with your baby mama, and never refuse to super size their meals-"

"What?"

"Just trust me," Puck nodded, "All you can do now is just support her, whatever she wants. I know, it's basically handing over your balls and taking it, but right now it's all you can do." Balen sighed as he took it all in, rubbing his face tiredly as he looked at Puck.

"Was Mrs. Quinn this crazy?"

"Are your dads gay?" Balen chuckled as Puck sighed, "Nah, it wasn't necessarily that she was crazy, I was just kind of a douche bag."

"How?" Balen asked curiously.

"Well I didn't really know what I wanted," Puck answered, "I mean I was sixteen, I was a kid, and having a kid wasn't really on my agenda. But then again when you're sixteen you don't really know what you want, ya know?"

"Tell me about it," Balen muttered.

"I mean I still had all these wild oats to sow ya know? I wanted to have it all, the girl and the baby and all the other girls without babies. I tried to play both and in the process almost lost it all."

"Well what made you change?"

"Quinn threatening to drop me like the sack I was," Puck answered casually, "She broke up with me and told me she would let me be around but I had to get my act together. It worked too, I mean it sucked but it helped me get my priorities straight. Ya know, figure out what I wanted."

"Figure out what you wanted," Balen repeated slowly, his mind racing as he thought, "Well-I mean-do you think Beth and I need a break?" Puck looked at Balen's confused expression, now feeling as if he had trapped himself.

"Uh-well-"

"I mean it's not that I want it or something, but maybe I should give her space? Let her figure her own stuff out ya know? I mean like you said, we're both sixteen and we've been together our whole lives. Maybe she's realizing she doesn't want me anymore? And plus I don't exactly know what I want either...well I do, but then Beth yells at me and I start questioning it and...I dont know, what do you think?" Puck froze as Balen stared, knowing he should say something wise and encouraging but he had nothing. He wanted to tell him to fight it out with Beth and that things would work but he couldn't say it, seeing himself for the first time in Balen and actually understanding him.

"Uh-well-I mean everyone's different," he chuckled nervously as he patted Balen's shoulders, "I mean it's crazy and the situations...Like I said, do what she wants ok? She'll tell you if she needs a break ok? So-yeah, clearly I've done enough-"

"Hey Mr. Puckerman," Balen called, Puck grimacing as he faced the young boy, "Thanks, for the talk uh, I needed that." Puck nodded as he turned, his stomach knotting as he walked away. While he had tried to talk to Balen and offer him support Puck felt sure he had done the oppisite, wondering how things would turn out when they arrived home.

* * *

"Jesus Beth would you just back off? I'm tired of you always yelling at me!"

"Well Jesus Balen would you just grow up? I'm tired of you always acting so immature!"

Puck and Quinn snuggled on the couch while watching their movie downstairs, leaving the two soon-to-be parents to go head to head upstairs.

"It's like I never do anything right!"

"Because you don't do anything right!"

"And the battle continues," Quinn murmured, flipping the channel as she rested against Puck's chest.

"You know I talked to him today," Puck smiled nervously, Quinn whipping around quickly as her eyes bulged.

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Jesus!" Puck exclaimed, "I uh gave him a pep talk like you wanted!" Quinn arched her brow as she stared at her husband, Puck sticking his hands up innocently while defending himself.

"Swear on my life I didn't say anything stupid...I don't think."

"Well what did you say?"

"Just that things would be ok and that we're here for them and...you know, all that crap, blah, blah, blah."

"Oh," Quinn said surprised, "Well that was sweet."

"I have my moments," Puck smiled cheesily, Quinn shaking her head as he leaned in for a kiss, "So what I'm thinking is we should-"

"Screw you!" Puck and Quinn turned to see Beth and Balen charging down the stairs, the two still fighting as her parents hid on the couch.

"Damn it Beth, I can't even get a word in anymore!"

"Because nothing you say matters, your argument is automatically invalid!" Balen groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face, exhausted from his day and the constant bickering with Beth.

"I told you, nothing happened and if you would listen you would know-"

"And what, I'm supposed to believe you?" Beth shreiked, "You lied to me before, you're probably lying to me again!"

"Like I said, she kissed me last time! And I was gonna tell you but you found out first!"

"Whatever!" Beth snapped as she flung his cell phone at his chest, "Just keep sexting your other girlfriend and I'll just be here carrying your kid!"

"Are we sure what she's carrying is human?" Puck whispered as he and Quinn watched from the couch, keeping low to be avoided as they hid under the blanket.

"Beth baby please, that was last year! Can't we let it go?"

"I can't let it go when you keep flirting with her!"

"You won't even let me explain!"

"There's no explanation needed! She texted you the color of her panties, the hell Balen?"

"Oh there's no coming back from that," Puck moaned, shaking his head knowingly while sighing.

"I didn't ask! I didn't even text her! She sent it to me, I swear!"

"Right, she just randomly starts talking about her underwear!"

"You'd be surprised," Puck mumbled, Quinn shooting him a glare as he shrugged, "Some chicks are sluts!"

"You would know!" Quinn shot back, Puck pouting as he turned back to the scene.

"See, I can't even talk to you! You always just assume you know everything!"

"Well when you've pulled this shit before!"

"I never cheated on you!"

"You might as well have!"

"Jesus Christ Beth what do you want?"

"I don't know!"

"Well can you figure it out and stop blaming me for everything!"

"Well everything is your fault! Our relationship, this baby-"

"Here we go, pulling that pregnancy card again-"

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"Well don't you dare accuse me!"

"I hate you!"

"Don't say shit you don't mean!"

"Like when I said I loved you?"

Silence filled the room as Beth's words rang out, the young girl immediately regretting them as she covered her lips. Her anger had gotten the best of her and now she wished she would have listened to her boyfriend, watching as his face dropped and his expression changed. His eyes were dark and his lips were quivering, Beth wondering if he was more angry or sad. She waned to apologize and tell him she hadn't meant it but her legs wouldn't budge and her pride wouldn't fade, Beth only watching as Balen crumbled.

"Beth I don't know what to do anymore," he said slowly, slumping a little as he stepped towards her, "I mean I get that you have a lot going on, but this isn't how its supposed to be."

"No one said this was easy Balen," Beth shot back, not liking his tone or the way he was looking at her.

"Yeah but it isn't supposed to be this hard," he said softly, "I mean I-what do you want Beth? From me, from this…you're not even happy anymore and I'm lost as to how to change that." Beth remained silent as he stared at his shoes, fumbling uncomfortably while muttering to her.

"Beth we just kind of got thrown together in this you know? And while I wanna have this baby I don't want to force you into something you don't want."

"Balen-"

"Shit," Puck muttered, knowing exactly where he was going and wishing he could reverse the whole conversation he had had.

"Beth do you want a break?" Beth's breath hitched in her throat as he asked, a sharp pain aching in her chest as she tried to steady her heart.

"I mean is that what you want?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know...is it what you need?" he asked, "Because I've given you everything else and none of it makes you happy." Beth watched as he avoided her eyes, fumbling with his hands and staring at the floor while she tried to read his mind.

"I-I don't know,' she said softly, "I-"

"Maybe we just need time, you know? To figure this out on our own ya know?" Balen whispered, "It's not that I want it-"

"Right," Beth said defensively, now growing angry with her boyfriend, "I'm sure you don't."

"Beth please-"

"No, it's fine," she said stubbornly, "If you want a break then let's take a break. Let you have all the time you need to figure out whatever it is you need to." Balen finally met Beth's watery eyes as she wiped her cheeks, not about to admit he had just broken her heart.

"It's not like I wanted this, I just think we need some space ok? And I'm gonna be here, I promise I will, for doctor visits and checkups and all that stuff alright? But, just for now, I think this is best." Balen grabbed his things as he stepped towards Beth, planting a kiss on her forehead as he hugged her tightly, "I love you Beth." He turned quickly while avoiding her parents eyes, heading towards the door and exiting swiftly. It took a few moments for anyone to speak, finally Quinn breaking through the stunned silence as she called to Beth.

"Baby," Quinn said as she pulled the covers off, slowly moving off the couch and walking towards Beth, "You alright?" Beth didn't say anything as she stood there, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"He'll come back," Beth assured herself, nodding as she pursed her lips, "He'll be back."

"Honey what was all that about? What happened?" Quinn asked softly.

"I found all these texts from Mindy Creedy again and I thought-I-but it's ok," Beth said certainly, "He knows I was just having a tantrum, it's ok, he'll be back he always comes back." Puck finally moved from the couch as he moved towards his daughter, watching the young girl sit at the kitchen table to wait.

Minutes turned to hours and hours faded into the dawn as Beth waited patiently, Balen never coming back to her that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been trying to wrap up a few other fics here and there, so I took a break from this one but I'm back! I also wrote a oneshot during, something I'd been writing for awhile, and I'd really appreciate it if you all checked it out. It's called, "Wherever You Go," and it's a Puck/Quinn oneshot that's totally different than anything you might have read from me about them, so let me know what you think. So, now that I'm done shamelessly plugging, I give you guys this latest chapter which I definitely think will make up for the few days it's taken…if you guys don't kill me for it first. Anyways hope you enjoy, read and review, and thanks again! Love!**

* * *

_"...Rome, by all means, Rome. I will cherish my visit here in memory as long as I live."_

Beth let her tears fall freely as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, her heart breaking even more as she watched Gregory Peck stare longingly after his love. It had been two weeks since her and Balen's painful breakup, the young girl having dealt horribly with the loss of her boyfriend and father of her child. To make matters worse her pregnancy had done nothing but irritate her fragile condition, Beth's hormones now causing her to suffer from fits of tears instead of anger. Quinn and Puck had tried their best to be supportive but nothing they tried worked, their young daughter having closed herself off to her friends and family completely.

"Beth," her mother called out as she knocked, "Honey can I come in?" Beth mumbled something incoherently that Quinn took as a yes, opening the door to find her sixteen year old bawling in her bed.

"Oh honey," Quinn cooed as she joined her daughter, cradling her in her arms and rocking her side to side, "What is it hun? Did you find another picture?"

"N-no, I don't even c-care," she denied fervently, trying her best to appear brave while pointing to the screen, "I-it's the movie. I-I just don't understand why they can't b-be together!" She continued to sob as Quinn kissed her forehead, sighing as she rubbed her daughters back.

"Beth its ok to be upset sweetie, you're going through a lot right now," she assured the young girl, "I mean it's ok to hurt and cry-"

"I'm not hurt," Beth snapped suddenly, wiping her eyes as she shook her head stubbornly, "Psh, not me! It's just-you know-the movie."

"God you are so your father," Quinn sighed as Beth denied the truth, her spoon finding its way back into her bowl while she grumbled.

"I mean why would I be hurt? Because my jackass of a boyfriend knocked me up and then abandoned me with his baby?" she asked quickly, "I mean why would I cry over that?" A few more tears trailed down her cheeks as she frowned into her spoon, Quinn squeezing her baby tighter as she rested her forehead on hers.

"Well have you tried to talk to him?"

"No," she groaned out, "And why would I? He broke up with me, he can call me."

"Well you both kind of agreed-" Quinn noted the glare Beth was flashing so she quickly snapped her lips shut, knowing all too well that she just needed to be supportive right now.

"Look darlin' I know how you're feeling, but you can't just eat your life away."

"Sure I can," Beth dismissed, "I've already got back up cartons in the freezer."

"Beth please, I think you and Balen just need to talk. I know you think you're right-"

"I am right-"

"Of course, but still, how do you know what's going on between you two if you don't ever talk to him about it?" Beth pondered her mother's words as she slurped her ice cream, knowing the woman was right but still unable to admit it with her pride in the way.

"I don't care what's going on between us because nothing is going on between us because he's a jackass." Quinn moaned as she shook her head, giving up temporarily as she stood.

"Well despite what's going on, you still have to live life doll. I was thinking maybe some shopping for new clothes might make you feel better and lift up yours spirits, what do you say?" Beth looked between her bowl and her mom, knowing she meant well but in no mood for people.

"Mom I'm a mess-"

"Well we'll get you showered and cleaned up! Wipe the ice cream off your chin and everything!" Quinn cheered optimistically, "Just trust me baby, getting out of this house and taking your mind off of this will make you feel so much better, I promise" Beth could tell her mom was trying hard so she grinned softly while handing her the bowl, forcing herself up as she sighed.

"Fine, but we're getting more food when we're out."

"Of course, now is there anyone you'd like to invite? Maybe Tess or Les-"

"I'm not really talking to them right now," Beth answered miserably, having been reminded of her estrangement from her friends and breaking down again.

"What? Sweetie why not?"

"Well-I-it's just awkward," Beth answered sadly, "They're awkward, I'm awkward, it's all so-"

"Awkward?"

"Yes!" Beth pouted, "I mean I haven't told anybody about the baby yet, so when they kept asking why Balen and I broke up I lied. They know me too well though, and they know something's up, so now they won't talk to me until I tell them the truth."

"Well Beth just tell them," Quinn smiled, "Honey they've been your best friends since third grade, they're probably just hurt since you're keeping something from them. And anyways, you know they wouldn't tell, they would support you."

"Yeah, but its embarrassing!" Beth cried out, "Getting pregnant and then dumped?"

"Baby they love you, they aren't gonna judge you," Quinn said as she remembered those same silly fears she used to have, "Beth you have to trust me, I know how you feel, but this right here is the test. The test to see just how many true friends you have or not, and it might surprise you who will be there when you need them."

"Yeah, but it might hurt me by the people who aren't there," Beth moped.

"Well then who needs them? Not you! You're too good to surround yourself with those kind of people anyways, but I think you know Tess and Leslie will love you no matter what. Just trust yourself and everything will be alright honey, I promise." Beth nodded as Quinn pecked her forehead, rubbing her shoulders while turning to the door.

"Now enough with all this stress, get that cute butt up and moving…and throw something not stained in chocolate on that cute butt too!" Beth laughed as Quinn hurried down the hall and into her bedroom, snorting as she found her husband sprawled out on his back in their bed while napping peacefully. She carefully climbed up on the bed and gently laid beside him, rubbing her nails tenderly across the soft spot on his neck.

"Oh Puuuuuck," she called lightly, "Wake up honey." Her husband merely sniffled as he crinkled his nose, smacking his lips together sleepily while flinching against her fingertips.

"Puuuck, baaabyyyy, wake up love," she whispered in his ear, "I need you for something." Her husband shuffled around a little as he grunted, smiling in his sleep as she moved her hands further down his chest. She began tracing light circles around his pecks, dragging her fingers slowly down his abdomen while purring his name.

"Puck, please wake up for me," she begged seductively while her nails lazily glided back and forth over his belly button, "I really, _really_ need you." Puck mumbled incoherently as he arched towards her hands, Quinn sliding her fingers under the edge of his jeans while fumbling with the button.

"And if you wake up now I can tell you why." She grinned ear to ear as he cocked one eye open, raising her eyebrows and licking her lips as she crawled back towards him.

"Hi," she whispered as nibbled his lobe, "Sleep good?"

"Mmhm," he groaned tiredly while pulling her close, "But waking up was even better."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Quinn cheered as she leaned up, "Because I have a big, _big_ favor to ask."

"Oh yeah?" he asked while pushing himself up on his elbows, fully awake and waiting for what it was she had to tell him, "How big?"

"Huge, and you're the _only_ one who can help me." Puck was trying desperately to hide his excitement but the trail of goose bumps her nails were leaving on his shoulders were making it hard, _real_ hard.

"Does this favor involve restraints and gags?" he asked optimistically, Quinn shaking her head as she giggled.

"Nope, even better," she said teasingly while kissing his lips, "It involves _me_-"

"Yeah-"

"And your _big_-"

"Mmhm-"

"_Fat_-"

"Oh-"

"_Credit card_." Puck's eyebrows furrowed as she bit his bottom lip, pushing her back a little before cocking his head.

"You…wanna rent a prostitute?"

"Not exactly-"

"'Cause I'm pretty sure we can get Rachel for free-"

"No, Puck-"

"Damn that'd be hot, can you just imagine-"

"I need it for Beth." The fantasy of the two women in his bed cooing and moaning quickly popped as he lost any urge he had, groaning while falling back onto the pillow.

"You tricked me."

"No, I said I had a huge favor, I just didn't specify."

"You sucked on my ear woman, like I was your young cub, and you led me on."

"You believed what you wanted, you led yourself on." Puck glared through her as she whimpered, cuddling next to him and sniveling.

"Puck you don't understand, Beth is miserable-"

"Welcome to the freakin' club-"

"She's been sulking in her room for a week-"

"I'd sulk to if I was carrying that child-"

"And it breaks my heart to see her like this, you know how terrible it feels-"

"Almost as bad as the blue balls I'd imagine-"

"So I have to cheer her up, I have to make her feel better-"

"Don't worry about me or my boys, we're fine-"

"And to do so I'm gonna take her shopping, which is why I need your credit card." Puck flashed Quinn his angry eyes as he fumed, his wife now puckering her bottom lip out while quivering.

"Please baby, think of our daughter, think of your little girl and how hurt she is. She needs a good day, she needs to take her mind off of this." Puck wanted to argue but her puppy eyes were too damn adorable for him to stay frustrated any longer, groaning as he reached into his pockets and removed his wallet.

"Fine, but you better buy something skanky and black with that card while you're out."

"Deal."

"Really?"

"No, I'm PMS-ing." Puck exhaled deeply as she pecked his cheek, springing up off the bed and throwing on her jeans.

"How's she doing anyways? Beth?"

"A little better, I mean she's only eaten one carton today so that's good," Quinn answered from the closet as Puck rolled his eyes, never having learned the ability to understand his women, "How about Balen? How's he been?"

"Uh, er-ok," Puck answered uncomfortably, shifting around awkwardly in his bed as he tried to change the subject, "I mean he's pretty mopey but he'll get through it, they both will."

"I know, it's just so crazy," Quinn mumbled while emerging, "I mean don't get me wrong, I do kind of agree that they need a break and some time on their own to figure it all out, but still when did Balen get so…mature?"

"Meh, I try," Puck mumbled to himself, quickly halting as Quinn turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he insisted, hoping to God she hadn't heard him.

"You tr-Puck," she said slowly as her voice growled, "Did you say something to Balen?"

"Wha-psh, me?" he asked while scooting away towards the other side of the bed, "Why would I? Not that I would-"

"Puck-"

"Ok fine, I might have." Quinn groaned in frustration as she slung her flat at him, Puck rolling off the bed as she began yelling and charging towards him.

"I can't believe you-"

"Now hold on-"

"You hate him that much that you would purposely break them up-"

"I-wait, what? No-"

"I mean our daughter is hurting and you're just chilling-"

"I'm not chilling, I'm fleeing for my life-"

"Asshole, I swear-"

"HEY!" Quinn's hand was midair as she prepared to pelt him with her other shoe, Puck throwing his hands up defensively while calling her off, "Just, STOP!"

"You have one minute," Quinn fumed, "one minute to explain or so help me God I'm telling Beth and letting her have her way with you."

"Look I was doing what you said, lightening up and sympathizing with him, and we were talking about what he was going through."

"And…"

"And he was telling me about Beth and how they were always fighting and he doesn't think she's happy anymore."

"Then…"

"Then I told him about how you and I went through the same thing and how you made me change and get my shit together."

"So…"

"So he asked me how and I might have kind of sort of maybe mentioned you broke up with me. And then he might have kind of sort of mentioned if he should do the same for him and Beth, give each other time to figure out their own lives and feelings."

"And now I might be kind of sort of maybe murdering you for being so stupid." She continued to chase Puck around their bed as she yelled, Puck trying tirelessly to defend himself as she shouted.

"Time!" Puck called after she finally caught up to him, now straddling his back on the floor as she smacked his head, "Just, just time out ok? Look I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what he was gonna do! And anyhow I wouldn't have even talked to the damn kid if you hadn't made me! You ask me to do this and that and I do and then you yell at me for it! The hell woman? Do you know all the shit I've had to just suck up and deal with? How many feelings I've put aside and pretended I don't have because I'm supposed to be supportive? I'm trying to be a good dad and take care of my kid, but every time I try you always tell me how much I screw it up and how it's never good enough! I don't know what you want from me but whatever it is can you just tell me?" Quinn sat stunned as Puck finished his rant, sliding off his back silently as he rolled over. He was right, it burned her to actually admit it, but he was absolutely right, and even worse was the fact that the two adults were starting to sound oddly like Balen and Beth.

"Look I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right," Quinn said softly as she patted his hand, "You are, you've had to put up with a lot from me and I've never really appreciated it and I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Puck mumbled, grabbing one of her feet and squeezing it a little, "I just-this all sucks.

"I know," she agreed, "And I hate that we're supposed to just sit here as they struggle through."

"But we did the same and look at us, we did fine."

"Yeah, but it's because of us that they're in this mess. We can't just watch anymore, we have to do something to help."

"Haven't we done enough? I mean really, if we'd have just-" Puck noted the glare Quinn was flashing so he quickly snapped his lips shut, knowing all to well that he just needed to be supportive right now.

"Look I get it ok, I get his reasoning's and all the stuff he was trying to do for them, but if he's miserable too then maybe what they need after all is each other!"

"Maybe, I don't know Quinn, you didn't get back together with me for months."

"Yeah, because you were plugging it wherever you could. Besides, Balen and Beth are different than us."

"Still, I'd rather not get involved…again."

"I know, I know, but we're only gonna get involved one more time, just to get them out of the mess we got them in, and then we're done." Puck inwardly groaned as he stared at Quinn, finally nodding in agreement as he sighed.

"Fine, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, Beth's pathetic, and if Balen's as sad as you say then they might have both finally realized they need each other."

"Maybe, but then won't they just work it out?"

"Have you met our daughter? She's like you in a skirt, and there's no way she's about to suck up her pride. Much less Balen, who is you, and isn't about to admit he made a mistake."

"So what do we do?" Quinn grinned as she thought, Puck already shaking his head at whatever idea she had brainstormed.

"This is what we're gonna do…"

* * *

"It burns!"

"It's supposed to!"

"I don't like it!"

"So take another!"

Puck, Finn, and Balen all sat at their table, the two men rolling with laughter as they watched Balen down his third round of shots. Puck had agreed to taking Balen out, his job to pump the young boy for information and see how he was doing while "subtly" dropping hints that Beth missed him. Finn had also been forced to go, Puck guilt tripping him into the excursion with, "Remember that one time my daughter got knocked up and you knew?" While he knew his method wasn't exactly what Quinn had in mind, him and Finn having taken the boy to the rundown bar Puck had gone to himself when he had to clear his own head, and that the operation was highly illegal, he remembered that proverb his mom told him, the one about "a drunk man's words being a sober mans thoughts" or something like that. So here they sat, watching the teenager groan and curse as whiskey burned his throat while hoping they loosened him up enough to talk.

"How ya feeling?" Finn asked as he sipped his beer, stifling his laugh as his nephew swayed dizzily.

"I'm 'right, I'm 'right," he slurred, blinking his eyes groggily while gripping the table for support, "Jus' gotta focus, ya knows?"

"Oh I know," Puck smiled, leaning back in his seat while stretching his hands, "I know exactly what you're going through."

"Mnphm," Balen muttered through his beer, leaning the glass back and draining its contents.

"Well I'm gonna get another round," Finn said as he took the glass from Balen, "I'll be back ok."

"I'll miss yoouuu!" Balen called while pointing after Finn, turning to Puck and smiling sleepily, "Thas a good guy, I mean he's really a good guy."

"Yeah," Puck smiled, "And you know who else is a good guy Balen?"

"S'Obama?"

"You," Puck pointed, "You are big guy. I mean look at you, you go to school, you work a job, you keep good grades, you love your dads," the more he went on the more he realized Balen actually was a decent kid, Puck growing unnerved at how easy it was to compliment him and quickly shutting up, "Anyways you're a good guy."

"Stop it," Balen blushed, dismissing Puck with his hands as he rested his head on the table.

"No Bale, really, which is why it kills me to see such a good guy going through something so terrible."

"Whatcha mean?" Balen mumbled as he rolled his head up from the wood.

"Well, you know, the whole Beth thing."

"Oh," Balen muttered as his features dropped, his eyes growing sad and his shoulders sagging down, "Right."

"How have you been doing with all that?" Puck pried as Finn returned, passing Balen his beer quickly while leaning in, "You been doing ok?"

"Psh, yeah," Balen faked quickly, "I mean 'course."

"Really?" Puck asked as he arched his brow, "'Cause I mean you can tell me Bale."

"I'm fine," he pretended happily, 'Jus' peachy."

"Wow," Puck said as he leaned back, "Well I wish Beth was the same."

"Wha?" Balen asked, Finn helping the boy out by tilting his cup towards his mouth while Puck sighed.

"Yeah, Beth's not doing to good," he said dramatically.

"Awful really," Finn added on as he drained Balen's mug into the boy's mouth.

"Well…like, how awful?" Balen asked curiously as he wiped his lips.

"Oh awful, real awful," Puck played, "I mean she cries just all the time, moaning and groaning about how she misses you."

"Tears," Finn chimed in, "Just, everywhere."

"Really?" Balen asked sadly, "But I mean-she said she wanted a break."

"She didn't mean it! Come on Balen you know women, they're stubborn and defiant, always gotta have the upper hand and the second they think they loose that they get defensive."

"Claws," Finn joined as he arched his fingers, "Nails, attack."

"But what about the whole break thing? You said it helped you and Mrs. Quinn-"

"Well yeah-"

"And my wild oats? What about my oats?"

"Uh-"

"And how come she won't talk to me? If she feels this way, why won't she talk to me?"

"I-well," Puck sighed as Balen barraged him with questions, trying to think of answers but struggling to find them, "Look Balen listen, what works for some might not work for others. Yeah, I told you about me and Quinn but I didn't mean that you had to go and do it too! You and Beth and me and Quinn are two different scenarios ok? You and Beth have to figure out what works for you guys, not base it off of us."

"But-"

"And as far as your oats go, I never want to know what you're doing with those ok? I mean yeah, you should have a chance to be young and free, but are you even happy on your own?"

"Well…no-"

"Exactly. And as for Beth not talking to you, you haven't exactly tried calling her have you?"

"Well-"

"Ok then. All I'm saying is I gave you some bad advice and I'm sorry. What I should have said is this; talk to Beth. Put your stupid pride aside and just talk. Tell her how you feel and what you want and let her do the same."

"But she doesn't even listen-"

"I bet she will after what she's been through these past two weeks," Puck smiled, "I promise you she misses you just as much as you miss her, if not more. Don't let miscommunication screw you guys up ok?" Balen nodded as he slouched back, his mind hurting from everything that was happening.

"Thanks Mr. Puckerman."

"No problem, now tomorrow she has her twelve week check up, you're going right?"

"But of course."

"Good, perfect opportunity to talk to her," Puck nodded as he and Finn clinked their drinks to Balen's, taking long swigs before sighing, "Now finish up being stupid tonight because in the morning it's gonna come back to bite you. Hard." Balen nodded as he drank his beer, feeling an odd sense of relief as he relaxed.

* * *

_"And you, and you, and you, you're gonna looooooove me!"_

Puck and Finn led the audience in applause as Balen screeched out his notes, the young boy taking center stage as he belted out the tune terribly. Despite how illegal the whole thing was, and despite his disdain for the punk, Puck had been having a pretty good time with Balen. Sure, he'd blame it on the beer and say it was just because Balen was a fun drunk, but deep down he had actually had a great time just kicking back with the two guys.

"S'thanks, s'thanks," Balen murmured in the mike, "Now I'd likes to do jus' one more, dedicated to a real, real nice girl." Puck bit back laughter as Balen jerked the microphone from its stand, stumbling across the stage as he talked.

"She sorta, no she totally, broke my heart. Like, pshum, but it's s'okay guys 'cause guess what? I'm getting her back!" The crowd roared as he raised his fist, Puck clapping along as Finn jerked him back.

"Dude-"

"So Beth, this ones for you!"

"He is so wasted-"

"Puck-"

"And to Mr. Puckerman and Uncle Finn, thanks for being the coolest dudes ever, sussly." The music began playing and Balen began singing, Jon Bon Jovi blaring through the speakers as he fumbled the words.

"Puck!" Finn called again as he jerked his friend, "Dude, we need to go."

"What's your damage, let the kid have a little fun."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Finn said as he turned Puck's head towards the bar, "It's you." Puck scanned for what he meant and suddenly found it, punching Finn hard as he scrambled away.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"What the hell?"

"I don't know!"

"Well we gotta go!"

"What I've been saying!"

The two rushed towards Balen as they signaled for his attention, trying to hide within the crowd as they called for the young boy.

"Balen!"

_"You were born to be my baaabby, Baby I was made to be your maaan!"_

"Balen!"

_"Even_-wha? I ain't done!"

Puck and Finn groaned as they continued looking behind them, Finn pushing Puck as he yelled to his nephew.

"We'll be in the truck ok? Come outside when you're done! And hurry!"

The two of them barreled through the doors as they climbed in his truck, slamming the doors and staring at the other as they finally laughed.

"What are the chances?"

"For you dude, apparently high."

* * *

Balen couldn't exactly remember how it was that he had gotten here, or where the hell Puck and his uncle were, but he did know that his hands weren't wrapped around Beth and his lips weren't kissing hers, his body pressed against another's as they straddled each other in the women's bathroom.

"What do ya say we get out of here honey?" she asked as she pulled on his belt loops, "You and me?"

"Can't," Balen mumbled as he rested his head against the wall, "S'got something to do tomorrow…I think…"

"Oh come on sugar, one night," she cooed in his ear, her breath warm against his lobe as he melted, "I could make you feel better." Balen knew he should probably push her away, but something about her tongue in his ear kept his hands on her waist.

"I should go," he whispered.

"No you shouldn't, you should stay here with me sweetheart!"

"I just, I can't-"

"Why not? You got a girlfriend?"

"Yea-not exactly-I will thou-"

"Then what's the problem?" Balen racked his mind hard, knowing there was something he had promised to do or something Puck had told him. He tried to think of their talk and what he had said about Beth, but the only words he remembered were something about his "wild oats" and "having a chance to be young and free."

"I-"

"Come on darling," the feisty woman moaned as she kissed his neck, her blue eyes flashing dangerously as she smiled widely, "Let me take care of you hun."

"I like older women," Balen smiled stupidly, the redhead pressing her lips to his while cupping his face, "But I dunno-"

"Come on sweetpea, it'll be fun! I won't tell if you don't." Balen tried to think as she slid her hands up his shirt, nothing clear but the sound of her sweet, sugary voice as he pulled back, "What's your name anyways baby doll?"

"Bale-Balen, whas yours?" he asked as she looked up and smiled.

"Robyn, my name's Robyn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello loves! I know it's been forever, but between school and moving things have been crazy! Which is why I made this a lengthy chapter to make amends for my absence! I'm also planning more gleek scenes and Quick scenes for the next chapters that I know you'll all love! Anyways the reviews as always have been amazing and I appreciate all of you wonderful readers! Keep reading and reviewing and let me know what you think! Thanks again sweeties!**

* * *

"One foot in front of the other, that's it big guy, easy steps."

Puck and Finn gripped Balen tightly as they led him down the drive, the young boy's body flailing about as the two men drug him forward. They had been waiting for him over half an hour outside the bar, Finn finally growing frustrated and heading back inside to drag him offstage. But instead of finding Balen there he found the teenager asleep on the floor of the women's bathroom, Finn assuming he had wandered in accidentally and passed out mid-pee. He had yanked the boy up and half carried half tugged him towards Puck's truck, the two having enjoyed the ride home as they drew on and tormented the drunken teen.

"Errythings spinning," he slurred as he gripped Puck's shoulder tightly, his other arm wrapped around Finn's waist and pulling him closer, "I can't stop it-s'like a clausescope."

"Yeah buddy uh huh, sounds real pretty," Puck groaned, pulling Balen off of him and Finn and leaning him against the door, "Now I need you to listen up ok? This is real important what I'm about to say-"

"Oh no's, you pregnant too?"

"What? No, Balen-"

"Dude that's physically impossible," Finn added, furrowing his brows before cocking his head to Puck, "It is right? That can't-"

"Shut up," Puck interrupted, rolling his eyes and refocusing on Balen, "Look, we have to go inside now ok? Which means you have to be quiet, you understand? You can't make any noises or sounds, not even a goddamn peep, because if you do Mrs. Quinn is gonna wake up-"

"And attack?" Balen asked frightened, his eyes bulging and mouth drooping in fear.

"Er-yes, attack, so be quiet ok? Hold your breath if you have to, I don't care, but you have to silent understood?" Balen gave Puck a salute to show his obedience, he and Finn stifling laughs as they opened the door and pulled him inside. The house was silent and dark as they entered, Puck groping everything around him as he blindly wandered through the shadows.

"Fuck!"

"Shut up Finn!"

"I'm sorry! I stumped my toe!"

"Be quiet or she'll heeear yooouuu…"

"I don't give a-shit!

"What?"

"Now I stumped my toe!"

"Sorry!"

"Mr. Puckerman she's gonna attack!"

"Stuff it Bale!"

"Why the fuck do you have so much shit in your living room?"

"I didn't decorate!"

"Well it's ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"We're all ridiculous!"

"SHUT UP BALEN!"

"Dude I think I found your couch!"

"We don't have a couch th-"

"Its soft and plush, it's good enough."

"Plush? Really?"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me."

"Balen-"

"Just put him down on the fluffiness ok?"

"Ok, one-"

"Two-"

"Three!"

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

"Shut up!"

"Ok Finn, let go of my hand."

"What?"

"Ew."

"Dude, let go of my hand!"

"Dude, I'm not holding your hand!"

_"Secret loveeeeeeerrrrrrrs, that's what they aaaare-"_

"Dude, for real, you're creeping me out."

"Dude, for real, I'm not holding your hand!"

"Then who is?"

The click of the side table lamp illuminated the once black living room, light casting over them and revealing Balen in a laundry basket and a very angry Quinn. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes drooping sleepily, with her lips pursed firmly and her arms crossed over her chest so tightly Puck wondered how she was breathing.

"Uh-hey baby," he said slowly, casually stepping in front of Balen's crumpled body as he tried to shift the focus, "How ya doin?"

"How am I doing? How am I-well let's see, I spent the day with our pregnant and emotionally fragile teenage daughter, trying to convince her that everything would be ok, while you went out and got plastered with your friends-"

"Balen's not really a friend babe-"

"Hey-"

"Shut up," Quinn snapped, stepping closer to Puck and glaring up at him, "I've been up all night trying to get a hold of you, waiting for a call or text, smoke signal, carrier pigeon, anything! And you have the nerve to just show up smelling like a country music video and act like everything's fine?"

"Baby-"

"Don't baby me, don't even Puckerman-"

"Ooh last name basis? Clearly this is a family discussion-"

"Sit down Hudson, I'm nowhere near through with you two." She turned back from casting Finn an evil look to stare a hole through Puck, the bigger man suddenly feeling very small as his wife interrogated him.

"Look, Quinn I did what you said-"

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me?" she asked as she threw her hands up, "I wanted you to help me, to help our kids, and your definition of help is getting him shit faced?"

"In all fairness Finn helped-"

"Hey-"

"I don't care Puck! I trusted you, to help me and Beth and you pull this crap?"

"Hey I didn't even want to get involved in the first place but you made me!"

"Because you screwed everything up!"

"Because you made me talk to him!"

"Because you're an ass!"

"EXCUSE ME!" The three adults turned towards the voice to find Balen slumped in the basket, lazily waving hello as he tried to wiggle out of his position, "I'm sorry to s'rupt you but, I gotta pee so 'less you want it on your delicates-"

"Oh for Christ's sake Finn help him," Quinn ordered, Finn not budging as he looked between Balen and her.

"Finn-"

"You told me to sit down!"

"Well I'm telling you to get up!" The man sprung up quickly and began tugging Balen up from his spot, helping support him clumsily as they made their way down the hall.

"Quinn just let me explain-"

"Oh you're gonna explain alright, and it better be good."

"Look I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have taken him out and gotten him wasted-"

"Ya think?"

"But the kid was hurting ok? And as much as I hate having anything in common with that little shit, I know what that's like alright? It's miserable and awful, the kind of feeling that just makes you wanna die and that much pain? It doesn't just go away from having a good talk and slap on the back, it haunts you and makes your stomach and chest ache in this awful sort of way all day and all night. So yeah, I took him out and I gave him one night away from all those bad feelings. I get that you don't like it or approve, but you also don't understand." Puck sighed as he fell back onto the couch, rubbing his face and groaning in exhaustion. He was waiting for Quinn to fight back or argue that it still wasn't acceptable, more than surprised when he felt her rest beside him.

"Well Beth is going through the same thing you know-"

"I know Quinn-"

"But I guess I didn't do much better with her either," she moped, Puck flashing her a look of confusion as she winced, "I might have let Beth go a little overboard with your credit card." Puck felt his heart skip a beat as he noted her hesitance, knowing he was in no position to get angry so quickly playing it off.

"It's-it's ok," he nodded while forcing himself to relax, "It's ok, fine, I think we're both even and both learned our lessons the hard way."

"Agreed, " Quinn nodded, offering Puck her hand as they shook, "I just don't know how we're gonna explain this to Kurt and Jacob."

"Their kid got mine pregnant, I got theirs drunk, I think that's a fair trade." Quinn smiled as she smacked her husband, relaxing against him as he wrapped his arm around her, "Or maybe we just don't tell them."

"I think that's a much better plan," Quinn agreed, closing her eyes as she began drifting off. Puck gently rubbed his fingers through her hair softly, curiosity eating away at him as he finally opened his mouth once more.

"So when you say a little overboard, how overboard are we talking?" Quinn's eyes snapped open again as she bit her lip, mumbling incoherently while trying to shrug him off.

"Oh not too bad," she murmured nonchalantly, "Just you know…"

"How many zeros?" Puck interrupted.

"Just two," Quinn answered.

"Oh ok-"

"Plus another?"

"Quinn!"

"Puck!"

"You let Beth spend a thousand dollars on clothes!"

"You let Balen get wasted at a bar!

"Fair enough!"

"Touché!"

The bangs and groans coming from the hallway signaled the return of Finn and his nephew, the young boy now looking green as he slowly wobbled into the living room.

"Bale you look awful," Puck said as he fought back a smile.

"So does your mother," he grumbled, Puck growing angry as Quinn pushed him back.

"Yeah, he kind of upchucked on the floor," Finn informed them as he helped Balen onto the couch, "…and in the sink…and in the shower…there's-there's just a lot of vomit ok?" Balen moaned as he fell onto the couch, Quinn grabbing the trashcan from the kitchen while Puck blanketed the area around him.

"Make it stop," the young boy pleaded, holding his stomach as he rolled over, "Make it-just make errything stop."

"Just go to sleep Balen, you'll feel better in the morning," Quinn said comfortingly as she placed the trashcan beside him, flashing Puck and Finn a look of annoyance before heading to their bedroom, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Along with how you're gonna pay me back!" The flash of Quinn's middle finger signaled the end of their conversation, Puck cursing her under his breath as Finn prepared to leave.

"Hey thanks again for enduring this with me," Puck said as he patted his friend on the back, Finn shrugging it off while grabbing his keys.

"Nah it's nothing, besides it's the least I could do."

"You're right, it is." Finn revved back and punched Puck, the two shoving and pushing one another as they walked towards the door.

"Listen, Quinn and I agreed to keep this from Kurt and Jacob so if you wouldn't mind-"

"I know nothing," Finn smiled, high fiving Puck before stepping through the door.

"Have fun babysitting."

"Have fun being Berry's bitch."

"Make sure you relax when you take it from Quinn puss."

"At least one of us actually gets in her pants."

"Douche."

"Tool."

* * *

"Would you stop kicking me?"

"Would you stop hogging the covers?"

"Well I'll stop hogging when you stop moving."

"Well I'll stop moving when you stop hogging."

"Stubborn bastard."

"Crazy bitch."

The morning light shined brightly into Puck and Quinn's room as the couple tossed and turned, the two having spent the night battling each other in their sleep. Quinn was still pissed at Puck's immaturity and Puck was still pissed at Quinn's inconsiderateness, the two having kicked and elbowed the other throughout their restless night.

"I still can't believe you let a teenage boy get drunk at a bar."

"I still can't believe you let a teenage girl go on a shopping spree."

"Oh so when Balen hurts it's ok to ease the pain, but when it's our own daughter hurting it doesn't matter?"

"I never said that!"

"And since when did you all of a sudden get so defensive over Balen anyway? You used to hate him."

"I do hate him, and I'm not defending him I'm defending myself!"

"Real mature Puck, real mature."

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"Please?"

"Fuck you."

"Anytime sweet cheeks, anytime." Quinn growled as she shoved the covers off, climbing out of bed and throwing her house coat on.

"Sometimes I wonder why the hell I even married you."

"Because I'm fucking charming as hell," Puck grinned, crossing his arms behind his head and smiling.

"Ah, that's right, you guilt tripped me with our daughter." Puck frowned as Quinn grinned evilly, taking his pillow and chunking it at her across the room.

"Well at least now I can sleep without some little elf stealing the covers," Puck grumbled, Quinn grabbing her ears quickly and pouting.

"You know I'm self conscious about them!"

"And with good reason Keebler." Quinn let out a shrill cry as she stomped towards the bed, yanking the covers off of Puck and throwing them into the hall.

"Yeah, well you're not that big!" Her robe twirled behind her as she stormed out of the room, Puck gasping at her last words. He tried to lay there but the chill on his toes kept him awake, Puck grumbling angrily as he pushed himself out of bed. He bombarded down the stairs as he entered the kitchen, Quinn clanging the pots and pans together loudly as she prepared breakfast. Neither spoke or looked at each other as they fixed their coffee, Puck heading to check on Balen as Quinn scrambled their eggs.

"Up and at 'em," Puck called as he grinned, "Time to face the day sunshine." Balen remained motionless as he slept, his lifeless limbs spread everywhere as drool trickled from his lips.

"Come on buddy, seize the day," Puck shouted as he knelt beside the teenager, smacking him repeatedly with the newspaper while whistling.

"Mnphm," Balen mumbled while swatting at Puck, squinting his eyes and rolling over.

"Yeah I hear ya, but we have a doctor's appointment so up, up, up!" Balen continued to lay there pathetically, Puck sighing as he got up and walked towards the living room windows.

"Come on Bale," he called sweetly, pulling the blinds up and letting the sunshine blare onto the boy's face, "Time to go."

"Ah, stop it!" Balen cried, shielding his face and crying out loudly, "Make it stop, make it stop!"

"Can't, now up! You've got a lot of explaining to do." Puck plopped down beside him as he sipped his coffee, enjoying Balen's misery far too much. His eyes were puffy and the bags that hung below them were huge, his face still tinged green with his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked slowly, keeping his eyes closed while sitting up, "Did I-did we crash?"

"No, no my friend, that's the Tequila," Puck answered happily, "And she is one stern mistress I tell ya, still have Vietnam style flashbacks about her myself." Both men shuddered as they thought about drinking, Balen growing uncomfortably queasy while Puck patted his shoulder.

"So listen about last night-"

"My head has a heartbeat-"

"Yeah, good luck with that, but anyways I'm gonna need you to keep it on the down low ok? I'm already eating shit from Quinn over this fiasco and the last thing I need is your dad's exploding on me alright? So what happened last night stays just between us, got it?" Balen continued rubbing his temples as Puck waited for a response, reaching over and punching the teenager's arm.

"Shit, what?"

"Down low?"

"Ok, ok, down low," Balen muttered, Puck satisfied with their agreement and getting up, "But wait, Mr. Puckerman?"

"What?" Puck asked agitatedly.

"I kinda-I kinda did something last night-"

"Yeah, ruined my bathroom, which you will be cleaning by the way," Puck interrupted, his mood changing quickly when he noticed Balen's worried expression, "What? What happened?"

"Well," Balen fumbled nervously, avoiding Puck's eyes as he fingered a hole in his jeans, "I kind of-I might have-well I-"

"Spit it out Bale, I'm not getting any younger-"

"I kind of hooked up with someone ok?" Puck wondered if his jaw made a noise as he smacked the floor, his eyes bulging from their sockets as his stomach sank.

"What? You did what?" Balen remained silent as Puck sat back down beside him, knowing things were worse than he thought and that it was all his fault, "You-ok explain."

"You remember how I was singing right? On that stage?"

"All too clearly," Puck answered, fighting back a laugh as he envisioned Balen with the mic.

"Well it was after that, I don't really remember how, but somewhere between the Bon Jovi and beer I wound up in the bathroom with this chick."

"Did you know her?"

"No."

"And you just slept with her?"

"What? No! No!" Balen said defensively in disgust, "Please, I'm already one baby daddy I'm not gonna add another!"

"Well you said you hooked up-"

"I meant we just made out," Balen dismissed, Puck sighing in relief as his heart returned to it's normal beat.

"Well thank God, I thought you had shacked up with some girl in a stall."

"No, gross man, no! And besides, she wasn't a girl."

"She was a he?" Puck asked with wide eyes, Balen throwing his hands up as he shook his head fervently.

"Wha-what's wrong with you? No!" he cried out, "She was a woman! A crazy, crazy woman." Puck nodded in understanding as he leaned back, snorting into his coffee as he added another similarity to the list.

"Cougar's, check."

"What?"

"Nothing," Puck sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what do I do?" Balen asked, "Should I tell Beth?" Puck quickly shook his head as he sat his coffee down, waving his hands across his chest and looking down at Balen.

"No, no, no, no! You hear me? No!"

"But I wanna be honest-"

"Honest my ass," Puck said flatly, "Look, I know this is probably terrible advice to give, and my record with helping you isn't great, but right now we're already in hot water. You still have to explain to your parents why you didn't come home last night and I still have to make this up to Quinn, much less add Beth into all this? No, no, no, no ok? I'm saving your and my asses right now alright? Just keep your little rendezvous to yourself you hear me? Trust me it's for the best."

"But what if-"

"But what if nothing! Look I appreciate you wanting to be a good guy to Beth, really I do, but take it from a boy who's been there, the last thing a Puckerman woman wants to hear is that you've been dicking around ok? I know, it's messed up, but just trust me on this Balen, what she doesn't know won't hurt. Physically too, cause Beth will kick your ass." Balen thought about the advice as guilt settled in his stomach, Puck trying his best to reassure him. Puck knew what he was doing was absolutely wrong, his advice an attempt to cover his own ass as well, but he and Balen already had enough shit to deal with, much less adding more to it.

"So have you ever cheated on Mrs. Quinn?" Balen asked curiously, wondering how exactly Puck knew what he was going through.

"Wait, what? No, I've never cheated on Quinn," Puck dismissed, "I mean…not while we were married. Look I was stupid when I was younger and I did a lot of shit I'm not proud of, including hooking up with a few of the Cheerios behind her back, so I know what you're in. I'm not saying it's ok to lie, I'm just saying you and Beth are already having enough problems, don't add more on."

"So lying is ok this once?"

"Just this once and besides, it's not lying its…not including every detail, ya know?" Balen nodded as he sunk back into the couch, his head throbbing from everything going on.

"I guess-I guess it would only hurt Beth more," Balen mumbled, trying his best to force himself into believing it was ok, "And I've already done enough of that and she is fragile, what with the pregnancy and all. Besides, if we're getting technical here me and Beth aren't even together, I mean it isn't cheating when you're single."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Puck agreed, not feeling right about the situation either but trying to focus on what was best for his and Balen's asses, "So this stays just between us, right?"

"Yeah, ok," Balen nodded, Puck shaking him a little as he stood, "I'd like to just forget this night ever happened anyway."

"I bet," Puck laughed.

"I'll never make out with another crazy redhead again." Puck went to laugh but a lurch in his stomach stopped him, pulling the coffee cup from his lips as his eyes widened again.

"Red…hey Balen?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't happen to catch her name," he asked curiously, knowing he was probably being crazy but wanting to know, "The redhead from the bathroom?"

"Oh, uh yeah I did…something like-Lo-no, Jocelyn? No, Rosalind? Ros-wait, Ron-"

"Robyn?"

"Robyn! Yeah, that's it Robyn! Wait-how'd you know that?" The mug in his hands would've dropped and shattered if his fingers hadn't frozen around it, Puck's body stiff as he stared through Balen.

"Mr. Puckerman? Mr. Pucker-"

"Did she have big blue eyes and big red lips?"

"Yeah-whoa how'd-"

"And a southern accent? Call you things like sweet pea and honey and darling?"

"You're freaking me out Mr. Puckerman, how-oh my God were you there? Did you spy on me? How-you set me up!" Balen stood as he began freaking out, Puck quickly setting his coffee down as he ran to shush the teenager.

"Shut up! Shut up! Balen shut the fuck up!" Puck growled as he covered his mouth, Balen trying to push him off as he mumbled, "I wasn't there, I didn't watch, fucking gross dude, and I didn't set you up conspiracy theory! She's my ex ok, the woman you kissed is my ex!" Balen stopped fidgeting as his eyes widened, Puck nodding as he slowly removed his hand to reveal Balen's shocked expression.

"She's-what?"

"She's my ex ok? Ex fiancé to be exact." Balen now went from shock to terror, wondering if Puck wanted to kick his ass even more now.

"Ex-fiancé? When-"

"Do you remember hearing Quinn and Finn and your dads make jokes about the Dark Ages?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, that's her," Puck sighed, "She's the one I almost married, the one who faked being pregnant so I would. She tried to rearrange our wedding and trick me into marrying her and-let's just say it was a big fiasco, one I avoided thanks to Quinn." Balen was still stunned as he listened, now wondering if she looked that young or if he had been that drunk.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not anymore than usual, why?"

"Cause I kissed your-you know-"

"Dude," Puck laughed, "I'm not mad, I just feel bad for you." Balen felt a little relief as Puck continued to chuckle, now fully realizing just how bad things would really get if he opened his mouth.

"So-so now we really can't tell right?"

"Exactly," Puck said forcefully as he glared at Balen, "Because if you do people will die. Seriously, Quinn will cut that bitch, and as for me? I'll be on the curb so fast-"

"I won't say anything," Balen interrupted, "I swear, I won't say anything, I wouldn't do that to you." Puck felt even more guilt as he watched Balen agree to cover his ass, knowing he had screwed the poor kid over more in the past two weeks than the young kid had ever done in his entire life. He also felt a sinking pit forming as he realized this is exactly how Quinn must have felt with Beth over her pregnancy secret, now wishing he had been more understanding to his girls now that he was going though it.

"Thanks Bale," Puck murmured softly, "I-I just-"

"I get it," Bale nodded while smiling, "I've got my own ass to save here too." A silence fell between them as they sat, not one of awkwardness but one of understanding and ease. Puck could only shake his head as he thought about their scenario, snorting once more as he sipped his coffee.

"What?" Balen asked perplexed, Puck sighing as he rubbed his forehead.

"You are, without a doubt and to a tee, a carbon copy of me," he smiled, "I mean we've even shared the same woman."

"It's not really funny yet," Balen said fiercely, Puck cocking an eyebrow and making him smile, "I mean I guess it is a little." The two sat quietly for a moment before bursting into laughter, Puck and Balen not really understanding why but both unable to do anything but chuckle through the awkwardness.

"Balen?" a voice said from the doorway as it halted their conversation, Beth standing in her pajamas with a confused face as she watched the two grow quiet, "What are you doing here?"

"Beth, hey," Balen fumbled, he and Puck both standing as they exchanged bewildered faces, "I uh-I was-well-"

"Balen's here to talk with you," Puck interrupted, Balen flashing him a wide eyed look as Puck tried to help, "He uh-he couldn't sleep last night so he wanted to talk and uh-we-we talked so long about you and the baby he just passed out." Beth's puzzled face soon morphed into one of understanding, walking towards the boy and grabbing his hand.

"Really?" she asked gently, "You haven't been doing good either?"

"No," he answered honestly, one time he'd actually be able to tell her the truth, "Not at all actually, I can't eat or sleep. I'm so sorry Beth, really I've been so stupid."

"Me too Balen, I've been completely overreacting at everything."

"No you're pregnant, I get it-"

"Still I've been awful to you and I shouldn't have been."

"I never meant to break up with you honest, I just didn't know what you wanted and I thought maybe you needed some space-"

"I didn't wanna break up either but I did need space, because while we were apart I realized how much I really do need you."

"I need you too Beth, and I'm so sorry I was such an ass."

"Well I didn't exactly make things easy with all my complaining and griping."

"I didn't either-"

"And I never should have gotten so defensive and let my pride interfere-"

"And I never should have gotten so aggravated and let my fear get the best of me-"

"I just really-"

"Really-"

"Missed you," they finished in unison, both smiling a little as they stepped closer.

"I know I told you I would step up and I will, I swear Beth-"

"And I promise to stop being so crazy and start controlling myself more." Balen nodded as he tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her and pecking her cheek softly.

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too Balen," she replied happily, "Can we just go back to loving each other again? Just pretend like these last few weeks didn't happen?"

"Sounds perfect," Balen agreed, relief washing over him as he relaxed against her. Yeah, he was keeping something from her and yeah, he felt guilty, but he figured if they were wiping their slates clean then there was no sense in bringing it up anyways, they'd been through enough already and he longed for nothing but normalcy again. Besides he wasn't just protecting himself and Beth, knowing the domino affect his little secret would have on the others in their family as well, so he ignored the rumbling in his stomach and went back to enjoying the feel of Beth in his arms once more.

Puck smiled a little as he watched the two, waving a quick hand to Balen before turning and leaving the room. He closed the kitchen door behind him as he spun around to find his wife, angrily scraping away at eggs that had become stuck to the pan.

"Can I help you?"

"No," she snapped quickly, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her sweaty face as she sighed, "I'm fine on my own thanks, I don't need you."

"Aw come on babe, Beth and Balen made up, can't we?" Quinn looked up quickly as she backed away from the sink, throwing off her gloves and pushing the living room door open a tad.

"They made up?" she whispered excitedly, watching as the two continued talking and cuddling on the couch.

"Yep, everything's fine," Puck smiled as he rubbed her shoulders, "I went back and corrected my mistake."

"So then Beth knows you got Balen plastered?" Quinn asked while turning to face him and arching an eyebrow.

"Well…no, but they both agreed to start fresh so it doesn't matter."

"It does so!" Quinn protested while pushing him away, "Puck they need to be honest!" Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and yanked her back to the living room door, the sight of the two laughing teens making her smile once more.

"Fine, then you go in there and ruin that moment," Puck said flatly, pushing her closer and closer as she scoffed, "Yeah, he's not being completely honest, but would knowing how pathetic he is really benefit them? Would it really do anything for those two? No, now I'm not saying it's right, but I'm saying they're happy and they're back to the way they should be, and I think they've been through enough. But if you wanna go in there and break your daughters heart all over again be my guest." Quinn sighed as she rolled her eyes to Puck, pushing the door closed again and returning to the sink.

"I guess-I guess it's not _that_ big of a deal."

"Exactly, I mean do you wanna hear about every time I got drunk?" Quinn flashed him an angry look in response, Puck throwing up his hands as he nodded, "My point exactly."

"I just hate all this lying!" she whined, "I mean we're gonna have to lie to Jacob and Kurt, now Beth, it's all such a bad mess."

"Like I've been saying, it's not lying it's omitting, and it's not bad when it's protecting people," Puck smiled, Quinn flipping her spatula at him and causing soapy bubbles to land on his nose.

"It must be snowing on the hills of hell because I never thought I'd see the day when you could ever have a point."

"So you admit I'm right?" Puck asked as he leaned in closer, Quinn trying to ignore his breath on her ear as she scrubbed the pan.

"No you're not right, you just have a point, there's a difference."

"So is there a difference between lying about Balen's night and Beth's day?" Puck questioned, Quinn growing stiff and tossing the sponge down annoyed as he interrogated her.

"Look I told you, I wasn't exactly right either. I shouldn't have let her do that just like you shouldn't have let Balen."

"So you admit you were wrong."

"Not wrong just-you know-misguided."

"I'll take that as an apology," Puck grinned, Quinn trying to protest but being cut off by Puck's lips.

"Just stop, for fucking once just stop fighting me," he whispered in her ear, Quinn wanting to resist his advances but succumbing to the way his hands felt on her hips as he forced her legs apart and onto the counter. He pushed her robe aside and began running his fingers up and down the insides of her thighs lightly, each time going higher before quickly moving back down to her knees.

"What'd you say earlier?" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled the lobe, his fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps on her legs as they rested at the hem of her nightgown, "Said I wasn't what?"

"I-I don't know," Quinn mumbled incoherently, wishing his lips would stop talking and start sucking, "I dunno."

"You said I wasn't big didn't you? Insulted my manhood."

"I didn't mean it," Quinn gasped as her breath hitched in her throat, Puck continuing to tease her as he slid his fingers higher under her nightie, "I didn't mean it ok? Promise."

"You sure?" he asked as he pressed his fingers deep into her flesh, loving her reaction as she searched and fumbled for answers.

"Swear," Quinn breathed as she dug her nails as deep into his back as she could get them, Puck smiling against the soft skin on her shoulder as he sank his lips into the crook of her neck.

"Good enough," he grinned, finally letting his hands glide up her thighs and sending a sharp shiver down her spine.

"I hate you, God I hate you so much," she moaned as he sucked on her clavicle, smacking and kicking him every once in awhile as he pulled the robe off her arched back.

"I hate you too," he grinned mischievously as he jerked her forward hard while yanking her nightgown up, pulling her hair a little as she bit his lip.

"Stubborn bastard."

"Crazy bitch."

* * *

"Everything looks good," Beth's doctor confirmed as she flicked on the lights, "You're baby's at the perfect size and weight for twelve weeks, as are you." Beth smiled happily as she let the nurse clean off her stomach, Quinn awing at the tiny swell that was beginning to form.

"You know pretty soon people will catch on sweetheart," Puck joked as he poked her bellybutton, "They're gonna notice you're getting rounder and not just fatter."

"I know, I know," Beth grumbled, pulling down her shirt as she pushed herself up, "I already told Tess and Leslie I needed to talk to them, so after I tell them first I won't care who knows."

"Good girl," Quinn winked, everyone beginning to get up and head for the door as the doctor began scheduling the next appointment.

"So one more time," Jacob said as he stopped Puck in the hall, "Balen came over to…?"

"Talk," Puck nodded, he, Balen, Finn, and Quinn all having come up with a story about the boy's whereabouts the previous night, "Me and Quinn saw how hard Beth was taking things so Quinn thought I should reach out to Balen and help him go through the same."

"Huh," Jacob said as he smiled suspiciously, "It's just odd, the sudden interest you have in my son."

"Well I figure he's about to become a big part of my family, have to get along with him some time right?" Jacob nodded as he Quinn, Finn, and Balen all joined Puck in the hall, each rehearsing the story in their heads as they anxiously awaited the next question.

"And he just fell asleep?"

"Out like a light," Quinn agreed, nodding along as she patted Balen's shoulders, "Poor thing, I thought he was gonna cry himself to sleep."

"Tears, flowed," Finn interjected awkwardly, Jacob eyeing them all before he and Kurt turned, "Well if that's what you say happened-"

"It is!"

"Yes sir."

"Totally."

"Tears."

"Uh huh, well come on Balen let's go," Jacob signaled, he and Kurt walking ahead as Balen stepped forward to leave.

"Thank you guys so much," he whispered quickly, all three flashing thumbs up as he waved goodbye.

"So," Kurt said as they exited the office, "Do we believe them?"

"Absolutely not," Jacob shook.

"Something's totally up?"

"Absolutely certain."

"Are we worried?"

"…I guess not, I mean he's already gotten a girl pregnant, what more could he have gotten into?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is one of my favorites, because it's my first time writing a holiday involving all the gleeks! It's kind of intense though, so read, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks again loves!**

* * *

"Pass the tissues."

"Get them yourself, I'm too tired to move."

"They're right beside you Puck."

"What?"

"I said they're right beside you!"

"What, I can't- I hurt too much to argue with you!"

"Well I hurt too!"

"Well I hate cold weather."

"Well I hate you."

November had arrived and along with fading colors and sharp winds it had also brought the flu, each member of the Puckerman household having been struck with the nasty virus. Quinn couldn't stop vomiting her breakfast, Puck wouldn't stop moaning about his ear infection, and poor Beth had been taken to the hospital the night before with a startling high fever. Their house which had been mid baby proof was now lined with prescription bottles and half filled glasses of orange juice, the setting more like a toxic war zone than a place to habitat.

Along with cold weather came cold stares and whispers, as news of Beth's pregnancy hit McKinley high harder that Balen's fist to a basketball player's face when he called her a MILF. While her best friends had remained supportive and by her side the same couldn't be said of the rest of her student body, Cheerios having vandalized her locker with "slut" and "white trash" while the football team made sure to jab Balen every chance they got. It wasn't just her peers that had begun treating her differentlt either, a few of Beth's teachers having become short and uncooperative when she asked for assignments early because her doctors appointments interfered. Some would sneer and others would just shake their heads as they told her they couldn't help, Beth having cried in Emma's arms almost daily for the first few weeks. While her status might have fallen and her social life sucked Balen and her had become closer and stronger than ever, both having stuck to their words of changing their ways for the other.

It wasn't just the Puckerman family that was struggling with rough times either, Balen's family having to deal with their own type of virus as well. Kurt and Jacob had been at each other's throats lately over their son and his baby mama, every day that checked off of Beth's due date calendar bringing more stress and problems to their family. Kurt thought Balen should be allowed to stay with Beth occasionally on the nights before appointments while Jacob had insisted their "shacking up" was infuriating. Kurt allowed Balen an extra hour past his curfew while Jacob pushed it up. Kurt wanted to start contributing to the doctor's bills while Jacob insisted they pay the later ones. While each struggle seemed small within itself the fighting and arguing had taken it's toll on the young couple and their son, the living room couch now Jacob's bed while Kurt paced the floor above. Balen hated seeing his parents this way and guilt would spread through his chest every night, knowing it was his fault and praying there was a way to make things better again soon.

"It won't stop ringing!" Puck groaned as he rubbed the side of his swollen head, his ear infection having gotten worse it seemed overnight, "I just want to sleep."

"I told you to let me put the drops in but nooooo, you're so big and bad you don't need them," Quinn snapped as she leaned over and snatched the tissues up, throwing Puck an evil glare as she settled back in.

"The drops were cold! They hurt when you put them in!"

"So you choose looking like Frankenstein instead of enduring a little pain for relief?" Quinn asked as she blew her nose, "I mean that's just stupid."

"What's stupid is how ridiculous you sound," Puck mumbled as he yanked the tissues back, "Like you're reading Hebrew over there."

"I can't help that I'm stuffed up!"

"What?"

"I said I can't-never mind," Quinn groaned as she settled back into the bed, more than fed up with Puck's loss of hearing, "Just forget it and go back to sleep, I'll deal with you later."

"Fine," Puck pouted as he scooted under the covers, vengefully wiping his nose on Quinn's pillow before rolling over, "But I can't wait to see how you plan on cooking Thanksgiving dinner for everyone while you're all gross and icky."

"I'm not gross and icky, you're gross and icky," Quinn shot back childishly while adjusting her aching body, "And I'll be able to host dinner just fine thank you, some stupid little cold isn't going to hold me back from life."

"I can't help that my eyes are puffy Quinn, and I can't very well work properly in the shop with distorted vision," Puck retorted at her jab, his illness having kept him home from work for the whole week, "I mean do you really want me hacking off my hand or something?"

"One less body part I'd have to keep off my ass every night," Quinn murmured from under the covers, the angry gasp that echoed from the other side of the bed making her smile in victory.

"Don't even pretend like you don't like it," Puck snapped proudly as her jerked the covers, "If I remember correctly you were putting it there the other night…"

"And look where that got me, stuck in this God forsaken bed with this God forsaken headache while you keep rambling on about your God forsaken pain," she grumbled as she snatched the covers back, "Nothing good comes from sex with you."

"I'd like to veto that statement, your argument is invalid and irrational."

"You're invalid and irrational."

"But you love me."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Bite me."

"Ok." Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she heard her husband roar while rolling on top of her, his stomach resting on her back while his mouth disappeared into the crook of her neck.

"Puck! Stop!" she cried in between giggles while flailing her arms behind her, the bigger man now rolling left and right as he smothered her into the mattress, "I can't breathe! I can't breathe! And you're making my nose run!"

"Ow! Damn it!" Puck shouted as he quickly rolled away, Quinn's hand having smacked into his wounded ear and causing a sharp pain to shoot down his face.

"Crap honey sorry!" Quinn sniffled as she sat up, Puck wincing in pain as he held his head, "I didn't mean to honest."

"What?"

"I said I-"

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm sor-"

"What?"

"Oh forget it," she groaned as she rolled her eyes, scooting closer to Puck and pulling his hand down, "Let me see how it's coming along-"

"Don't touch it! Don't touch it!"

"I have to now calm down!" Quinn began examining her husband's ear as he flinched underneath her fingertips, any and everything causing his head to pound.

"Is it looking any better?"

"Is Balen your biffle?" Puck sighed as Quinn forced herself out of bed, dragging her feet towards the bathroom and grabbing the drops she prescribed him, "You have to let me put them in, it's almost closed up and then I'll have to put a wick in."

"That sounds terrible."

"Almost as bad as your ear looks, now tilt so I can help you-"

"Easy, easy man hands-"

"Who's the one in control of your ear right now?"

"What I meant was man those hands, how lovely-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I hate you." Quinn continued to scoot around the bed as she followed Puck, trying to make him pause for a moment so she could put the drops in his ear.

"Stay still!"

"I can't!"

"You're being such a girl."

"Isn't that an insult to you?"

"Not as much as it is to you."

"What?"

"Damn you Puck!"

"I'm sor-"

"Would you two shut up?" Quinn and Puck stopped fidgeting around to turn and find their daughter standing in the doorway, eyes puffy and hair frazzled with a tiny sliver of baby bump protruding from under her shirt. She was fifteen weeks now and what had once been a swell had now began forming into a nice round mound, her transition into maternity pants one that involved many tears and coaxing.

"Sorry honey, your dad's being a baby girl."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are to-"

"Oh shut the hell up both of you," Beth moaned from the doorway, her parents startled by her language as she shuffled into their room.

"You still having trouble sleeping?" Quinn asked sweetly as Beth crawled in between her parents, their daughter letting out an inaudible noise as she sunk into the pillow.

"I'm so cold, but no matter how many blankets I put on nothing works. Not. A Thing." Puck laughed a little as he pulled the comforter around his daughter, tucking her in the way he used to before pecking her forehead.

"Sorry darling, guess none of us is getting any better."

"And laying in this bed together and letting it fester isn't gonna help much either," Beth yawned as she stretched, "But it took far too much effort to get down here so I'm staying." Beth closed her eyes as she snuggled into her dad's arms, Puck using the moment as an excuse to avoid Quinn and her ice drops.

"Well you came just in time, mom was about to explain on how she plans on tackling Thanksgiving dinner."

"Yes, for everyone but you."

"Are we still gonna do that?" Beth called from beneath the sheets, tossing around until she faced her mom, "I mean look at us, we're hot messes."

"A little cold isn't going to ruin our holiday," Quinn insisted as she settled beside her daughter, "Besides, it's our first one with everyone finally in town and I don't want to miss that."

"Still, there's a lot going on," Beth said as she cocked her brow, "I mean what with Balen's dads, Tina quitting her job, Mi Ma Jean's health problems and Mercedes breaking up with Paul-"

"And don't even get me started on Burt," Puck chimed in, "Dude has been super weird lately, all giggly and cooey, like he's a newlywed or something."

"Exactly, and all of these things are the reasons why we need to have a big celebration!" Quinn forced out excitedly, "Give everyone one night to just have a good time and not have to worry about anything." Puck and Beth shared a worried look as Quinn shrugged them off, now climbing back out of bed and beginning to gather her clothes. The truth was she knew Puck and Beth were absolutely right, nothing having been working out lately for the clan of friend and family. From a car accident involving Mr. Schue and Emma's daughter Avery to Puck's sister Sarah flunking out of grad school because of missing so many classes things had slowly been spiraling out of control, no one knowing how to help or support the other as they all tried their best to hang on.

"Well I admire your spunk kid," Puck said as he offered Quinn a wink, "Just be prepared for a disaster. That many people in one room? Oh it's gonna get serious." Quinn dismissed them both as she headed into her bathroom to change, thinking about Puck's words and how she prayed he was wrong.

* * *

"Ok so headcount, me, you and Beth-"

"Jacob, Kurt, and Balen-"

"Finn, Rachel, Emory, and Michaela-"

"Artie, Tina, and Ellie-"

"Mr. Schue, Em, and Avery-"

"Your mom, Sarah, Mercedes, Paul-"

"Scratch Paul, they're done remember?"

"Right, which leaves last but not least Burt and Carole."

Quinn and Puck sighed as they finished their list, twenty one people preparing to fill the Puckerman house in less than half an hour.

"That's a shit load of people," Puck said as he raised his eyebrows, "Do we even have enough turkey for all of them."

"Do we even have enough room for all of them," Quinn grumbled as she looked around the dining room, her and Puck having added two small foldable tables to the end of the kitchen table in hopes of squeezing everyone in.

"Well we can shove the younger kids at the counter, I'll take one for the team and eat in the living room if need be-"

"Oh no, no you're not," Quinn said as she shook her head, "You're not leaving me alone with all of our friends and family, nuh uh."

"But you're the one who initiated this whole fiasco-"

"And you're going to be the one who helps me finish it," Quinn said politely, smiling at Puck as she tapped her pen, "Now I need you to run in the kitchen and check the squash casserole, it-" The items in Quinn's hands fell clumsily to the floor as she covered her mouth quickly, shaking her head to Puck as she darted for the bathroom. Unfortunately for Quinn her illness had lingered on and plagued her all week, Puck having to cook everything while Beth set the table and organized. She had reached the commode just in time as Quinn flung herself to the floor, unloading the contents of her stomach while trying to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as Puck's heavy feet entered the tiny bathroom, one hand reaching behind her neck and gathering her hair as the other rubbed her back.

"You need to slow down Quinn, you can't even get over this bug because you're so busy rushing around."

"I'm fine," the tiny blonde groaned as she coughed, Puck handing her a wet hand towel as she flushed the toilet, "just stressed."

"Well stop it, everything will be fine," he said encouragingly while pulling her up, "Why don't you go take a nap until they get here."

"I still need to-"

"Go-"

"Puck-"

"Now Puckerman!" Quinn growled as he pushed her out of the bathroom, his hands resting on her shoulders heavily as he guided her to their bedroom.

"You know I don't like you," Quinn whined as Puck lightly pushed her onto the bed, throwing a blanket over her body while grinning, "I mean I only keep you around 'cause you pay for things."

"And I only keep you around 'cause you're good looking," Puck finished as he bent down and kissed her cheek, "Now that we're even get some rest ok? I've got everything under control." With a firm smack to her backside and chuckle at her expression Puck headed out of the room, Quinn calling after him with other things he needed to do.

"And check the macaroni…and add tomatoes to the salad…and don't forget to turn the bread!" After a few moments of silence Quinn got back up, tiptoeing to the door and pressing her ear against it. After hearing nothing she gently cracked the door and peered out, the hallway empty as she sighed in relief. She quietly closed the door back and locked it, making her way frantically into her bathroom and crouching down under her sink. Body wash, magazines and toilet paper were all chunked to the tile as she began scrambling around inside the cabinets, desperately searching until she felt relief wash over her as her hand found the white and blue box.

She wasn't sneezing as much and her coughing was all but gone, her temperature back to normal and her throat clear, yet her gag reflex was on overdrive and her back and stomach had been aching for days. Quinn knew the symptoms and remembered them well, knowing that this wasn't just the flu and that if it was what she thought she had more to worry about then having enough mashed potatoes and gravy for her guests.

It wasn't like her and Puck had changed their minds on having another baby or anything, but with Beth's pregnancy and everything that had come with it their plans had sort of been put on hold. Quinn just didn't see how they would be able to help Beth raise her child, as well as having another one of their own, although Puck swore he would find a way. She didn't blame Beth or anything for the situation whatsoever, seeing it as God's way of saying that maybe Quinn and Puck were through with having kids. Besides, two babies in one house was a bit much, and the idea of their son or daughter being younger than their grandchild had kind of started rubbing her weird, so Quinn hadn't thought much about babies at all…until now.

She looked down at the stick in her hand and exhaled deeply, closing and locking the bathroom door before taking the test. She waited anxiously with her watch as the hand ticked away, each minute that passed making her more and more anxious for the results. Finally her watch read two and Quinn flipped over the test, her breath hitching painfully in her throat as the doorbell rang out loudly through the house.

* * *

"…and then the doctor's said I had just broken a rib and that I'd be fine."

The table all sat stunned as Avery wrapped up her story about the accident, a few slightly disgusted at the graphic details while the rest shared awkward glances. Thanksgiving dinner had been nothing short of a disaster, beginning with Emory knocking over the dessert table and getting worse with the fight Rachel and Fin had over cleaning it up. To make things even more weird was the horrifyingly awkward dinner conversation that everyone had been forcing on one another, no one knowing what to say so the topic of the weather lasting ten minutes too long.

"Well we're just thankful you're alright," Quinn smiled politely as she tried to shift the topic, Mr. Schue thanking her with a wink as they all ate their meals.

"So Mr. Schue how's glee doing this year?" Rachel asked as she cut up Michaela's turkey, "We're going for the big win at Sectionals right?" The look he and Emma shared was one filled with sadness and worry, Mr. Schue simply smiling and waving his hand as he tried to change the topic once more.

"Ah you know, we'll see how things go." The table looked confused together and all turned to Beth, Quinn and Puck's daughter quickly looking down and avoiding their eyes as they searched for an answer.

"Aw come on Mr. Schue, don't be so modes-" A knock on the door interrupted Finn's comment, Mr. Schue thanking God as Quinn hopped up quickly to answer. She opened the door and was surprised to find only Kurt and Balen, the young boy looking sullen as his father wiped his watery eyes and smiled brightly.

"Well Happy Thanksgiving Mrs. Puckerman!" he forced out excitedly, handing her an apple pie while pecking her cheeks, "Mm, it smells good in there!"

"Er-Kurt, thank you but-"

"Sorry we're late, traffic you know," Kurt quickly pushed past her and began sliding off his coat and scarf, hanging them hastily on the hook as he motioned for the others to come on, "But I'm ready to dive in so come on, come on!" Quinn was more than confused as she turned from Kurt to Balen, the young boy offering a half smile as he stepped inside.

"Hey Mrs. Quinn."

"Balen, hi sweetie," she said as she pulled him in for a hug, "Well everyone's in the dining room-"

"Marvelous, let's get to it then-"

"But Kurt wait," Quinn called as she reached for his arm, asking him the question she knew he'd been dreading, "Honey where's Jacob?" Kurt swallowed hard as he made sure to keep his smile intact, a hollow laugh escaping his lips as he sighed.

"Oh you know how his family is, wanting to get some time with their son too, so we agreed to make everyone happy and see our own families this year. No big deal, just making sure we cover our bases!" Quinn nodded as he tugged on her hand and motioned for Balen, "Now come on, we're already late!" The three of them entered the dining room and were met by happy exchanges, the sweet hellos and waves quickly followed by concerned glances as they all noticed the absent member.

"Now you all ignore us and get back to what was happening, go on and finish, I'm dying to catch up." Silence filled the air as they all looked around, no one really wanting to recap the uncomfortable dinner they'd been having.

"Well you're just in time actually, Burt and Carole were about to make some sort of announcement." Heads turned towards the two elders at the end of the table, hands still locked as they grinned widely.

"Well it's not really that big of a deal," Carole blushed as she swatted at them.

"Nonsense, it's huge," Burt said as he smiled, "Now don't get me wrong, I know how this group of people does with weddings." Half the table turned to Puck and Quinn and half the table turned to Rachel and Finn, memories from the crashing of one and conceiving at another replaying in all their minds.

"Stop looking at me!" Rachel and Quinn said in unison, flicking their forks at their friends.

"It was one time!" Rachel cried out.

"And I'm not the one who shouted "I object" down the aisle!" Quinn snapped.

"Uhm, you're welcome," Kurt said as he sat down beside Balen, "And anyhow Puck stopped those nuptials long before I did."

"Hey!"

"Well then consider my actions payback for yours," Rachel shot at her friend smoothly, "You disrupted Puck's, I disrupted yours."

"Yeah but I actually wanted to marry Jacob."

"And I wanted to have another baby!"

"Where's Jacob anyways?"

"So wait till the reception!"

"No one even knew what we were doing!"

"Finn was a groomsmen, he was missing from the lineup!"

"You've really held onto this haven't you?"

"No seriously, where's Jacob?"

"Announcement here!" The table grew quiet as Burt called out, putting a stop to the back and forth bickering, "Now, as I was saying-"

"Oh God, you're marrying Robyn?" Finn joked, the table laughing for the first time all day while Puck and Balen winced.

"No, God no," Burt said as he chuckled, "No offense Puck."

"Ha ha, none taken," Puck said uneasily as he gulped down his water, Balen shifting nervously as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Though you should watch out, apparently she's in town," Quinn said as she pointed her knife at Carole.

"No!"

"Oh yeah, Puck saw her the other night at a bar."

"No we didn't," Finn interjected, Puck, Quinn, and Balen all stiffening suddenly.

"What?" Rachel asked confused, looking between Puck and Finn for answers, "What bar?"

"Uh," Finn mumbled as he looked around pleadingly for answers, "Not a bar, no, we uh-we went to-"

"Wait, was this the night you came home late?" Rachel interrupted, "I thought you said you and Puck were having "heart to hearts" with Balen?"

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked as he jumped in, "You were with Bale-I thought you guys said he fell asleep? You went to a bar?"

"Dad you and Uncle Finn took Balen to a bar?" Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Balen all sat silently as their faces turned red, Puck choking on a piece of lodged turkey while Quinn wondered when it had gotten so hot. The table of friends and family were now all glancing around at the four culprits, everyone confused and trying to catch up as they waited for a reply.

"Finn?"

"Dad?"

"Quinn?

"Son?"

The four of them could only stare at each other as they began to sweat, no one moving until one voice shattered the silence.

"I got drunk with Puck and Uncle Finn and made out with crazy Robyn!" The silence that filled the room was loud, so loud that a ringing filled Puck's ear as his mouth drooped open stupidly and his stomach splattered on the floor. It was as if no one was breathing or moving or thinking, the revelation that just hit them causing a momentary lapse in everyone ability to live. He silence was momentary, although Puck wished it wasn't, because soon after the ringing stopped the loud clanging of silverware on china awoke them all abruptly as the fallout began.

"WHAT?" Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Beth shouted simultaneously, each of them standing as they began yelling.

"You got my son drunk!"

"You let the awful woman touch him?

"How dare you let our nephew do that!"

"Balen what the hell?"

A look was shared between the three guilty suspects, one of understanding and dread, of brotherhood and guy code, one that only they could grasp. They each groaned in unison as they stood to their respective yelling matches and began trying to fight back, Puck trying to calm down Kurt and Quinn as Finn fought his wife and Balen worked on Beth.

"How dare you Puck? How could you not tell me that?"

"I don't know Quinn, maybe he kept it like you kept the fact that you knew my son was wasted!"

"Now hold on, hold on-"

"Finn how much more irresponsible are you gonna be? Honestly, it's like raising three children!"

"I didn't know he mauled Robyn either! I just thought we got him tipsy!"

"I didn't maul Robyn, she mauled me! Beth please, try to understand-"

"Silence!" Burt yelled as he stood, the arguing adult and kids all turning as they faced the older man, "Now everybody needs to calm down!"

"But dad-"

"I said silence!" he yelled once more, sighing in frustration as he wiped his forehead, "Now-now just what the hell is going on?"

An eruption of yells met Burt as they all attempted to fill him in, his hands going up quickly as he quieted them all down once more.

"Stop that, stop yelling all at once," he said as he adjusted his hat, pointing his finger at Puck and nodding for him to talk," Explain."

"Look, Quinn and I knew the kid was having a rough time-"

"And we felt responsible because we gave him bad advice-"

"So I thought I would talk to him and try to help-"

"We've been there before so we thought we could do something-"

"So you get him drunk?" Kurt and Rachel yelled.

"Not on purpose Kurt, but me and Finn just wanted him to loosen up, have one night of no baby drama or girlfriend problems-"

"I was hurting too!" Beth chimed in.

"You eased your pain Beth, a thousand bucks worth of ease!"

"I'm still not understanding how Robyn got involved!" Quinn yelled.

"Neither am I and I was there!" Finn added. Puck looked to Balen as he threw the floor over to him, the young boy looking to Beth and sighing.

"Look I was a mess ok? I was missing you and I-I don't know I wanted to forget about you and how bad you made me feel-"

"So did I Balen but I didn't go make out with someone else!"

"I know babe I know! And I didn't want to, I barely remember it! And I'm not saying being drunk is an excuse and the fact that we weren't together doesn't make it any better-"

"It doesn't-"

"But in that moment I wasn't thinking ok? I was screwing up and making a mess because that's what happens when I 'm not with you, I don't' know how to do anything without you." Beth watched as he sat back down beside her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close.

"I'm not proud of it ok? I've felt guilty this whole time trying to keep it from you, but I knew if your mom found out she'd be mad at your dad, and if my daddy Jake found out he'd be mad at my daddy Kurt, so I kept it to myself but I couldn't anymore, it was too much to bear, and I'm sorry." The group of adults all stared as the two teens talked it out, feeling a little foolish at their bickering ways.

"I hear ya Bale," Mr. Schue said as he sighed, "I know how you feel about keeping stuff…Glee club was disbanded." The group shared a gasp as they all stared, no one expecting that announcement as he frowned.

"Well if we're sharing here, I'm the one who caused our accident," Avery spoke up and took her turn, the focus now shifting to the young girl.

"And I'm the one who lied to cover it," Emma added.

"Emory's teacher thinks he may be autistic," Rachel mumbled as she avoided Finn.

"And we've been fighting because we didn't notice," Finn murmured as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't quit my job I was fired," Tina said softly as she avoided their eyes.

"And we're moving out of state for her new one," Artie informed them.

"I didn't break up with Paul because we were wrong for each other," Mercedes said sadly as she scoffed, "He broke up with me because I cheated."

"Jacob's not at his parent's house for Thanksgiving dinner," Kurt whispered as tears filled his eyes, "He and I are separating."

"I didn't flunk out of grad school because I missed too many classes, I quit," Puck's sister Sarah chimed in.

"Because I've been diagnosed with ovarian cancer," their mother finished.

"And I'm not sick with the flu," Quinn spoke up lastly as she fumbled her fingers, "I think I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for those reviews! I was completely blown away! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, as well as those super sweet little messages on Tumblr, and keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again loves!**

* * *

Mouths hung open, eyes bulged, and stomachs sank and churned as silence filled the once chaotic room, everyone processing and evaluating the last two minutes of their lives. No one knew quite what to say to their friends or family as they all stared at the faces across and beside them, each pondering who's confession was worthy of breaking the tension.

"Mom…you're sick?"

Every head and body turned to face the man at the end of the table, Puck's eyes rimming with angry tears as he stared blankly at his mother.

"Noah-" Quinn knew things were about to get even more intense than they already were, knowing her husband and his way of coping better than he did. She knew he'd start yelling and arguing that she should've told him sooner and that he deserved a better way of finding out, Quinn knowing that deep down inside of him his rant and shouts were his way of masking his urge to breakdown and cry at the thought of losing his mother.

"Puck take your mom and sister into the kitchen," Quinn said quickly as she tried to think, suddenly snapping back into reality as she stood. While they might have had their own problems to work out, right then priority triumphed shock value and Mi Ma Jean was first on the list.

"Quinn-"

"Go, I'm fine," Quinn insisted as she connected eyes with Burt and Carole, the two of them now standing as they began motioning to their families.

"Kurt, come on son, come with me into the living room for a minute ok?"

"Finn, Rachel sweetheart, why don't we go out on the back porch for a bit and get some fresh air huh?"

The groups began shuffling around as they each moved, Quinn walking towards Beth and Balen as Emma held Tina in her arms while Mr. Schue chatted with Artie.

"Honey are you-"

"I'm fine mom, really," Beth interrupted as she repeated her mother's words, "Balen and I we'll…we'll figure it out."

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive, because right now I really think you need to talk to Mercedes. She looks pretty upset and is mid-escape over there." Quinn followed Beth's finger to find Mercedes grabbing her purse and coat as she reached for the doorknob, Quinn quickly squeezing her daughters shoulder in appreciation before making her way around the table and hurrying to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked quickly as she reached out for the other girl's arm, Mercedes halting in the middle of throwing on her scarf.

"I have to leave, I can't-"

"Mercedes you don't have to go anywhere," Quinn assured her as she pulled her close, "Honey talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"What's there to say?" Mercedes exclaimed as her voice cracked, "I-I just want to go home Quinn, I can't believe I said that and-I'm just so ashamed."

"Mercedes please don't run from me, you're my best friend," Quinn said as she tugged on her hand, "Please just talk to me, let me help you-"

"There's nothing you can do," Mercedes interrupted as a tear fell down her cheek, "I cheated, on the most wonderful man I've ever had, I cheated and now I ruined our relationship."

"But what happened Merc? I mean how did it all-you know…"

"It was one night, one stupid night," she cried as she shook her head, "Our boss took a couple of us out for dinner, the other girls left, we kept drinking…" Mercedes turned away as she sniffled, Quinn reaching out for her again as she resisted.

"And now because of one night I ruined our future."

"Did you try to explain-"

"He won't even look at me Quinn," Mercedes said sadly as she toyed with her scarf, "Much less talk to me, and why should he? I deserve it."

"You have no idea what you deserve Mercedes, you really don't," Quinn comforted as she brushed her hand softly across her friend's damp cheek, "I know you don't feel that way but it's the truth. You're a good person, and sometimes even good people make mistakes, it's ok."

"Not this time, not this one," Mercedes disagreed as she shook her head, "And you wanna know the worst part? Even my family is upset with me. My mom's ashamed, my dad won't speak to me…I didn't even get invited over for Thanksgiving dinner." The light clicked in Quinn's head as she realized now why Mercedes had been able to finally make one of their Thanksgiving dinners, her heart breaking even more for her friend as she rubbed her arm.

"He was perfect Quinn, the one I should've been with forever, and I ruined it and now I've lost everything." Quinn wrapped her arms around her friend as she tried to calm her down, Mercedes' sobs muffled in the crook of the blonde's neck as she let herself go.

"You haven't ruined or lost anything," Quinn whispered in her ear as she pulled away slowly, "Mercedes you're human, you were born to make mistakes and errors, and I know you feel like it's the end of the world but it's not sweetie I promise. I understand if you feel guilty or upset, but don't ever feel like you've let anyone, especially your friends or family down, because you never could and you never will."

"I just-I don't know what to do."

"All you can do now is accept it hun, accept that it happened and try to learn from it, but most importantly forgive yourself Merc. I know, I know, it's easier said then done, but you're the strongest person I know and you can get through anything, even this." Mercedes nodded as she finished drying her cheeks, chuckling a little as she pulled off her scarf.

"Beth's pretty lucky to have you," she said as she smiled, "And so is your newest member." Quinn's smile suddenly fell as reality back handed her hard, realization sinking in that Mercedes hadn't been the only one confessing at dinner.

"Yeah, thanks," she mumbled as she smoothed out the dress across her still flat abdomen, trying hard to pretend that her stomach hadn't sunk at the thought of her unborn child, "So you'll stay right? You won't leave again?"

"I'll stay, I'll stay," Mercedes sighed as she pulled her coat off, "It's not like I'm looking forward to that motel."

"Motel? What-" Quinn felt another sinking feeling as realization dawned on her again, remembering too little too late that Mercedes had been living with Paul for the past few months, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Mercedes mumbled as she ruffled the hem of her shirt, "Not that I blame him, who'd want to live with someone like me?"

"I would," Quinn said suddenly as she placed her hands on her hips, Mercedes cocking an eyebrow at her as she contorted her face.

"Say what?"

"You heard me, I would," Quinn repeated again proudly, "I want you to stay with me." Mercedes stared blankly through her friend as Quinn began walking, pulling her along as she exited the living room.

Yes, she knew her actions were out of nowhere, and yes, she knew now was certainly not the time for a houseguest, but Quinn also knew she needed a distraction, something, anything to get her mind off of her own screwed up situation. Quinn had learned over the years that if she focused hard enough on fixing someone else's problems that her own had a way of leaving her alone until she could deal, beginning with her attentiveness to save Finn from Glee instead of her mom from her dad, and ending with her need to help Mercedes with her crisis instead of dealing with her own. Because if Quinn did take a moment to breathe she would have to think about the craziness of two babies in one house, the sickening sweet smile that would creep along Puck's lips when he realized he would be a dad again, and maybe even be confronted with the guilt that was gnawing away at her over how badly she didn't want this baby. So there, pulling someone else's problems into her own, Quinn decided to pretend as if she wasn't upset over this pregnancy and throw herself into a life that didn't involve babies or tests, hoping that in some way if she avoided the topic of her child that maybe in the midst of the confusion the whole thing would be forgotten. Now _that_ was something she could be thankful for.

"Quinn, I can't."

"Mercedes, why not?"

"It's too much! Everything is too much right now, and I can't just up and move in on top of it!"

"Well where else are you gonna stay?" Quinn asked as she tapped her foot, "Keep paying for some crappy cold motel until you run out of money and get booted on the street? Or stay here with me and my family for free until you're back on your feet?"

"Girl still-"

"Still nothing, now don't fight me on this ok I've made up my mind," Quinn insisted as she led Mercedes down the hall, opening the door next to her bedroom and leading her friend in, "The guest room is all yours."

"Quinn, what-I-are you ok?"

"Of course," Quinn laughed as she shook her head, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your mother in law is sick, you're nine kinds of knocked up, and your daughter's baby daddy made out with your baby daddy's ex…but that's just off the top of my head." Quinn bit her lip as Mercedes waited for a reply, the blonde quickly turning as she headed out of the room.

"I'm going back to see if everyone's ok, I'll go with you later to gather your things if you want-"

"The hell Quinn? Quinn!" Mercedes continued calling as the blonde disappeared down the hall and back into the dining room, her eyes meeting with Tina's abruptly and Quinn quickly making her way over.

"…and with all the budget cuts at the school there's just no way they could keep me," she was saying as she finished explaining why she was fired.

"But you have a new job? And you're moving?"

"To Columbus, yeah, the school helped me out and gave me great recommendations and everything so it was pretty easy."

"There's an advertising company there and a few other businesses looking for a graphic designer, so I'm gonna start interviewing and see how it goes," Artie smiled as he held Tina's hand, putting on his bravest face to make her feel better, "We'll figure it out, we always do."

"Well I'm impressed that you both are taking all this so well, and I'm thrilled you've got new jobs and opportunities, but I'm not gonna lie we're gonna miss you guys like hell," Mr. Schue smiled sadly as he squeezed Tina.

"We'll miss you guys too, but it's only two hours away-"

"Then weekend trips are a must," Quinn interjected as she placed her hands on Artie's shoulders, patting them a little as she looked down.

"Of course, we'll miss you guys so much," Tina finished as she wiped the little trickle of water running down her cheeks, "Anyways we better get going, we're still have to stop by Artie's parents house for dinner and then mine for dessert."

"Which will be nothing compared to these festivities," Artie murmured as Quinn smacked the back of his head, leaning down and hugging him as Tina embraced Emma, "Seriously though, congratulations."

"And let me know how everything goes with Puck ok?" Tina whispered in Quinn's ear as she took her turn for a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," Quinn bit out as she felt dizzy, her grip around Tina becoming looser as her stomach panged.

The two of them made their way towards the door as Quinn stood between Mr. Schue and Emma, the three of them waving until the couple had disappeared.

"So Quinn, you had quite a little announcement there," Emma squealed as she leaned over to see Quinn, "Congratulations honey."

"Yeah way to steal my thunder," Mr. Schue joked as he swatted at her, "Nah I'm kidding, that's so exciting!"

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn nodded uncomforting as she turned away, searching for her next problem to fix as she changed the subject, "So the Glee club-"

"Is over, yeah," Mr. Schue nodded sadly, "The new principal made cuts on just about everything we had, the arts always the first to go."

"Well I'm really sorry, that's terrible."

"It is, but I'm looking for a way to maybe start something again, maybe get some boosters going or something. Like Tina said we'll figure it out, we always do." The sound of voices growing louder turned the attention to Finn and Avery who were walking in, Avery having gone out for fresh air and now regretting it as Finn rambled away in her ear.

"…so if people insist on walking out in front of you, then you insist on running them over. Car versus human? Nine times out of ten you're gonna win my friend, because the statistics are against them...and, you know, gravity."

"Statistics, gravity, right," Avery moaned as she made her way to her parents, widening her eyes as she shifted them towards the hall for the front door, "Hey mom, is it time to see grandma yet?"

"Oh crap, you know she's right," Emma winced as she clocked her watch, turning around swiftly and taking one last sip of water, "You're father probably doesn't think we're coming."

"And my mother probably doesn't know what day it is," Mr. Schue moaned as he rolled his eyes, pulling his keys out of his pocket and turning towards Quinn, "Well thank you for the lovely, albeit surprising, dinner."

"I wouldn't quite say lovely," Quinn groaned as the older man laughed, giving her a quick hug before leading his family out.

"Tell everyone we said good bye, and let me know how things go!"

"Will do!"

"And Quinn?" Mr. Schue called as he stepped through the door, "Congrats again, I'm really happy for you." Quinn tried to ignore the wave of nausea that hit her as she caught her breath, inhaling sharply while forcing out a thank you.

"Bye!" Finn waved happily as the door finally closed, turning around and smiling as he sighed, "So you're-"

"Emory's autistic?" Quinn interrupted as she shook her head, her topic change not very subtle as she caught Finn off guard.

"Wha-oh, yeah," he said confused as he tried to catch up, "Or at least they think that may be the case. He's always been a little behind from everyone else, but hey, he's got my genes right? But his teachers started getting more and more concerned and began noticing his interactions with the other kids were off, so they suggested we take him to a couple of doctors and that's what we were told."

"Well…what's the problem then?" Quinn asked cautiously, "I mean with the arguing…?"

"I just-I can't believe we missed that, you know? Something so big and important with our own child, and we just completely failed to help him all these years."

"Yeah but Finn come on, it isn't your fault, these things happen and you can't control it."

"But I should have helped him, should have made things better," Finn mumbled as he toyed with his hands, "And now Rachel won't stop freaking out about it and I can't stop feeling guilty. She feels like she did something wrong or that its her fault that he's not "perfect." I mean he is perfect, he's my son…" Quinn patted Finn's back as she rested her chin on his arm, the taller man looking down as he shrugged.

"You know Rachel Finn, you know how she gets sometimes," Quinn whispered as she sighed, "She wants to be the perfect wife and mom and I guess she feels like she failed him-'

"She didn't-"

"Well of course not, but this is Rachel here, you can't tell her that."

"I know, I know, I just hate fighting about it you know? I wish she would just accept this so we can move on and get him the help he needs."

"She'll come around eventually, she always does," Quinn encouraged as she smiled, "And you should let yourself off the hook, we're all figuring this out together, no one knows it all and no one has if all figured out. You know now and you're doing the best you can, that's all any parent can do and that's exactly what you're doing." Finn smiled as he pecked her forehead, Quinn's ability to comfort everyone but her own self astonishing even her.

"Well I should go get her and the kids, last time we kept her dad's waiting the soufflé thingy fell and the bitch fit that followed wasn't pretty," Finn moaned, wrapping one arm around Quinn as he squeezed her small frame tight, "But thanks for having us over, dinner was…"

"Yeah, exactly," Quinn smiled, Finn heading back through the now empty kitchen and out into the backyard as Quinn walked over to the window. She smiled as she saw him make his way over to the swings where Beth and Balen were pushing Emory and Michaela, the smiles on all four of their faces making Quinn forget everything that was happening. Beth was smiling widely as Emory kicked his feet higher and higher, clapping for him and laughing as she pushed him. She looked so natural, so happy as she played with the little boy, as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever done in her life. A squeal caught Quinn off guard and she shifted her eyes to the mass of limbs that lay on the ground now, Michaela having jumped out of her swing and into Balen's arms. He was tickling her ferociously as she laughed and squirmed in the grass, Balen looking as if he was having as much fun as she was.

"They're not half bad," a deep voice echoed in her ear, Quinn jumping out of her skin as she turned to face Puck.

"Jesus Christ!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said softly as he smiled lightly, "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"How's-"

"Ok, she's ok," Puck mumbled as he stared at his feet, "Sarah went ahead and took her home, let her rest after the day we've had." Quinn could still see a little red in his eyes as the puffiness that surrounded them lingered, knowing he had been on his own rollercoaster ride of emotions.

"What's she say?"

"That they did all the ultrasounds and biopsies, determined that it's stage two…could be worse I guess, she said some people don't even know they have it till it's too late…doctor called her "lucky." Quinn inched closer as he fumbled with his words, picking at his nails while avoiding her eyes.

"They're gonna do some surgery and have her follow it up with chemo and therapy," he continued as Quinn linked her fingers with his, pressing her forehead against his while he finished, "They think she'll be fine and all, and that's good to hear I guess."

"Puck she's gonna be ok," Quinn offered comfortingly as she squeezed his fingers, "She is lucky to have found it so early, and she will make it through."

"Just scary," he murmured as he finally looked at her, so vulnerable and open with his wide eyes watering, "I'm scared."

"That's ok Puck, it's a huge thing to go through, but we'll be there for her the whole time I promise," she said as she offered him a smile, "Besides you know that woman, she's too damn proud and too damn stubborn to let anything take her before she's ready. She thinks heart surgeries are trivial." Puck laughed as he recalled his mom's last hospital visit, the older Puckerman having released herself early because her shows were on.

"Yeah, she's something else," he said as he rested his chin on her forehead, "And now that she has another grandbaby on the way she's ecstatic." Quinn's heart halted painfully in her chest as she felt Puck look down at her, the breath in her throat hitching agonizingly as her stomach dropped. The voice in her head was screaming at her to avoid his face, his eyes and lips, but her body willed her to move and she connected with a smile so wide it looked painful.

"Puck-"

"How long did you know? How long did you keep it?"

"I just found-"

"I mean I would've preferred a different way of finding out but I'm so happy I don't even care." Quinn ached at the sight of the light in his eyes, the moment of grief now turning into one of bliss…at least for Puck.

"I just didn't expect that you know? I mean it's all so-"

"Sudden?"

"Yeah-"

"Too sudden right?"

"Well not really, not anymore," Puck dismissed as he slid his hands up to her stomach, the feeling she used to get when he touched her there now replaced with a cold presence, "I mean maybe there is some good out of all of this, I mean it was about time someone said something positive."

"Positive? Puck you really think this is positive?" Quinn asked stupidly as she moved his hand, his face quickly changing from happy to confused.

"Well yeah Quinn, compared to autism and cancer I'd say this was pretty freaking fantastic," he shot back while stepping away, "I mean we'd been trying for this for awhile now-"

"We stopped though-"

"We didn't really stop, we just you know, put it on hold," Puck dismissed, "But now it's finally happened for us, we're finally getting the family we wanted…aren't you happy too?" The pause that followed answered his question better than any of the words she tried to string together, Puck's shoulders slumping sadly as he shrugged.

"What-why-"

"Puck this is the worst timing ever," Quinn exclaimed as she scoffed, "I mean-what with everything, your mom, Beth-"

"Don't bring that into this, that has nothing to do with this," he snapped as he interrupted her, "And I thought you said Beth wasn't the reason we had stopped trying?"

"I did-"

"But now you are blaming her?"

"I'm not blaming her, I'm just saying-"

"Why are you doing this Quinn? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I seem to be the only one who realizes how messy things are," Quinn fired back angrily, "Puck we have a daughter to finish raising, a grandbaby who we'll also be helping take care of, a family member who's sick, a new house guest-"

"A new house guest? What?"

"Mercedes is gonna stay with us for a bit," Quinn informed him as she remembered she'd yet to tell him, "She can't stay at Paul's and I won't let her live in some motel."

"Oh so you're putting friends before family?"

"She is family," Quinn growled back, "And right now with all this chaos-"

"It's not chaos Quinn, it's life!"

"It's too much Puck! We can't juggle all of this!

"I just can't believe this, I can't believe you! I mean what-what do you wanna do then huh? You don't wanna have our baby?" Quinn didn't answer as she stared, Puck's face falling as he waited.

"Quinn, do you want to have this baby?" More silence followed as his own stomach churned, wondering what happened to the girl all those years ago who refused the idea of not keeping her baby.

"Quinn-"

"I think we're about to take off," Rachel called as she entered the kitchen, Michaela giggling in her arms as Finn followed with Emory, "Supposed to be there half an hour ago, Lord they're gonna kill us." Quinn turned away from Puck as she embraced Rachel and Michaela, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on her as she waved goodbye to the little girl.

"Thanks for having us, and sorry things got so crazy," Finn apologized as he patted Puck's still slumped shoulder, the two nodding towards one another, "If Burt asks tell him mom went ahead home, she figured she'd let Kurt and him finish and then come back to get him."

"Will do," Quinn nodded as walked them to the door, "Thanks for coming guys."

"Anytime, and congrats love!" Rachel cooed as she winked, "Call me when things settle down and tell me everything." Quinn tried to croak out a response but nothing happened when she moved her lips, leaning against the door frame as she dreaded going back inside to face Puck and his still unanswered question. She felt like a coward and a horrible mother for her feelings toward the child that rested in her womb, but all she could think about was what the future looked like and how insane things already were and were about to be.

"Hey doll, Carol's on her way so-" The sound of Burt's voice snapped Quinn out of her moment, turning around and quickly wiping her cheek as the older man halted, "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Quinn dismissed as she plastered on a smile, fixing her hair quickly as she blotted her eye, "Big day that's all."

"Yeah no kidding," Burt chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, not very good with awkward situations, especially those that involved crying girls, "Everything alright though? You and Puck?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's great," Quinn lied as she leaned against the door, "How about Kurt, how's he doing?"

"Ah, he's uh-he's a mess," Burt mumbled as he adjusted his cap, "I mean they're taking a break for now, but he's worried it'll become permanent you know? I don't think so though, I think they can pull through it, just takes a lot of work and patience."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed as she nodded, "Well I think I might go find him and talk to him myself-"

"Yeah, yeah he'd appreciate that," Burt said as he smiled, "I'd appreciate that, never really been good at this whole caring and sharing thing." The flashing of headlights through the room signaled the arrival of Carole, Burt grabbing his jacket before hugging Quinn goodnight.

"Tell Puck I'll see him and Monday ok?" he called as he opened the door.

"Yeah," Quinn answered as she braced herself for another kick in the gut, knowing exactly where this was going as Burt spoke, "Hey Burt?"

"Yeah?"

"Your announcement, the one that kick started everything, what was it?" Burt's face lit up as he chuckled, remembering that out of everyone who had confessed he and Carole had not.

"We're uh, we're gonna renew our vows," he said happily as he grinned, Quinn laughing at how one innocent announcement had spiraled the whole day.

"Well that's great, congrats."

"Thanks sweetie, and Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be ok, I promise." He threw her a wink as he closed the door behind him, Quinn more than thankful he had withheld from congratulating her. She sighed a little as she finally turned to enter the kitchen and face Puck, finding the small room empty as she walked in.

"…and then he said he needed space and left, just like that." The sound of a shrill voice from the living room moved her to the door, Quinn peeking around the corner to find Beth and Balen sitting on the couch with Kurt.

"I'm sorry about that dad," Balen said sadly as he threw his arm around the tiny man, Kurt wiping his eyes with a tissue as he shook his head.

"I just-I just don't understand," he cried as he sniffled, "After eight years, eight years of being together and then one day just poof! You're done."

"I don't think he's done Mr. Kurt," Beth objected as she squeezed his hand, "I think he just might really need a break. We haven't exactly made things easy I know, and it's been a lot to deal with even for my mom and dad."

"This has nothing to do with you two," Kurt objected as he dismissed the teens, "These are our problems, not yours so don't go blaming yourselves."

"I think Beth is right though dad, these past few months have been intense on all of us. I mean look at me and Beth, we took a break and we did fine!"

"So you're saying you're dad should make out with a batty old cougar?" Beth asked quizzically as she arched a brow, Kurt and Quinn snorting a tad as Balen sighed.

"Not gonna let that go are ya?"

"Not anytime soon," she smiled evilly, "But really, maybe this is for the best, maybe you need a break too and don't even know it."

"I know, I know," Kurt murmured as he cleared his throat, "I just-I just don't know how I'm supposed to face him you know? To walk back into our home and see him."

"Isn't he at grandma's?"

"For now, but we've yet to discuss this separation," Kurt explained as he grabbed another tissue, "I mean I don't know how this works or what we're gonna do…I just don't know if I can face it."

"Well-well maybe you don't have to," Beth said suddenly as her lips spread into a grin.

"What sweetie?"

"Yeah, maybe you don't have to," she insisted, "Maybe-maybe you can stay here! With us!"

"Oh honey I couldn't-"

"Sure you can, you know mom would love that!" Beth continued, "I mean we have the guest room and everything! And you could stay here until you and Mr. Jacob figure out this separation!" Quinn smiled a little at how sweet Beth was being…until she remembered that Mercedes was already staying as well.

"Beth!"

"Mom, mom I have an idea!" Beth called as Quinn entered the room, jumping up excitedly as she grabbed her mom's hands, "I think Mr. Kurt should stay with us! Wouldn't that be great? He can stay here until things get settled with Mr. Jacob! It'd be just like when I was younger, remember?" Quinn stared down at her daughter and then over to Kurt, who was remaining silent as he waited for the verdict.

"I couldn't impose Quinn…but-"

"Please mom, please?" Quinn began feeling hot as she tried to think of what to say, not wanting to let them down or hurt Kurt anymore. After all the things he had helped her with over the years, it was the least she could do.

"Of course you can," Quinn agreed slowly as Beth squealed, "I mean you'll have to share the room with Merc-"

"Who's sharing a room with Merc?" Puck called as he entered the living room, confusion etched on his face as he stared Quinn down.

"Kurt is dad! He and Mercedes are gonna live with us now!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again loves, those reviews and posts are amazing! Keep reading and letting me know what you think! Love you all!**

* * *

"Can you pass the salad?"

"Sure."

"Quinn can I-"

"Oh girl hand me another roll, those things are amazing!"

"Mom where's the butter?"

"Oh I've got it hun!"

"Quinn-"

"Oh my God this pasta is delicious!"

"Mrs. Quinn thanks for having me over!"

"Qui-"

"Dad can you pass the salt?"

Puck groaned in frustration as he gently slid the small shaker towards his daughter, Beth thanking him graciously as she salted the pasta on her plate. He then turned back and reached for the first bowl he could grab, finding only radish ends and a crouton left at the bottom. Annoyance gnawed at his hungry insides as he decided to pick away at what little was left on his plate, silently cursing everyone at the table as they ravenously ate his dinner.

Things had been this way for two weeks now, the presence of Kurt and Mercedes having impacted the Puckerman household differently for each of its members. Beth loved the new house guests and the chaos they brought, each night filled with loud chattering and exciting baby planning as they sat up till all hours of the night gossiping. Quinn too had enjoyed the company of her friends as they stayed, their old movie nights having been resurrected as they devoured tubs of ice cream and bags of chips, but the stress of making extra food and beds was beginning to take its toll on her. Puck on the other hand had been less than thrilled with the new arrangement, everything in his life having changed drastically to his displeasure. Not only was privacy nonexistent, he and Kurt having an awkward run in involving a steamy shower and soapy eyes, but the rituals he once had were now interrupted and replaced. His TV was always on that God forsaken Style network now and his beer had since been replaced with some sort of light beer chick shit, Kurt vetoing steak night for his vegetarian tofu while Mercedes claimed his comfy recliner as her place to read. And it wasn't just his internet and pool the two were hogging either, nude swims now all of a sudden frowned upon for some odd reason, but they were also hogging his wife, Puck having slept alone the past few nights as Quinn crashed with her "roomies."

Things between Quinn and her husband had only gotten worse since the arrival of their house guests, Quinn still avoiding her husband as she enthralled herself in helping Kurt and Mercedes. It didn't really matter anyways seeing as neither had the time or energy to discuss the seven week old unborn baby in her womb, their conversations mostly consisting of what dinner would be and who would clean it up. Quinn knew she was being awful and treating Puck poorly, but the way their last conversation went had completely terrified her for a second.

"So Merc how's the job hunt?" Quinn asked sweetly through a mouthful of what Puck thought were delicious look green beans, "Any luck?"

"I hope! I had a couple of interviews with a few store owners downtown who said they'd be interested in seeing the line, so I'm going back tomorrow to show them a few items and see if they'll carry it."

"Well good for you!" Quinn cheered.

"Yeah Merc, well done!" Puck toasted as he raised his empty glass, "One step closer to getting back on your feet and out on your own!"

"Hopefully," she smiled, "I know ya'll gotta be tired of me."

"Nonsense, you're welcome anytime," Beth smiled, everyone agreeing in unison except one very quiet Puck.

"So Kurt how about you?" Puck asked as he tried to feel out how much longer he'd be staying as well, "How was your day?"

"Oh you mean the one where I cried so much the ink on my article smeared, causing my editor to ask what was wrong as I sobbed in his arms?" Kurt asked sadly while flicking a piece of broccoli across his plate, Puck adjusting uncomfortably in his seat as he avoided everyone's eyes.

"So then I guess I shouldn't ask about Jacob?" Quinn clenched her jaw as she widened her eyes at Puck, glaring a hole through him angrily as Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was all so undeserved," Kurt moaned while sinking back in his chair, "I just-I just had a rough day."

"You'll get through it dad don't worry," Balen cheered optimistically as he nudged his dad lovingly, "You've got me on your side." Kurt ruffled a tuft of his son's hair as everyone returned back to their meals, Puck taking in a breath of relief as he pushed his chair back.

"Dad you're already done?" Beth asked amused as she saw him head to the kitchen.

"Uh yeah, big lunch," he forced out awkwardly as he patted his gurgling stomach, offering her a cheesy grin before heading into the kitchen and raiding the pantry.

When Quinn entered to clean the dirty dishes she was met with the sight of her husband on the counter, half a Twinkie stuffed in his mouth as he ripped open a box of doughnuts.

"Wan' num?" he asked through his mouth full of pastry as he outstretched his hand, Quinn grimacing in disgust at the crumbles of cake that decorated his pants while he waited for her reply.

"No," she said slowly as she shook her head, turning towards the sink and beginning to wash the plates.

"Yuh loth," Puck mumbled as he refocused his attention on the sweet, inhaling one more quickly as he picked up another. Quinn could feel his eyes on her as he crunched and munched on the bag if chips by his side, praying he would give her just a few seconds to rest before launching into his interrogation.

"So are we gonna finish this or what?" _So much for resting_. Quinn dried her hands on the dish towel as she turned to face her husband, his eyes boring into hers intensely as the rest of his body relaxed against the cabinets.

"I can't do this right now Puck," Quinn moaned as she flung the towel down, running a dry hand across her sweaty forehead as she exhaled, "I just-I'm not in the mood."

"Well I'm sorry princess, how about I light a few candles and pop in ole Stevie Wonder, will that get your communication skills flowing?" Quinn squinted her eyes angrily as she scoffed, his attitude towards her and the situation now turning her off even more so than before.

"That was completely uncalled for."

"You know what's completely uncalled for? The way you've been treating me these past few weeks, like I'm the live in guest or something!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she played dumb, his anger justified but her pride too stubborn.

"Don't even, don't you dare patronize me," he snapped angrily as he slid off the counter, the ease of his motion and the use of patronize correctly both surprising and exciting Quinn all at once, "You know how you've been treating me Quinn, don't play stupid with me."

"Puck this is so not the time," Quinn bit out as she noted the raising of his voice, "You need to calm down-"

"I'm not gonna do shit until we straighten this out," Puck interrupted as he backed her against the sink, "Do you have any idea how you've been acting lately? How you've made me feel?" His tone was no longer angry and his brow was no longer furrowed, Puck's shoulders slumping a little as he threw his hands up.

"I mean is it that bad with me? Do you not trust me that much that having a baby is the worst thing ever?"

"What? Puck no-"

"Because that's how it makes me feel Quinn, that's how you act," Puck stated as he shook his head, "Like having another baby with me will shatter everything, like I'm so irresponsible and reckless that I can't handle two kids-"

"I never-"

"You don't have to say it Quinn, because you show it," Puck murmured softly, "I never meant to trap you with a second baby ok? I just-I thought that's what you wanted-"

"It was-"

"But if its gonna cause this," he said as he motioned between them, "This weird awkwardness where you won't talk to me and you avoid me all the time, then-then I don't know what to do Quinn, because this isn't us, this isn't love." Quinn felt like he had just punched her in the chest as he waited for a response, words and pleas hanging in the back of her mouth as she swallowed them all with the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I'm-I just," her fumbled gibberish croaked out painfully as she sputtered around, unable to say something more clever or compassionate to her waiting husband, "I-"

"Quinn is it ok if I go ahead with my shower?" Mercedes called as she popped into the kitchen, Quinn wishing her friend hadn't appeared as Puck shook his head exhausted.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine," she said hurriedly, turning her back to Mercedes as she followed Puck into the living room.

"Puck, I'm sorry-"

"Me too," he muttered as he shrugged, turning his back to her sadly and making his way to their bedroom.

* * *

"…and now I don't know what to do because I know I've hurt his feelings."

Jacob listened half heartedly as he continued filling out his clipboard, Quinn having rambled on about her marital problems for the past half an hour. Despite the initial awkwardness of Kurt living with her Quinn and Jacob had maintained a pretty normal relationship, Quinn letting him know she wasn't taking sides while Jacob would use her to check up on Kurt everyday.

"Uh huh, sounds rough," he mumbled as he re-read the writing, Quinn continuing on as she pushed the med cart.

"I mean I know what I should do and I will, but the talk that we're gonna have to have will be so intense and I just don't think he'll hear me out. I know he hears but I don't think he grasps-"

"Mm, tricky-"

"And I know he means well, by God he tries so hard for me and Beth, but everything just seems so impossible right now. I'm just a little overwhelmed by it all you know?"

"Impossible, under whelmed-"

"Over-"

"There's whelming-" Quinn kept on chatting as Jacob administered the medicine, each patient catching a different glimpse into her life as she wandered through the hospital.

"…I mean what would you do?"

"Not exactly an expert on relationships don't ya think?"" he asked bitterly, Quinn feeling a sudden twinge of guilt as saw his face fall.

"Jacob I-"

"I know, I know you didn't mean to," he said sadly as he shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"Have you-have you two talked about any of it?" Quinn asked cautiously, Jacob shaking his head gently while sighing.

"Kind of hard when he won't come home huh?" Quinn felt a second pang of guilt as his voice trailed off, feeling partially responsible for helping aid Kurt's hiding, "Look, you want my honest opinion? Feel lucky Quinn, enjoy it. You have a husband who would stand by you through anything, and he's trying to now if you'd let him." Quinn suddenly felt ashamed as she listened to Jacob speak, knowing everything he said was absolutely spot on.

"Seriously, your biggest problem is you. You're so scared of the "what if's" and the "maybe's" that you're missing out on what is. Puck changed who he was for you, left a woman at the altar, quit his job and moved his life just for you, and you think he's suddenly gonna stop supporting you? Or let you go through this alone?" Quinn remained silent as Jacob continued on, wanting nothing more than to just go home and apologize for being so stupid.

"What you have here is a wonderful opportunity to expand you're family and create more love, so stop worrying about the small details and start appreciating the beautiful things you have, because one day they won't always be there." Quinn stared at the floor as Jacob finished his speech, both unsure of what to say as they thought everything over.

"Hey Jacob," Quinn piped up finally as she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Kurt," she whispered gently as she touched his hand.

"You're husband can't wait to have a bigger family, mine won't even come home to the one he has." Quinn tried to defend Kurt as Jacob turned away, putting his hand up to silence her, "I know he's upset Quinn, and I know he's hurt, but I can't make those things go away by myself." He took his charts and made his way down the hall, Quinn thinking about his last words and how they had ironically fit with her and Puck.

* * *

"I don't get it, I just don't understand, why the hell didn't that bitch share the door?"

Kurt and Mercedes shrugged as Puck looked between them and the screen, his brow furrowed angrily as ice cream dripped from his spoon. The three of them had been watching "Titanic" for the past few hours now, Puck coming home to find his ESPN gone and replaced with the movie. He hadn't been interested at first, he didn't do "old timey" movies about fucking bitch ass boats, but after the first glimpse of that naked chick in the drawing he figured he'd give it a shot, having since become sucked into the film and its characters.

"I mean it's a big ass door, like help a brother out."

The afternoon hadn't nearly been as awkward as Puck had imagined it would, the three of them actually having enjoyed the others presence. Kurt spilled about Jacob and Mercedes confessed about Paul, Puck giving them what little advice he had as they in turn tried to explain Quinn's actions. Puck found that the three of them had more in common than he'd ever though and he understood them now a little more, the idea of having them on his side to pump for information on his wife kinda nice.

"I mean what the fuck? Dude almost falls off the railing to save you, goes on a high speed chase from punks, and took her v-card in the back of that car, I mean the least she could do it scoot her ass over."

"I know, I know," Kurt agreed as he nodded, "So much for not letting go Rose."

"And what is with dropping that necklace? Did you see that stone? Dumb ass," he grumbled as he slurped his ice cream, leaning back in the couch while Mercedes changed the DVD.

"What next? I've got Romeo and Juliet, The Notebook-"

"Fuck Nicholas Sparks," Puck groaned angrily as he spoke through a mouthful of spoon, "Bastard keeps setting the standards so fucking high its ridiculous."

"And what a cliché!" Kurt added as he nodded to Puck, "We get it, you like the South and troubled love."

"Oh look, they're from the wrong side of the tracks, oh look, he has to fight to prove his love," Puck mocked as he stirred his ice cream, "I mean give us a break."

"Relating to the movie huh?" Mercedes asked as she sat down, Kurt smiling as Puck murmured to himself.

"No,…maybe…dude totes stole my name. And he doesn't even wear it well!" Kurt laughed as Mercedes swatted at him, the opening of the front door disrupting them as Quinn entered.

"Hi," she said slowly at the odd sight in front oh her, completely confused as to how the three of them wound up together.

"Hey," Puck muttered as he avoided her eyes, suddenly very interested in the ice cream that was settling in his bowl.

"What uh-what are you guys up to?" she asked gently, waiting for Puck to answer but being met with Kurt's voice instead.

"Well Mr. Puckerman here joined us for a lovely afternoon of drama and tragedy. You know, seeing as we're all floating in sinking ships here." Kurt hadn't meant for the comment to sting Quinn but it had, suddenly feeling on the spot as Puck met her eyes, "Would you care to join?"

"Uh I was actually wondering if I could talk to you for a sec," Quinn said softly as she connected with him, "If-if you want?"

"I don't really know, I'm kinda like busy right now," Puck said in a mocking tone as his voice replicated a teenage girl, "Buuut maybe when I'm done with my new biffles I'll pencil you in." Quinn felt a sharp breath pain her chest, her husband rolling his eyes as he stared at the screen.

"Ok, I deserve that," Quinn whispered as she fought back tears, "But will you please, please just give me a second? Please?" Puck really hated when she did that, made her voice all shaky and her eyes all misty, like someone had just stolen her puppy or something. He was a sucker for it, every God damn time, and his stomach lurched uncomfortably as he felt like an ass for being mean.

"Yeah, yeah come on," Puck grumbled as he got up, stopping suddenly to point to the TV, "I pick Romeo and Juliet."

"Really?"

"Sex scene and gun fights."

"But of course." Puck and Quinn made their way down the hall and into their bedroom, he flinging himself on the bed as she stood by the door.

"Look Quinn-"

"I've missed you," Quinn whimpered as she cut him off, Puck's anger and built up annoyance all drifting away at the sight of her pout, "And I'm sorry for everything. You were right, about it all, and I'm sorry I didn't believe in you." Puck was a little caught of guard at the ease of which she had admitted her feelings, surprise and shock etched on his face as he fumbled for an answer.

"I well-Quinn-"

"I just got really scared ya know?" she almost cried as she sank into the spot beside him, "About what would happen to us with all this going on, and I just felt like it would be too much or that we wouldn't make it-"

"I know Quinn but you shouldn't have-"

"I know that, I know," she said as she nodded, "I just have this fear of things getting out of control and us not being able to handle them and then winding up like Kurt and Jacob-"

"Quinn that's not gonna happen because one, I'm not gay, and two, because I'm gonna be here, you just have to let me in."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry for the way I acted," she groaned as she buried her face in her hands, "I can't believe I was so terrible to you, I just dreaded facing you with this because I knew you'd be ecstatic and I felt like a bad mother and guilty because I wasn't." Puck wrapped his arm around his wife as he pulled her close, resting his lips on her forehead as she rambled.

"Quinn, calm down," he said lightly while rubbing her back, "You're not a bad mother first off, and second it's ok to feel that way, it's normal, it's expected."

"There's just so much happening-"

"Look I know it's a lot ok? I know you don't think I get it but I do, and I know it's gonna be hard work and it's gonna take more patience than either of us have, but I know we can do this. We did it at sixteen we can do it at thirty two."

"But with Beth and the baby-"

"I'm not gonna promise that it won't be crazy Quinn, or that having both babies in the house won't be confusing, but I can promise that I won't give up on any of you. We'll do what it takes to make things work and we'll adjust what we have to in order to get by, but I need to know that you want this Quinn. I need to know that you're in too." Quinn sighed as she rubbed her fingers along his nose, his determined face so cute as he waited.

"Of course I am," Quinn said finally as she smiled, "I mean I'm still nervous-"

"Oh fuck yeah dude, I have two crazy bitches to put up with now," he smiled, Quinn smacking him playfully as he laughed, "But if we just stick together than things will be fine, I know. We can do this Quinn, we've made it this far and we're gonna keep on going." Quinn smiled as he squeezed her hand reassuringly, pecking his cheek as she spoke.

"So we're having a baby," she said jokingly as his eyes grew wide, "How ya feel?"

"Pretty good, not gonna lie I'm aiming for a boy. Really need to even out the teams around here." Quinn laughed as she leaned over and pecked his lips this time, Puck immediately returning the action with his.

"I missed you too," he mumbled into her lips as he pulled her face closer, trying to get as much of her in his mouth and hands as possible.

"Mmph-Puck, Puck!" she breathed out awkwardly while laughing, her husband having shoved her down into the sheets as his fingers wandered over her body.

"Wha-what?" he asked between kisses through a muffled voice, his lips seeming to be permanently attached to the crook of her neck.

"We can't-God almighty yes-do this right now," she bit out as he massaged her hip.

"Come on baby, it's make up sex, you're favorite," Puck smiled into her skin, "I'll even let you on top."

"The doors unlocked, Kurt and Mercedes are right there-" the pressure against her thigh suddenly disappeared as Puck rolled over, pointing his finger at his wife in frustration as he sputtered.

"No-n-hell no," he growled as he got up quickly and made his way to the door, locking it swiftly while turning to face her, "Look I like them, I do, and I actually spent a rather pleasant afternoon with them-"

"Pleasant?" Quinn mocked.

"But baby I don't know how much more I can take. I'm ok with the Lifetime, Heidi Klum's rack is phenomenal, and I'll even let the veggie burger mishap go, but when I can't fulfill my needs? No, no, you have crossed the line." Quinn laughed as Puck joined her on the bed, grasping her hands firmly and looking her in the eye while using his calmest voice.

"You are my wife and mother of my children, I love you more than anything, but if you don't get them the fuck out of here I'm going to lose my shit."

"Puck-"

"Quinn half the stress you're under now is because this house is packed, always running around and doing this and that."

"I can't kick them out!"

"Well I can't silence myself. Im'ma man, I have needs, and these needs are accompanied by noises, loud ones at that."

"Yeah, I know," Quinn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, Puck a little wounded at her comment as she racked her brain, "I mean Kurt won't be hear forever…Jacob misses Kurt a lot."

"Well Kurt misses Jacob a lot."

"And they do need to work things out-"

"And I need to work you out-"

"So maybe there's something we could do there-"

"I'm all for it as long as I'm getting laid." Quinn continued thinking as Puck unbuttoned her shirt, her mind flashing back to Kurt and his Operation Puckabray.

"Maybe we can help them out somehow-they're attached Puck, stop tuning them like radio stations-set something up and get them to talk."

"Help, talk, yes," Puck agreed ignorantly while throwing off his shirt, Quinn's mind still running rampantly as she tried to plan something out.

"Maybe we can set them up or maybe we could use trickery-don't put that there!" Puck continued to try to have his way with his wife as she continued thinking of something, Puck groaning in frustration as she rambled.

"Can we do this later? It's been three weeks woman, three," he said pathetically as he held his fingers up, "I've forgotten what you look like.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to think of ways to get them "the fuck out of here."

"I do, but not right now," Puck grumbled, "Wait, I got one! Let them hear us have sex, come on babe!"

"Puck! Puck!" Quinn squealed as he tugged her down.

"Yeah, little louder, just like that-"

"Puck stop it, stop tickling me!"

"Oh yeah!" Puck screamed as he rose his voice, Quinn laughing hysterically at his grunts and groans.

"You're going to terrify them!"

"And then they'll leave!" He continued to shout and holler as he crawled on top of her, Quinn alternating between laughing and kissing as he rubbed his hands over her body.

"Shutup!"

"That's disgusting!" Quinn and Puck both leaned up as they heard the shouts from the living room, Kurt and Mercedes having chunked something at the wall in order to silence them.

"Oh hell no-"

"Don't worry Puck, I got it," Quinn informed her husband as she crawled towards the other end of the bed.

"What, what are we doing?"

"Moving down here so the headboard hit's the wall." Puck could only stare in awe at his wife as she kicked her panties towards him, biting her lip anxiously as she waited for him to join her.

"That's my girl," Puck grinned deviously, diving towards her and wrestling her into the sheets as they finally made up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I wrote this chapter and then re-wrote this chapter, eight different drafts coming and going before I finally figured out the best for the story. I appreciate all those wonderful reviews from the last chapter, and I'm anxious to hear from you all on this next, so read, review and let me know how you feel! Thanks again loves!**

* * *

"I told you to get the white lights Puck, not colored!"

"No, you said to get the lights, you never specified a color."

"I'm pretty sure I said white, and anyways why would I say colored? You know I hate them."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't and I don't know, maybe because this dinner isn't for you, but Kurt and Jacob...who are gay by the way, and I think they'll appreciate the aesthetics of the colored ones."

"What the he-this is a romantic evening Puck, not a holiday celebration!"

"Well it should be because you could use a little cheer!"

"Screw you!"

"Mazal tov!"

Quinn grumbled to herself as she threw the string of lights in her hands onto the ground, stomping away from them angrily as she made her way towards the garage. She along with Puck, Mercedes, Beth, and Balen had all been scrambling around frantically for the past week, the group trying to plan the perfect reunion date for Kurt and Jacob. It had been Quinn's idea to re-create the couple's very first date, her and Mercedes both having a detailed account of the evening as Jacob had spilled to Quinn and Kurt had squealed to Mercedes. They had decided to put Operation Jakurt (or Kurcob if you asked Puck) in motion that weekend without ever informing the two estranged lovers, figuring their surprise evening would either hit or miss. Overall things had been going great so far with the plan, each person having been assigned a different task to do. Balen was to gather certain keepsakes from his dad's room to add to the night while Beth was to prepare the dinner, Mercedes currently playing her role as the decoy and keeping Kurt out of the house while Quinn and Puck decorated. While everyone else had been doing their jobs perfectly Quinn and Puck had gotten a little off topic, the two only having laid a table cloth down and one random candle.

"Colored lights I swear, how the hell do you land on colored lights," Quinn grumbled as she trekked through the dark area and began her search, kicking random boxes around on the concrete floor while lightly pulling them open, "Hey Puck where'd you put the box of lights?" Her husband yelled some sort of inaudible answer in the distance that Quinn couldn't make out, rolling her eyes and groaning as she shouted once more.

"What?" she yelled while kicking one box hard, something inside shattering and making her wince.

"I said," Puck answered as he entered the garage, "I put it on the-"

"Shelf, there it is!" Quinn said happily as she pointed and found a chair, climbing on top and beginning to pull the box down.

"The fuck are you doing?" Puck asked flabbergasted as he began tugging on his wife, Quinn swatting him away as he pulled on her arms.

"Stop, I have to-"

"Quinn get down, you don't need to be carrying heavy-"

"Oh I'm barely eight weeks along Puck, would you calm the hell down-"

"Would you shut the hell up and just get down-"

"Give me a second and-"

"Quinn I'm not playing-"

"Stop pulling on me-"

"Quinn-"

"Puck!" The chair beneath her feet gave way as Quinn's boot slid, her body suddenly thrown to the right and down into Puck's arms just in time. Her hands quickly found his neck as his arms hooked underneath her back and knees, the box she had been fighting now crashing next to them.

"Shit!"

"Goddamn it Quinn!" Puck yelled as he supported her frame, looking over at his wife agitatedly while his face flushed red, "What did I tell you? See what happens?"

"Well if you hadn't of been pulling on me-"

"Good fucking thing or else you would have smacked into the floor!" he snapped back annoyed, his grip tightening on her body as he glared her down, "Jesus will you just humor me and slow down?"

"I'm completely capable Puck, stop making me out to be cripple-"

"I know you're capable, Quinn" Puck interrupted as his voice changed, "But can you just be careful? Please?" Quinn took the moment to notice that his face hadn't been flushed with anger or rage, now noticing how wide his eyes were and shaky his hands felt against her body.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly as she tightened her grip around his neck, Puck breathing a sigh of relief knowing she was ok, "But honey moving around won't hurt me or the baby ok?" Puck had been this way for the past few days now, monitoring Quinn and her movements like a child running with scissors. From doing dishes, with actual soap this time, to cooking and even some messy folding he'd really stepped up to help her and their ever expanding household, insisting his wife stop doing so much and relax. Quinn couldn't relax though it just wasn't in her nature, not when there were appointments to make, guests to tend to and patients to bandage. She was still in the process of adjusting and getting used to being pregnant again, uncertainty and anxiety continuing to plague her about the situation as she went day to day. Puck and Beth had been bending over backwards to help excite her and Quinn knew she would be soon enough, just needing to deal with everything else going on before having time to focus. She had promised herself and Puck a break that upcoming weekend, the two planning some much needed alone time after they helped Mercedes move into her new apartment and finished planning Kurt and Jacob's dinner.

"Yeah I know," Puck nodded as he readjusted her, "But please slow it down ok? You've been going, going, going this week and I just want you to chill out and let me help."

"Ok, ok," Quinn nodded as she rubbed his cheek, "I promise to ease up if you promise to put me down."

"See I don't know about that," Puck sighed as his mood changed and his grip tightened, a seductive smirk forming on his lips while his eyes darkened, "I've kinda got you alone, one on one-"

"We're in a garage, it's freezing out here-"

"I'll warm you up," Puck interjected cheesily as he wiggled his eyebrows, Quinn shaking her head at his offer and laughing as he rested her on an old table.

"Lame, that was so lame!"

"Lets face it babe, after all these years I don't really need the lines to get into your pants," he said knowingly as he cocked an eyebrow, his hands tugging on her sweater eagerly as they searched for warmth.

"No, but it'd be nice," Quinn shot back as she pushed her sweater down, "A girl likes a little romance now and then, and not the "look I bought you lingerie" kind."

"Ok A, I'm totally romantic-"

"You compared us to a Miley Cyrus song!"

"That was years ago! And all I meant was that our love couldn't be tamed, and if that's not romantic I don't know what the hell is," Puck argued back as Quinn scoffed, "And second you loved those panties…I mean they're shredded now, but you loved them while they lasted." Quinn was un-amused by her husbands defense as he waited for the green light, Quinn shaking her head and pushing him back as she slid off the table.

"No, because not only am I totally turned off, but you told me to "chill out," remember? Slow it down, relax," Puck groaned as he smacked his face in frustration, shaking his head slowly while moaning, "And I don't think riding you senseless in the garage is very calming dear."

"That's not supposed to be used against me!" he whined as he dropped his shoulders, Quinn triumphantly walking away and back towards the task she had yet to finish.

"I'm just doing what you said, isn't that what you wanted?" she asked in an innocent voice, the one she knew got her husband going instantly.

"Don't do that, don't tease me," he pouted, Quinn smirking in amusement as she began opening her box.

"It's what you-crap! All the bulbs are busted!" she complained as she picked up a string and flicked a hanging light, her annoyance growing at the sound of Puck's chuckles.

"That's what you get cock tease," he smiled widely, Quinn poking her tongue out while shoving the box towards him.

"Well now I have to go to the store and get more, which means we're going to be even more behind than we already are."

"Quinn can't we just have this inside?" Puck asked as he crossed his arms, "I mean it's December, it's freezing cold, and everyone's already sick enough-"

"We can't have it inside Puck, that's not how their date went," Quinn dismissed as she stood up, "Things have to go exactly like the first, and they had a romantic evening under the stars, with candle light and-"

"Unicorns and magic, yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it," Puck moaned as he brushed her off, "But all I'm saying is Kurt and Jacob might like to be able to eat without frostbite. Besides look where that first date led them, maybe changing it up could be a good thing." Quinn stared at her husband as he shrugged stupidly, cursing him under her breath while heading for the door.

"I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say that," she mumbled as she walked outside, Puck following behind as they headed towards her car, "Now while I'm gone I need you to finish up the back patio, but don't light any of the candles yet. Oh and make sure Beth starts dinner by six because they'll be here by seven and I want it fresh and hot. Also-"

"Quinn, I got it ok?"

"I know but just in case-"

"Quinn," Puck said slowly as he widened his eyes, "What'd I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm taking it easy," she said annoyed as she climbed in her car, "But I-" Puck slammed her car door shut as he cut her off, Quinn glaring angrily at him through the glass as he waved goodbye.

"I hate you!" she mouthed as she cranked the engine, Puck leaning down and fogging up her window before drawing a smiley face.

"Love you too sugar pie, kay byyyyeeee!" Puck watched until she was out of the drive before turning for the house, running inside hastily to return his body to warmth. He had barely closed the door behind him when a scream erupted from his kitchen, Puck turning around in confusion and panic to hear Beth hollering for help.

"Mom! Dad! Mom, Dad come quick!" Puck sped into his kitchen as fast as he could, stopping abruptly when he saw Beth in front of him. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen with her hands gripping her stomach, flour and eggs covering her and the floor as she squealed.

"Beth, what is-oh my God is it the baby? Is it ok? What's up, what's wr-"

"Dad, come here! Come here!" she continued to shout as she yelled for him to come over, Puck completely bewildered by his daughter as she continued to bounce around.

"Beth are you ok? Is something-"

"It moved dad, it moved! I felt the baby move!" she giggled excitedly, finally removing one of her hands to grab his, "I was just mixing the batter and all of a sudden I felt this-this weird-boom! And it scared me because it was so fast, but then it did it again and again!" Beth placed her father's hand over her belly button as she continued to shriek, Puck trying to listen and focus as she moved him around.

"It was just the most amazing-most incredible-here! Here's where I felt it!" Beth and Puck anxiously waited as they held onto her stomach, a sudden thud against Puck's hand making them both shout in excitement.

"Holy shit!"

"Did you feel it, did you feel it? Isn't is incredible?" The two continued to slide around in the beige batter as they searched Beth's stomach, every thump and bump causing them to yelp loudly.

"I guess I never imagined it'd feel like this," Beth said in awe as she rubbed her stomach, "I mean I had this idea but it was nothing compared to that."

"I know what you mean," Puck agreed as he moved his hand under her belly button, "I remember the first time I felt you."

"Was it this exciting?"

"No, your stubborn ass woke me up," he chuckled while Beth smacked his hand, the two now stepping out of the messy goo and towards the counter for towels, "I'm playing, I'm playing, but yeah first time I felt you was in the middle of the night."

"Were you looking for me?"

"Not at all. See your mama had been feeling you kick for days, the first time happening while in the shower. She came running out all naked and wet, not that I minded, screaming and shouting that you moved and were kicking." Beth smiled a little as she imagined the younger version of her parents, her mom going crazy as her dad had a panic attack.

"So I start feeling her belly and trying to find you, but you wouldn't move. I'd put my hand here and there, but no matter what you wouldn't move for me."

"I was playing hard to get."

"You get that from your mother," Puck groaned, "So anyways I'd given up, figured I'd have plenty of time to feel you kick later. Well one night I'm asleep, your mama all pressed up against me 'cause she's a total bed hog, when I feel this wack in my back." Beth laughed at the face her dad made as he motioned to his body, sticking his back out a little while grumbling.

"At first I think she's just beating up on me like she usually does in her sleep, but then I feel it again and again, back to back. Now I love your mom but there was no way she was moving that fast, so I roll over and sure enough I feel you kicking against my side."

"Did I wake mom up?"

"Nah she was used to you by then, but I had never ever felt something like that. I was still a kid when Sarah was born and the idea of something inside my mom freaked me out, so this was the first time I'd ever experienced it ya know? Something you make, something that's all yours, and it's there just fluttering around, waiting to come out and be this little person…it's intense."

"I hear ya," Beth smiled as she stared down at her own stomach, her hand rubbing over the soft material that covered it.

"I would have these late night conversations with you sometimes," Puck said softly as Beth turned to look up at him, "Sometimes we'd talk, sometimes we'd sing."

"Really? About what?"

"About us. About how awesome I was and how crazy your mama could get, that I'd always let you eat cookies if you'd always take my side."

"Sounds about right," Beth laughed, "Do you think Balen will be that excited?"

"Excited? I think the kid's gonna go nuts," Puck assured her, "Probably shit himself first, but excited will come next."

"Just with everything going on, sometimes I wonder if he or his dad's, you know, resent me or something."

"No one resents you Beth, and you have nothing to do with any of this," Puck corrected as he rubbed her cheek, "These problems are because of them, not you, and I don't need anyone else worrying about this around here."

"I know dad, I know," Beth nodded as her dad squeezed her hand, pecking her forehead quickly before turning back to the floor.

"Now about this mess-"

"Well since you don't want me worrying about anything…" Beth trailed off as she handed her dad the towel, "I figure I could take a small break before I finish the rest of dinner, you know, seeing as I've had a hard day and all." Puck stared through his daughter as she smiled sweetly, her dad finally nodding for her to go as she kissed him.

"Thank you daddy!"

"I'm so expecting that baby to be named Noah Puckerman!"

"But what if it's a girl?'

"…Noelle Puckerman!"

* * *

"Would you move your ass from my leg, my thigh's going numb from how boney that thing is!"

"Well would you release your hand from my back, your nails are digging into my skin and it hurts!"

Puck and Quinn were sitting uncomfortably on top of each other as they peered out of the kitchen window, both trying to see how Kurt and Jacob's date was going without being seen. Despite the set backs and minor mishaps things had finally come together for the evening, every broken bulb and dropped dinner roll worth the looks on Kurt and Jacob's faces when they saw each other. So far things had seemed to be going pretty good, the two men having talked nonstop since they'd arrived. Things had been, or looked at least, pretty awkward in the beginning, but now the couple laughed and smiled as they shared a bottle of wine.

"What's he saying, can you tell?"

"Would you hold on, I'm trying to read his lips!" Puck shushed, Quinn rolling her eyes as they both squinted through the blinds, "Ok, he either said, "I've missed you, Kurt," or, "I pissed, it hurt's." Quinn shifted her eyes towards Puck before rolling them over again, ignoring his incessant rants as she focused on their faces.

"Kurt looks kinda solemn-"

"I've been thinking about us-"

"But maybe he's just listening-"

"I've been sinking without a bus-"

"Wait! He's tearing up!"

"I can't do this anymore-"

"But maybe those are tears of joy?"

"I can move us you whore-"

"Shut up!" Quinn barked as she smacked Puck with the back of her hand, him wincing in pain and rubbing his scalp while she leaned closer into the window and strained her hearing.

"That was so uncalled for," he whimpered while flicking her ear, Quinn watching intently as Jacob leaned across the table.

"Wait, he's going in-'

"For the kill?"

"For a kiss! Look, look!" Puck pushed a mass of blonde hair out of his way as he peeked around his wife's head, looking through the blinds to see Jacob and Kurt embracing over candlelight.

"Aw, well isn't that…gay," he smiled awkwardly, Quinn turning towards him as he shrugged carelessly, "What do you want from me?" Quinn shook her head as she turned back, the two men now laughing as Jacob wiped a tear from Kurt's cheek.

"Do you think everything's ok now?" Puck asked innocently as he watched them link hands, Quinn nodding as she smiled.

"I think so, I mean it looks like it. There's hand holding and whatnot," Quinn grinned as she closed the blinds back, Puck now facing her as he sighed, "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"I have my moments," Quinn shrugged, Puck tightening his arms around her as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"Seriously, you did a pretty great thing tonight," he whispered against her skin, "Always putting others before yourself, always making sure everyone else is ok…not gonna lie, it's kind of a turn on."

"What isn't a turn on?" Quinn asked as his scruff tickled her shoulder, Puck ignoring her jab as he tugged on her jeans.

"All I'm saying is that you and I deserve a break babe, we've been dealing with a lot and now that it's done I think we should celebrate. Plus, I know your baby hormones make you crazy about me."

"A different kind of crazy."

"And if that isn't enough, it's been a_ long _fucking time ok? And I was a good boy during all of it."

"You were a good boy huh?" Quinn asked in a softer voice a she trailed her nails up his back, "You think you deserve some sort of prize?"

"_God yes_," Puck bit out as he sunk his lips into her jaw line, his hands gripper her harder as she giggled in his ear.

"Well I guess I could reward you this once," Quinn sung out as she moved her fingertips up to his neck, "But first, you-"

"Yeah-"

"Have to let-"

"Uh huh-"

"Me

"Oh-"

"Pee." Puck bit back a groan as he leaned away, Quinn biting her lip sweetly as she patted his chest, "I'm sorry, but you know how bad my bladder is! And having this little nugget in there isn't helping!"

"Let's just do it quick and I'll let you go, promise," Puck said as he pulled her back onto his lap, Quinn squealing loudly as he fumbled with her zipper.

"Puck no! Puck that's gross!"

"If I don't mind then neither should you!" He continued to grope and tickle Quinn's legs as she fought to move, one hand failing to fight him off as the other held her tightened stomach.

"Puck I have to go so bad, please let me up!" she screamed between coughs of laughter, feeling her urge grow almost painful as she tried to talk, "Seriously this is gonna be so disgusting! Beth! Come help me!"

"Beth's out on a date with Balen babe, you're totally trapped with me." Quinn had almost freed one of her legs when Puck suddenly jerked her upwards, half of her hanging off his shoulder as the other half dangled lifeless.

"Ow, ow my chest!" she squealed suddenly as she reached up to her shirt, "That really does hurt Puck!"

"Sorry babe!" Puck called sincerely as he gently moved her around, helping her situate her body against his shoulder but still not letting her down. They continued this way through the living room and down the hall, Quinn about to bust as he laid her on the bed.

"You have one minute," Puck informed her as he stared at his watch, "And if you run over a minute so help me God I'm coming in anyways and starting with or without your consent." Quinn slung one foot towards his abdomen as she pushed herself up, fleeing for the bathroom and closing the door.

"Fifty-five seconds!"

Quinn quickly fumbled with her belt and jeans as she frantically pulled them down, her stomach still aching as she tried to finally get relief.

"Fifty!" Puck called as he continued with their countdown, randomly yelling out the numbers while walking to the window, "Forty-five! Hey I think Kurt and Jacob are heading home." He watched as the duo walked hand and hand from their table, talking closely together as they shared wide grins.

"Forty! I'll be right back ok? I'm gonna see what happened between the two." Puck made his way out of their bedroom and quietly stepped down the hall, hearing the door in the kitchen open and the whispering of voices fill the air.

"So I'll see you Tuesday then? Three thirty?"

"Sounds great." Puck listened intently as he heard one set of footsteps grow louder, backing quickly into the darkened corner of the hall before watching Jacob leave. He was a bit confused as to what was going on, stepping out of his hiding spot and into the living room.

"Kurt?"

"Puck, hi," the other man smiled as he waved his coat at him softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah you're good, you're good," Puck dismissed as he shook his head, "But how'd uh-how'd everything go with Jacob?"

"Oh it was perfect, absolutely perfect!" Kurt gushed as he flung himself on the couch, his face practically glowing as he retold his evening, "The dinner, the setting, everything was just marvelous! I can't even begin to thank you and Quinn or the kids!"

"Well it's nothing really, but uh-well-why did you two…"

"Oh right, well, we-we decided we didn't want to rush things you know? Just go back to the way things were so quickly and end up having the same problems and all, so we decided to start some couples therapy and work through things before we jump back in."

"Oh…well good for you," Puck forced out optimistically, "I'm glad you got it all figured out."

"Oh Puck you don't have to pretend," Kurt chuckled as he stood, "I know you were hoping I'd fix things and be gone tonight."

"No, no! Not at all-"

"Oh come on, it's ok, I understand completely," Kurt nodded as he patted Puck's shoulder, "Which is why I'm going to stay with Mercedes while she moves into her new apartment. Help her get settled and adjusted while we both work through our different situations and things."

"Oh, yeah, well that's great too!" Puck agreed as he felt happier once more, "I'm really happy for you. And Merc." Kurt cast him an awkward look before grabbing his coat up, flicking the lights off before walking past Puck.

"Well you have a good night now, go back to doing whatever it was you were." Puck nodded eagerly before rushing back to his room, bubbling over to inform Quinn on how normal things were going to become. He entered their room to hear her calling for him, Puck shouting back happily as he headed for the bathroom.

"Baby! Guess what?"

"Puck-"

"You'll never believe it!" he continued on, rattling away as he flung the door open, "Quinn-"

A fragile sob met his ears as he turned inside the bathroom, his wife's frail frame collapsed against the wall as she held herself tightly. Puck was confused by the tremble in her voice as he searched for some sort of answer, his eyes finally finding it as they settled on the crimson stains covering her hands.

"S-something's wrong P-Puck, s-something's wrong."


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Once again I'm blown away by the response I got! Thank you all so, so much for the reviews and everything, it means alot! Anyways here's the next chapter for you all, so read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Bleach, that's all he can smell, bleach overpowering his senses as it fills his nostrils painfully. His eyes are blurry and foggy as they stare down at the smooth stark white tile that gleams, his skin tingling as it begins covering in goosebumps from the sharp cool air. His hands are knotted into painful red fists that are clutched by his side as the knuckles of his fingers bulge white, his nails piercing deeply into his tender flesh as he tries to grip something, anything. His body is rigid and tense as it sits plastered in the uncomfortable metal chair, completely incapable of moving or speaking as he breathes deeply through his bleach filled nostrils. He fucking hates waiting rooms and he fucking hates the cold, but most of all Puck fucking hates bleach, his surroundings stifling him agonizingly as he continues to stare into oblivion. He can see people moving about and talking animatedly out of the corners of his hazy eyes, nurses clad in scrubs and doctors wearing white coats bustling about as they "save lives," Puck unable to hear or understand anything that's going on around him. His mind that had once been swirling around with confusion and panic is now as blank as the floor beneath his feet and his body that had once been running on adrenaline and instinct is now frozen in the chair, numb to any and everything around as silence engulfs him.

Things weren't supposed to be this way, not this time anyhow, and he wonders if maybe he's having some sort of detailed dream sequence. He digs his nails harder into his palms and is met with a harsh sting, the throbbing in his hands letting him know he's not in fact being mind fucked. He knows from far away things look normal and perfect, like a scene stolen from some clichéd family comedy on Lifetime, him playing the role of the anxious father who waits nervously as she plays the pregnant damsel going into the emergency room. She's crying from the pain and gripping his hands tightly as he panics under pressure and assures her everything's going to be ok, the two of them actually naïve enough to believe they're some power couple who can actually beat the odds. But the scene quickly changes and the roles aren't pretend when they separate the two, Quinn being taken away from him down a cluttered loud hall as he's left alone in some empty waiting room, the pieces of them scattered between in one long dark trail.

Things were perfect this time, or at least that's the sentence he keeps repeating in his mind as he searches for answers. They were older and smarter and more adult now, with rings on their fingers and money to their names and everything. They had a house, a real one without moms and sisters, with their own cars and jobs and all the other things that made them grown ups and yet for some reason here they were, same place they'd been sixteen years ago only this time things were reversed.

Puck could still remember the last time he'd been in this God forsaken waiting room, the memory of his first baby flooding back slowly and replaying as he closed his eyes. He could still feel the sweat on his brow and the knot in his stomach as he paced the same stark white floor, Beth having just been delivered not a few minutes before. At first things had been intense, Quinn having summed him up in a few choice words as she clawed her way free from her mother, his baby mama having pushed and jerked all over that bed for what seemed like an eternity with no sign of his baby anywhere near her end of Quinn's birth canal (_and believe him, he checked_.) He'd been standing there and watching Quinn contort tirelessly as she yelled, wondering if at any given moment her ass would just explode or something, when a shrill cry suddenly filled the room abruptly and interrupted his thoughts. And there, shrieking and wailing in the hands of their doctor, was a seven pound, seven ounce wiggling pink mass of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. She was wet, and loud, and covered in who knows what, but goddamn it she was the most beautiful girl Puck had ever laid eyes on, following her tiny little body as she was handed to Quinn. And just like that, in one fleeting moment, he was a father, and just like that everything changed.

She'd barely been a minute old when the doctor left and the nurses entered, Puck not even getting the chance to get a good look at her or hold her little hand before they began badgering them with questions. The two had yet to decide on whether or not they could keep their little girl, decision time now calling as they both looked at each other blankly. Did he want to keep his baby? Hell yes, what kind of dumb fucking question was that? How could he not want her, with those bright eyes and chubby cheeks, the way she smiled at Quinn the first time they met almost making his heart bounce into his throat. Could he take care of his baby? Of course he could, he'd been saving his pool cleaning money for months now, skipping out on dip and even buying one of those frilly onesie things with the feet and everything. He answered the questions just like that too, each time directing his answers to Quinn as he silently pleaded to her with his eyes. The nurse had then turned towards her and asked the same, Quinn's answers not filled with quite the conviction Puck's were. She kept saying she _wanted_ to, she _hoped_ so, she'd _like_ to, each time she spoke her voice trailing off as her eyes brimmed with tears. The nurse had then asked everyone to leave and give Quinn and her mother time to think, Puck being ushered away from his daughter as her fate was pulled out of his hands.

And it was in the very same waiting room he sat now where he had paced, his dress shoes having scuffed the floor over and over as he bore a hole into it. His stomach was churning loudly as anxiety gnawed on his nerves, a lump in his throat having choked him painfully as he tried to think of what to do. His mind had spun out frantically as he wondered what was happening back there, his hands shaking nervously as he rubbed the sweat off onto his slacks. Quinn couldn't give her up, she just couldn't give her away, Puck knowing she had wanted her just as badly as he had. He understood that she was scared and terrified of a future so uncertain, but he knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did it. He tried to think about the talks they had over restless night and pin point what exact words she had used then, hoping desperately she remembered them too. He wanted her to think about the promises he made and the things he had done so far, needing her to realize he had and would continue to change. He tried to calm down as he continued to walk, picturing his life in the next few years and realizing that in every scenario he ended up with Quinn and Beth.

_"Wait!" he shouted as he burst into her hospital room, the thud of the door against the wall startling everyone as he rushed in, "Quinn wait!"_

_"Sir I need you to please be considerate and-"_

_"Close your eyes," Puck interjected as he held his hand up to the nurse, Quinn's face etched with confusion as she stared._

_"Pu-"_

_"Just do it, just close your eyes," he repeated, Mrs. Fabray matching her daughter's blank expression but keeping silent._

_"Mr. Puckerman-"_

_"Quinn, listen to me," Puck said softer as he approached the side of her bed, taking one of her hands in his and rubbing it gently, "Close your eyes and listen to me." Quinn was on the verge of sobbing again but she followed his requests, her eyes closing slowly as her lids fluttered against hot tears._

_"Quinn, picture the future," Puck said lowly as he continued to hold her hand, "Picture yourself in the next few years, graduating high school and moving on. Picture all the happiest moments and biggest milestones, the lowest points and the mistakes you make. Through all of that, during everything you go through, what do you see?" A single tear slipped down her cheek as her lips quivered, Quinn's fingers tightening around his as she envisioned her life._

_"Because when I picture my future, all I see is this," he whispered softly as he squeezed her hand, "I see you and me and Beth. I see us up all night and exhausted, singing lullabies and changing the most disgusting diapers. I see us graduating and her waving from the audience, you starting school while she starts daycare. I see us living together in crappy apartments, with her toys always cluttering the floor and hurting our feet when we step on them. I see us teaching her how to ride her bike and stay away from boys, helping her do homework and watching her in plays. And maybe she'll have my smile and maybe she'll have your laugh, and maybe she'll grow up to cheer or maybe she'll always get into trouble, I don't know Quinn, but I want to find out more than anything." Puck tugged on her hand as her lids opened to reveal watery eyes, Quinn gasping a little as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Quinn I can't promise to give you the perfect life, but I can promise to give you everything I am," Puck said as he leaned in closer, "It's gonna be hard and rough and a struggle everyday, and you may not always have the best of everything, but I swear you'll always have the best of me." Quinn's lips trembled as he placed his own against them, using every last bit of strength he had left to finally pull away._

_"Mr. Puckerman-" Puck nodded as he finally stepped away, his eyes locking with hers longingly one last time before he turned towards the door._

_"You," Quinn's weak voice whispered as he turned around from the door to see her smile, "I see you."_

The doctor had come out later to tell him that everything was finalized and that his little girl was going home with him, still able to see how bright the mans eyes were as he told Puck the good news. His hands were warm and inviting as they shook Puck's firmly, the older man congratulating the young boy on his baby girl and making sure he understood his life had just taken the biggest fucking three sixty known to man. And yet despite the growing up he was about to do and despite everything he was about to give up Puck was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life, hugging the doctor hard and overenthusiastically as he hollered and shouted in the waiting room.

It was this whole scenario that Puck had been replaying in his mind as he waited for news, the doctor finally emerging from the hall and walking slowly towards him. His eyes were much darker this time as he removed his surgical mask, no smile lighting up his face as he sighed before giving a much different speech than before. His hands were cold and his embrace was one of sympathy, gripping the other man loosely as he explained what had gone wrong. He had rambled away about chromosome abnormalities and hormone imbalances, spitting out numbers and figures in hopes of easing the pain. He kept saying random fragments like, "there's nothing you could do," and, "nature takes it's course," only able to offer Puck a caring nod before leaving him alone. And just like that, in one fleeting moment, he wasn't expecting, and just like that everything changed.

Puck closed his eyes as he rested his back against the cold of his metal seat and replayed the doctor's words over that had become permanently imprinted in his mind. He couldn't help but think about the two kids they used to be and how he would give anything just to feel that way again. They'd gone from a couple of scared shitless teenagers who never dreamed of having a baby to two focused adults who couldn't wait for another, Puck knowing he would have probably laughed at the irony of it all if he didn't want to fucking cry so much. He thought about how reversed everything was and how different it would be, no longer dreaming of the moment he would walk back into Quinn's room to see her. There was no anxiety or nerves as he slumped in the chair, no more butterflies or clammy hands. Nurses wouldn't coo and giggle as they left and balloons and flowers would fill the van as they pulled out, their arms barren and empty as they passed other joyous parents. There would now just be him and Quinn and void they would have to bear, leaving with one less member then when they arrived.

* * *

Blood, that's all she can smell, blood overpowering her senses as it creeps into her nasal cavity slowly. Her vision is distorted and her eyelids heavy as they stare up at the checkered gray ceiling that hangs above, her skin cold as ice as she tries to rub her feet together for warmth. Her hands are resting on her abdomen, one connected to an IV beside her, as she feels around for some sort of evidence or sign, trying to figure out something, anything about what happened while she was out. Her body is exhausted and fragile as it lays weakly on the soft bed, her legs and arms beginning to move around frantically as she tries to push herself up. She really hates hospitals and she really hates IVs, but most of all Quinn really hates blood, her small room closing in around her as she screams out for help. She can see people moving around outside through the tiny glass panel in her door and she cries out for one of the nurses and doctors to please help her, Quinn unable to focus or understand anything that has gone on. Her mind that had once been dazed and confused is now frantic and pulsating and her body that had once been frail and weak is now fighting mad as she pushes herself up and over the edge, ignoring the dull pain she feels down below as she tugs the needle from her hand.

Things weren't supposed to be this way, not this time anyhow, and she wonders if maybe she's having some sort of nightmare that she just can't wake up from. She looks down to examine herself and see's a few drops of blood trickling from her hand onto her feet from where she's detached herself, the warm feel of the crimson fluid letting her know she is in fact awake. She knows that things are far from normal and perfect right now, the nurse that enters her room frantically reminding her of some scene from some clichéd drama on Lifetime, treating her like some incompetent patient while keeping the truth of her situation to "protect her." She's crying from fear and grips the nurse tightly as she begs to know what's going on while the other woman simply coos and assures her everything's going to be ok, Quinn actually naïve enough to believe that she might actually be alright. But the scene quickly changes and her role isn't pretend when she finally notices the ache from her stomach and uncomfortable feeling she has when she walks, trying to put the pieces of her day back together as she slowly falls apart.

Things were different this time, or at least that's the sentence she keeps repeating in her mind as guilt eats away. They were older and wiser and more mature now, married and settled with everything they needed. They had a house, a real one with their daughter now, with their own vehicles and careers and all the other things that they could ever want and yet for some reason here she was, same place she'd been sixteen years ago still feeling the same sadness and blame she had then.

Quinn could still remember the last time she'd been in a God forsaken hospital room, the memory of her first child flooding back all of a sudden and replaying as she wiped her eyes. She could still feel the sweat dripping down her body and the searing pain between her legs as she collapsed onto that small, cluttered bed, Beth having just been delivered not a few minutes before. At first things had been ungodly, Quinn having barked at Puck while trying to grip onto anything that would provide her with comfort, her body having contracted and pushed in every different way she could for what seemed like an eternity with no sign of her baby anywhere near ready to come out (_and believe her, she could feel it_.) She'd been laying there and struggling to breathe as she pushed with every fiber of strength she had, wondering if at any given moment her vagina would burst from the burn she was now feeling, when a sudden release of pressure and loud cry filled the room instantly and interrupted her shouts. And there, cooing and sniffling in front of her finally, was a seven pound, seven ounce beautiful replica of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. She was soft, and sweet, and moving her tiny limbs about, the most beautiful child Quinn had ever seen before, unable to take her eyes off of her newborn baby as she was handed over. And just like that, in one fleeting moment, she was a mother, and just like that everything changed.

Beth had barely graced Quinn's arms when her doctor left and a nurse entered, Quinn having no time to hold her child close or kiss her tiny forehead before they began badgering them with questions. She and Puck had yet to decide on whether or not they could keep their baby daughter, decision time now arriving as they both stared at one another in confusion. Did she want to keep her baby? More than anything in the world but she didn't know if she'd be able to, fearing Puck wouldn't be able to step up as a father and help. Could the two of them take care of a baby? She'd like to think so. Puck did have a job and her mom was now back in her life, Quinn trying to figure out if it'd be financially possible to support another person. She answered the questions hesitantly, avoiding Puck's eyes each time as she stumbled along for answers. The nurse had already asked Puck the same questions, each time he answered his responses filled with hope and promises as he tried to convince her. He kept saying they _could_, he knew they _would_, each time he spoke his tone growing more and more confident and determined. The nurse had then asked everyone to leave and give Quinn and her mother time to think, Puck being ushered away from them slowly as the rest of her daughters life was left up to her.

And it was in the very same hospital she sat now where she had racked and searched her mind for answers, her wrist band scraping painfully across her skin as she twisted her hands nervously. Her stomach was nauseated and fluttering as she felt overwhelmed, the idea of altering the course of her little girl's life making her chest tighten painfully as she tried to think of what to do. Her mind had spun out frantically as she pondered all the possibilities, her body shaking and eyes streaming with tears as she watched her baby rest in the bassinet. Quinn didn't want to give her away and she just couldn't stand the idea of being away from her, having wanted her baby just as badly as Puck had. Quinn continued to wipe her cheeks as she stared at her daughter, her mother touching her arm affectionately as she tried to help.

_"Honey I know it's hard-"_

_"It's not hard, it's worse," Quinn mumbled as she tried to steady her breathing, "I just-I just can't imagine letting her go."_

_"Well honey you don't have to, like I said we could make a nursery and-"_

_"But I'm afraid if ruining her life," Quinn interjected as she sniffled, "I want her to have the best life and everything a little girl should have, and I don't know if we can give her that."_

_"Quinnie-"_

_"But then I don't want anyone else to give it to her you know? I want to be her mom, I want to take care of her and watch her grow. I should be there when she walks and talks, I should be there when she likes boys and learns to drive."_

_"Well what's stopping you?" her mom asked curiously._

_"I-I just want her to have the perfect life, with a nice house and a mom and dad, and I don't know if Puck realizes how important all of this is yet."_

_"Quinnie, do you love him?" her mom asked as she leaned forward, Quinn connecting with her eyes as she asked again, "Do you love him? Do you love Puck?" Quinn smiled a little as she played with the frayed edges of her blanket, her voice cracking a bit as she laughed._

_"You know he drives me crazy," she said as she smiled, "I mean he drives me insane. He's loud and obnoxious, way too cocky and far too protective. He never picks up his shirts and he always leaves the TV on, and his taste in music is somehow worse than his taste in movies. But no matter how many shoes I trip over or how many fights over the remote we have, he's always there for me. He puts up with my moodiness and my attitude, and he always tries to cheer me up when I'm sad, and no matter how bad the fights get or how mean we are he always comes back. He never gives up or just walks away, he always fights for me and stands beside me even when he knows I'm completely wrong." Quinn thought about what she said as she felt an odd sensation growing over her, wondering how it was she got by before he'd ever come along._

_"Imagining a life without Puck is like imagining a life without Beth," Quinn whispered as she looked over at the sleeping baby, "And I don't think I could bear to lose either of them, I love them too much." Quinn's mom was about to speak when the door to the room flew open, Quinn lighting up at the sight of Puck storming in. Like she said, he never gave up or just walked away, the fact that he had come back to fight once more giving her the reassurance she'd been searching for._

The nurse had left later and her doctor came in to bring her the birth certificate to fill out as everything was finally settled, his voice so sweet and his words so encouraging as he made sure she understood that her life was about to change completely. And yet despite the maturing she was about to do and despite everything she would have to sacrifice Quinn was the happiest she'd ever been, hugging the doctor tenderly as she tried to compose herself finally.

It was this whole scenario that Quinn had been replaying in her mind as she waited for news, her doctor finally entering her room and walking slowly over to her bed. His tone was much more serious and lower this time as he shuffled his hands and sighed, unable to offer her any warm sentiments as he finally explained what had happened. He had rambled away about her body's frail condition and her advancing age, spitting out statistics and examples in hopes of easing her pain. He kept saying random fragments like, "it's not your fault," and, "sometimes these things happen," only able to offer Quinn a tender pat before leaving her alone. And just like that, in one fleeting moment, she wasn't expecting, and just like that everything changed.

Quinn closed her eyes tightly as she fell back against the sheets of her hospital bed and replayed the doctor's words over that had become permanently imprinted in her mind. She couldn't help but think about how horrible she had been, all the fear and dread she had held over this pregnancy now overwhelming her as guilt filled her empty stomach. She should've been happier, should've been excited, another child in their family a blessing that she should have appreciated. But instead of being a good mother she'd been awful and ungrateful, wondering if this was God's way of punishing her for acting so cold. She thought about Puck and if he'd heard yet, wondering how her husband would react and if he'd ever forgive her. He'd been right the whole damn time and yet she'd pushed him away like she always did, bawling her hands into fists as she buried her face in them and screamed with anger at herself. She'd give anything to take it all back now, wishing for the first time ever that she could swap places with her sixteen year old self once more, the irony of the situation knocking Quinn in the gut as she wept. There would now just be her and Puck and void they would have to bear because of her, leaving with one less member then when they arrived.

* * *

It was later that day when Puck was escorted back into her room, the lights off and blinds closed as he made his way towards her bed. He could hear muffled cries coming from beneath the covers as her body shook, Puck fighting back his own as he crawled in beside her. Neither said a word as they entangled themselves in each others arms, Puck holding onto her as tightly as he could while she clung to the fabric of his shirt like a security blanket. He rocked her back and forth gently as he rubbed his fingers over her forehead, both of them cold and empty as they rested. He wanted to say something, anything to comfort her, trying to think of what it was she needed to hear. He wanted her to know he was sorry too and that he wished he could have helped her more, Quinn pondering whether or not now was the right time to apologize for her horrible behavior.

"Let's leave," he said finally after a few more minutes of silence, his words startling them both as she looked up to him from his his chest, "Get out of town, just go somewhere for a bit." Quinn looked around in his eyes only to find her shared pain, Puck desperate for an escape from everything right now. She knew this was the part where she would use her level head and tell him no, that Christmas was around the corner and they still had things to get, that they shouldn't leave Beth by herself and that they didn't need to take that much time off. But something inside Quinn was too numb to care and too dead to try, her need to free herself overpowering her urge for structure.

"Where?" she asked softly as she nodded.

"Anywhere," Puck shrugged as he pecked her forehead, "Anywhere but here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Lovely, lovely reviews from lovely, lovely reviewers! You all make my day just so much brighter! Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews and posts, hope you all still enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok you've got my numbers?"

"Check."

"Your mom's numbers?"

"Check."

"Mi Ma Jean's and Aunt Sarah's?"

"Mr. Jacob's, Mercedes and Mr. Kurt's, the President's, Gandhi's…"

"Alright smartass I'm just making sure."

Puck slammed the trunk shut as he made his way around the car, Beth laughing a little as he chunked the spare house key to her. He and Quinn had decided on taking a vacation before Christmas, the two renting a cabin by the lake a few towns over. They were taking the time to just breathe for a bit, without the concerned glances and pathetic looks from their friends and family, and escape from everything to focus on working through their issues without involving Beth.

"Now you're gonna stay with Finn and Rachel understood? And the only other place your allowed to go is Mercedes and Kurt's or Mi Ma's ya got it? No late night sneaking over here and calling Balen over to…you know…"

"Have sex?" Beth asked as Puck flinched, pointing down to her pregnant belly while cocking an eyebrow, "Because God knows that's never happened."

"Beth, please, stop," Puck grumbled as he held his hands and shook his head, "I'm your father, don't say shit like that."

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't," Puck interrupted exasperated, "Look just promise me you'll do what I say, ok? Please?"

"Duh dad, I'm not that kid anyways," Beth sighed, "Besides I can't exactly sneak anywhere these days."

"I'm counting on that," Puck mumbled as he flicked her belly button, heading back inside the house to call for Quinn, "Now we'll be back the morning of Christmas Eve, but if anything happens with you or the baby you let Finn and Rachel take you to the hospital and you call us ok? We're only a few hours down the road and I left you the directions and cabin number just in case."

"Dad, please, I got this," Beth said sternly as she rested her hands on her father's shoulders, "I'm sixteen ok? I'm completely capable."

"Beth, please, humor me," Puck shot back as he mimicked her actions, "I'm your father and I worry, so just do what I say."

"Yes sir, I promise," Beth agreed as he smiled and pecked her forehead, turning away and heading inside to find his wife.

"Quinn, baby," he called softly as he knocked on their bedroom door, finding his wife in the bathroom as she stared in the mirror, "Hey, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," she nodded as she shook her head, Puck's voice having awoken her from her daze. She quickly pushed past him as she made her way towards the dresser, reaching down for her luggage while Puck shouted behind her.

"Here babe, let me get-"

"Puck it's ok I can-"

"I know I just want to make-"

"Puck really, I'm cap-"

"Quinn-"

The suitcase thudded loudly against the hardwood as it landed on Puck's foot, him groaning agitatedly in pain as Quinn pushed it off.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Quinn it's fine-"

"I just thought I had it and then…" The two of them grew silent as they stood, Puck leaning down to nurse his foot as Quinn watched guiltily.

"Hey, it's ok," Puck assured her as he leaned up, Quinn looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't-"

"We're gonna get through this ok?" Puck whispered as he pulled her closer, his hands rubbing her arms up and down as he locked into her eyes, "Everything's gonna be ok, I swear." Quinn forced out a smile as he kissed her cheek, her skin crawling uncomfortably as she pulled away quickly and leaned down to retrieve the luggage.

"Baby-"

"You got everything you need?" she asked politely as Puck's question got cut short, him nodding oddly in response as they began marching down the hall.

"Beth, come tell your mama goodbye," he shouted down the hall until their daughter finally emerged, timidly hiding behind her dad and waving while trying her best to use his body as a shield. She'd been doing the same routine all week as she dodged her mom, hiding her baby bump behind the counter or wearing baggy shirts. She felt guilty about being pregnant while her mom struggled with not being so, feeling as if she rubbed salt in the wound whenever she walked around with her protruding tummy. Beth knew that if anyone deserved a baby it was her mom and dad, having spent the days after the loss of her little brother or sister wondering if they felt the same.

"Now you have all our numbers?" Quinn asked as she walked towards her daughter, Beth growing rigid as she fluffed her shirt.

"Yes ma'am, and dad left the cabin's number and directions in case."

"Good, good," Quinn smiled as she finally weaved her way around Puck to Beth, opening her arms wide and trying not to cry at the warm feel of Beth's swollen stomach against her own, "You call us everyday ok? Just let us know you're alright."

"I will," Beth murmured as she pulled away quickly, her eyes avoiding her mothers as she backed away.

"Alright well we love you and take care of yourself alright? We'll be back soon." Quinn kissed her daughters cheek and then turned to Puck and the door, the two waving behind them as they continued to call our to their daughter.

"Be safe Beth!"

"And don't even think about doing something stupid!"'

* * *

"Beth come on, what's wrong?"

"You're belts digging into my stomach, that's what's wrong!"

"Well just take it off and then we don't have to worry about it."

"Way to sweep a girl off her feet hun."

"Baby you know I can…well figuratively, you're a little on the heavy side these days and-"

"Really Balen? Really?"

"I'm just saying, I honestly love you but I'm only one man and…"

Beth groaned as she rolled away from her boyfriend, one hand rubbing the tender spot on her stomach as the other became entangled in her hair. She'd spent the afternoon with Balen at Mercedes and Kurt's apartment, not "technically" breaking any rules as the two made out on the couch.

"What's wrong babe? You're all grumpy and distant."

"I just don't feel good, that's all," Beth lied as she struggled to push herself up, Balen scooting over on the couch and helping his girlfriend sit up.

"And you swear you're only five months?" he asked curiously as he stared down at his girlfriend's baby bump, Beth flashing him an annoyed glance as she tugged on her shirt.

"Yes, ass, and I'm only getting bigger so embrace it."

"I don't have a problem with curves, I just have a problem with your immobility." Beth chunked one of the pillows at her boyfriends before the two shared a smile, Balen moving to lay flat beside Beth as he began playing with her stomach, "So seriously though, what's up with you?"

"I don't know, I just feel really guilty lately," Beth mumbled as she held her shirt up, Balen's fingers rubbing and tapping against her skin as they searched for movement, "And I can't stop thinking about my parents and what they're going through."

"Wait, you were thinking about your parents just now?" Balen asked disgusted as he flashed her a disturbed face, "'Cause baby that's just weird."

"No, I-oh shut up," Beth grumbled as she swatted at her boyfriend, Balen laughing as she missed and wobbled a bit, "I just mean I keep thinking about what they're going through and all, how they must feel when they look at me."

"Look at you? Look at you how?"

"Like some undeserving brat who's getting the baby they want," Beth muttered as she toyed with her bracelet, "Like I should've been the one to lose a baby."

"Hey now, don't talk like that," Balen interrupted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You know they don't feel that way."

"But it can't help them to see me and my swollen stomach all the time," Beth argued back as she motioned down, "I'm like a walking reminder of everything they should have."

"Beth you can't think that way," Balen pleaded as he pulled her closer, "You know your parents don't think that way about you, they never could, and they would never wish something like that on you. Yeah it might be hard and stuff, but you're their baby too and they don't feel anything but love for you." Beth smiled as he kissed her softly, still feeling a bit sad as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just wish there was something we could do ya know? Something to help cheer them up somehow."

"Maybe there is," Balen thought out loud as he turned to meet Beth's eyes, "I mean haven't we learned anything? Operation Puckabray-"

"Oh Lord Balen-"

"Operation Jakurt-"

"Kurcob if you ask dad-"

"I mean after all the shenanigans our parents have pulled, haven't we been taught anything?"

"That wearing tight bikinis and using gay guys will get your man back?"

"No-yes, technically speaking, but more than that," Balen said as he shook his head, "What I'm saying is we can do something to cheer your parents up, plan something nice for them when they get back." Beth thought it over as Balen scrambled off the couch, heading towards the counter for his keys as he chunked Beth her shoes.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as she slipped on her flats, "You already have something in mind? Oh tell me it doesn't involve your nun chunks or "mad skills."

"Baby, please," Balen smiled as he grabbed his wallet and her hand, "I reserve those for only the most dire of situations. And, ya know, fight club." Beth rolled her eyes as he dragged her off the couch and out the door, jabbering away the whole time as he rattled off his plan.

"Trust me, what I'm planning will totally cheer everyone up."

* * *

Quinn sighed as she sunk into the soft sheets that covered the wide bed, her body relaxing instantly as the warm covers entangled themselves around her completely. She'd been bunched up in their car all day, her and Puck taking the third day of their vacation to sightsee around the small town. Their trip had been going wonderfully so far, the first day used for nothing but pajamas and fires and sleeping while the second had been all about finishing up the last of the Christmas shopping. Their time at the lake had been the most peace the two had gotten in months Quinn realized, her heart almost breaking when she thought about how long it'd been since she'd had an actual conversation with her husband about something besides Beth, or work, or bills. They were both more relaxed and at ease as they lost themselves within the little city of strangers and passerby's, neither having to be any one but themselves and think of no one but each other. And yet despite all the sightseeing, touring and time they'd spent together neither one had yet to bring up the reason while they were there, both of them avoiding it like the plague as they searched for new things to do in order to forget old things that happened. Neither seemed to really have a problem with this so far, Quinn hoping things would just slink back to normalcy while Puck feared the fallout of the conversation they'd yet to have, both knowing it was coming as neither dared to bring it up.

"Hey baby, whatcha thinking for dinner?" Puck called as he opened the huge oak door, his knuckles rapping lightly against it as he pushed it open.

"Uh, I don't know," Quinn answered softly as she pulled the blanket tighter around her, "Something you could possibly bring me in bed?"

"Oh there's a few things I could bring you," he said seductively as his voice became deeper.

"Yeah," Quinn drug out as she shifted uncomfortably, Puck making his way around the bed and climbing in as she scooted away, "So what were you thinking?" she asked loudly as she tried to interrupt his thought process, his presence so close to her making Quinn uneasy.

"I was thinking…Chinese?" he asked while he shrugged, turning on his side as he rested on his elbow, "Maybe order out and be completely lazy?"

"Completely lazy sounds perfect," Quinn agreed as she rubbed her feet, "I'm sore from all the walking we did today."

"I can help with that," Puck winked devilishly as he leaned in close, Quinn's breath actually hitching as he placed his lips on her neck. It wasn't that she was repulsed by her husband, she had missed being intimate and close to him like that more than anything, but the idea of sex and his hands on her body made Quinn physically shudder. All she could think about was what _could've_ happen, what _should've_ happened, the thought of him doing anything to her that could even possibly lead to another tragedy like that almost too much to bear as she laid beneath him.

"So-so what about dinner?" Quinn asked again as she pressed her hands against his chest, pulling her body away from his slowly as her head turned to block his lips, "Chinese right?"

"Er, yeah," Puck smiled as he hovered over her small frame, Quinn watching his eyes cautiously as she tried to figure out their next move, "Yeah, but in a minute." He moved his lips back down towards her own but was met with the side of Quinn's ear, having rolled her head away frantically as she tried to lean up.

"Qui-"

"I'm just really, really hungry," Quinn lied as she scooted out from beneath her husband, the confusion etched on his face deepening as she quickly got up, "So maybe you could run out and get dinner while I shower? Please?" Puck looked as of he wanted to ask her something or groan in frustration at the pressure against his jeans but he didn't, nodding his head softly as he too slid off the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that," he mumbled as he grabbed his keys, Quinn breathing a silent sigh of relief as he headed for the door, "I'll be back in a few, love you."

"Love you too," Quinn whispered weakly as he walked out, sinking back down onto the bed as she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

"Balen what are-"

"Relax babe, I got this."

"Son-"

"Finn what are you doing with that-"

"Rachel, please, Im'ma man, and men use-fuck!"

"Uh oh big man, what'd you-"

"Artie would you stop moving? Every time you roll I lose my balance!"

"Well every time you jab your heel into my gut it kind of hurts!"

"Mercedes pass me the hammer?"

"Can't Kurt, Finn's too busy bleeding on it."

"Shut up! I'm fine!"

"Finn your dripping on the ornaments, stop!"

"Hey dad, could-"

"Balen hold on, I've got lights wrapped in places light shouldn't be wrapped."

"Mr. Schue do we have a saw?"

"Beth I'm not comfortable with you sawing wood-"

"Oh it's not for wood, it's for Balen and his hands if he whacks me in the head with that deer one more time-"

"Calm down preggo!"

"Shut up asshat!"

"Both of you stop! Now we only have a few more days to get this done, so stop whining and start nailing!"

"Yes Mercedes."

"And to think, I missed Hanukah for this."

* * *

Quinn rolled over slowly as she stretched her arms up above her head, yawning silently to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eye. She pushed herself up while stretching her legs, trying to slide her body out of the bed quickly without waking Puck. The hardwood floor was cold as her bare feet planted themselves on it, her body shivering a bit as she wrapped her arms around herself. It felt like the winter snow was inside of the cabin, Quinn feeling her teeth chatter together loudly as she searched for her robe.

"Mornin' babe," Puck grumbled sleepily as he rolled over to face her, Quinn offering him a wave as she threw on her housecoat.

"Morning, I'm going to check the heat," she whispered lightly as she tiptoed out of the room, pulling her robe tighter around her tiny frame while shuddering. She walked towards the living room to see the fire put out, turning to the thermostat and staring in horror at the temperature.

"Puck," Quinn shouted as she headed back down the hall, "Puck it's broken!" She entered the room and quickly ran towards the bed, her lips in a pout as she threw the covers on.

"What's broken?"

"It's broken, the heat," Quinn mumbled through chattering teeth, "I tried to move it and it won't budge! It's broken and it's freezing outside!"

"Well I guess we better snuggle up," Puck cooed slyly in her ear as he wrapped one arm around her waist, Quinn's stomach doing a flip as he pulled her close.

"Puck-"

"Here, put this on top too," he offered sweetly as he grabbed the extra blanket off the foot of the bed, throwing it around her gently as he pulled her closer, "Better?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered weakly as Puck rested back beside her, his warm body pressed against her cold one as it heated up her skin. Quinn couldn't lie that he felt good beside her, his hot chest up against her freezing back almost seeming to melt away the icicles that had formed around her nose, but his hands made her nervous as they held her too close, the circles he was tracing over her stomach making her more and more uneasy.

"Ya know maybe we should call the office or something," Quinn suggested as she tried to push his limbs away, "See if they can fix it or something."

"Yeah, we could do that," Puck nodded as he pulled her onto her back, "Or we could do this." His hands moved to her cheeks as he cupped her face, Puck softly pressing his lips against Quinn's as he pulled her close. At first she had been completely caught off guard at the ease of his motions, her body quickly jerking away as she realized what he was doing.

"Puck, wait-" Quinn rested her hands on his as she tried to pull them off, Puck moving them down to her waist as he tugged on the robe's belt.

"Puck, please-" She began to slide away as she freed her legs of his, Puck moving to her neck as she turned her head.

"Puck-Pu-Stop!" The tone of her voice filled the room as Quinn pushed her husband away, crawling off the bed and towards the other side of the room as Puck reeled from her actions.

"Quinn, what-"

"I said stop, why didn't you stop? You're supposed to stop-"

"Quinn I'm sorry, I just-I didn't think-" He moved to comfort her by the wall but she moved to the door, Puck halting in surprise as she cowered away.

"Baby I didn't mean to scare you-"

"You didn't scare me ok? I just-I just don't wanna do that ok?"

"Quinn we don't have to, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-I-I just miss you Quinn," he sighed in exhaustion as his shoulders slumped, "I miss you, miss you so goddamn much." Quinn could see the sadness in his eyes as he shrugged tiredly, sitting down on the bed lazily while motioning towards her.

"Every time I touch you, every time I look at you, you flinch," he said lowly as he looked her over, "Like you're repulsed by me, like you can't stand me."

"It's not you ok," Quinn assured him as she inched farther away, "It's not you Puck I promise, it's me. I just-I can't do this right now, I can't be…close like that."

"Then tell me Quinn, tell me what you feel or what you're going through," Puck pleaded as he turned to face her, "Baby we have to talk about this, we have to work through this. We can't ignore this like we have other problems, this one we have to work out."

"Like other problems? What other problems?" Quinn asked confused as she stepped closer, his comment having wounded her a little as she waited for an answer, "What problems do I ignore."

"Quinn I'm not saying-look that's not the issue right now, the issue is that-"

"That I can't carry a baby?" Quinn asked loudly as she grew upset, "That I'm a terrible mother?"

"Quinn what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Puck, don't tell me you didn't think it," Quinn yelled as she began letting her emotions get the best of her, "About how I wouldn't slow down, I kept doing too much, standing on chairs and moving around…"

"I don't think that at all Quinn," Puck shot back defensively as he got in her face, "I would never-I could never…Quinn I don't blame you, what happened wasn't because of you-"

"It was my fault I lost the baby right? My fault I lost the baby, my fault Beth got pregnant-"

"You know I've never said any of that-"

"You don't have to!" Quinn screamed as she threw her hands up, losing control of everything as she let it all go, "I know! I know what you're thinking, I know how you feel! Everything's my fault, I'm a terrible wife and mother…" Her voice trailed off as she turned away, not really having meant to open the can of worms that was this conversation. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe as she tried to stifle the gasp that built in her throat, Puck's eyes boring through her as his hands gripped hers.

"Quinn, stop it, Quinn," Puck said quickly as she tried to pull away from him, his grip on her wrists tightening as he tugged her forward, "Listen to me, listen!" Quinn met her husband's eyes as she blinked back the tears in her own, his demeanor completely having changed as he held onto her. At first she thought he'd be angry or pissed off at how erratic she was being, Puck sometimes unable to handle the fighting and losing his own temper. But something was different as he stared into her blurry eyes, his own having changed drastically as passionate anger and heated frustration were replaced with something looking like defeat.

"You and I, we're broken," he whispered softly as he held onto her tightly, "We have been, for a while now, and I don't know what to do anymore. I've done everything I can to hold onto you, but I feel like the tighter I hold you the farther away you slip. I'm at my last resort Quinn, I've run out of ideas and mischievous plans, and right now I'm running on hope that you love me enough to stay until I can figure out what else to do." Quinn looked up to see the sadness in his eyes, Puck not having opened up like that in awhile.

"I know that losing this baby has hurt you Quinn, more than anything else I know this has broken your heart, and if there was someway I could give you mine instead I'd do it right now but I can't and I'm sorry," he said softly as he shook his head, "But baby we had problems before this you know that, problems back from Beth getting pregnant that we never really handled because we didn't want to fight, but I think that losing this baby has just sent us over the edge now and made us realize we can't just ignore them anymore." Deep down somewhere inside her Quinn knew he was right, long ago having pushed their own issues aside for others over her fear of fighting.

"Because I feel like I'm always pining for you Quinn, like I always have to fight for you. I had to fight for you against Finn, against your family, now its against your friends or work…do you know how exhausting it is to always go to battle everyday just for a bit of your attention?" Quinn felt more tears streaming down her cheeks as he pulled her even closer, her uneasiness now replaced with guilt as he leaned down.

"And this year, babe this year hasn't been easy. I mean with Beth and you hiding that from me, having Balen forced down my throat, being blamed for their breakup, having to help them after their breakup, this baby, Mercedes and Kurt moving in…baby it's been a lot ok? I've had to swallow a lot and bite my tongue too many times because I wanted to be supportive, but enough is enough. Now I know I wasn't perfect and I didn't handle things right, I never should have walked out and I never should have said what I did, but I think you agree when I say I did a damn good job of keeping my cool considering the three ring circus I lived through." Quinn felt another pang of guilt as she averted her eyes, knowing she had been awful and distant but not realizing by how much until now.

"But you know what? For you, I'll do it everyday. I'd go to the end of the world and follow you into hell if you wanted to because to me, you're worth it. You're worth every goddamn thing I've had to go through all these years, and no matter how many times you rewind or replay, I will always choose you. Every. Fucking. Time." Quinn couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his hands over her cheeks, his face falling a little as he spoke again.

"But Quinn I don't know if you even feel the same anymore, if you feel that way about me. I mean I know we've changed and grown, but nothing that's happened to me has ever touched how I feel about you, and I don't honestly feel like you can say the same. There was a time when you used gay guys and tight bikini's to win me over, hell you even smacked my fiancé in the middle of our wedding!" Puck exclaimed as he smirked sadly, "But that girl, the one who loved me like that, I haven't seen her in a really long time. I miss her, I miss my best friend and my wife, I miss my Quinn and I just want her back. I want you back." Quinn tried to speak as Puck moved past her, heading for the door and grabbing the knob. She could feel her stomach sinking as he gripped the handle, her head screaming and lips moving as nothing came out.

"So we're staying right here, you and I in this room until I get her back," Puck said firmly as he turned the lock on the door, the bolt the only sound echoing as he moved to face her, "I've fought for you all these years, I'll be damned if I lose you now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Glad you all liked the last chapter and thanks again for the continuous love!**

* * *

"…so then I guess our next issue is Beth?"

Quinn nodded as she crossed her right leg over her left, her position in the armchair growing uncomfortable as she readjusted. She and Puck had been going at it for almost an hour now, the time spent going over any and every issue they'd ever had as they picked them apart and tried to make amends. She complained about his carelessness over her feelings in the beginning of their marriage and he called her out on her inability to ever put him first, both of them doing pretty well on being honest as they tried to find solutions. Quinn had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised at how open Puck, and herself for the matter, were with each other, both spouses having opened up more than the other thought they would.

"I mean, not saying that our daughters an "issue" but-"

"No, I understand," Quinn nodded as Puck sat up on the bed, him having spent the time sprawled out across the sheets as he talked to his wife.

"Ok, well," he began as he moved to sit Indian style, looking at Quinn directly while trying to find the words, "I-I guess…the fact that Beth got pregnant didn't upset me." Quinn held back the scoff in her throat as she stared through her husband, her eyes lowering as her brows rose.

"Puck-"

"No, no, now don't get me wrong I was pissed to know she had gone behind our backs and…you know…" he trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows, "But that's what sixteen is. It's hormones and urges and-God this is sick-but that, all that stuff, I understood. I mean hello, kettle? You're black." Quinn chuckled a little as he snorted, shaking his hands as he tried to get them back on track.

"Look I'm a lot of things, but a hypocrite ain't one. I can't judge my daughter for doing the same thing I did, no matter how disturbing or wrong to me it is."

"So what was it then?" Quinn asked politely as she rested her cheek on her hand, "What made you upset?"

"I guess I felt like a failure, like a bad parent," Puck mumbled as he tugged on a loose string from his socks, "Like I didn't do a good enough job. I mean we didn't even know the kid was having sex Quinn, shouldn't we have known that?"

"She wasn't having sex Puck, it was the one time-"

"See, I didn't know that! And I wouldn't because I always get pissed or jump to conclusions, and I scare her away from talking to me."

"But no girl tells their dad about their sex life Puck, that's just weird."

"No, but they talk about other stuff, like their relationships and boys or whatever, and my daughter doesn't because I can't stop freaking out all the time." Quinn watched as he sighed, growing frustrated with himself as he tried to figure out what he meant.

"What I'm saying is I know I have to work on my reactions ok? I know that I flip first, think later, and the way I handled finding out about Beth was horrible. But it wasn't because I was disappointed in her, I was disappointed in me."

"I can understand that," Quinn nodded as she met his eyes, "I mean she wasn't talking to me either. I think we spent too much time scaring her with our stories and not listening to hers." They both paused a moment as they silently agreed, Puck now clenching his jaw tightly as he moved on to his next problem.

"But as sorry as I am for the way I handled everything," he said lowly as he furrowed his eyes, "You keeping that from me was wrong Quinn. I know what you were trying to do, I get it, but in your efforts to save everyone you ended up hurting us all." Quinn's stomach flipped as she braced herself for him to continue, knowing the backlash she would get was well deserved.

"I'm her father, ya know the other parent, and for you to know something like that, something so important and to not tell me? I mean it made me wonder what else you were keeping, or what else you had lied about. It just made me feel unimportant, like I didn't matter to either of you."

"I know what I did wasn't right," Quinn said slowly as she as she admitted her mistakes, "And I'm not trying to make up excuses for it. You're my husband and as your wife I shouldn't have lied to you about our daughter, but as her parent I just wanted to protect her for as long as I could. From disappointment and judgment, but I know I shouldn't have hurt you in that process and I am truly sorry. You're not meaningless or unimportant Puck, and I've never lied to you abut anything else I promise. I love you too much to do that, you know it." Puck could hear the sincerity in her voice as it cracked, Quinn managing to keep herself together as she explained.

"But when you left-"

"I know Quinn-"

"No let me say this," Quinn interrupted as she leaned forward in her chair, "When you left it wasn't just Beth you walked away from. I know you were hurt Puck, and I didn't do anything to help, but you can't walk away from things when they get bad. I know you'll always come back, you always have and you always will, but seeing you turn and walk away from us like you've given up is like relieving sophomore year over and over again. And I'm not saying you're my father because you're not Puck, you're a man, but it just hurt to see you leave. Please don't give up like that, even if it's for the moment just don't. Stay with me and work it out until we're blue in the face, just like right now." It was now Puck's turn to nod as he scooted towards the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands on his knees slowly while trying to admit he was wrong.

"I-yeah, I'm sorry for that, really," he said in a small voice as he looked down ashamed, "Like I said, I'm working on this whole reaction thing." Quinn smiled a little as she sat upright in her chair, Puck watching her movements as he brought up his next problem.

"I hate when you get us involved in other people's issues," he said as lightly as he could, "I hate that you put other people before us. I know it's how you deal, but it feels like you're saying I'm less important than Beth and Balen, or Jacob or Kurt, or Mercedes and whoever." Quinn felt a twinge of sadness and guilt as she slid off the chair, walking towards Puck and joining him on the bed.

"Puck I don't mean to put you last, honest I don't," Quinn spoke as she nudged his knee, "But I-I have this faith in us, that no matter what we'll always be ok." Puck looked over surprised as she explained, Quinn feeling suddenly nervous as she poured her heart out.

"You and I, Puck we've been through it all," she began as she smiled, "I mean from making babies in high school to breaking up in high school, you and I have dealt with a lot." Puck smiled to himself as he thought about their never ending trail of drama, sophomore year flashing back as Quinn rubbed his hand.

"And yet despite it all, no matter how hard it got or how frustrated we were, we never gave up on each other. So I have this confidence in us, and I know with everything that I am, that you and I will always make it through. Ex-girlfriends, babies, houseguests, none of it is ever going to touch what you and I are."

"I just didn't know you felt that way."

"I know and that's my fault," she said softly as she nodded, "Puck I don't think you understand how much security and strength you give me, and how I always know you'll be here. So when I see Mercedes struggling or Kurt and Jacob fighting, I instantly want to help them or protect them because they don't have what I have, the knowledge or confidence in their partners like I do in you, and I want to help them have what you and I do. And I know I shouldn't focus on them more, and I feel guilty every time I do, but I just feel like their more fragile than us, like I should fix them because you and I will never be broken." Puck felt like a chick as he listened intently to his wife, his stomach actually fluttering a little as she told him all the things he had needed to hear.

"And I know that just because I'm sure of us and our relationship that that doesn't mean I can put us off, and I promise to never make you feel like that's what I'm doing. But Puck you haven't been last in my heart since I was sixteen. You've always been first, you've always been everything, and from now on I promise to make sure I show you that." Quinn finally finished as silence filled the room, her eyes avoiding her husband's as she waited for him to say something.

"We have been through a lot huh?" he asked jokingly as Quinn looked up to see him smile, "Baby scandals, crazy parents-"

"-graduations and college applications-"

"-breaking up-"

"-making up-"

"-crazy red heads and overly buff gays-"

"-ruined weddings and-hey speaking of, what happened to her?" Puck looked over at Quinn as she asked curiously, rolling his eyes as he swatted a hand.

"She's gone, finally," he moaned while shaking his head, "Finn said he heard she shacked up with some old oil tycoon. Apparently their in love and getting married."

"So basically she's in need and wants his money?"

"Exactly," Puck nodded, Quinn feeling almost nauseous at the thought of the other woman.

"You know though without her we might not have gotten here," she said softly as she squeezed his hand, "I mean she was the push I needed to…you know…"

"Punch your way into my heart?"

"Exactly," Quinn smiled, Puck shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nah babe, we would've gotten together," he whispered softly as he leaned in close, "Might have taken longer but we would've. You and I, we were meant to be." Quinn rested her forehead against his as he leaned in closer, Quinn suddenly growing hesitant as she pulled back.

"Puck-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said quickly as he pulled away, putting his hands up innocently as he backtracked, "I didn't mean to, I forgot."

"It's not that I don't _want_ to," Quinn told him as she tried to explain, "But when I think of that I think-"

"I get it, I do, you don't have to explain," Puck understood as he tried to relax her, "It's ok babe, really, it's gonna take some time." Quinn felt awkward as silence filled the space between them, neither quite knowing what to say as they shifted.

"You know I don't blame you, right?" Puck asked as he finally spoke, "Quinn I could never blame you." Quinn looked over at him solemnly as he waited for her to say something, her nerves untangling a bit as she spoke.

"I just felt guilty because I spent so much time being unhappy about it. I should've been thrilled and more grateful to finally get what we wanted, but instead I moped and complained.

"We were going through a lot Quinn, it's normal."

"I know that, in my head, but in my heart I wish I would've been more excited."

"Quinn, happy or not, we still would've lost the baby," Puck said nervously as he waited for her reaction, not trying to sound cruel but having finally accepted the truth, "It wasn't up to us, we didn't have control."

"I know, I know." The two sat together quietly as they thought over their conversation, both less uncomfortable and more connected.

"Kinda proud of us, handling things so maturely and all," Puck mumbled as he tried to lighten the tense mood, "Almost like we're grownups."

"Almost," Quinn smiled back, "Ya know if this all happened at thirty two, I wonder what happens when we turn forty."

"Apocalypse?" Puck shrugged as Quinn laughed, his arm finding its way back around her waist as he pulled her in once more.

"Well whatever, I think we'll be ok," she said confidently as she looked over, Puck leaning in for her lips only to remember her hesitance and plant them on her forehead.

"Yeah, I do too, I think we'll be just fine." Quinn slid her own arm around his back as she rested her cheek against his chest, Puck rubbing her back as he tickled her slightly.

"I love you, you ole stubborn bastard."

"Love you too crazy bitch, I love you too."

* * *

"…oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh-"

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Don't be jealous of my man's mad singing skills."

"Oh Artie who are you kidding hun?"

"Wow Tina, totally uncalled for."

"What's uncalled for is the amount of tinsel in my hair."

"I think you look nice dad."

"I think you're being an ass son."

"Don't say ass dad."

"Has anyone seen the singing snowman?"

"I think I might have accidentally deflated him."

"Beth!"

"I didn't mean to Merc! My stomach knocked it into a tree limb-"

"I said that thing was deadly!"

"Stop being such an ass Balen!"

"I'm not being an ass Beth!"

"Don't say ass son."

"Jingle all the way!"

* * *

"Home sweet home, here we come."

Puck grabbed the last of their suitcases as he shoved them into the trunk, wiping the snow that covered the lid off quickly before slamming it down. He and Quinn were on their last day of vacation, the rest of their trip having been much more relaxed and peaceful.

"Alright babe, you ready?" Puck called as he noticed Quinn standing by their cabin, her back to him as she faced the other direction, "Quinn?"

"Yeah," she shouted back as she turned slowly, Puck walking over and staring as he saw what she'd been looking at.

"That's cute," he cooed sweetly as he watched the ice skaters go by, one of the local ponds that had frozen over now being used as a skating rink. There were some kids playing hockey or fishing while others rented skates from a nearby stand, Quinn seeming to be completely captivated by it all as she watched intently.

"Come on," he said suddenly as he lightly grabbed her hand, Quinn completely caught off guard as he dragged her to the skate stand.

"Puck, what-"

"You wanna ice skate? I'll ice skate," he said flatly while shuffling around for his wallet, grabbing a ten and handing it to the man as he gathered their skates.

"Puck you hate ice skating."

"I don't hate ice skating, I'm just, ya know, not very good at it," he dismissed as he grabbed their skates, "But you can teach me." Quinn grinned as she took her pair and they sat down on the bench, sliding off their shoes and quickly shoving their cold feet into the skates.

"You sure Puck? We don't-"

"I wanna do what you wanna do," he interrupted as he grabbed her hand, "And if that means busting my ass on the ice, so be it." Quinn laughed as they stood and slowly walked over to the ice, Puck wobbling clumsily as he gripped the railing.

"One foot at a time, there ya go," Quinn cheered encouragingly while helping steady him, "Almost there." The two of them finally made it onto the ice and slowly began skating, Quinn gliding gracefully across the ice as Puck held onto the edge.

"You want me to help you?"

"No, go ahead," he mumbled awkwardly as he tried to balance himself, "I'm gonna warm up…over here…against the wall." Quinn laughed as she waved and took off, feeling light and free as she slid across the ice. It was the first time during their whole trip that she felt at ease and serene, moving past other smiling couples and feeling ecstatic that she too was finally just as happy. She made a few more laps around the rink, running her hands over Puck's shoulder and waving each time she passed, before she decided to turn back and help him, Puck still clinging to the wall as he jerked his stiff feet back and forth.

"Come on," she cooed sweetly as she skated over to him, grabbing his hand softly as she tugged lightly, "Come on out."

"I am, I am," he insisted as he slowly released each finger from the rail, his body swaying side to side as he moved away from the wall.

"There ya go, nice and easy." He began walking stiffly beside Quinn as she pulled him along, his body twitching abruptly every once and while as he tried to steady himself.

"I'm doing it, kind of," Puck muttered optimistically as he gained a bit of speed, his legs stretching out a little more and more with each stride they took. He continued to get better and better as they finished their first lap around the ice rink, Puck still squeezing Quinn's hand tightly as they moved in unison.

"You having fun?" he asked curiously as Quinn looked up at the sky, having felt something wet land on her cheek.

"Absolutely," she sighed happily as she looked back down, Puck grinning ear to ear as the skated. They were doing fine and almost done with their second lap, when the abrupt rush of a skater speeding by threw off Puck's focus. His legs wobbled and his body jerked forward suddenly, Quinn's hand still in his as he tried to catch his balance.

"Shit-"

"Puck!"

"Quinn!"

The ice was freezing as it slammed into Puck's backside, his body instantly numb and wet as he landed on the ground. He tried to push himself up and off the ice but struggled a bit, leaning his head up painfully to see his wife scattered across him. Her hair was everywhere and her limbs were tangled with his, their hands still clasped as they laid on the ice.

"Well that was abrupt," he joked casually as he pushed himself upright, taking his free hand off the ice and using it to push the locks of blonde hair out of his wife's face. He could see she was trying hard not to laugh at the predicament they lay in, her lips sealed tightly as she held back a grin. Her clothes were becoming wet from the ice that melted beneath them and her cheeks were red from the sharp, cool air, Quinn unable to care as she crawled clumsily towards her husband.

"You totally pulled me down, how could you do that?" she pouted playfully as she sat in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist as she linked her arms around his neck.

"If I'm going down you're coming down with me," he answered lowly as he pulled her beanie down over her eyes, Quinn squealing defensively as she pushed it back up.

"Hey, stop that," she whined while swatting his nose with her gloved hand, Puck smirking a tad as he played with her scarf.

"It's good to see you happy."

"It feels good to be happy," Quinn shot back as she rubbed her nose against his, Puck bringing his hand up from her neck to her cheeks.

"Think I can kiss you now?" he asked sweetly as rubbed his fingers along her jaw, Quinn's feeling of uneasiness and fear replaced by a new burst of warmth.

"Yeah, I think that'd be ok," she nodded as she leaned in, Puck's lips barely inches away from hers as she placed her hands over his own. She closed her eyes in anticipation but felt nothing as she waited, her lips still cold as they puckered. She opened her eyes quickly to see what was wrong, finding her husband staring back at her in wonder while chuckling.

"What? What?" she asked nervously as she felt suddenly self conscious, Puck reaching out with one finger and tapping the tip of her nose lightly.

"It's snowing again," he said softly as he wiped a damp drop from her nose, Quinn looking up only to have something wet hit her eye. She wiped it away quickly before blinking to clear her vision, noticing light white flutters falling onto Puck's jacket.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe as she noticed the kids running around with their mouths open, each of them trying to catch a snowflake eagerly as they skipped from spot to spot.

"You're beautiful," Puck whispered as he reached his hand up to her ear softly, gently running his fingers through a few wisps of hair that had collected snow while pulling her closer. And despite the damp cold chill that was spreading through his body as the ice melted beneath, and despite the freezing, chill winds that whipped against his hands Puck held onto his wife as he kissed her softly, no amount of frozen toes or iced fingers able to get in the way of their kiss. They might not have been whole again or completely fixed yet but that kiss was all the proof they needed, their moment on the ice a sign to them that just maybe everything would be alright.

* * *

The sun had barely set when Puck and Quinn pulled onto their street, the drive back home having been much more calm and enjoyable then the one before.

"Look at the houses, their so cute!" Quinn squealed as they passed by, their neighbors having decorated their lawns and homes for the Christmas season.

"I prefer the way we spent our last few days over theirs if I do say so myself," Puck smiled as he took Quinn's hand in his, his wife still staring out the window as the lights brightened her face.

"So do I, so do I," she agreed as she squeezed Puck's hand back, "But maybe we can throw something up really quick when we get home."

"I don't think we'll have to," Puck mumbled in shock as he leaned forward, breaking the car slowly as he pulled into the drive.

"What do you-oh my God," Quinn awed as she sat forward in her seat, the expressions on their faces matching as they stared at their home in disbelief.

Strings of lights, numerous yard ornaments and flashing signs filled the Puckerman front lawn as the two pulled in, eight reindeer and a sleigh perched on their roof as a chubby Santa figure rested by the chimney. Streamers and ribbons decorated the porch while a Nativity scene adorned the middle of the yard, a snow globe blowup resting by the mailbox as candy cane poles lined the walkway. Neither Puck or Quinn could speak as they climbed out of the car and headed towards their front door, having to step over and around elf figurines as they clambered onto to the porch.

"This is insane!" Quinn laughed as she opened the now red covered door, Puck ducking underneath a green wreath as they shuffled in, "I mean-" Both stopped once more as they surveyed the inside of their home, the hallway matching the outside only with more music. The two of them continued on until they reached the living room, the bright glare from the Christmas tree lights almost blinding them as they looked around.

"It's so-"

"Much?" Puck finished as he flicked a singing reindeer doll, Quinn smacking his arm as she walked towards their fireplace.

"No, it's so sweet," she corrected as she marveled the heavily decorated mantle, small bells jingling as she touched her stocking.

"How could she have done all this?" Puck asked while looking at the tree, "I mean this must have taken-"

"Three sleepless days and nights? Something like that." Both parents turned around suddenly to see Rachel standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Quinn squealing in delight as she made her way towards her.

"You helped?"

"We all did," Finn spoke up as he too appeared, Puck and Quinn's mouths dropping as the rest of their friends and family all exited the kitchen.

"You guys I-I don't know what to say," Quinn almost cried as she began hugging them each, "It's so-"

"Much?" Puck tried again as he spoke up, Quinn shooting him a teasing glare before turning back.

"No, it's so thoughtful," she finished while wrapping her arms around Tina's neck, "I mean you didn't have to do this for us."

"Yeah we did," Mercedes disagreed as she shrugged, "I mean after all you guys have done for us, we just wanted to repay you and show how much we appreciate it. Throw a little happiness your way."

"We threw a lot actually," Kurt mumbled sarcastically as he flicked a red and green pompom, "But if you're gonna do it right-"

"Go fab or go home," they all finished simultaneously, Kurt shooting them all the finger as he headed for the couch.

"Well thank you guys, really," Quinn said sweetly as she looked around, "I really, really don't know what else to say."

"I do, where's-"

"You guys are back?" Puck and Quinn turned to see their daughter running down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her, flinging her purse into Balen's chest as she headed for her parents.

"Hey mama!"

"Hi baby!" Quinn cooed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Oh how I missed you."

"I missed you guys too," Beth sighed as she pulled back quickly, remembering her bump and trying to pull away.

"Beth, it's ok," Quinn whispered softly as she rested her hands on her daughters stomach, rubbing little circles gingerly while shaking her head, "You don't have to feel guilty." Beth didn't know exactly how her mother knew about her feelings but she was more than glad she did, leaning back in quickly as she rested her chin on her shoulder.

"How was your trip?" she asked excitedly as she pulled back, Quinn looking over to Puck and catching his wink as she answered Beth.

"It was perfect, just what I needed."


	19. Chapter 19

**Loved all the reviews, thank you all so much! I wanted to say really quick that I had a request for pictures. I do in fact have pictures of Balen and Beth, and their posted on my Tumblr. The link is on my profile, so you can by all means go there and scroll through the posts to find them! If you have any problems let me know, but I hope you enjoy them as well as this new chapter! Thanks again, love you all!**

* * *

"I can't believe it!"

"Did you see those little feet? And those hands?"

"Hands? I still can't believe you're having a-"

"I know! Shopping is gonna be so much fun!"

"Just think about that closet full of-"

"And all the toys you can get! From-"

"I know! I'm so excited!"

Beth, Quinn, Balen, Jacob and Kurt all bombarded into the Puckerman house loudly as they continued to squeal and coo, the clan having just arrived home from Beth's ultrasound. They had finally been able to discover the sex of the baby after six long months of waiting for their child to turn over, the five of them having shrieked and applauded when the screen lit up.

"It's so nice to finally know!" Kurt giggled happily as he clapped his hands, "Shopping is gonna be so much easier now! Stock up on little onesies in-"

"And we can finally start on the nursery," Quinn breathed easy as she ran a hand through Beth's hair, "Go and pick out different types of colors, get some-"

"Well first we have to choose a theme," Jacob added as he began thinking of a few, "Something really fitting like-"

"I'm home, I'm home!" Puck's voice announced from the hall as he ran into the kitchen, heaving deeply to catch his breath as he placed a hand on his chest, "I'm sorry-work-I…"

"You missed the appointment dad!" Beth whined as she placed her hands on her hips, "I thought you said you'd be there!"

"Baby I know, but work was crazy," Puck said defensively as he caught his breath, "A few of the guys didn't show, and I couldn't leave Burt alone!" Beth continued to pout as she turned away from her dad, Puck looking to Quinn pleadingly for help as she shrugged.

"Beth I'm sorry, you know I would've been there if I could," he explained as he wrapped an arm around her, "I haven't missed one yet!"

"Till now!" Beth shot back as she frowned, "And it was the most important one too."

"You finally found out the sex didn't you?" he perked up as he looked around the room, everyone nodding in unison as Puck shouted, "And?"

"And, it's a…" Beth trailed off as she began to think, crossing her arms and smirking as she shook her head, "Never mind, I'm not telling." Quinn snorted, Balen coughed and Kurt gasped a little as they all watched Puck's face drop, Beth's teasing grin making him anxious as he stared in confusion.

"You what?"

"You heard me, I'm not telling," Beth snapped again happily as she began walking away, "Not until I feel like it." Puck watched her wobble away in bewilderment before turning back to the rest of them, pointing a finger at Quinn accusingly as he walked towards her.

"Out with it, now." Quinn could barely hold herself together as she bit back a grin, shaking her head lightly while shrugging him off.

"I'm not about to get between you two," she informed her husband as she put her hands up, "The last thing I need is Beth mad at me too."

"But-I-"

"Puck you know she's just toying with you," Quinn reassured him as she patted his shoulders, "So play her little game and give her what she wants, soon enough she'll get bored and tell you." She pecked his cheek as she left the kitchen, Puck grumbling to himself as he turned towards his next victim.

"Kurt, hey buddy, hey friend," he said sweetly as he walked over to the other couple, snuggling in between Kurt and Jacob as he threw his arm around the smaller man, "How ya doing big guy? That's a fabulous shirt, is it new?"

"Oh Puck, as many times as I fantasized about this torrid affair happening," Kurt began as he ducked from underneath Puck's weight, "I can't lower my standards to being used for your cat and mouse. I'm sorry, maybe in high school."

"But, we're friends," Puck informed him as he pleaded, "Ya know. The ice cream, the Titanic, the Nicholas Sparks bashing?"

"All good times that I'll carry," Kurt said dramatically as he placed his hand over his chest, "I'll never let go Puck, I'll never let go." Puck growled and flicked Kurt off as he looked between Balen and Jacob, thinking which man would be easier and grinning as he bucked at Balen.

"Sup punk," he said calmly as he shrugged, "So what it is? Boy or girl?"

"I can't tell you," Balen scoffed as he tried to walk past Puck, "Beth will kill me if I do."

"And I'll kill you if you don't." Puck ignored the frown Jacob and Kurt flashed him as he tried to intimidate Balen into talking, the younger boy trying to weave his way out of the kitchen but being met with Puck's chest.

"Come on Balen, please," Puck tried again after he realized fear alone wouldn't work, "I won't tell her you told me, I swear. And I'll give you a raise at work!"

"Seriously?"

"Well…ok no, but I can put in a good word with Burt." Balen thought it over as he contemplated his options, still shaking his head and sighing as he pushed past Puck.

"Sorry Mr. Puckerman, you're not the one I'm dating." He and his parents laughed as they all left the kitchen, Puck left alone as he fumed.

"Well fuck!"

* * *

"…it was just so sad to pack it all away, our entire life just resting in boxes."

Quinn almost cried into her coffee as she listened to Tina explain the past weekend, her and Artie having spent hours packing away their home. They would be moving that Sunday to their new place in Columbus, Tina starting her new teaching job at the beginning of the spring semester.

"I can imagine, I want to cry just looking at it," Quinn said softly as she stared around the kitchen, brown boxes and stuffed bags lining the counter tops as the family prepared to move.

"It's just not gonna be the same without you guys here," Mercedes added as she shook her head, "I mean you guys are family, what are we gonna do without you?"

"We'll come back to visit, make a trip down once a month," Tina said optimistically as she tried to find a silver lining.

"And maybe we can all come up there or something, for a long weekend maybe," Rachel put in as she tapped her nails against the warm mug.

"I'm really gonna miss you all though," Tina said quietly as she avoided their eyes, the four of them all holding back tears as they touched her hand.

"We're not gonna do this, we're not gonna get emotional," Quinn dismissed as she ran her finger along her eye, "We're not sending you guys away like this, we're gonna be happy and celebrate."

"That sounds like a great idea," Rachel agreed as she smacked the table, "We'll have a going away party!"

"Ugh, you people and your get together's," Mercedes joked as she rolled her eyes, "Always gotta plan something or be up to something."

"It keeps life interesting," Rachel swatted as she shooed her friend, the four of them laughing as they agreed on dinner.

"Well I was actually gonna ask if you all wouldn't mind helping us load up," Tina said timidly as she shrugged, "I mean it's just a lot of stuff, and between me and Artie-"

"We'll help, not a problem," Rachel agreed quickly.

"Yeah love, we got your back," Mercedes chimed in, the three of them now turning towards Quinn as they waited for her response.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to," she said nervously, "But I need to run it past Puck first and then I'll get back to you for sure."

"Aw, look at her, being all considerate and shit," Mercedes cooed as she scrunched her nose, Quinn squinting in anger as she kicked her beneath the table.

"No I completely understand, it's sweet," Tina smiled, "Just let me know."

"One request though," Rachel piped up suddenly as she raised her hand, "Can we not have it at Quinn's house? No offense but the last time we had dinner there…well-"

"Agreed!" The other two chimed in, Quinn shooting them all glares as they clinked their mugs against hers.

* * *

"Blue?"

"Puck-"

"Pink?"

"Puck-"

"Purple?"

"Puck!"

Quinn sat on their bed as she flipped through the channels, Puck resting beside her as he shouted out various colors. He was still in the process of guessing the sex of his grandchild, Beth yet to break on her stance and causing her father to go insane.

"Quinn it's killing me!" He whined pathetically as he slumped down, "I feel like some loser on the playground who no one will share their ball with."

"Aw baby, is that why you are the way you are?" Quinn asked sadly as she mocked his moans, "No one would share their balls with you?"

"Ha ha ha, gay puns," Puck groaned as he nudged her, Quinn laughing to herself as she turned back to the TV, "All I'm saying is that it's not fair! I wanna know too!"

"And you will, relax," Quinn comforted as she rubbed his arms, "Beth will get bored soon enough. You just have to act like you don't care and then it won't be fun anymore."

"Hm, maybe," Puck mumbled as he looked down at his arm and arched a brow, Quinn's hand still rubbing him tenderly as she watched the screen.

"I totally don't want to have sex with you," he said flatly as he maintained a serious face, the abrupt announcement catching Quinn off guard as she faced him.

"What?"

"I totally and completely do not want to have the sex with you," he repeated as he waited for a response, Quinn staring in bewilderment as she scrunched her face.

"Ok…"

"So?" he asked enthusiastically.

"So?" she shot back.

"So, do you wanna have sex now?" Quinn completely turned her body now to face him as she threw her hands up, her husbands logic lost on her as he waited for an answer.

"Puck, the hell?"

"Well, you said when people stop wanting something they get it," he explained as Quinn rolled her eyes, "So, if I say I don't want sex-"

"Puck it doesn't work that way, it isn't magic."

"Oh but baby I can show you magic," Puck grinned devilishly as he began crawling towards her, Quinn turning away and groaning as he began mounting her.

"Puck this is so barbaric."

"I thought you liked that?"

"Yeah, when I'm in the mood."

"Well let's get you in the mood then!" He began rubbing his hands up and down her legs and arms gently, his lips attaching to her collarbone as he kissed and sucked on the skin.

"Puck, this is really-er-nice and all-"

"Fuck I've missed you-"

"But I can't yet."

Without hesitating Puck retreated, his head hanging low as he stopped his hands on her hips.

"Ok," he mumbled softly as he began to roll over, Quinn stopping him mid turn as she tugged on his arms.

"Puck you know I _want_ to-"

"I know babe, I know. It's ok, it'll happen," he bit out optimistically as he pecked her cheek, actively making himself ignore the sweet scent of her raspberry shampoo as he forced himself to pull back.

"I am really sorry Puck, I am," Quinn tried to explain as she sat up, "I just-I-I don't know yet, it doesn't feel right."

"It's fine Quinn, honest," Puck comforted her as best as he could, "Take your time, I love you, not your body…your perfect, smooth and toned body…" His eyes wandered down from her lips to her chest before finally resting on her thighs, his mind wandering restlessly as he debated what color panties she had on.

"I'm working on it, I swear," Quinn promised as Puck averted his eyes to the ceiling, moving his lower half away from hers as he coughed.

"Yeah babe, I know. It's really ok, swear." He got up quickly and began heading for the bathroom, wondering if Quinn would notice he was heading for a second shower.

"Hey Puck," she called after as she slid her legs off the bed, her husband groaning tensely as he fluffed out his boxers.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being so understanding," she said sweetly as she made her way towards him, Puck turning his frame away from hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Mmhm, that's me," he smiled tightly through a clenched jaw, the warmth of her skin on his driving him crazy as she pulled him closer.

"And I swear to you, the minute I finally get through whatever this is," she said lowly as her eyes darkened and her tone changed, "I'm gonna do things to you that you've never dreamed of." Puck was positive he was about to suffer from a stroke or some sort of aneurism as he tried to steady the flow of his blood pressure, his heart and member throbbing painfully as she kissed his lips gently.

"I just-I need to-damn it," he grumbled quickly as he ran his words together, pulling apart from Quinn hastily and hiding inside the bathroom. She laughed in confusion as she wondered what his problem was, peeling off her shorts and tank top before climbing into bed.

* * *

"I still remember when you guys moved in, how you asked Puck and Finn to help fix the wiring."

"Hey we knew what we were doing!"

"Is that why all the switches in the bedroom don't turn the lights off?"

"Artie likes it with the lights on, I had his back."

Tina blushed and hid behind her hands as Puck raised his fist Artie's way, the small group laughing as they sat on the kitchen floor. The table and chairs, along with the rest of the furniture, had already been packed, the clan settling in on random pillows and blankets as they devoured pizza.

"My favorite though, hands down, is when Beth threw up in your bed," Quinn laughed as Artie moaned in disgust and Beth winced, "And we hadn't had time to clean it up."

"Mom!"

"So Artie comes in and he just so happens to want this certain blanket off our bed-"

"And needless to say, the bed wasn't the only thing covered in cereal when Artie was done." Groans and boos filled the air as they all winced in disgust, the topic being forced to change quickly as they all shuffled around.

"So are you guys excited?" Rachel asked as she leaned back against a cabinet, "About starting over new?"

"Yeah, I mean it'll be nice to meet new people and see another place besides Lima," Tina began slowly.

"But it just kind of sucks to have to rebuild relationships you know? Make new friends, neighbors, finding a new babysitter and everything."

"You guys will manage though, you always do," Quinn smiled hopefully as she laid herself down on the kitchen floor, her head resting in Puck's lap carelessly as he tried not to notice how close her lips were to his groin.

"Yeah I know, the only part I've really hated is the packing," Artie said as he shook his head, "Never knew how much crap we had until now."

"And we still have some in the baby's nursery," Tina groaned as she looked over at Finn, Puck, Balen, and Jacob, "And I was wondering if-"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get them," Jacob pretended to sigh, patting Tina's head as he stood while Puck, Finn, and Balen followed.

"Thank you guys, you're the best." The three of them disappeared as the rest began cleaning their mess, everything going well until a loud clang echoed from down the hall. Shouting and grunting followed quickly as Quinn recognized Puck's voice, turning to Beth and rolling her eyes before they all headed down the hall.

"Puck, what'd you-"

"And you're about to have a baby? Seriously dude, you're gonna drop that kid."

"You're the one that threw the freakin' box at me!"

"I thought you were on the football team, shouldn't you be good at catching?"

"Yeah, catching balls!"

"Do that often?"

Quinn and Beth quickly entered first to find the two men surrounded by clutter, the box they were speaking of having busted on the floor around them. Toys, bibs and small onesies covered the carpet as the two continued to bicker in the middle, Quinn and Beth beginning to pick up random items as they shushed them.

"Oh would you two just stop and help," Quinn ordered as she grabbed a handful of baby rings, Puck looking down and pouting while joining her.

"He started it!" Balen shot back as Beth smacked him with a stuffed rabbit, Puck snorting in laughter before standing.

"Hey Tina, what are these for?" Puck asked curiously as he held up a pair of blue booties, staring at the odd item as Tina smiled.

"My dad really wanted a boy and was convinced I was having one, so he went ahead and bought those. But alas, I didn't need them. I really should donate those to Goodwill or something, they've never been used."

"Or you could give them to Beth," Finn said absentmindedly as he played with a singing book, the room falling silent as Puck made the connection.

"Wait…" he spun around quickly as he turned to face Beth and Quinn, his eyes darting between her belly and the blue booties.

"Beth, are you-are you having a boy?" Beth sighed in defeat before smiling as she walked over to her father, taking his free hand and placing it on the very top of her stomach.

"Congrats dad, you have a grandson." Puck was speechless for the next few minutes as he processed her words, the overflow of information almost too much to handle. His mind flashed to a little boy grinning widely as he ran around the backyard, stomping in mud puddles or driving around in one of those huge Tonka Jeeps. Maybe he'd get Balen's snarky wit or maybe he'd have Beth's calm demeanor, the images and possibilities swirling around as he finally looked up.

"I have a grandson," he said slowly, "I'm gonna have a boy now." Beth nodded as Puck pulled her in and squeezed her tightly, knowing he was acting like a full blown pussy and not even about to care.

"Hey Beth, I think Finn's right," Tina spoke up as the two broke apart, "I think you should keep those." Puck placed the small booties in her hand as Beth turned them over in her fingers, thanking Tina silently as they all waited for what to do next.

"Well I'm gonna go," Puck said quickly as he rubbed his eye, "Fuckin' dust or a rat, something's in my eye, hurts like hell." He quickly shuffled out of the room as the rest cleaned up the mess, Balen walking towards Beth as he picked up the shoes.

"These are kinda cute," he smiled as he tapped them together, "Can you imagine what they'll look like on him?"

"Can you imagine what he'll look like?" Beth asked back as she daydreamed, "He'll have beautiful blonde locks-"

"Dark curls that ruffle-"

"And his eyes will be the same shade as mine-"

"His baby blues are gonna be lady killers-"

"And he'll totally get my dad's lips from me-"

"I wonder if the genes to my johnson get passed down…that's in DNA too, right?" Beth paused as she stared through her boyfriend, taking the pair of shoes and smacking him in the head.

"No matter what he looks like though we'll love him regardless right?"

"'Course babe, that's my little man you're talking about," he smiled proudly as puffed out his chest.

"It's kind of crazy right? I mean, we have a son Balen," Beth repeated as she rubbed her stomach, "A little boy. Our lives are gonna be all about Power Rangers and bb guns, teaching him to fish or how to ride a bike."

"I can't wait to teach him about women, pass on my tricks and trades," Balen beamed cockily as Beth arched her brow, his face quickly changing as he played it off, "I mean, you know…"

"Let's just focus on getting him into the world first, then we can tackle the lady issues," Beth nodded as she patted his shoulders, Balen agreeing quickly as he leaned down.

"We're all very excited about you champ," he cooed as he placed the blue booties on her stomach, making them dance around lightly as she laughed, "We love you so much little man, can't wait to meet you."

* * *

The rain poured down hard as the door to the van latched shut, Quinn and Beth hold up under an umbrella as Puck and Finn made sure it was sealed. It was the morning of Artie and Tina's move and the group couldn't have been sadder, the weather mirroring their emotions as they all said their good byes.

"We'll miss you so much," Quinn whimpered as she hugged Tina tightly with her one free arm, "Please call so we know you got there safe."

"We will, we'll miss you guys too," she managed to get out through a stream of tears, Beth now taking her turn as she embraced with the older woman.

"Take care of that baby," Puck bellowed as he slammed Artie a high five, looking through the window of Tina's car to see their little girl sleeping in her seat.

"Same to you," Artie nodded back as he pulled Puck down for a hug, "Congrats bro, that's awesome." The rest of them continued passing out hugs and kisses as everyone finally said their farewells, the group of friends and family all clambering under umbrellas as they watched their friends pull away.

"We love you," Tina shouted as she quickly rolled down her window, blowing everyone a kiss before shifting into drive, "We miss you already." None of them left until the taillights of the car had faded into blurs, each of them holding the other as they all said goodbye.

"That's part of growing up, right?" Beth asked lowly as she turned to her mom, "People move on and away?"

"Yep baby doll," Quinn answered as she slid her hand down on her daughters belly, "This is all part of growing up."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews, glad to know you all are still enjoying! Since you all found out the sex of the baby in the last chapter I thought I would see if you guys have any suggestions for names! I've had a few cute ones and a few very, very interesting ones, but I'd love to hear any and all! So send me a message on tumblr or leave them here and let me know what you have in mind! Again thank you and keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Stop it Finn!"

"Dude, I'm just saying you put the-"

"I know where I put it, and I know that it's right!"

"Uh, Mr. Puckerman-"

"Can it Balen, you're the last person I need help from!"

"Puck-"

"Mr. Puck-"

"Shut the fuck up! Both of yo-"

Oil and grime projected and sputtered violently from the tube in Puck's hand suddenly as he grimaced and stepped back, his feet tripping over a discarded wrench and sending him into the engine of another car.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" he bellowed loudly as his scream echoed throughout the shop, other workers and customers pausing as they took him in.

"The fuck you looking at?" he asked angrily while pushing himself up, the people quickly scurrying and turning away as he shot them all death glares.

"Puck, you alright man?" Finn asked as he brushed a little dirt off his friends shoulder, Puck shoving him away as he wiped grease from his forehead.

"I'm fine, fuck off," he grumbled lowly as he marched towards the men's restroom, people's eyes boring into the ground and avoiding his presence as he passed them by.

"The hell?" Burt asked as he walked over, Finn and Balen shrugging in unison as they looked puzzled.

"I don't actually work here anyways, so…"

"Go in there and get him," Burt demanded as he pushed both men towards the restroom, "And tell him to chill the fuck out before he returns." The two agreed reluctantly and slowly walked towards the bathroom door, Finn nodding for Balen's cue as he cautiously pushed it open.

"Puck," Finn called out as he inched inside, "Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"Fuck you," his friends voice echoed as Finn looked towards the sink, Puck rubbing his face angrily with a paper towel while muttering to himself.

"Ok big guy, take it easy," Finn said gently as he stepped closer to Puck, his hand reaching up tenderly for the napkin as Puck scrubbed his face red, "Why don't you just hand me that-"

"I can fuckin'-shit that hurt!" Puck growled as the rough texture scraped his eye, water now trailing from his tear ducts as he rubbed a finger over it.

"Come on, there ya go pal, hand it over," Finn continued to coo as he tried to help his friend out, "Now let Finn look at your eye, easy now." Puck leaned back as Finn pushed his lid open, his eye irritated and red as it continued to water.

"That hurt didn't it? It's ok Puck," Finn said affectionately as he patted Puck's shoulder, Balen having watched in horror as he leaned against the door.

"Your gay is showing and I can see your vaginas from here," he snapped lightly as he chuckled, Puck bucking suddenly as Finn held him back.

"Hey, hey come on now! Stop it!" Finn yelled as he pushed Puck back and pointed for Balen to leave, "Everyone just calm down!"

"I was just joking-"

"Fucking punk, I will joke your ass all the way-" Finn turned sharply towards Puck and shook his head, Puck sighing in defeat as he rolled his eyes, "Whatever." All three took a moment to calm down before anyone spoke, Finn managing to find his voice again as he directed his first question to Puck.

"Dude, the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked as politely as he could, Puck avoiding his eyes and shuffling his hands as he wiped them on his jeans.

"Nothing," he answered agitatedly as he looked up, Finn's shoulders falling and his eyes narrowing as he waited for the right answer, "What? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"You lie worse than a chick," Balen piped up, Puck growing angry again as he lunged once more across the bathroom floor.

"Hey, hey enough!" Finn yelled for the second time, pushing both of them hard as he scolded them both, "You, shut the fuck up, and you, open the fuck up." Puck growled a little as he kept his eyes on Balen, growing irritated and slamming his fist onto the counter.

"Look, I'm just-I'm just a little frustrated ok?" he snapped quickly as he turned his gaze away, Finn and Balen sharing a concerned glance before looking back.

"With what? Beth? Quinn?"

"No, they're perfect," he said at first, "I mean-it's not Quinn, don't get me wrong, I'm just a little uh, a little…backed up." Finn grimaced as Balen tried to decipher his meaning, both of them now sharing a confused look before speaking again.

"Backed up? Like you-you can't poo?"

"No, what? God you're an idiot!" Puck yelled as he turned around, cursing his friend as he tried to figure out how to explain, "I mean I'm backed up, I'm frustrated, like-sexually." Both boys finally awed in understanding as they nodded, Balen slightly grossed out but not about to mouth his opinion as Puck shifted uncomfortably.

"And I mean I get it, I understand and shit, it's really, really tough what she's going through," he explained as they listened, Puck feeling oddly vulnerable having opened up to them, "And I would never pressure her but…the pressure I'm feeling, the different kind…sometimes I think I'm gonna combust." Finn listened intently as he understood from his own experiences with Rachel, Balen however completely lost now as to why they weren't screwing.

"Ya know it's just tough, and I think everyone has their dry spells," Finn reassured him, "But the good news for you is that it isn't like she's withholding cause she wants too ya know? It's not her just being some teasing little woman playing games with your dick because you forgot to take the trash out."

"Berry?"

"Every time," Finn answered, Puck realizing he had a point as he turned to Balen.

"What are you staring at asshat?"

"Nothing, I've just never had a "dry spell," he said flatly as he looked between Finn and Puck, "I don't even know what that is."

"We should probably stop talking about this now," Finn said quickly as he noticed Puck tense, "The last thing we need is the sexual escapades of you and Beth to send him over the edge."

"Escapades? Why do they have to be having escapades?" Puck asked hurt as he shook his head, "Why would you say something like that-"

"I'm sorry, let's just go talk this out elsewhere-"

"What's a dry spell anyways?" Balen asked as he looked at them blankly, "Like, what's it mean?"

"It means when you don't get laid for a really long time," Finn answered, Puck looking wounded again as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, well then I guess I do know what that is," Balen said to himself as he furrowed his brow, Puck feeling a new sense of relief as Finn snorted.

"Ha, my daughter finally wised up?"

"No, she's just waiting for marriage," Balen explained, Puck and Finn both staring wide eyes as they listened.

"What?" they asked in unison, Puck speaking up as he tried to understand the young boy, "I mean don't get me wrong, freakin' music to my ears, but…why?"

"Because she feels like she let you guys and herself down, and she's learned from this experience that, while she does love me, she thinks we should wait until marriage to express that love the right, committed way," Balen told them monotonously as he repeated it word for word as Beth had said it, Puck knowing he had probably heard that speech many a time as he recognized his daughter's vocabulary.

"Well that just made my day a bit better," Puck smiled, Finn patting his back as they prepared to leave.

"Figured," Balen muttered as they headed for the door, "But it kinda blows. Whole pack of condoms in my dash just waiting to be opened…" Puck resisted the urge to smash Balen's head into the concrete floor and settled for a smack, the three of them heading back to Puck's station as Finn chatted.

"But really Puck, maybe you should just talk to her," Finn tried to help as he thought of a solution, "I mean it has been two months now, maybe she's ready and doesn't know how to tell you."

"Oh _believe me_, I've been trying," Puck grunted as he disappeared under the hood, "But I can't force that on her or complain about my needs. She's been handling a lot of problems, and my dick shouldn't be one of those."

"Although you'd like it too be."

"God would I," Puck moaned as he imagined the moment, quickly hiding behind the hood as he shook his thoughts, "I mean I just wish I could control it, or tell it to calm the hell down."

"Why don't you just take care of it?"

"I do!" Puck answered as his octave rose, "That's all I've been doing! Morning, lunch, dinner, snacks, my God when I finally get the chance to use it the damn thing probably won't work!" Finn stifled his laugh as Puck continued on, banging and clanging underneath the car as he vented.

"And everything sets it off, everything! The way she walks, the way she talks, when she smiles, when she breaths…I almost exploded watching her mix the pancake batter this morning! And God forbid she leaves her bra on the doorknob." Finn wanted to laugh but he didn't, his friends needs concerning him as Puck gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Look, here's what you do," Finn said as he walked closer to Puck, "You plan something nice, something real fuckin' romantic. I'm talking flowers, candy, the whole nine yards and shit."

"You mean for Valentine's day?" Puck asked innocently as he plundered through his toolbox.

"Valentine's day?" Finn asked puzzled, Puck looking up and nodding slowly.

"Uh yeah dude, it's this weekend." Finn felt a sharp pain of fear and uneasiness as he began scrambling around the car, grabbing his wallet and keys before running backwards to the door.

"Yeah, exactly, Valentines! Do something special!" Puck laughed as he turned back to the car, his mind running wild as he planned out what he'd do.

* * *

"Sup baby mama."

Beth looked up from her book as her dad knocked on her door, pushing it open without waiting for a response as he walked on it.

"It doesn't count if you just come in my room," Beth corrected while he flung himself down on her bed, flicking her belly button playfully as he grabbed her book.

"I paid for this house, so technically this is my room," Puck shot back as he thumbed through the pages, reading random fragments in a fake British accent as Beth giggled at his obnoxiousness.

"So what do you want?" she asked as she took the book and whacked him with it.

"Well, I wanted to know what you and Balen were doing for Valentine's day," he said sweetly as he began rubbing her stomach, feeling a thud against his hand and tapping back to communicate, "Any hot plans?"

"Well let's see," Beth began as she tapped her chin, "I'm six and a half months pregnant, my stomach is a mini table that knocks things off of other tables, I have these super gross veins that cover my body, my skin is about tear into two, and don't even get me started on my digestion problems." She looked over at her father who was staring absentmindedly, his hand withdrawing from her stomach quickly as he hid it under himself.

"So…so you'll be going out then?" Beth let out a whimper as Puck pushed himself up, trying to shush her complaints while explaining his reasoning, "Beth please! Look I really wanna do something nice for your mama, something romantic and special, and knocked up teenage daughters don't exactly fall under that category."

"Well aren't you gonna take mom out?"

"Yes, but then I'm gonna bring her back here and-"

"Oh my God, stop, enough," Beth interrupted as she grimaced, "My gag reflex, I can't-we'll go out, we'll go out." Puck smiled as he sat up and pecked her forehead, grabbing her book back and handing it to her.

"Thanks love."

"But dad wait, where am I supposed to sleep?" Beth asked as he stopped in his tracks, turning slowly as he racked his brain, "Uh…Mercedes? With Kurt moving back in with Jacob she's got that extra room and-"

"Fine, fine, fine," Beth nodded as she agreed, Puck fist pumping as he left her room, "But you so totally owe me!"

* * *

"Honey it's fine, really, I had a lovely time at dinner."

Puck gripped the steering wheel tightly as he swerved through the traffic angrily, trying his best to get home as quickly as possible before anything else ruined his romantic evening. Things had started off nicely at dinner, Puck taking Quinn to the small little French restaurant he knew she'd been dying to go to, but once inside and seated things unraveled. Not only did they have to wait forever on the dinner, but when it was served Puck had the wrong meal and Quinn's had been burnt, things coming to a screeching halt when the waiter spilled red wine all over Quinn's dress.

"No, that was horrible," he griped through clenched teeth as he looked over at her maroon soaked pink dress, "I can't believe that guy, I swear."

"Puck its fine, honest," Quinn tried to reassure him as she patted his knee, "I mean we did get the dinner free, there's a plus."

"And they delivered the wrong flowers-"

"The lilies are beautiful!"

"But they aren't daisies!"

"They're still just as lovely hun. Really, you didn't even have to get me flowers and you did, that alone is more than enough." Puck sighed as he tried to loosen up a bit, not wanting his attitude and anger to get the best of him.

"You're right babe, you're right," he said softly as he reached over and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly while squeezing it a bit, "We still have the rest of our night."

"Oh? What else is on our agenda?" Quinn asked excitedly as Puck shook his head, finally turning onto their road and speeding up.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," he sang softly as he winked, "And I hope-are you serious? You can't be serious?" Puck pulled into his drive swiftly as he stared in disbelief, both Balen and Beth's car parked there side by side.

"I guess the kids stayed in," Quinn observed casually as she looked over, Puck already out the truck and opening her door as he rushed her inside, "Puck, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, nothing," he sputtered as he forced out a laugh, "I'm fine, everything's fine, I just really, really thought they were going out."

"Well it's ok, they can stay with us," Quinn offered optimistically, Puck fighting back the urge to cry as he opened the front door.

"Yeah, or, something else." He practically ran down the hall as he entered the living, Balen sitting on the couch watching TV as Beth laid curled up in his lap.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing _here_?" he bit out as politely as he could, now seeing that Beth was asleep as she rested on Balen's legs.

"Beth got really sick from dinner tonight, something about mayonnaise," he answered flatly as he kept his eyes on the screen, "So we had to come back early from our date."

"Is she ok?" Puck asked lowly as Quinn followed behind, Balen finally looking up and catching his drift.

"Yeah, oh yeah," he said loudly as he smiled at Quinn, "Beth's fine, just really tired." Quinn looked between both of them as Balen winked at Puck, the older man leaning forward as he whispered.

"You sure you got this?"

"Yeah, swear," he answered lowly as he nodded to Quinn, "Promise, go do your thing." Puck would've been horrified by the situation if he wasn't so goddamn relieved, turning around to Quinn and motioning for her to head upstairs.

"After you," he said as he held his hand out, Quinn beginning to walk but stopping.

"Balen you sure-"

"Yeah, she's fine! Just, ya know, pregnancy stuff." Quinn seemed satisfied with the answer as she waved and headed down the hall, Puck stepping back and yanking Balen by his collar as he growled.

"We never mention this to anyone got it?" Balen nodded fiercely as Puck let him go, running his hand over Beth's cheek before leaving. He quickly darted down the hall and managed to reach Quinn before she opened the door, lifting her off of her feet and into his arms with one swoop.

"Puck!"

"Just like our wedding night," he smiled, Quinn laughing as he reached down for the doorknob. He pushed the door open and Quinn gasped in awe as she looked around, Puck having decorated the room with candles and flowers.

"I know it's a little cliché," he tried to explain as he walked her to the bed, "But I just thought-"

"It's wonderful," Quinn smiled as he sat her down, running her fingers over the comforter and picking up a few petals, "Really, everything is perfect." He paused a moment as he pondered what to do, Quinn noting his hesitance and tugging on his hand.

"Come here," she said softly while pulling him towards her, scooting back on the bed smoothly as she smiled. Puck followed her instructions as he made his way over, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards her as he hovered above. He wanted to say something comforting to her about not rushing the moment too soon and taking their time, but the minute her hands traveled up from his waist to his chest the words on his tongue become lost between his lips and her neck.

Puck felt like a virgin again as he scrambled his hands all over her body roughly, his actions jerky and erratic as he tried to handle her gently. He wanted to rip at her clothing and bite on her smooth flesh as he gripped and tugged on her delicate frame, his urges primal and passionate as they overpowered him.

"Puck," Quinn whispered breathlessly as he sucked on her earlobe, one hand tangled into a mess of blonde locks as the other wandered up her thigh, "Puck, hey-"

"Sorry," he croaked out hoarsely as he gasped for air, his hands sliding to each side of her body as they held up his weight, "I'm trying."

"It's ok," she inhaled sharply as she caught her own breath, her lips dark pink and swollen as they broke into a smile, "Just slower, ok?" Puck nodded in understanding as he gently eased himself against her, taking a moment to steady his heartbeat and relax his body as he lowered his mouth back to hers.

He resumed his task of capturing her tongue with his own while his body shook sporadically as he fought off his impulses, Puck making sure his kisses were softer and hands were lighter. But just as quick as he was to tame himself Puck eventually returned to his rougher ways, not realizing the grip his fingers had on her hips until she bucked and pushed him away.

"Sor-"

"Slow baby, slow," she whispered into his mouth as she pushed him off, Puck's apology cut short as she now took the reigns, "Like this." She pushed her dress up a bit as she slid her left leg over his waist, her body now straddling his own as she sat on his lap. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders as she leaned down towards his face, Quinn's eyes boring into his as Puck's pressure bore into her.

She parted his lips a bit as she lightly pressed hers against his, her tongue darting out occasionally and running along the puckered red skin. She could feel Puck's lips throbbing as she pushed hers deeper into his, her own tongue sliding against his as he tried to complete their kiss. Quinn smiled a little as she pulled farther and farther away much to his protest, her husband's mouth falling into a pout as he looked her over.

"You're a tease," he murmured lowly as Quinn buried her face into the crook of his next, laughing against his warm skin softly as she licked a freckle.

"You've no idea." While her mouth sucked the tan flesh that covered his Adam's apple her hands began wandering down his abdomen, the buttons on his shirt popping open one by one as her fingers pulled them free. Her nails began digging into the skin under the thin material as she ran them over and over his toned stomach, goosebumps forming and his hair sticking up as she reddened the area. A growl formed in the back of his throat as he closed his eyes, Puck using every fiber of his being to hold himself back from mauling her as she giggled at his frustration. She continued to torment him as she delicately dragged the pads of her fingers over his pecs and down his treasure trail, Puck's reflex kicking in as his hands pushed her own down to his zipper.

"Nah uh," Quinn cooed as she shook her head when he looked up, making sure to grab him through his slacks teasingly before grinding herself against the hardened area.

"You're _killing_ me," Puck moaned painfully as he tried to pull her in, Quinn still managing to resist him somehow as she rocked against him harder, "Baby please." The squeak in his voice as he begged let Quinn know she had completely won the upper hand, finally deciding to give in as she lifted herself off of him slowly and back down to the end of the bed.

"Where you-_Oh my God_." Her hands returned to his aching groin as she gripped and rubbed him through his pants, one hand having made his eyes roll into the back of his head as the other pulled his zipper down sluggishly. Quinn let her fingertips slip through the opening of his boxers as they immediately met with his erection, Puck grunting and squirming as he pushed himself into her hand. She slowly began to pump him with one hand as her other undid his belt buckle and button, Quinn giving herself more room to please him as she pulled all of him out of his boxers.

"Don't stop baby, don't stop…" he trailed of tiredly as he arched into her hand, Quinn speeding up her motions as he hissed in pleasure. She could tell he was almost there as his grunts got longer and his movements more irregular, Quinn grinning to herself as she slowed down for a moment. She heard him groan a little as he began to ask her what she doing, his groan growing louder and higher as he felt her flick the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue. She swirled it lightly around in circles before alternating with quick and slow taps, his veins surging and pulsating against her tongue as she licked. His response was immediate as she felt him grow harder while biting back a yell, Quinn repeating the action over and over until he whimpered for more.

"Come on Quinn, come on," he slurred happily as his words ran together, looking down quickly and almost losing it when he saw her staring back. She winked to him innocently before raising her head again and opening her lips, her pretty pink tongue darting out once more as it slid and looped down his shaft. She moved it left and right tauntingly before shifting it up and down, sucking random spots here and there as she attended to every inch.

"Shit, Jesus _fucking_…" She pulled her mouth back slowly as she ran her nails up and down his length, Quinn moving onto her hands and knees as she hovered over him. She made sure to make eye contact again as she shoved a few stray bangs our of her way, pushing her head down little by little as her lips opened wide and took him in her mouth.

"_Fuck_," he groaned as his breath hitched painfully in his throat, all focus and control lost as his hips thrusted into her mouth again and again while his hands lost themselves in her hair and pushed her down. Quinn moaned loudly as she pulled her lips up a little, the sensation of her noises vibrating against Puck's cock and sending a shiver down his spine. He pushed himself again into her mouth as she moved back down, another moan escaping from them both as he repeated the action. Her motions grew faster and faster as she sucked a little harder and went down a little further each time, Puck hitting the back of her throat suddenly and just knowing he'd gone blind from ecstasy.

"Puck," her sweet voice cracked suddenly as she pulled away, Puck looking down and almost exploding as he took in her glistening lips, "Condom?"

"What?" he asked in confusion as he tried to bring himself back to reality, "What babe?" She giggled a little as she crawled towards him, the sound of her laughter and the sudden feel of her moist panties grinding into him again sending him straight to the edge.

"Condom, do you have a condom?" she repeated as she shuddered against him, a small whimper escaping as she bundled a handful of his shirt to brace herself, "We _really_ need it babe." And just like that the wind was kicked out of Puck instantly as his chest tightened painfully, the look of concern on Quinn's face of why they need one understood by him as he mentally beat himself. Of all the things he'd planned and prepared, the arrangements he made and things he bought, the one fucking thing they needed most he'd completely forgotten.

"Uh," Puck stuttered as he tried to think of an answer, Quinn slowing her movements as a look of panic and fear spread across her face.

"Puck-"

"Yeah babe, yeah," he lied hastily as he gently rolled her over, scrambling from the bed quickly and yanking his pants closed, "I just forgot them…downstairs." Quinn whined a little as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, racking his mind frantically for how to get a condom as he rambled to her.

"So you just stay right here, like that," he pointed between her legs as he ran for the door, "And I'll be right back." He began to close the door when he heard Quinn call, Puck stepping back to be met with her panties against his chest.

"You have five minutes to get back here before I start without you." Puck felt himself harden again as she waved and blew him a kiss, forcing himself to close the door as he began pounding his head. The fuck would he do now? He didn't have any condoms, he and Quinn not having needed them since they were teenagers. He tried to think of some sort of alternative or if he had time to run to the store, a sudden idea flashing into his mind as he almost tripped down the stairs.

The kitchen was dark as he crept into it quietly, the only light Puck could see coming from the glow of the TV in the living room. He silently stepped as he walked towards the flashing colors, turning his head once inside to find Balen and Beth still on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief for the first time ever at finding the young boy in his home, walking over rapidly and smacking him hard.

"Balen!" he growled lowly, "Balen wake up!" The young boy murmured something in his sleep as he turned his head the other way, Puck cursing to himself as he continued to smack the teen.

"Balen."

"Mmph."

"Balen!"

"Er."

"BALEN!"

"What?"

The young boy looked up and around suddenly as he jumped in his seat, Puck placing one hand over his mouth as his other held down Balen's shoulder.

"Shut up, shut the fuck up and listen," he bit out through clenched teeth as he held one finger to his lips, "I need a favor." Balen mumbled something against Puck's hand as he nodded for Puck to go on, the older man shifting awkwardly as he tried to find the words.

"I-you-ok, look, me and Quinn are kind of in the middle of something, something we haven't done in a really long fucking time, and I kind of forgot something." Balen stared in confusion as his brow furrowed, Puck leaning his head back in annoyance before trying to explain.

"I forgot something, something important…something you said you have in your glove compartment?" Balen began listing the objects he kept in his cluttered truck as Puck's patience ran out, his hand smacking into Balen's head again as he yelled angrily.

"Condoms! I need a fucking condom ok?" The sudden stir of Beth sent Puck back against the wall as he waited for her to settle back down, Balen's mouth now free as he turned to Puck

"Oh…well why didn't you say so?" Balen asked as he finally pieced the puzzle together, flashing Puck a look of annoyance and disturbance as he shuffled for his keys, "Could've made things a lot easier." Puck motioned his fingers for Balen to hurry up as he reached out for the keys, Balen jerking them back as he smiled and looked up mischievously.

"Balen, I don't have time for your fucking games-"

"I'll give you the keys on a few conditions," he toyed, Puck glaring so hard he just knew his brow would become one.

"You little shit-"

"Beth has a later curfew-"

"No."

"No condom."

"…fuck, fine!"

"One hour."

"Thirty minutes."

"Deal."

"Good-"

"You'll agree with Mrs. Quinn and daddy Kurt on letting me spend the night when the baby gets here."

"Fuck off."

"Something you won't be doing if you don't agree."

"God damn-fine, once a week-"

"The weekend."

"Deal! Now keys!"

"Last one," Balen promised as he dangled the keys on Puck's fingertips.

"What?"

"You'll be nicer to me. Stop calling me a fuck up and making me feel bad."

"You can't bribe me to like you."

"No, you don't have to like me, but you can at least be civil."

Puck groaned internally as he reluctantly shook his head, Balen arching a brow as he made sure Puck was serious.

"Yes, I won't make fun of you ok? I'll chill," he told the boy as he shook his hand for the keys, "Now please, please-"

"Deal." The keys jangled softly as they landed in Puck's hand, his body flying out the door and down the drive as he slammed into Balen's truck. He fumbled around for a moment before finding the right key, shoving it into the hole and jerking the door open. He crawled inside the cluttered truck awkwardly as he heaved random papers and school books aside, his hands yanking down the small latch as the glove compartment fell open.

"YES!" he screamed loudly as he found a blue box resting in the corner, snatching it out in one swift motion before slamming the truck door closed.

He ran giddily back inside the house as he chunked Balen's keys on the counter, ripping the top of the box open as he grabbed a handful of the individual blue packages. He had almost made it upstairs when he stopped on the last step, looking down at the wrapper in his hand and snorting as he read the "Large" label.

"Yeah right," he laughed deeply as he shook his head and opened the door, "No way kid is packing what I am-" Puck's sentence was cut short as he stood gaping the doorway, his eyes blinking in disbelief as his mind lost it's ability to function again. There, naked and spread eagled with her toes curled sat his wife, her breathing heavy and body quivering as her fingers disappeared inside her.

"I said I'd start without you," Quinn moaned as she licked her lips and leaned her head back against the headboard to look at him, her back arching and legs shaking as she rubbed herself again slowly while panting, "Better join me before-" It was now Quinn's turn to lose the rest of her sentence as Puck tackled her onto the bed, the two of them lost in each other and the blankets as they made up for lost time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well holy crap it finally loaded! Here's he next chapter, thanks for the reviews on the last, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You're going."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are we really about to let them have a baby?"

Quinn rose her brows as Puck looked over, the two of them able to hear Beth and Balen's arguing all the way from the living room. The two teens were discussing their impending birthing classes and what they'd learn, Balen refusing to participate while rambling off a list of reasons.

"Balen its your baby."

"Beth its your vagina."

"We're gonna to do this together!"

"Why, you're gonna do it alone!"

"And the fighting continues," Puck mumbled as he flipped through the TV channels, Quinn smiling beside him as she flipped through her magazine, "I mean I get it, I was terrified."

"Of what? You didn't go to my birthing classes," Quinn corrected, glancing up from the pages and eyeing her husband, "I remember Mercedes holding my hand as my "flower expanded."

"See, shit like that, that's why I didn't go," Puck defended, "And I went to the one."

"You ate the snacks and bailed before the video."

"And look, everything turned out fine didn't it?"

"Depends on which of us you ask," Quinn replied as she hummed, Puck looking at her wounded before smacking her magazine down.

"Ha!"

"Puck!" Quinn whined as she tried to pick it back up, Puck yanking it as he flipped through.

"What are you looking at anyways," he grumbled, halting on the first page and looking towards Quinn, "Uh honey, why are you looking at wedding crap?"

"Uh, maybe for the wedding?"

"You're shitting me, you're fucking shitting me!" he shouted loudly as he jumped up from beneath the covers, Quinn watching in confusion as he rounded the bed, "When the hell did this happen? What the hell? How long?"

"Puck-"

"Were you gonna tell me? I mean what are they thinking!"

"Puck, what are you-"

"It's because she's making him wait!" Puck snapped as he smacked his hands together, heading for the door knob while shaking his head, "He thinks if he marries Beth she'll put out-"

"Whoa, Puck whoa!" Quinn yelled as he opened the door, jumping up quickly and grabbing his arms before he went down the hall, "Balen and Beth aren't getting married!" Puck halted mid step as he turned around, his face etched with confusion as he tried to think.

"Wait-"

"Burt and Carole? Renewing their vows in May?" Quinn watched in amusement as Puck's face fell and he smiled, relief washing over as he relaxed.

"Oh…oooooh, gotcha, yeah that makes way more sense." He smiled and pecked her nose before heading back to bed, Quinn rolling her eyes as he caught his breath.

"Puck I can't believe that's where you went."

"What? You went from baby talk to wedding talk, the two usually go hand in hand!"

"Still working on that think first thing huh?" Puck looked over as he lifted the sheets and fluffed them at her, Quinn's hair blowing lightly as he crawled in.

"Whatever, anyway whatcha looking at?"

"Different idea for themes. She wants something traditional but modern, unique but classic."

"Isn't that kind of a contradiction?"

"Welcome to the problem." The two of them began looking through the magazine and pointing at different things, Puck finding himself oddly intrigued at all the different whatnots they had.

"Whoa, hold the fucking phone," he interrupted suddenly as he pointed to the page, "They have corsages in camouflage? Are you serious?"

"Are you serious? Puck those are awful!"

"They're fucking badass as shit! I wish we would've had those!"

"I'm sorry hun, I didn't know our wedding was so disappointing without them."

"You can make it up to me, maybe wear some camo lingerie?"

"Why, so you can't see it?"

"Ha ha ha, you're a fucking riot." They continued looking through and laughing at random things, Quinn promising the next time they got married he could have his chocolate fountain while Puck agreed to a powder blue suit.

"You know, all joking aside, I really liked our wedding," Quinn smiled as she looked over at him, "Really, it was simple and sweet, and I couldn't have imagined it going any better."

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Puck smiled as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"What about you?" Quinn asked as she nudged him, "Anything you wish you could have changed?"

"I got to be the guy that met you at the end of the altar, "Puck said softly as he brushed her bangs away, "I could've cared less about the rest." Quinn awed a little as she leaned over and kissed him, Puck fully aware of the line he had just laid down and already having cleared a spot on the bed for her.

"You're sweet you know that?" Quinn asked as she pulled away, Puck brushing his lisp against hers as he smiled.

"'Cause of you." He was on fire at the moment and couldn't wait to be rewarded, sudden stomping filling the hall interrupting his prize.

"Mom! Balen says he isn't coming tomorrow!"

"Puck! Beth says she won't let me skip like you did!"

"Beth! Honey stop yelling."

"Balen! Get the fuck out!"

The four of them began yelling over the other as they tried to figure out what was happening, Beth chewing Balen as Quinn tried to clam them both while Puck randomly shouted.

"Mom tell him he has to go!

"Balen hun-"

"Beth it freaks me out ok!"

"Quinn let them figure it out."

"You're dad didn't go to your moms birthing classes!"

"Yeah because he was stupid and lazy!"

"I _am_ stupid and lazy!"

"I can agree with that."

"Hey Mrs. Quinn, did Mr. Puckerman ever tell you about that one time he borrowed-"

"Balen doesn't have to go."

"Dad!"

The arguing continued until Quinn had enough, taking the remote from Puck and chunking it at the floor.

"Enough!" she screamed as it smacked into the hardwood, Beth and Balen halting as Puck watched in amusement, "Look, I can't force you to go Balen-"

"Ha!"

"But I know your dads will."

"Damn!" Beth smiled triumphantly as she crossed her arms over her chest, poking her tongue out while humming happily.

"You shouldn't rub it in his face Beth."

"You shouldn't have gotten me pregnant."

"You shouldn't have agreed to have sex with me.

"You shouldn't be in my room." Beth swatted at her dad as Balen headed out the door, Puck shooing them away as he closed and locked it back, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Its smells funny mom."

"It's probably your hormones."

"It's probably a baby."

"Balen people don't have their babies here!"

"Then why did we have to come?"

"To learn how to have our baby!"

"Uh isn't it pretty simple? Ya know you just push and it shoots out-"

"Stop, just please stop."

Beth and Balen halted as they reached the classroom door, peering inside the small glass panel as they looked at other pregnant women settling onto the floor. It was their first child birthing class and neither had a clue what to expect, Beth having to drag Balen there and force him to overcome his fear of delivery.

"Their so big," he said in awe as he watched one particularly large mother mount her mat, "I mean you're so skinny compared to them."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Beth cooed as she rubbed his arm, the two of them linking hands as Quinn and Rachel looked on.

"They're so stupid."

"Tell me about it."

The two of them followed after as they helped the expectant parents find a spot in the corner, Balen politely laying out her mat as Quinn and Rachel lowered Beth onto it.

"Why do I have to be here again?" Rachel moaned as Beth squeezed her hand, her circulation cut short as the young girl pulled Rachel down until she was settled, "I mean what was your reasoning?"

"Because I went to all of yours even when Finn didn't, and I practically delivered Michaela."

"Oh right, guilt," Rachel groaned.

"Look, without you I'd be here stuck by myself while these two cover their eyes behind their fingers while I go insane. Puck promised he'd come next time and Kurt and Jacob said they'd rearrange their schedules to make some too, so just humor me for one night ok? It's the least you could do."

"Fine," Rachel drug out as she plopped down beside Quinn, the foursome looking around as they took everyone in.

"Hey, Rachel hey," Quinn said suddenly as she shook the other woman's arm, "Isn't that the girl from VA?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused as she turned her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Over there, front of the class, purple sweats," Quinn described as she pointed, Rachel following her finger as her eyes grew.

"Oh my God it totally is! Oh how weird!" she laughed, watching the pregnant woman try to get comfortable as she tossed and turned, "Do you think she remembers us?"

"Please, with an ego like hers, there's no way," Quinn shook as she rolled her eyes, "We weren't "superior" enough for her." The two of them laughed to themselves as they reminisced, Rachel in the middle of a story when Quinn's attention was averted,

"So I tied to explain I couldn't do that yet-"

"Rach," Quinn called as she looked over her friends shoulder, her mouth gaping open a bit as her eyes widened.

"And he just didn't understand-"

"Rachel, honey please," Quinn tried again as she began smacking her friends leg, "I need you to turn around."

"I-Quinn I'm in the middle of something!"

"Well you're about to be in the middle of something else," Quinn smiled as she pointed her finger across the room, Rachel turning in confusion but gasping when she followed Quinn's direction.

"Are you serious? That can't be-"

"Holy Jesse St. James, he is totally here," Quinn laughed, Rachel still trying to pick her jaw up as Quinn watched in delight.

"Oh my God Quinn, oh my God!" Rachel squealed as she darted behind the blonde, Quinn almost falling over as the brunette pulled her back.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

"Don't say my name Quinn!" Rachel hissed as she continued to duck out of sight, Quinn growing annoyed as she pushed at her friend.

"Rachel what is your problem? What are you doing?"

"Stop talking Quinn! Sh!" She continued to scoot and hide as she adjusted herself behind Quinn's back, peeking through her arms every minute or so and cursing to herself.

"Rac-"

"Don't say my name!"

"Hudson! What are you doing?"

"Quinn he can't see me like this!"

"Like this? Like what?"

"Here, with you!"

"Oh wow, well completely forget me hiding you now-"

"No, stop moving! That's not what-ugh," Rachel groaned as she jerked Quinn down, "No, no! I mean I can't let him see me here, as in alone, without Finn, in these sweats looking like a mess!"

"R-"

"Stop!"

"Oh my God would you grow up!" Quinn hissed as she smacked Rachel's forehead, "I mean what's the big friggin' deal?"

"The big deal is that I want him to see I'm better!" Rachel snapped as she laid on the floor while pulling Quinn's shirt over her face, "That, even though he dumped me-"

"And egged you-"

"And broke my heart-"

"And humiliated you-"

"That I turned out better, that I'm the one who walked away with the upper hand!" Quinn stared down at Rachel as she shook her head in confusion, Rachel waiting for her response as she cowered lower, "Quinn please, just get me out of here, it's too weird!"

"Rachel he moved back to Lima, ok, Lima. Obviously something didn't go right in his life!"

"Quinn just please! Please!" Rachel pleaded as she poked out her lip, Quinn hating her best friend for the guilt trip but finally falling for it.

"Oh fine! But you owe me!"

"I promise!" The two of them quietly eased up from the floor and began creeping towards the door, Rachel keeping her eyes on the side of Jesse's face as Quinn simmered angrily.

"You're the bestest friend Quinn, and you're pretty, and smart-"

"You're taking me shopping. And for lunch. And a movie."

"Deal." They continued slipping by slowly and almost reached the door when it suddenly was flung open, every head and eye turning to face them as the instructor walked in.

"Good day everyone! Good day!" she beamed happily as she threw her hands up, Quinn stifling her laugh painfully as Rachel tried to become one with the wall, "And welcome to your first birthing class! Today I introduce you into the world of delivery and the beautiful process of childbirth. We have our mommies, our daddies…our…er…" The teacher looked over at Quinn and Rachel as she waited for an explanation, Quinn seeing Beth and Balen's faces out of the corner of her eye as she turned red.

"We were-we were just-"

"No need to be ashamed, everyone's welcome here," the other lady told them soothingly, linking their hands together and guiding them to a spot on the floor. Every head and eye turned as the two girls were led through the crowd, Quinn able to see Jesse gawking from his position. She knew Rachel would kill her if she didn't die first, Quinn deciding to enjoy the humiliation before her death.

"Well, it could be worse," she mumbled as she leaned over, Rachel's face a mixture of red from embarrassment and green from nausea.

"How?"

"Oh I don't have anything, I just thought I'd say something to be polite." Rachel looked like she was about to crumble at Quinn's side, burying her face in her hands as she shook her head back and forth.

"How could they think we were together? Neither of us is even pregnant?"

"So then I guess we're just fat?" Rachel looked up with tears almost in her eyes as Quinn snorted, her comments doing nothing to ease her friends emotions.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"This is no time for your so called comedy Puckerman! I just-I-maybe he didn't see me, do you think? That maybe he missed me?" Quinn already knew the answer but she looked up anyways, her eyes immediately connecting with Jesse's as he waved.

"Oh he saw ya, he totally saw you." Rachel quickly peeked up before looking back down, Quinn rubbing her head as they tried to focus.

* * *

"Now breathe, that's it, slowly."

Quinn and Rachel sat beside Beth and sighed as they helped her do her exercises, the young girl looking around awkwardly as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Does this-_whoo_-really work?"

"Not the breathing, but the-_whoo_-process can help you focus."

"Oh, ok I guess."

They all continued breathing as they listened to the instructor, Quinn looking up every once and awhile to see Jesse glaring in their direction.

"He's been-_whoo_-eyeing you all night."

"Yeah, probably trying to-_whoo_-figure out how I got so big."

"I was joking! Rach you're not fat!"

"Mom, breathing?"

"Sorry."

Quinn resumed her exercise as she nodded to Beth, looking up and causing her breath to hitch when she saw Balen.

"Bale, you ok?"

"_Whoo hee_-yeah, I'm just-_whoo hee_-doing the breath thing."

"It sounds like your starting a car, stop it!" Beth snapped agitatedly.

"What, you wanted me here, I'm here."

"Yeah but you're annoying me."

"Well then maybe I should leave?"

"Class, please," the teacher called as she eyed the foursome, Rachel ready to sink into the ground at any minute as she groaned.

"Beth would you start breathing so we can go!"

"Hey! Don't snap at me because you're insecure!"

"Beth!"

"Baby!"

"Bethany!" Rachel said in shock, Quinn glaring at her daughter as she bulged her eyes.

"What, can there ever be something that's not about you? Jesus."

"Class-"

"I'm going-"

"Rachel stop, she doesn't mean that she's just hormonal."

"Hormonal my ass-"

"Horny more like it-"

"Balen!"

"Wha-"

"Excuse me-"

"Ya know I'm already having a bad enough night and then you have to say something like that!"

"Great Beth, now Aunt Rachel's crying!"

"Oh screw off."

"Beth!"

"Silence!" Every head turned to see the instructor clenching her jaw, no one moving or speaking as they waited for what happened next, "I think-I think that's enough tonight." The class remained seated on the floor as they waited for something else, the group still afraid to budge as they searched each other's faces for answers.

"Until next time." Slowly couples began pushing up from the floor and heading for the door, each of them making sure to cast angry glares and looks at Beth and her clan.

"Oh fuc-"

"Beth!"

"What?"

"Balen please take her to the car," Quinn groaned as she shoved the keys in his hand, Beth still rattling off to another pregnant mother as she and Balen went down the hall.

"I guess she's right though, I was kid of silly huh?" Rachel asked as she helped Quinn pick up the mat, Quinn cocking an eyebrow as she smiled.

"Kind of?"

"Ok, ok, but-"

"Rachel?" Quinn's eye widened once more as she and Rachel turned around, Jesse now standing in front of them and sighing loudly, "Well, well, Rachel Berry." It took her a moment to un choke her tongue and actually breathe, Rachel sputtering a tad as she coughed.

"Je-hi, hi how are you?"

"Good, I'm good," he smiled widely as he lit up, Quinn almost growing ill at the sight of his fake grin, "How are you? You look good."

"Oh, stop it," Rachel blushed as she giggled, Quinn now spinning to her friend and watching in disgust, "I, you know."

"No really, I mean it, you look phenomenal," Jesse continued as he took her hands and up and downed her, Rachel still laughing like a hyena as he doted on her, "So what brings you here? You don't look pregnant."

"Oh, I'm not," Rachel assured him as she continued to ignore Quinn, "We're actually here for-"

"My daughter, Beth," Quinn interjected as she shoved her hand in betweens Jesse and Rachel's, "Quinn, hi, remember me? Standing here the whole time?"

"Quinn, hi," Jesse gasped as he began glancing her over, "Well aren't you-"

"Yeah, phenomenal," she broke in as she smiled sarcastically, "Well we were actually going-"

"So Jesse is that your wife that you're here with?" Rachel asked curiously as she looked behind his shoulder, Jesse still focused on her as he nodded.

"Yeah, right, that's her," he said quickly as Quinn scoffed.

"Oh, and how long have you been together?"

"Oh just recently, ya know," he dismissed as he shifted topics, "What about you?"

"Oh, well-"

"Yep, yes sir she is!" Quinn interrupted again as she yanked Rachel's left hand forward, "Happily so!" Jesse looked down at the ring as Rachel bore through Quinn, the tension that had mounted almost unbearable.

"Well isn't that something." The two brunettes continued to make googley eyes as Quinn watched in horror, smacking Rachel with her purse as she began walking away.

"Well we gotta go, my daughter needs to get home before she kills her boyfriend," Quinn tried as she tugged on Rachel's hand, the smaller woman not budging as she stared into Jesse's eyes, "Rach-"

"I'll be there in a minute," she swatted as she smiled at Jesse, Quinn getting angry as she watched.

"Rachel-"

"I can't be rude Quinn, I wanna meet his wife," Rachel thought quickly as she nodded.

"Right of course, well come on."

"Rachel-"

"Be there in a sec Quinn," Rachel growled through gritted teeth, Quinn silently yelling as they walked off.

"Honestly, I can't even believe it!"

"You're telling me!" Beth shouted from behind as she walked up, Quinn turning around to find her and Balen with a baby carrier.

"What the hell? I told you to get in the car-"

"The teacher stopped us on the way," Beth grumbled as she shook her head, "Said that she thought we needed more practice, learn to pay more attention."

"So-"

"So meet your new grandbaby," Balen said flatly as he shoved the carrier at her, Quinn looking down exasperated at the plastic doll that lay inside.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," they said in unison, Quinn poking the plastic baby angrily while whining.

"Your fathers gonna kill me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Wonderful reviews, thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Make it stop mama, please make it stop. I can't do this, I can't."

Quinn looked down in her hands at the plastic doll that rested there, a groan escaping from her lips as she pondered what to do. It had been a week since the Puckerman family had been introduced to their newest member Wendy, each of them having struggled to get by with the inconsolable baby. Beth had been living in tears and Balen in fear, Quinn the one who had ended up calming it while Puck had hidden it at every opportunity he could.

"Beth I'm trying, but I need you to calm down," Quinn said softly as she shushed her daughter, the shrill cry from the doll only making matters worse.

"Mom it's two in the morning, I have a Bio exam in six hours that I haven't studied for and this stupid doll won't shut up!" Beth whined as stomped her feet, "Not to mention I haven't slept in days! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Welcome to parenting Beth!" Quinn cried out as she threw her hands, "No one said this was easy darling!"

"Well no one said it was this hard!" Beth pouted as her shoulders slumped, Quinn torn between feeling bad for her daughter and wanting to smack her for the late realization, "I can't do this it's-it's too much." The week had been an eye opening one for Beth and Balen and Quinn knew her daughter had been living in a constant state of panic, the dawning of everything motherhood entailed having smacked Beth in the face abruptly.

"Well-Beth-calm down ok? You just have to take your time and see what's wrong with her," Quinn said as she tried to remain composed, grabbing the bottle off the night stand and pressing it against the plastic pink mouth, "I mean did you try feeding her?"

"Yes."

"Pacifier?"

"Yes."

"Diaper?"

"Yes."

"Throwing it off the fucking roof?"

Both girls turned to see Puck stagger into the room, one eye cocked open in annoyance as he rubbed the sleep from the other.

"Puck-"

"Sorry dad," Beth mumbled as she sighed in agitation, Puck ruffling her hair softly as he walked by.

"S'fine babe, the fuck's wrong with it now?" he asked as he yawned and stretched.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Beth almost cried as she shook her head, Quinn still trying to force a bottle into it's lips as Puck watched in amusement.

"Here, give me the damn thing," he interrupted as he took it from his wife, groaning to himself as he tried to shove the bottle in it's mouth.

"Hun be careful!" Quinn squealed as he began smacking the plastic face with the bottle.

"Babe it's a doll," he shot back flatly as he rolled his eyes towards her, sleep drooping heavily under his eyes as he tried to stifle his frustration. Quinn held back any further comments as she watched him continue to beat in the face of the doll, the scene almost funny as he cursed and shook it wildly.

"Battery pack, voice box, micro chip, can't we just turn this thing the fuck off?" he asked angrily after a few more unsuccessful attempts to soothe the crying doll, Quinn and Beth shaking their heads as Puck cursed again.

"Is it defected? Fucker hasn't stopped since you brought it home!"

"I'm sorry dad," Beth mumbled pathetically as she collapsed onto her bed, "I'm just-I'm just sorry."

"S'not you babe don't worry," he forced out happily as he pinched the head of the doll between his fingers, "But if this fucker doesn't stop-"

"Well pinching it won't help!" Quinn snapped as she took the doll back, trying her best to puff out it's head again as Puck chuckled.

"How much longer do you have it for?" Puck asked as he turned to Beth, his daughter collapsing onto her bed and muttering lowly.

"Till next class…Wednesday…something."

"Jesus that's a whole 'nother day!" Puck almost shouted, Quinn smacking him with the doll as she shifted her eyes to Beth, "But I mean…we'll get through it…yay." Beth held back her tears as her parents continued fidgeting with the doll, it's scream seeming to get louder when Puck dropped it on the floor.

"Honey, why don't you start studying," Quinn said quickly as she picked the doll up from the floor, "Your dad and I will take it to our room and you start studying ok?"

"We will?"

"Mom I can't let you guys do that, I have to do this, I have to fix it."

"Yeah, what she said."

"No, you have to study, you have to pass your test," Quinn corrected as she glared at Puck while gathering the necessities the plastic baby would need, "Your day will come soon enough when you get to do all this fun stuff and be a mom, trust me, but right now I need you to just be a kid and pass your exam ok?"

"Thank you mama, thank you dad, thank you both so much," Beth cried as she flung herself at her mother, Puck biting his tongue hard as she pecked his cheek.

"You better fucking ace that test-"

"Puck!"

"I mean I love you." The two of them closed Beth's door back as they began marching down the stairs, the doll's screams echoing through the kitchen and living room as they finally made it to their bedroom.

"I'm gonna melt this thing," Puck fumed as he slammed their door shut, "I'm gonna fire up the oven and nuke the shit out of this thing."

"I just don't know why it won't stop! This isn't realistic at all!"

"Fuckin' Chuckie ass doll, creeping and shit," Puck grumbled as he tossed the baby on the floor, it's scream hitching momentarily as it bounced.

"I mean I'm just worried about Beth you know, she isn't handling this well what so ever-"

"Who the fuck makes a doll with red hair anyways? That shit just ain't right-"

"I mean I know it's a doll, it's not real, it doesn't count-"

"Bobbing eyes back and forth, looking at me like it knows me-"

"But just to see how panicked she get's at the sound of a cry or how upset she makes herself when she can't fix things, the poor child's gonna go insane!"

"Ain't even got junk, the fuck's that about?"

The two of them stopped talking to themselves and looked at the other, Quinn pretending she hadn't heard him worrying over a doll and Puck pretending he had heard her worrying over Beth.

"Puck, this is serious, our daughter's gonna have a mental breakdown before she even has her baby."

"Quinn, I know, they actually expect kids to play with something that ugly." Quinn sighed as she picked the doll up and crawled into bed, cursing her husband and calling him obscenities as she curled up under the sheets.

"Babe, relax," Puck tried to reassure her as he snuggled in beside her, throwing his hand around her body only to have his hand meet with the doll, "It's normal for Beth to be freaking out, I mean better she do it now then later."

"I know that, I know," Quinn said as she turned to face him, "But I just see how upset she makes herself and how overwhelmed she gets, and I don't want her to feel like it's too much or she can't do it."

"What are you scared of Quinn? That she'll give him up?"

"No…I-maybe." Puck looked at her confused as she pushed herself up on her elbow, tracing circles on the baby doll's forehead as she tried to ignore it's shouts, "I just know how scary it is when you have that moment. The one when you realize how real everything is and how much your life is gonna change. I just don't want Beth to get so overwhelmed that she thinks she can't do it."

"Quinn I don't think she would do that, honestly," Puck reasoned as he rested beside his wife, his hand slowly finding it's way to the doll and pushing it deep into the sheets, "I mean remember when we all talked that night? She said there was no way she could ever give it up."

"I know, I know," Quinn nodded, "I just want her to know she's not alone, she has us and that it's worth it."

"Want me to talk to her or something?" Puck offered genuinely as he shrugged, Quinn smiling as she pecked his cheek.

"No babe, I appreciate the offer but I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"What do ya mean a good idea? I'm good with our kid." Quinn pulled the covers back to reveal Puck's feet kicking the wailing doll back and forth, his face blushing and feet stopping as he laughed.

"Maybe I'll leave that up to you."

"Uh huh, maybe." They both settled in while the doll disappeared beneath their bed, pillows and covers gripped over their ears as they tried to block out the sound.

"I don't think I've ever been so excited for a birthing class," Puck moaned as he shook his head.

"You and Rachel both," Quinn muttered sarcastically under her breath, thinking back to the last class and rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Uh, what?"

"What about Rachel?" Puck asked as he rolled over, Quinn mentally kicking herself as she cringed.

"Nothing, what? I didn't say anything." She could feel Puck moving beside her and saw her covers being yanked away, looking up to see Puck furrowing down on her.

"You had a tone."

"What? What tone?"

"The tone, there was a tone."

"I don't have a tone."

"Yes, you do, and that was it. What happened?" Quinn tried her best to create a story or something innocent to say, her ability to think quick on her feet marred by the shrieking under her bed.

"Nothing, I was just saying-" The glare she was receiving from Puck was one of knowing and un amusement, Quinn finally grumbling as she shook her head.

"We bumped into Jesse at the last birthing class we went to," she poured out quickly, Puck looking at her curiously while blinking.

"…ok?"

"Ok? That's it, ok?"

"Ok, who's Jesse?" Quinn halted for a moment as he caught her off guard, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Who's…"

"Who's Jesse, who's that?" he asked again, Quinn slowly realizing Puck had no recollection of their former high school nemesis. Maybe it was because he didn't care about Glee cub too much sophomore year or maybe it was because Jesse's eyebrows always bugged him, but the look on his face as he waited for an answer gave Quinn hope she could escape her predicament.

"Oh, uh, old co-worker person guy, thought you'd remember, k night!" Quinn quickly flipped back over and tried to settle down but she could hear Puck mumbling to himself.

"But why would that be a big deal? Hey you never explained your tone-Jesse St. James?" Quinn smacked the side of her face as she sat back up, Puck's mouth hanging open as he stared through her, "As in Jesse "Eyebrow" St. Douche?"

"Poetic Puck, nice."

"You're serious? I thought St. Dick left town?"

"He did and now he's back and with child," Quinn murmured, Puck's jaw yet to leave the sheets as he thought it over.

"So wait though, what does that have to do with Rachel?" he asked, logic sinking in again finally as his eyes got wider, "Wait, something didn't-"

"No, no,…not that I know of. She just got all googley eyed over him," Quinn answered in disgust as Puck shook his head, his hands already clinching as he prepared for battle.

"I'll kill him if he tries anything."

"Well it might not just be him," Quinn interjected, "Rachel was just as giddy as he was."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was mildly disturbing," Quinn moaned, "I mean I know she likes the attention and all but really? Jesse? He totally treated her like crap and is a bastard."

"I love when you say cuss words."

"Puck, focus."

"Sorry." Quinn looked off into space as she thought about Rachel, growing frustrated with the brunette the more she thought it over.

"I mean what is she thinking acting like that? What had gotten into her?" Quinn's questions were rhetorical but the look on Puck's face as he turned away seemed to answer them, Quinn lurching forward and pulling him back as she bombarded him.

"What was that?"

"What?

"You had a look."

"What? What look?"

"The look, there was a look."

"I don't have a look."

"Yes, you do, and that was it. What happened?" Puck sighed deeply as he began tugging on the frayed comforter, avoiding Quinn's eyes as he whispered.

"Finn and Rachel are kind of going through a rough patch right now."

"What?" Quinn yelled as she smacked Puck with a pillow, "How could you not tell me? Puck!"

"What? Code of brothers babe!" Puck defended as he waved off another attack, "Look I'm sorry ok? But Finn didn't want me to say anything!"

"I just don't know why Rachel didn't think she could confide in me."

"That's the problem," Puck said as he pulled the pillow out of her hands, "She doesn't wanna confide in anyone, not even Finn. She's hell bent on being ideal and proper and refuses to believe that anything's wrong. You know her Quinn, she has to be perfect, and fighting with your husband isn't a part of that."

"But in order to fix things-"

"There's no need to fix anything when nothing's wrong," Puck interrupted.

"Well what's wrong? I mean what are they fighting about?"

"I dunno, Rachel's too controlling, Finn doesn't care, Rachel's insensitive to Emory, Finn isn't active enough with Michaela, blah, blah, blah…"

"Ugh, I could strangle them both!" Quinn fumed, Puck shrugging as they sat together.

"Well you can't say anything about Jesse ok?" Quinn informed him as she pointed her finger, "They already have enough problems, the last thing they need is throwing him into the mix."

"So I'm just supposed to sit back and let St. Jackass put the moves on? No freaking way!"

"Puck!"

"Quinn!"

"Puck, please, don't make things worse!"

"Quinn-"

"Puck!"

"Fine, but I'm going with you guys and I swear if he even talks to her-"

"Then you have every reason to deck him in the face. Besides, Rachel won't be going this time since you, Kurt and Jacob are coming." Puck seemed satisfied with getting the ok to kick the crap out of Jesse and he rolled back over to his side, he and Quinn settling in before drifting off to sleep.

"I can kick the shit out of him, swear?"

"Promise, as long as you don't say anything to Finn. Deal?"

"Deal," Puck agreed as his pinky found it's way to Quinn's and interlocked, "Still a crazy bitch."

"Still a stubborn bastard."

* * *

"Good evening class, nice to see you all again!"

The class all greeted her back as everyone shuffled around to find spots on the floor, Beth and Balen fighting with their doll while Kurt and Jacob watched in the corner with amusement as Puck and Quinn set up her mat.

"How'd you find it anyways?"

"Gee I don't know Puck, maybe the screaming from the trunk gave it away?"

"Hey I was just trying to help." The two continued to laugh until Puck halted, Quinn looking up in confusion to see what was wrong.

"Puck, babe-"

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Is Rachel coming back tonight?"

"Oh no, no, no," Quinn shook as she smoothed out the mat, "I told her we'd all be able to make it."

"So then why is she over there chatting it up with St. Jerkoff?" Quinn's head shot up as she followed his finger, anger bubbling as she saw Rachel laughing with Jesse.

"I swear to God-"

"Ass kicking commence." Puck began moving towards Jesse when Quinn pulled him back quickly, her nails digging into his flesh as she growled.

"Stop it, stop Puck!"

"What, are you kidding me?" he asked angrily as Quinn covered his mouth, pulling him down closer and gritting her teeth.

"Not here Puck, not in front of everyone!"

"But you said-"

"Not now!" Puck pulled his arm away as he shot Rachel and Jesse a dirty look, walking back towards the other four and leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts. What the hell had gotten into Rachel? And what the hell was she doing? Quinn called out her name to see Rachel wave back quickly, patting Jesse on the arm before waving good bye and heading over to Quinn.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while trying to hold back her temper.

"Oh, well, I thought you might need me again," Rachel answered innocently.

"Oh, so that's why you're talking to Jesse, got it," Quinn nodded sarcastically, Rachel gasping a bit as she fumbled for an answer.

"What, Quinn-"

"What has gotten into you Rachel? What are you-"

"Class, settle down please, settle down now," the instructor informed them as she eyed the group, her agitation seeming to grow as she looked Quinn over, "Now before we begin-"

"Uh, scuse me," Balen interrupted as he waved the baby doll in the air, "Yeah, sorry, but uh you gave us this thing-"

"Doll-"

"Satan's doll-"

"Puck!"

"And I was just wondering if you'd take it back now?"

"Certainly, of course," the teacher smiled awkwardly as she walked over, Balen chunking the doll and telling her to "go deep," while Kurt groaned in embarrassment.

"So tell me, how was it taking care of the baby?"

"That ain't no baby lady-"

"Puck!"

"It was uh, well, it was-"

"Eye opening."

"Ear splitting."

"…yeah, it was interesting. I think it's defected though, cause after we dropped it down the stairs it got louder."

"You dropped it down the stairs?" the instructor asked horrified, her mouth gaping as she waited.

"Yeah, but I think it went back to normal after Mr. Puckerman ran it over with the car," Balen chuckled, Quinn shooting Puck a death glare as the class gasped.

"You hit it with a car?"

"No, no! We didn't hit it! Just rolled over it with the tire, that's all." Snickers and chuckles filled the room as everyone stared at the group, Beth hoping she'd die soon and Quinn trying to murder Puck with her eyes.

"Ok then, well uh, moving on…" They began breathing exercises and how to position their bodies, Balen and Beth finally getting the hang of things as Kurt and Jacob watched in awkward amazement.

"It's weird seeing this," Kurt whispered as he turned to Quinn, "It's like a behind the scenes look or something. I'm just used to the babies, not the whole process."

"Well you're in for a ride grandpa, it's intense."

"Don't call me grandpa, grandma."

"Papa bear? "

"Stop."

Quinn laughed as they turned back to Beth, the young girl looking frazzled and uncomfortable as everyone breathed around her.

"Maybe we can take a break? I'm really hot and tired."

"I think we're gonna need more than a break…" Jacob trailed off as the group looked up, Puck smiling and Quinn biting back a shout as she watched Finn tear through the door.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked loudly as she stood up, no one saying a word as the two began going head to head.

"Where is he? Where's he at? Let's do this, let's go." Quinn slowly turned her head to Puck and had to fight back her urge to smack his smug smirk, her husband crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall.

"Shoulda let me kick his ass." Quinn pried her eyes off of him and shifted them towards Rachel and Finn, who were not matching each other's shouts as they interrupted the class.

"I can't believe you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie, I said I was coming to Beth's class!"

"Yeah, but you didn't mention why!"

"Well you didn't ask why! You never ask why!"

"Because I don't want to butt into your business ok?"

"Oh so I butt into yours, is that what you're saying?"

They continued to argue as everyone watched, Kurt and Jacob pretending to be with another pregnant woman as Puck randomly shouted phrases.

"Seriously I can't believe you," Quinn snapped as she got up from the floor, walking out the room and down the hall to find Beth so they could leave as soon as possible.

"Beth, hun," she called into the bathroom, pushing the door open to hear sniffles and a hiccup, "Beth? Baby you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah mom," Beth croaked as she wiped her cheeks, Quinn's heart breaking as she walked towards her daughter.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about that. You know how your dad is, always meddling and-I'll go kill right now for you ok? Will that make it better?"

"No, it's not that, not that," Beth shook as she turned to her mom, throwing up her hands and whimpering, "I'm gonna be a terrible mom!" Quinn would've laughed at how childish Beth looked if she wasn't so fragile, walking to her daughter and placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Beth, no you won't."

"Mom, yes I will," Beth corrected as she cried, "I can't even take care of a doll, a stupid doll mom! I can't do that how will I ever take care of a baby?"

"Beth there's a difference between a doll and a baby-"

"Yeah, one breathes…or it will until it gets near me and I let dad run over it!" Quinn laughed a little as she pulled Beth into the hall and down on a bench, stroking her cheek as she smiled.

"Beth, you know you'll have you father and I there to help. You'll have Balen, Kurt, Jacob, even Finn and Rachel are excited, they showed up just to scream about it!"

"But I need to be able to do this on my own mom, I'll have to one day."

"And you will, when you're ready Beth, but don't put all this pressure on yourself."

"I'm just scared ya know? Of the whole thing." Quinn smiled even wider as she wrapped her arm around Beth, pulling her closer and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Beth so was I," Quinn assured her, "I mean you spend nine months, nine long months stretching and expanding, having your body do the most awful and sometimes unbelievable things ever. And then one day, after all this bloating and growing, you have to do more pushing and contracting then your body can handle. It hurts, it burns and you pray to God that you don't burst into two. And just when you think you can't handle it anymore and that you'll combust everything changes suddenly and they hand you this thing, this thing you've been carrying for nine months. It's wet and squirmy and covered in God knows what, and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your entire life. It's in that moment, when you're holding your baby for the first time that realize everything was worth it, and you feel what true love is for the first time. And you're happy because you finally have it and you're so scared because you don't want to lose it, that you'll do anything in the world to make sure they're ok. You walk through fire, you'd put yourself in front of death, anything and everything because for the first time it's not all about you, its about them and you love that." Quinn turned to face Beth as she rested her forehead against hers, wiping a tear from her own eye as she smiled.

"The rest of your life is gonna be spent scared Beth, because having a baby is like having your heart jump out of your chest and run around. You'll spend every minute of the day panicking and frightened of the what ifs and the might be's, but that doesn't make you a bad mom, it makes you the best mom, a mom who cares and a mom who loves. The life you make will always trump the one you live, and I know you'll be the most amazing mother but you can't give up on yourself ok? It won't be easy but it will be worth it." Beth threw herself in her mother's arms as she gripped her tightly, Quinn hoping it meant Beth was at ease with herself.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too Beth," she echoed as she pulled back, wiping a few loose locks away as she smiled, "I promise everything will be alright sweetie."

"I know it will," Beth nodded, Quinn about to speak again when loud noises erupted into the hall.

"And don't come back! Not a one of you!" Puck, Balen, and Finn came flying down the hall as Kurt, Jacob and Rachel followed behind, the six of them blushing profusely as they all scrambled to get out of the building.

"What the hell happened?" Quinn asked puzzled, Puck quickly yanking on her arm as Balen got Beth.

"Baby doll I think you're mama might have to show you how to breathe," Puck called to Beth as they sped out of the building, "'Cause I don't think you'll be going back."

"What? What did you do?" Quinn asked as she eyed Puck and Finn.

"Well Finn got riled up and started throwing plastic babies at St. Fuck off-"

"Only 'cause you told me too!"

"I didn't actually think you'd do it bro!"

"Well…fuck."

"I can't believe you Puck! I can't believe you would do this!"

"What? I got Finn's back!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Not gonna lie Finn that was-that was rather impressive."

"Are you serious?"

"Really Rach? You're not mad?"

"I mean seeing you stand up for me and fight for me, I-well, I'm impressed."

"These two fuckers-"

"Come on Quinn, Rachel's getting off on it!"

"Shut up!"

Quinn stopped Beth mid step before they got to the car and pulled her aside from the others, sighing in exhaustion as she rested her hands on her shoulders.

"And then sometimes Beth, the baby you end up raising isn't the baby you gave birth to at all."


	23. Chapter 23

**The reviews? Amazing. You readers? I love you. Thanks for putting up with the wait and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Blue balloons?"

"Check."

"Blue streamers?"

"Check."

"Blue table cloth?"

"With small little blue birds fluttering on the edges, check, check."

"Don't say flutter Finn."

"Don't judge me Puck."

"Blue corsage?"

"A corsage?" Finn asked in confusion as he halted their check list procedure and looked up, Puck furrowing his brows in confusion as he glared at the list, "Jesus, how fucking fancy is this baby shower gonna be? I didn't plan on a suit and tie."

"I know, I have to actually put pants on," Puck groaned as he ran his pen over the list, sighing to himself as he began re-editing their necessities, "And I definitely mixed up the baby shower and wedding lists again."

"Oh Puck, how could you?"

"Fuck off, 'least I'm being helpful. What are you doing?"

"Wondering how the hell they got this small balloon in this big one," Finn cooed in fascination as he pointed to the floating decoration, giggling lowly while he tapped the balloon.

"Finn, get your shit together," Puck snapped as he grabbed the string on the bottle balloon and jerked it away, Finn's face falling sadly as he watched it drift off, "This damn thing is tomorrow and we still don't have food ordered."

"Ugh, fine," Finn groaned painfully as he headed back over to the decoration box, "But why is it again that you're planning this baby shower?"

"Because Quinn's helping Rachel and Kurt with Carole and Burt's wedding and the last thing she needs is more on her plate," Puck mumbled as he tried to make heads and tails of how to curl a streamer, "Which is why we're here, surrounded by blue balls."

"Dude-"

"Don't make this awkward."

"Well then why is it that I'm helping you plan this baby shower?"

"Because if you don't start doing shit Rachel's gonna drop you like the sack you are," Puck said flatly, "Plus you've gained five pounds and you're looking a little rough these days. Thought a little activity would do you good."

"Dude, so uncalled for," Finn whined as he rubbed his stomach, "It's the holiday season-"

"It's fucking pie. And anyways it's April man, what holiday have you been celebrating?"

"Ya know…Earth day," Finn replied slowly as he scratched his forehead, Puck snorting in surprise he actually had an answer.

"You got that from Emory."

"Still an acceptable answer." Puck flicked Finn off as he continued struggling with the streamer in his hand, cursing in frustration after nicking himself and tossing the scissors across the room.

"Look, I don't know shit about baby showers or parties or any of this crap-"

"Neither do I!"

"But I figure if the two of us put our heads together then we oughtta be able to figure something out, right?" Finn thought it over quietly as he shook a jar of confetti, staring between it and Puck menacingly.

"Did you mean what you said about my weight?"

"'Course not baby, you look good anything," Puck cooed as he batted his eyelashes, Finn glaring angrily as he rolled his eyes.

"You're being condescending."

"How the fuck do you know what that means?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Puck ran his hand down his face slowly as he tried to keep his temper down, the floating balloon in the corner catching his eye as he went for it.

"Here," he said forcefully as he shoved it back into Finn's hands, "And you're not fat, you're…shapely. I like curves. Now will you help me?" Finn looked up in awe as a grin spread back over his face, tugging on the string and watching in wonder as Puck shook his head in dismay.

"Fine, but I want a piñata."

"It's a baby shower, not a fucking fiesta Finn."

"Parties have piñata's, Emory had one. And I'm pretty sure I've seen them in the shapes of bottles and stuff before too."

"…seriously? 'Cause that sounds kinda awesome, not gonna lie."

"Yeah dude! And I mean, I get it's a boy, but how much fucking blue do we need? It looks like a Smurf exploded in here." Puck looked around at the table full of blue and glanced back at Finn who was grinning ear to ear.

"Well…what'd you have in mind?"

* * *

"No."

"Beth-"

"No freaking way mom."

"Honey please-"

"I look like a casing of sausage."

"Oh nonsense-"

"My ass looks like kittens playing in a pillow case."

"Beth stop-"

"I'm not wearing this, I'm not coming out."

Quinn bit her lip angrily as she kicked her shoe against the carpet, her and Beth having gone round and round in the fitting room all morning. They were there for alterations on Carole's bridesmaid dresses and at eight months Beth was miserable, her dress too tight and her heels too high.

"Beth, sweetheart please, if you don't come out we can't fix it."

"It can't be fixed mom, my body is a travesty."

"Oh Beth come on! You are beautiful no matter what! Now get your little ass out here before I leave you in there!" The door to the fitting room jangled and swung open to reveal a red faced Beth, hair disheveled and dress crooked as she stood there fuming.

"Mom…"

"Ok, ok, we can work with this," Quinn said optimistically as she worked her way around her daughter's belly, the undone zipper and broken strap just the beginning of what needed to be fixed.

"Mom it's no use, I can't fit into anything anymore," Beth pouted as she slumped down into the chair, a sharp tear breaking through her tears and causing even more to fall.

"Oh honey, it's ok!" Quinn soothed as she fought back laughter, resting her head on Beth's shoulder as she bit her lip, "It's not the end of the world!"

"No, just the end of my body…childhood…vagina-"

"Don't make it worse," Quinn whispered as she rubbed Beth's back, the sudden entrance of Rachel and Carole causing her to look up.

"How'd it-_oh_," Carole moaned, her and Rachel eyeing the monstrosity on Beth and staring in horror.

"It's bad, it's bad isn't? I knew it, I knew it!" Beth wailed as she flicked a string of lace off the hem, Rachel and Carole frantically hurrying over to cover their tracks.

"No baby no! I just meant oh my God! So gorgeous!"

"Really, the dress is fine Beth!…I didn't know there was a split there! Not that it's bad-"

"It's not a split, I just tore it," Beth answered miserably, Rachel nudging Carole's shoulder as Beth continued to sob.

"Doll please, it's gonna be ok," Quinn tried again, "Look Beth, this we can fix, and it's not you! It's this little baby in here growing bigger and bigger! You're aren't fat hon, you're pregnant."

"What's the difference when your bursting at the seams of everything?"

"Literally," Rachel mumbled, Carole returning the nudge as Quinn shot her a death glare.

"Beth please, just clam down. Tell you what, take off the dress and we'll just get a new one ok? I'm sure Carole would understand right?" Quinn pleaded with her eyes, Carole nodding immediately as she brushed it off.

"Of course, you know I wasn't too fond of that color anyways."

"It's the same color as the other dresses," Beth shot back in confusion, Rachel looking away awkwardly as Carole fumbled for an answer.

"…I-it-just get another one ok Beth? Really, that dress wasn't my favorite anyways!" Carole tried desperately, Beth wiping her cheeks as she stood.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweetheart, you're fine." The young girl sniffled as she turned to leave, the three women stifling laughs as they noticed the zipper having come undone to reveal Beth's backside.

"Poor thing," Rachel sighed as she grabbed her phone, her face changing suddenly to confusion as she read her texts.

"What's up?" Quinn asked as she watched in amusement.

"Finn asked me where we keep the blowtorch," Rachel read as she looked up, Quinn's stomach falling as she rolled her eyes.

"I swear to God-"

"What?" Carole asked.

"I-I sort of let Puck plan Beth's baby shower. I just had a lot going on and he was so sweet to volunteer, but now Finn's helping and…" Rachel looked back down at her text and up to Quinn, the two of them kicking themselves for what they had agreed to.

"Fireworks?"

"Probably."

"Cops?"

"Absolutely."

"Well at least it'll be interesting!"

* * *

"Mom where are we going?"

"To the address on the paper."

"I know, but what is it?"

"Not really sure Beth, not really sure."

"Well shouldn't we know? This is kind of my baby shower and all…"

"Think of it as a surprise sweetie!" Quinn forced out as she clapped her hands on the steering wheel, Beth un-amused by her mother and turning back to the window. They'd been driving for half an hour now thanks to Puck's hand made road map, Beth clawing at the window for food as Quinn prayed nothing would be wrong.

"Ok, I turn left here," she whispered as she followed the jagged ink line, looking up from her hand to see the parking lot they were pulling into.

"Mom-"

"Oh my God," Quinn groaned as she rested her head on the steering wheel, Beth still staring as she turned her head.

"Does that sign say "Congratulations on your graduation?"

"I don't know, I can't look," Quinn whimpered as she gripped the steering wheel, banging her head up and down as she breathed.

"Mom, is that-mom come on!" Beth screamed as she got out of the car, Quinn still muttering to herself as she finally looked up. An arcade. Puck had chosen to hold the baby shower of their first, and now probably last, grandchild at the arcade. Outside he'd hung all of Quinn's blue decorations with the graduation sign resting crooked in the middle.

"I can't even…" Quinn trailed off slowly as she forced herself out of the car and towards the building.

Upon entering the door Quinn was met with screaming, sticky children and loud music, the bright glare of the video games and overhead lights giving her an immediate headache. She looked around for some sort of sign of her friends and family and was met with another explosion of blue.

"Baby! Whatcha think?" Quinn turned around slowly to see Puck and Finn running up eagerly, Finn holding a string of tickets in his hand as Puck counted coins.

"Puck, what the hell is this?" Quinn growled lowly as she looked between them, both of their faces falling as she threw her hands up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Congratulations on your graduation?"

"Graduation of birth!" He and Finn said in unison, high fiving as the explained the meaning.

"Puck!"

"Well they ran out of baby showers ones, so it was either this or "Merry Christmas!"

"I still say we should've gone with "Get Well Soon." I mean afterwards, ya know, her body and-"

"Don't talk about my kids body."

"I'm not!"

"You're doing it again, you're making it awkward."

"Puck!" Quinn shouted, interrupting the two bickering boys and bringing them back to her.

"Quinn, what? It's just a baby shower, deal."

"A baby sho-a bab-Puck! This is chaos! This isn't a baby shower it's a child's party!"

"Aren't they really the same thing?" Finn asked abruptly, the eyes he received from Quinn hushing him instantly.

"Quinn, what's the big deal?" Puck asked as he shrugged.

"The big deal? Puck this is our daughters baby shower and we're supposed to be celebrating and instead we're whacking the mole and riding pretend jet skies!"

"And we're fucking owning it like a boss!" Finn cheered, Quinn not even having to look his way before he stopped talking.

"We are celebrating babe, look around," Puck smiled, Quinn turning to find her family and friends sprawled out through the small arcade, "I mean I don't know about you but Kurt and Jacob look like they're having a blast at that Whack A Mole, and Beth hasn't even said a word to me, her and Balen are in their own little world." Quinn turned to see Beth and Balen playing one of the games with a few kids from school, the group giggling and laughing non stop as they booed and cheered them on.

"Look, I know you had this all going a certain way, but I just figured why not let them have fun ya know? One last good time with all their friends before they have to become parents and get all serious. I'm not saying they won't ever have fun again, but things are about to change for them. Shouldn't they get to have some fun, their kind of fun, before all that happens?" Quinn continued looking around before turning back to Puck, sighing as she smiled and shrugging.

"You're right."

"What was that?" Puck asked flabbergasted as he cupped his ear, "I'm sorry, I'm hard of hearing, you said-"

"You're right, ok?" Quinn snapped annoyed, pushing Puck's hands away as she scoffed, "You're right, this should be about Beth and Balen. Even though they aren't graduating-"

"Graduation of birth!" Puck and Finn corrected angrily, Quinn throwing her hands up in defense as she carried on.

"Anyways, it is about Beth and Balen and if they're having fun then why shouldn't we?"

"That's the spirit mama, come on," Puck grinned as he pulled her in tightly, Finn shaking his head in disgust as Quinn squealed.

"Ok, ok, alright, get off," she laughed as she pulled apart, eyeing her surroundings and quickly grabbing at the coins in Puck's hand, "Betcha I can beat you in that car race over there."

"You fucking lost it? No way babe, no way."

"Wanna bet?" Quinn winked as she swayed side to side, Puck arching his brow as he nodded.

"Loser buys funnel cakes."

"Winner get's sex against the pin ball machine."

"Deal!"

* * *

"I won! Fair and fucking square!"

"Whatever! I beat you, I was first!"

"Faulty machine, I won and you know it."

Puck and Quinn continued arguing up the drive as they made their inside the house, each of their arms loaded with bags and boxes full of gifts.

"Well you didn't get pinball sex so I guess I won."

"Only because that little kid was playing on it. Otherwise…" Quinn rolled her eyes as she set the gifts down in the living room, Beth and Balen following behind as they laughed and shouted.

"Dad, seriously, best baby shower ever!" Beth smiled as she threw her arms around his neck, "I never knew they could be so awesome! I don't think I've had that much fun in awhile, thanks dad, really."

"Anything for my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter."

"That we know of." Quinn smacked Puck as she began moving the boxes and bags upstairs, Beth plopping down on the couch and opening a few up.

"I think I've got everything a baby could ever possibly need," she grinned while picking up a pair of tiny blue sneakers.

"Oh not quite yet that reminds me," Puck snapped as he headed to the bookcase, Beth looking up to see her dad tugging on an old, tattered photo album.

"Dad, what-"

"Now you can't laugh at me ok?" Puck said softly as he flung himself on the couch, handing the book over to Beth and letting her flip it open.

"Dad is that-is that you?" Beth laughed as she pointed to the picture on the first page, a smiling, chubby baby with thick brown curls staring back.

"Yup, that'd be me, ham hocks and all," Puck pointed as he chuckled, Beth flipping through the following pages to find her father in various stages of his childhood.

"So what is this? Is this your baby book or something?" Beth asked as she laughed at a photo of her father on the ground after having fallen off his bike.

"Well, it's mine," Puck said as he flipped forward quickly, "And yours." Beth looked to see a bright pink page standing out, a picture of her and her mom in a hospital bed placed in the middle.

"Your Mi Ma made this for me when I was a baby, and she kept up with all the crap I ever did. I mean I have a lock of hair somewhere in here," he snorted as he pointed to a tiny envelope, "So anyways, when I found out I was having you she wanted to make you one too. Well, that didn't make since to me. 'Cause you're a part of my life, a part of me, so instead I made her add your baby book to mine. That way, when I looked through it I could see the one thing in my life I'm most proud of."

"Dad-"

"And now, you're gonna have it and add your baby to it, so that when you look through it you can do the same. Keep our Puckerman tradition of good looking youngens alive."

"And I had gone all day without crying," Beth whimpered as she ran a finger under her eye, Puck pecking her forehead as he rubbed her back.

"Well, that's my gift to you. Besides, you know, life and all."

"Best one ever, I don't think you'll ever know how much it means to me," Beth smiled, "I'm gonna go put it up right now so it's safe."

"Good," Puck nodded as he watched her go, "Hey Beth! One thing!"

"Yeah," the young girl hollered as she stepped back in the room.

"Wanna show me how much it means?"

"I could try."

"Noah, N-O-A-H. It's a great name babe."

"Dad-"

"Better then Noelle!"

"Had to go and ruin the moment."

"What? Fine, whatever, congratulations on your awesome present, your welcome!"

"Congratulations on your graduation!"


	24. Chapter 24

_Finally, a new chapter. I know it's taken me a bit to get this one out to you all and for that I'm sorry. I hate to say it but I lost my focus and drive on this story for a bit, but after getting settled and situated I found my way back to it. So for those of you who have patiently waited all this time, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and for those of you who still are, I love you._

_Now, read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"BLUE, BETH."

"RED, BALEN!"

"Christ on a cracker, will they ever stop?" Puck grumbled as he and Quinn entered their kitchen, "They've been at it all day."

"I know, and at this rate we'll never get the baby's room done," Quinn agreed as they set down their shopping bags and began unloading, the day having been set aside for finally converting what used to be Beth's room into the nursery, "I mean Elliot will be here before the cribs put together."

"I think you said Grant wrong," Puck snapped quickly as he pulled out a paintbrush and smiled.

"They're not naming him Grant, Puck."

"They're not naming him Elliot, Quinn."

"Cause they're naming him Finn, bitches," Finn interrupted as he entered the kitchen with the rest of their bags, "I know it, you know it, deal."

"Like hell they'd choose that name," Puck snorted as he pulled a can of paint towards him and began prying the top off, "It's not even a real name."

"Uh, pretty sure it is Puck," Finn disagreed as he motioned to his body, "I mean unless I'm not real."

"You're not real?" Quinn cooed in awe.

"Inception?" Puck asked lowly.

"Screw you both," Finn pouted as Quinn and Puck laughed, the arguing from upstairs growing louder as Balen and Beth emerged from the stairs.

"All I'm saying is every baby boy's room is blue, and I want to do something different and unique," Beth stated as she made her way to the fridge, "Something that's interesting and original, something that only our baby will have."

"And all I'm saying is that's stupid," Balen objected while hopping onto the counter, "Our kid isn't even gonna remember his nursery anyways."

"I will," Beth snapped as she snatched out a water bottle before slamming the fridge shut, "And I'll remember that you wanted him to have a boring blue room."

"It's not boring!"

"It's racecars!"

"Racecars are awesome," Finn chimed in as he ran a paintbrush across his cheek, the fighting silenced momentarily as everyone turned to stare, "What they are? And you know what else is awesome? The name Finn."

"Here we go," Puck grumbled as he shook his head and began stirring the paint, "This conversation again."

"There is no conversation," Quinn smiled while tapping a paint stick against Puck's nose.

"Thank you Quinn-"

"Because they're not naming him Finn, they're naming him Elliot." Finn's face quickly fell as Puck chuckled, Quinn feeling more than triumphant as she began heading upstairs.

"Elliot? El-that's a dumb fuck of a name, you can't do anything with Elliot," Finn argued as he followed behind, "But Finn, the possibilities are practically endless. You can make Phineas, Phinley, Phoenix-Phoenix! Oh who doesn't want that name?"

"He doesn't realize those aren't spelled with F does he?" Beth asked sadly.

"Not at all," Puck grinned, grabbing his paint cans and heading for the stairs, "And we're ready to go here by the way, got blue and red just waiting to be used so if you two could make up your minds-"

"RED-"

"BLUE-"

"Balen-"

"Beth-"

"Right." Puck shook his head as he climbed the stairs, the two teens left to bicker as he made his way to the nursery.

"I really like the duck print," Jacob was saying as Puck entered the room, he and Kurt looking over the wall paper patterns they had taped up while Quinn and Finn continued bickering in the closet, "I think it's cute, very baby friendly."

"But it's been so done to death," Kurt dismissed as he scrunched his nose, "I mean what baby hasn't had ducks or some other type of various animal in their room. It's cliché, it's old news-"

"It's a nursery," Puck chimed in, furrowing his brow as he stared at Kurt.

"It's not _just_ a nursery, it's our _grandson's_ nursery thank you very much," Kurt corrected as he yanked down the duck wallpaper, "It's important and special, and I want it just right for the little guy, which doesn't include ducks."

"You sound like Beth-"

"Those two have been at it all morning, my God," Jacob whispered and sighed as he shook his head, Puck patting his shoulder as they stepped back and let Kurt work.

"Anyways, I was thinking of this one," Kurt informed them as he lightly flicked a starry pattern, "It's more whimsical and magical, very Peter Pan-"

"Kurt, for the last time, we aren't painting Never Never Land," Jacob quickly dismissed as he crossed his arms, "We did that for Balen's room and he ended up hating it-"

"He didn't hate Peter Pan!" Kurt shrieked as he turned around, "The painter should have never included Captain Hook, if he had just stuck to the Lost Boys-"

"Kurt," Jacob interrupted as he shook his head, "Let it go ok babe, it's time to move on." Puck stifled a laugh as he watched Kurt stick his nose in the air, turning away from the two men and re-focusing on another pattern.

"I like Winnie the Pooh," Quinn announced as she stepped out from the closet, screwdriver in hand as she changed the bulb, "Classic Winnie the Pooh, that was my nursery when I was a baby."

"Yeah? Mine was Noah's Ark," Puck grinned proudly.

"Surprise, surprise," Jacob murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Puck shot back as he punched the other man's arm playfully, "Well what was yours hot shot?"

"Army, my walls were camo and I had G.I. Joe soldiers on my sheets."

"Fuck that's cool," Puck bit out as Quinn rubbed his shoulders to soothe his defeat.

"Well I beat you all, I had cowboys and Indians," Finn stated proudly as he smiled, "So suck it."

"Uh, _had_ cowboys and Indians?" Puck laughed as he cocked his eyebrow, "Your old room _still_ has that same wallpaper."

"I-I really liked it ok?" Finn defended as he hung his head, "Why's there so much judgement right now?"

"What about you Kurt, what was your room?" Quinn asked as she shifted the focus from a still wounded Finn.

"Mine was-I'm so ashamed…mine-mine was fish," Kurt said sadly as he nudged his foot against the carpet, "Fish, nothing but fish, just-everywhere."

"Like, the ocean kind?" Jacob asked as he tried not to wince.

"Like, the fisherman kind," Kurt answered sadly, "My mobile was a small fishing pole with bait spinning around. There were nets and boats and-I can't even talk about it." The group grew silent as they all envisioned the room, Puck wondering how Kurt had come out so gay after all of that while Finn played the jingle from the Captain D's commercial.

"That's awful," Quinn whispered.

"I know," Kurt mumbled sadly, "So now you see why I want this room to be perfect ok?"

"Well it's not really up to us," Puck pointed out as he nudged his head to the door where Balen and Beth's voices were growing louder down the hall, "It's up to them."

"And we've decided on red," Beth answered proudly as she entered, Balen shaking his head as he threw his hands up.

"Beth-"

"Balen-"

"Weren't you guys supposed to have something picked forever ago?" Jacob asked as he began pulling the wall paper samples down, "Like don't you have to know before the baby shower so people can buy the right stuff?"

"Well since we didn't know because someone can't just agree with me and make a decision," Beth barked, "We just didn't register for anything with a pattern or design."

"And now we're still stuck a month later because someone is too busy being pretentious and dumb," Balen griped, Beth beginning to tear him apart but cut off by her uncle.

"I don't get it, why not do both?" Finn asked confused as he looked between the two.

"What?" Beth asked agitatedly, staring at Finn as he shrugged and picked up the paint cans.

"Paint them both colors," he repeated, "Paint two walls red, two walls blue."

"Why so we can have a patriotic theme, no thanks," Balen dismissed quickly while laughing.

"No, not patriotic," Quinn agreed as she thought it over, "You could do anything, you could do those racecars-"

"No!"

"Or you know, something else," Quinn rushed out as she tried to calm Beth, "But I think it'd be cool to do different colors, that's different, isn't it Beth?"

"Yeah, I guess," Beth agreed, "But what would we put with it? Can't put ducks-"

"Damn it," Jacob whispered, Puck patting him as they watched the debate continue.

"Fire trucks?"

"The zoo!"

"Trains? Like the whole tra-no? No to trains, fine."

"What about boats?" Finn asked carelessly as he picked up a bath toy from one of the bags and made it move as if at sea, "Boats are kinda awesome. They like, float and stuff."

"Wow, way to assess that situation Finn," Puck chided, Quinn swatting at her husband as Beth spoke up.

"No, no I like it," Beth agreed, "We could do like a nautical theme or something, with like little sailboats and anchors and stuff! That'd be really cute!"

"My God she's actually happy," Puck confided in Quinn as he turned away, Beth hearing her dad and ignoring his comments as she continued brainstorming.

"This is perfect, and maybe we can incorporate-"

"Kurt I love you, but I don't think Peter Pan is gonna work into the idea," Beth interrupted, Kurt's smile fading as he shrugged.

"Worth a shot anyway," he said softly.

"Ok, now that this crap is finally done," Puck grunted as he got up, "We get to do the even more fun job of painting. Finn, Balen, grab brushes."

"Wait, I have to paint?" Finn whined, "I just masterminded this whole damn thing, don't I get a reward?"

"Yeah, the reward of me not making you go home to Berry and her Spring cleaning," Puck shot back.

"I hate it, I hate this time of year," Finn pouted as he bent down to reach a brush, "It's not even Spring anymore, it's May!"

"May is in Spring, Finn," Kurt corrected with a worried glance.

"Oh, really? I thought it was summer." No one said anything as they all stared with confusion at Finn, the taller man dismissing them all as he continued to complain.

"Well whatever, you know what I mean. And anyways who looks and examines a toilet before they pee? You don't, you just do your thing and go ya know?"

"God is that what she's been doing today? We had to push the rehearsal dinner from tonight to tomorrow because she had "urgent business" to tend to today," Quinn groaned as she crossed her arms, "Needless to say Carole was less then pleased."

"Well I for one don't mind it a bit," Beth added as she awkwardly eased her way down onto the floor, "The less I have to waddle down the aisle the happier I am."

"But it's cute when you do," Puck smiled as he imitated her walk, Quinn turning away to laugh as Beth pouted.

"Haha, you're sooo funny dad," Beth muttered as she rolled her eyes, "Can't believe it's almost time for the wedding."

"I can't believe it's almost time for this baby!" Quinn squealed as she sat down next to her daughter and began rubbing her belly, "I mean any day now you're gonna become a mommy and I'm gonna be a grandma! Seems like yesterday you were crying in your room and hiding your pregnancy."

"Lying to your father and covering up your nausea," Puck played along.

"Yelling at your boyfriend and calling him names-oh wait, you still do that," Balen said flatly as Beth chunked a towel at him.

"Well now that the room dilemma is over I guess the next thing to decide is a name," Jacob yelled over his shoulder at Beth, "You two thought of any?"

"Finn," Finn said flatly, ignoring the annoyed glances he garnered and continuing to paint.

"Well at first we thought of every one but the one we wanted," Beth sighed, resting on her mom's shoulder as she rubbed her stomach, "We had gone through A to Z backwards and forwards, and not one name had stuck right with us."

"Uh, maybe for you," Balen spoke up, "But I was perfectly happy with Balen Jr."

"Or Finn."

"We were never gonna name him Balen Jr. babe."

"Notice she didn't dismiss Finn."

"Anyways," Beth cut through as she smiled, "We kept on trying to find a name-"

"Well what about Lexington?" Kurt tried, "Or Brantley, or Thatcher, or-"

"Must you pick the most God awful names?" Jacob joked, shaking his head as he turned towards Beth, "What you need is a strong, sturdy name-"

"Right, so we-"

"Like Finn?"

"No, like a Jackson or John. Maybe Carter or Theo-"

"Well it's funny because I was talking to Mi Ma and she actually-"

"I like Elliot-"

"I like Finn."

"Yeah, we know," Puck interrupted, "But we all know Grant is the winning name here."

"Speaking of win-"

"Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, FIIIIIIIIIINN."

"No, no, you need something unique, original," Kurt insisted as he brushed off the others suggestions, "Sturdy and strong yes, but it should also be a name that sets him apart, like Igneous, Roland, or Damon-"

"Michael, I never met a Michael I didn't like-"

"Elliot is so sweet! It's strong, that's sturdy right?"

"Yeah, strong until Grant comes along and whoops his ass with awesome-"

"Finn is win people, rhymes and everything-"

The group continued to bicker and banter as they painted the room, Balen and Beth watching and listening in amusement as they tried to finish their story.

"Prescott is just darling! Don't you think? Arthur maybe?"

"Nicholas, not Nicky or Nick like that Nsync guy-"

"Backstreet Boys, and it's no Elliot-"

"Guys, we already have a name-"

"It's also no Grant-"

"It's also no Finn-"

"What's wrong with Tristan? That's a good name!"

"Not as good as Daniel!"

"Wait, what?" Quinn interrupted as Beth's announcement finally registered, "You guys already have a name?"

"Yeah, kinda been trying to tell it to you guys for awhile now," Beth muttered.

"When did you finally figure this out?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Like I said, when I went to see Mi Ma," Beth explained again, "I was telling her my dilemma and she mentioned to me the names she had thought about for dad when she was pregnant. It was after I left and was on my way home when I realized one of them just kept sticking with me."

"Wait, wait!" Puck shouted as he stuck his arms out, "Guys, mom told me these names, I got this. It's Richard."

"Richard? Really?" Quinn asked oddly.

"Yeah I know, but she was in a Gere phase and Pretty Woman was her movie at the time," Puck explained

"No, no, dad sorry," Beth shrugged, "It's not Richard."

"Well…well what is it then?" he asked impatiently, Beth looking down at her stomach as she smiled.

"Ya know what, I think I'm actually gonna wait," she nodded as she looked back up, "Save it for the big day, make it special. I mean I tried to tell you guys earlier and you didn't mind not hearing it then so what's another week right?"

"But Beth-"

"Now I'm really tired from all the excitement, so I'm gonna go nap ok?" the young girl announced as she began pushing and groaning to get up, Balen stepping over to help as the others exchanged annoyed glances.

"You really aren't gonna tell us? That's unfair!" Quinn argued as the two left the room.

"Well forget me painting this room then," Jacob hollered after, throwing down his brush and stomping his foot.

"So typical, so Beth," Puck grunted, "You know she get's that from you."

"Oh shut up, you're the one who can't remember the names your mom told you!" Quinn defended.

"You know we could at least make this wait interesting," Kurt broke in as he wiped paint from his nail, "I mean if we have to wait we should at least make it worth it."

"Whatcha getting at Hummel?" Finn asked anxiously.

"I mean let's make a bet," Kurt explained, "We each pick five names we think they picked, write 'em down, and save them. If they end up using one of our names then that person get's the cash."

"But what if they don't use any of our names?" Jacob asked.

"Then we put the money in a savings account and start the baby's college fund," Kurt thought quickly, "Whatcha think?" The others thought it over before agreeing, Jacob handing out random strips of wall paper as they each began jotting down names.

"I can't wait till they tell you guys his name is Finn," Finn squealed as he wrote down his list.

"Finn, Beth flat out told you she didn't pick that," Quinn reminded him, Finn shrugging her off as he jotted down his list.

"She was just saying that to throw me off, she knows I love surprises," he explained. The five of them finished and all shook hands, Puck more than confidant that somewhere in that baby's name there'd be a Christopher or Julian.

"At least we don't have to wait too much longer, Beth's gonna pop any day now," Finn pointed out.

"Unless she's late or something, Lord knows that'll probably end up being her luck," Jacob joked as he widened his eyes.

"Please, please, don't joke like that," Puck begged, "I love that little girl but if I have to hear her yell one more time about her feet sweating I don't know what I'll do."

"Her feet sweat? Ew," Kurt grimaced.

"Hey, don't judge, it happens," Quinn defended, no one challenging her as they all continued to paint, "And anyways I need her to hold off. All we have to do is get through this weekend and the wedding, then she can pop that baby out anytime she needs to." Everyone agreed as they all worked, a weird twinge in Quinn's gut giving her the feeling that they weren't going to be so lucky.


	25. Chapter 25

_First, the reviews. This story doesn't even deserve as many reviews as it has, you guys are insane, and I'm so appreciative and thankful for that and all the sweetness you left. Second, the reviews. I don't think I've ever laughed and cried that much at the same time as I did reading those. From you guys updating me on everything to even writing for me, I was completely blown away by all of it. I miss you all and love you even more, so much sometimes it aches. Thank you, thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you._

_Anyways I'll stop rambling and let you have the next chapter. I broke it up so it wouldn't take forever long to read, so I hope you like and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Just suck in a little bit more sweetie-"

"Mom, if I suck in anymore I'll combust."

"Suck, ha-"

"Shutup, Balen."

"Suck it, Beth."

"Yes Beth, suck in so I can get the zipper up please-"

"Quinn, the hell is with my damn tie-"

"You know you've been so moody today Beth-"

"Because you keep talking to me like I like you Balen!"

"Quinn, muh tie-"

"Puck, muh nerves-"

"All I'm saying is you could be a bit nicer-"

"Balen I swear to freaking God-"

"It's Sunday Beth, you can't swear on the Sabbath."

The Puckerman house had been filled with growing voices and frantic movements that morning as each of it's members scattered around clumsily half dressed, everyone preparing haphazardly for Burt and Carole's wedding that afternoon. Quinn had been trying desperately to keep things together all day as she zig zagged between bedrooms, Puck, Beth, and Balen seeming to be on some covert operation to bring her down as they flailed about obnoxiously with their own dilemmas.

"Mom this dress isn't going to zip up any higher," Beth snapped exasperated as she jerked away in annoyance from her mother's grasp, Quinn's arms falling limply in defeat to her side as she sighed.

"Well Beth I don't know what to do with it then," Quinn moaned as she surveyed Beth's backside, "I mean we can pin it together temporarily but you'll be able to see it."

"Well I'll just let my hair down to hide it, it's not a big deal," Beth groaned as she fell onto her bed, "Carole won't mind if the bridesmaids don't match exactly will she?"

"I guess she can't now," Quinn whispered under her breath as she turned to the door, stepping into the hall and coming face to face with her husband as he struggled still with his tie, "What are you-"

"I don't know what to do with this!" Puck whined as he yanked his tie away, Quinn fighting off her urge to ram it down his throat and taking it instead.

"Oh for God's sakes Puck-"

"Mrs. P, it's the Sabb-"

"Balen stop reminding us what today is, are you proud because you learned a new word or something?" Puck griped as he leaned around his wife to stare at his doppelganger through Beth's bedroom door, Balen's face falling slowly as pouted.

"Geez, try to bring the tone down a bit and I get my ass gnawed-"

"Then maybe you should stop talking," Beth murmured from her sheets as she rolled to face her boyfriend, Puck laughing to himself in the hall as Balen stuck his tongue out in defense.

"Ok, there," Quinn announced triumphantly as she patted Puck's tie flat, "Now don't touch it, and stop fidgeting with the collar."

"Yes ma'am," Puck grumbled as he turned away, Quinn glancing at her wrist and watching as another minute added to her tardiness.

"Carole's gonna kill me. I was supposed to be there to make sure things were set up and I'm already a half hour late, I'm not dressed, my hair is a wreck…" Quinn trailed off as she threw her hands up, looking down at herself and wondering where to even begin.

"Just go ahead and leave," Puck called as he headed down the hall and into the bathroom, "I'll get the kids there." Quinn cocked her brow as she crossed her arms, Puck pouring and swishing mouthwash back and forth in his mouth as he shrugged.

"Look sweetie I love you, and thank you for trying, but knowing Beth she'll have another meltdown and need to be talked off the ledge."

"I can alk, I can elp," Puck gurgled as leaned down to spit into the sink, "Really, we'll be fine. Trust me."

"Puck-"

"Quinn, just trust me," he reiterated as he ran his hand across his lips, "I got this." Quinn glanced at her husband then back at her watch as she contemplated her next move, shifting her weight from one foot to another before nodding her head.

"Beth has to be there at two, not any later you understand?"

"Si."

"Because we're gonna have to fix her dress and her hair, I don't even know what we'll do with mine-"

"Quinn go, I'll have her there ok?" Puck stressed as he rubbed her shoulders, pulling her in before pecking her forehead, "Now go get your stuff and hurry. I love you, have fun."

"Oh it'll be a freaking blast," Quinn growled as she rolled her eyes, Puck smacking her backside and making her squeal as she headed down the stairs.

"Beth," he shouted loudly as he headed down the hall and for his daughters room, "I'm gonna take you and Balen to the church in a bit, so get your stuff together and-" He stopped abruptly in her doorway as he stared at the scene in front of him, Beth bent over and squatting in front of her bed as Balen held both her hands.

"Beth-"

"Dad! Hi!" she snapped excitedly as she shot her head up, plastering a huge grin across her face before laughing, "What's uh, what's up?"

"Honey, what are you doing?" he chuckled in confusion as he leaned against the doorframe, "You alright?"

"What-oh this? Yeah!" Beth exclaimed as she slowly leaned up, "I was just, you know, doing some, like, these new, they're like stretches."

"Stretches?" Puck asked as he shifted his eyes from Beth to Balen.

"Yeah, to stretch, you know," she tried to explain as she nodded, "Stretch it, this, right Balen?"

"Wha-right, yeah, all the kids are doing it these days," Balen chimed in as Beth dug her nails into his skin, Puck not fully understanding what she meant but chalking it up to girl. Or pregnancy. Or both.

"Well, ok, but darlin' I don't think the stretches are really gonna help you fit anymore in that dress," Puck bit out carefully, "I mean I think you're belly's pretty much gonna stay the same."

"Right, no, of course," Beth giggled awkwardly, Puck perplexed by her sudden change in mood and beginning to walk towards her.

"You sure everything's alright," he asked again as he reached for her shoulder, "Nothing baby related or-"

"No, no! I'm good!" Beth almost yelled as she nodded furiously, "No, nothing baby at all, not at all! I would let you know, of course! No I'm just, you know, I'm good, I'm great! We're fine, we're ok." Puck continued to stare through his daughter as he glanced her and Balen over, the young boy swaying weirdly as he nodded.

"Oooook, well, I'm gonna get finished getting ready then," he said slowly as he backed out of the room, "Don't do anything…weird." Beth forced out another laugh as she waved her dad away, the sight of a finally empty doorway causing her to unleash her breath.

"_Jesus Christ_," she sighed deeply as she sat on her bed, one hand pulling at the material under her stomach as the other clenched Balen's hand.

"Beth this is ridiculous!" Balen began, Beth unraveling her hand from his and shoving it towards his face.

"Lower your voice!" she growled lowly.

"Beth this is ridiculous!" he tried again, sitting down quickly beside her and leaning in close, "Your dad isn't stupid, he's gonna figure it out soon enough! Not to mention your mom will totally be able to tell when you pop a squat in front of her!"

"Don't say pop a squat, Balen," Beth agitatedly replied, brushing a few strands of loose hair out her eyes as she scrunched her face, "And anyways I can handle it."

"Beth I don't understand, why can't we just tell your parents you're having contractions?"

"Because I can handle it."

"You can handle-Beth stop it, you're being crazy-"

"And you're being stubborn-"

"Says the girl trying not to give birth!"

"I'm not trying to not give birth, I'm just-I'm-oh shut up Balen!"

"No I won't! This is insane Beth, we need to tell our parents what's going on!"

"We can't!"

"Why?"

"Because we've ruined enough things for them ok?" Beth yelled as she shot up from the bed, Balen surprised at her quick movements as he watched her walk, "I mean I don't know if you've noticed, but we kind of have a way of ruining things babe."

"Beth, what the hell are you talking about?" Balen asked in frustration.

"I mean Balen come on, haven't we done enough?" Beth cried out as she paused, "We're always getting in the way! Mom and dad and their plans to have another baby, you and your dads-"

"Beth those things weren't our fault," Balen said lowly as he felt a twinge of guilt, "We didn't cause those things to happen."

"Not completely, but it's not like we didn't add to them," Beth argued back, "I just-I'm tired of always messing things up for everyone."

"Beth, you're not messing anything up, you're having a baby," Balen tried to stress as he stood, "And it's not just you I'm worried about here! You think I give a damn about some wedding?"

"No, but I do, and I won't get in the way," Beth fought back.

"Beth that's the stupidest thing you've ever said-"

"Really," she asked lowly as she pointed towards him, "Cause I'm pretty sure saying yes to having sex with you comes in first."

"I'm not laughing, this isn't funny," Balen said as he grew stern, "Something could go wrong or-we don't have good luck Beth!"

"Obviously!" she hollered as she pointed to her swollen belly, "Look, don't worry ok?"

"Don't worry-Beth our baby could be falling out of there any minute-"

"It won't fall out, God didn't you learn anything from those classes?"

"Yeah, I learned when you're in labor you go to a hospital-"

"I'm not in labor, I'm just having contractions-"

"The fucks the difference?"

"That they're still a good bit apart, which means we have awhile ok?" Beth informed him as she headed for her bathroom.

"Beth what are you thinking? You'll just walk down the aisle and stand at the altar? What if you have one while you're up there?"

"I'll tough it out," she answered casually as she ran a hand through her hair, "Grip my bouquet or something."

"And what happens if your water breaks? You think Carole's gonna want that goop on her gown?"

"Don't be gross Balen, and don't say goop," Beth corrected as she contorted her face, "And like I said, it won't ok? I'm fine, I can make it through the ceremony."

"And what happens when your mom and dad find out you've been having contractions the whole time and didn't say anything? They'll be pissed."

"Only if someone opens their mouth."

"I don't like this at all, Beth."

"Well I didn't ask you, Balen." The young boy could only shake his head as he turned away from her and headed for the stairs, Beth instantly feeling guilty as she chased after him.

"Balen wait-"

"I can't believe how insane you've become-"

"Balen stop-"

"Could you at least consider how I feel for once? It's my kid too you know, I should have some say as to how we do this."

"I know, you're right-"

"All you ever do is boss me around and tell me what to do, what words to say and how to say them-"

"Goop is disgusting and should never be used to refer to my body-"

"I'm just saying!" Balen yelled, Beth taken aback at his tone.

"I'm sorry ok?" Beth whispered lowly as she tried to quiet her boyfriend, "Look, I understand you're worried and concerned, and I love you for it, but even if we did go to the hospital all we'd be doing is waiting around and being bored out of our minds anyway. This way we're at least entertained!"

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing is gonna happen!" Beth tried to reassure him as she rubbed his shoulders, "I promise you Balen, right after the ceremony I'll tell mom and dad ok? I mean the minute we're heading back down the aisle I'll let them know-"

"But-"

"And if I feel funny or something doesn't feel right I swear I'll be honest ok? I feel fine, we're gonna be fine Balen," Beth promised as she smiled, "Let's just get through the next few hours ok? Please?"

"Beth-"

"Please?" she begged as she puckered her bottom lip out, "Please let's just do this for everyone ok?" Balen stared down as he tried to figure out how to respond, half of him convinced Beth had clearly lost her mind and half of him seeing her point.

"Alright, we still need to get your dads and Finn, you guys ready?" Puck called as he bounded up the stairs, Balen's eyes still locked with Beth's as he contemplated what to say.

"Yeah Balen, you ready?" Beth asked as she arched her brow, Puck weirded out by her intensity as he watched the two communicate silently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Balen nodded as he grabbed Beth's hand.

"Sweet, let's get this thing rolling then."


End file.
